Red Dawn
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: After spending four months with Bonnie in 1994, Damon is forced to leave her behind. But he won't give up on her he vows to find a way to bring her back. What happens when the two of them reunited? And how will their new bond effect their lives in present day Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going to make it, but you are." Those are the last words of hers that he remembers as she laid bleeding on the ground from where Kai had shot her with the arrow. Then he felt himself getting pulled backwards by her magic.

Knowing what she was up to he tried to fight her not wanting to leave her side. But the witch was powerful and managed to drag him into the light. She flipped him around and managed to toss the device into his hands and he had a split second of horror to realize that he was about to leave her there behind. With agony and pain he screamed out No before disappearing into the white light.

The next thing that Damon knew he was back in present day Mystic Falls and had an emotional reunion with his brother. Damon had mixed feelings. He was overjoyed and happy to be back with Stefan but he was in pain of having to leave Bonnie behind. It felt like a piece of him was missing knowing that she was back trapped in 1994 with that psycho path Kai.

The guilt killed him knowing that she sacrificed herself for him. He was grateful to her for that but he also was angry at her. Angry because of her constant need to give up herself for others he wished that she would be selfish and think of herself for once. Even if that meant that he had to give up his life and happiness in order for her to live. If only he could go back to that time when they were in that cave. Wishing that he could have found a way to make sure that she got pulled into the light instead of him.

It killed him to have to tell her friends that she didn't make it back. Now it had been a little over a week since he had been back in present day Mystic Falls. He looked for answers and for ways to get her back but so far no one that he came upon had a clue.

Elena had compelled Alaric to forget about it and Damon had to admit that it bothered him some. But when he came back she asked Alaric to make her remember again and she did. Once again she was in love with him but Damon couldn't bring himself to be happy about that. No matter how hard Elena tried she couldn't get Damon to be with her like he was before. When he kissed her to see if something was still there he felt empty inside and he knew that it was all because of Bonnie.

The four months that he had spent with Bonnie in 1994 had been some of the happiest that he had ever had in his life. Not the kind that he believed that he had with Elena but true happiness.

Now Damon sat in the sitting room of the boarding house deep in thought and thinking about the time that he had spent with Bonnie. Jeremy staggered into the room and Damon kind tell that the young Gilbert was drunk.

Jeremy eyed him with disdain.

Damon ignored it at first.

Jeremy spoke. "Must feel great for you to be back while she could be trapped back there dead."

Damon turned his head giving Jeremy an icy stare.

Jeremy steps forward. "I bet that you couldn't wait to leave her behind and left for dead. You probably jumped on the opportunity to abandon her just so that you could rush back here to be with my sister."

Running out of patience Damon ran a hand over his face. "Look little Gilbert I can clearly see that you are drunk. So I'm going to give you a chance to shut your mouth before you say something that you regret."

"Why?" Jeremy grumbled. "Because you don't want to hear the truth. That Bonnie is stuck behind in some kind of hell because of you."

In a burst of frustration Damon slammed his fist on the table and got to his feet. "Damn it! I didn't want to leave her behind. She dragged me into the light and made me leave without her. If it was my choice I never would have left her side."

Jeremy folded his arms. "So then she sacrificed herself for someone, a man who never gave a shit about her."

Damon pointed. "Watch yourself, little Gilbert."

Moving even close Jeremy kept on. "Can't believe that she gave up her life for you. And now she maybe dead while you're here alive."

Damon chuckled but there was zero humor behind it. "Kind of like all of the times that she gave up her life for you."

Swallowing, Jeremy just glared at Damon.

This time Damon stepped forward. "Since you brought the subject up let's go through the list. Just exactly how many times did the witch die for you? All because you were a weakening who couldn't stand up for yourself or protect her. How many times did you and Elena put her life in danger because of her insane need to save the two of you? As a matter of fact the whole reason that she is stuck in 1994 is because she had to become an anchor after dying for you."

"Take that back." Jeremy demanded.

"No." Damon said. "I won't take it back. Yes Bonnie gave up her life for mine but you know what the difference is between you and me. I actually do something when her life is in danger. I'll move heaven and earth for ways to find a way to bring her back. While you do nothing but sit on your ass while she is out there dying and suffering. All that you did was help keep the secret that Bonnie was dead.

"But me just like I did before I'll find a way to bring her back. I won't give up on her until I do. Even if that means that I have to crawl on my hands and knees to every inch of the earth to find a way. Because believe on not little Gilbert I do care about Bonnie."

Jeremy sneers. "Sure you want be to believe that you appreciate Bonnie."

Damon smirks. "Do you really want to question how I show my appreciation towards her. This coming from a guy who was dimwitted enough to cheat on her with a ghost. When he had a warm blooded, beautiful girlfriend in front of him. And from what I hear you've been screwing every chick for the past few months that you have come across. Way to honor memory there."

Jeremy cursed.

"Truth hurts doesn't it." Damon said.

Jeremy made a move like he was about to punch Damon.

"Go ahead." Damon warned. "I've been really pissed off for the last ten days and I wouldn't love to have someone to take it out on."

Stefan steps into the room. "Hey calm down you two."

Damon turned towards his brother. "Why don't you tell little Gilbert to calm down. He's the one that started it."

Stefan towards Jeremy. "Maybe you should get out for a bit and let cooler heads prevail."

Turning Jeremy turns and storms out of the room.

Shaking his head Damon turns towards the bar and pours himself some bourbon.

Stefan joins his brother pouring his own glass.

Taking a big gulp Damon sighs. "So I guess you overheard all of that."

"Yep." Stefan confirms.

"Going to lecture me on why I shouldn't be getting into a confrontation with little Gilbert." Damon wondered.

"Actually I agree with some of what you said." Stefan says.

Emptying his glass Damon pours himself some more. "Sorry that I haven't been completely here. I mean I'm happy to be back here with you. But there is just a big part of me that's just….."

Stefan understood. "Missing Bonnie."

Damon nods. "Yeah."

"The fact that you can miss her just goes to show how far your relationship has gone with her." Stefan mutters. "The fact that you refuse to forget about her and that you just can't pick up with your life shows the good in you. That's deep."

Damon frowns. "I didn't want to leave her behind, Stefan."

"I know that you didn't." Stefan said

His glass was empty again. Damon put it down on the bar. "You know I tried to fight her to stay behind but she was too strong and she made me go. Giving up her chance to get home so that I could make it."

Stefan goes. "That's Bonnie for you."

Damon states. "I'm grateful to her for it. I want to hug for it but at the same time I want to yell at her and to tell her to stop sacrificing herself for everyone all of the time."

"You'll get your chance to do both." Stefan added "We are going to find a way to get her back."

"You're right." Damon agrees. "I didn't realize how much peace being around her for four months brought me until now. Bonnie made me feel free, She made me feel…."

"Human." Stefan finishes.

Damon smiles. "Yes human. She brought out parts of me that no one has been able to before."

Damon proceeds to tell his brother about the time that he had spent with Bonnie. About the pancakes and the crosswords puzzles. The trips to the supermarket. Dinners in front of the fireplace. Dancing to 90's hits and playing board games with Bonnie. Watching the witch sleep with cuddle the teddy bear and how adorable she looked.

Stefan assumed. "Pancakes and dancing to 90's music. You're right Bonnie did bring out the human side of you."

Damon laughed and then turned serious. "I hate the idea of her being trapped in that hell. Not knowing if she is dead or alive. Knowing that she is there alone with that psycho Kai and that I can't do anything to protect her from him."

"We'll get her back brother." Stefan reassures.

"We better." Damon said "I don't think that I can go on with my life until we do. I owe her."

Stefan nods. "I do too. For her bringing you back to me. For all of the times that she has saved all of us before. I owe it to Bonnie to fight to bring her back."

Damon swallows. "I've looked all around Mystic Falls and the surrounding counties and so far no one has any answers."

"Then we will go else where all across Virginia and America if we have to." Stefan said "And like you said you'll crawl on your hands and knees on every inch of this earth to find a way to bring her back. And I shall be by your side crawling with you."

Damon gestures. "Thanks, brother."

Stefan pats him on the shoulder. "No problem. It's what we do."

Ten days that was how long ago she had seen Damon. The last that she had seen of him since she had forced him to go into the light and he had disappeared before her eyes. After that she found a way to escape an outraged Kai from the cave. She had to go to the local clinic so that she could close up the wound that Kai had caused when he shot her with the arrow.

Kai was so anger and filled with rage at her that she had given Damon a way to escape and left him behind that he came after her twice in the last ten days. Both times Bonnie managed to subdue him with her magic and got away. Because she know that Kai would keep coming back to the boarding house to look for her. Bonnie gathered all of the supplies and the food that she could and used Damon's car to drive herself to a different part of town. She had managed to throw off Kai's track of her and it had been about five days when she saw him last.

Kai couldn't find her and to keep it that way Bonnie went to a house that she knew and hoped Kai wouldn't come looking for her and that was Matt's childhood home. Hiding Damon's car in the back yard away from the view of the street. She had taken all of the food and supplies inside and cast a protection spell around the house just in case Kai found out where she was.

Now sitting in the house alone Bonnie was feeling lonely and miserable. There appeared to be no way out since the device was destroyed. Bonnie was sad but at least Damon had gotten out. She figured that he must have been happy by now reunited with his brother and Elena like he always wanted to be.

Bonnie had to admit that a big part of her missed him being there. She had gotten so used to being with him every day for the past four months that she didn't know what she had until it was gone. Even though he said things that would annoy her at times she would do anything to hear his voice again.

Despite their constant bickering and snarky comments towards each other she had become attached to the dark haired Salvatore. She had bonded with him. From his bad dance moves, to his goofy looks she had seen sides of him that she had never seen before. And had to admit that the thought of not seeing him ever again hurt her inside.

When she told him 'Not exactly'. It was because she meant it there wasn't another person that she would have rather been with at that time other than Damon. The smile that he had given her after she had told him that warmed her inside. But that moment had been snatched away when Kai shot her.

And now she was stuck here in Kai's prison alone after yet again giving up her life for someone else. She felt so alone. She missed everyone but most of all she missed Damon. At her wits end Bonnie grabbed cuddles, curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

**So tell me what you think. Should I keep on with this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. I means a lot. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Three more days had past and Bonnie was still inside of Matt's house all alone with no one but herself to keep her company. The only good news was that Kai still had yet to find her. But she knew that he was searching every inch of 1994 Mystic Falls for her and that it would only be a matter of time before he found her.

For that she had to be ready. She would be ready to defend herself from Kai by whatever means that it took. Bonnie wasn't the type of person to wish death on anybody but she wished that Kai had stayed dead in that cave. Then she would have made it back in present day Mystic Falls along with Damon. Now she was stuck with no way out unless her brain could come up with some kind of other way to get out of this hell hole.

The only other person that she was sharing this world with was a psychopath who wanted to hurt her because she had sent Damon back and left Kai in the prison that was made for him after he had killed his own family. Other than that she was all alone and the thought was depressing to go on about her life without seeing another human being again. Without seeing her friends again.

She wondered what they were up to and how they were doing. Caroline,Elena, Jeremy,Stefan, and Matt she missed them. But the person she missed most was Damon maybe it was because she had spent the last four months with him. WIth the more time that passed the more she missed him.

Thinking about him was the only thing that kept her from going insane inside of this lonely hell hole that she was now trapped in. The only thing that kept her sane since it had been thirteen days when she had last seen him.

So that was what she did. To pass the time she and Damon had often played board games and she flashed back to a time where she was playing checkers with Damon.

_They sat across from each other in front of the fireplace. The match of checkers had become pretty competitive and it was down the middle. They had bet on cookies to make it extra fun. Each time one made a move the other would get a cookie to add to the pile. And the pile of Oreo's on both sides were even with hers slightly higher._

_Many minutes had passed and the match was nearing to an end. Bonnie jumped over one of his pieces and took it. "Your move." She told him a little smug._

_Damon narrows his eyes, taps his chin and proceeded to make his move. "King me!"_

"_What?" Bonnie said_

"_King me." Damon repeated._

_Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Damon, you just cheated."_

_Damon smirked. "Nope. I just outsmarted you and won."_

"_You didn't win." Bonnie playfully retorted. "You cheated just like you did at monopoly."_

"_Ha!" Damon teased._

_Bonnie smirked. "You're a cheater at board games because you know that you can't beat me fairly."_

_Damon returned "Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes…..I can."_

"_No…..you can't."_

_Grabbing an oreo Damon shrugged. "So what if I cheated. What are you going to do about it judgey?"_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Boy I can't wait to get out of her to see other people."_

"_You say that." Damon winked. "But you secretly, deep down inside enjoy my company!"_

"_Oh shut up." Bonnie grabbed a cookie and tossed it at him._

_Chuckling Damon caught the cookie in his hand as she got up and walked away._

The flashback of him had brought her comfort but at the same time had her missing him. She prayed that there was a way where she could go back home to see him again.

Stefan had done his part by trying to help by going on the internet and looking up everything that he could on witches and supernatural beings and events. After days of non stop searching he found something that peaked his interest.

Stefan had wrote down the information on a piece of paper and went in search of Damon and found him outside on the patio. His brother seemed deep in thought and Stefan knew that his brother was no doubt thinking about Bonnie. He could see from the slight shadows under his brothers eyes that Damon had been sleeping much.

Stefan approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Damon turned to his brother. "Hey."

"Hey." Damon returned.

"I think that I may have found something or someone that could help us get Bonnie back." Stefan said

Alerted Damon spoke. "Really? Who is this someone."

"A witch named Gavin McKinley." Stefan answered. "Supposedly he is a witch from a powerful Irish bloodline of witches."

Damon wondered. "How powerful?"

Stefan answered. "Not as powerful as the Bennett line pretty close."

"Why do you figure that this dude can help us bring Bonnie back." Damon commented.

"Because from the research that I did and it took lots of digging. Apparently McKinley was around way back in the early 1700's." Stefan stated.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "You're sure that he's not really a vampire then?"

Stefan shook his head. "He's a witch. There's evidence of him having completed multiple complex and difficult spells over the decades. From what I can see he hasn't aged a bit."

"So he's an immortal witch." Damon muttered.

"Right." Stefan confirmed "And if McKinley knows the magic that it takes to become immortal without having to be turned."

Damon put it together. "Then he might have the magic that it takes to bring Bonnie back from 1994."

Stefan nodded "Exactly."

"Do you think that this Gavin guy would be willing to help us?" Damon wondered.

Stefan shrugged. "There's only one way to find out. We go to him and request his help."

"Right." Damon agreed. "Where is this guy by the way?"

"He lives in Ohio just outside of Cleveland." Stefan answered.

Damon sighs. "Looks like we are going to be taking a road trip."

Stefan nods. "Indeed we are, brother."

"We should go as soon as possible. Bonnie may not have a lot of time left." Damon pointed out.

"Give me an hour to get my stuff together." Stefan told him. "Then we can drive to Ohio."

"An hour." Damon returned. "I'll go and get everything that I need for the trip."

Damon immediately went upstairs to his room to pack a bag Since the two weeks that he had been back this was the first good news that he had gotten since he learned that Liv and Luke had somehow lifted the spell against vampires in Mystic Falls.

He had hope that perhaps somehow and someway that this immortal witch in Ohio had the knowledge needed to help him save Bonnie. Afterall if Gavin McKinley knew the secrets of immortality than perhaps he could also know how to do some kind of traveling spell to send people back and forth in time. Damon could only hope and pray. He just had to get to Bonnie before Kai did something to hurt her.

Damon went into his closet and drawers and began placing clothes and items inside of his duffle bag. He was so busy packing that he didn't know that Elena had stepped into the room until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

Jumping Damon turned towards Elena.

Elena smiled. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"Elena." Damon simply said

Placing a hand on his chest Elena leaned into him. "You've been back for two weeks now and we haven't made love."

Damon said nothing.

"I say that we make up for loss time." Elena started to kiss him on his neck.

Before he would have jumped at any opportunity to have sex with Elena. Giving her anything that she offered or wanted but for right now he wasn't in the mood.

Taking her by the shoulders he gently pushed her away. "There's no time for sex right now."

Elena chuckled. "There's always a time for sex silly."

She couldn't believe that Damon the man that was normally so hungry for her body had'nt had sex with her in two weeks. He normally couldn't keep his hands off of her. And since he had been on the brink of death and had come back Elena figured that he would be eager and happy to get her in bed. That he would be happy to get with her again.

But that didn't seem so. While he was physically there he mentally and emotionally appeared to be somewhere else. He was distant and Elena couldn't put her finger on why that was. She wondered if he was upset that she had compelled Alaric to make her forget about him. But she apologized for that.

"I have to go somewhere." Damon told her.

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned.

"To Ohio." Damon answered.

For the first time since entering the room Elena noticed him packing. "Why Ohio?"

Damon turned back towards the bag. "Because it could lead us the answer that we need to get Bonnie back."

"Really?" Elena was curious. "What could be in Ohio that could get Bonnie back to us?"

"Who." Damon corrected "An immortal witch."

Elena furrowed her brows. "Immortal witch?"

"Stefan found out about him" Damon explains. "Gavin Mckinley. We think that he may have the knowledge that it takes to save Bonnie."

"Well that's good news I guess." Elena stated hopeful. "I hope that you can find the answers that you seek for the sake of Bonnie."

Damon nods. "Me too."

Elena shook her head. "I miss her so much. I wish that she was here right now."

"I'll get her back." Damon turned towards Elena. "Even if it's the last thing that I do."

"I know that you will." Elena said

Damon flashed back to that moment in the cave. "_I'm not gonna make it, but you are." _ How he tried to hold on to the rock to prevent himself from leaving because he wanted to stay there by her side. How she forced him to go.

Wrecking himself wondering if there was anything he could do differently in that moment to change the outcome.

"I should not be here." Damon said more to himself than to her.

"What." Elena said "How could you say that."

"She gave herself up for me." Damon confessed.

Elena saw the guilt and agony in his eyes. "She did?"

Damon realized that this was the first time that he was admitting this to Elena. "She made me leave her because she is selfless and stubborn in that way but I didn't want to go, I didn't."

Elena just looked at him.

"You know I was willing to stay behind so that she could escape." Damon went on with angry. "She shouldn't have forced me to leave her."

She didn't know if Damon didn't even realize it. But he had just admitted that he would have given up a chance to reunite with her to stay behind for Bonnie. And Elena wasn't sure how she should feel about that.

"It's going to be okay." Elena stated.

Damon put the remaining items in his bag and closed it up. "Stefan and I are leaving soon."

"Alright." Elena said

"Tell the others that we may have a lead in finding Bonnie." Damon let her know.

Elena nods. "I've sure that they will be happy to hear that you may have found an answer. Good luck because we all want Bonnie back."

Turning to Elena he said. "It may be at least a couple of days before I come back. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Goodbye." Damon she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "And come back to me."

"I will." Damon reassured.

Elena watched him leave and understood why Damon had been so distracted over the last two weeks. It had all been about his guilt over Bonnie. She hoped for two things that Bonnie would be saved and that her relationship with Damon would return to the way like it was before.

The brothers drove for hours in Stefan's car. Stopping at a motel overnight to catch some sleep before driving the rest of the way to Ohio. They found their way to the address of Gavin Mckinley's house. A small but tidy looking two story home.

Getting out of the car the brothers approached the door.

"Well here goes." Damon mumbled.

Stefan rang the doorbell. Minutes later the door opened.

Gavin eyes bounced back and forth between the two brothers. "May I help you gentlemen with something?"

"Gavin Mckinley?" Damon returned.

Gavin spoke in his rich irish accent. "Yes that would be me."

"You're an immortal witch." Stefan started not wasting anytime.

"Just how would you know about that?" Gavin asked narrowing his eyes.

Damon answered. "Google and some very deep research."

"Why research me?" Gavin asked in a suspicious tone.

Stefan hand up his hands. "Relax we don't want any trouble. We came here all of the way from Virginia to seek your help."

"It's true." Damon confirmed. "Please hear us out."

"Tell me." Gavin arched a brow. "What could two vampires possibly want from me that would require my help?"

**Gavin is played by Liam McIntyre.**


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing the Salvatore brothers out Gavin decided to invent them inside of his house to hear more. He sat them down in his living room and offered them a glass of brandy.

Gavin asked. "So you say that you were stuck in 1994?"

Damon nodded his head. "Yep for four months."

"Living the same day over and over again." Gavin went on. "I can see why that would be a problem."

"It's a prison." Damon repeated what he explained earlier. "And now my friend is trapped over there with the psychopath named Kai."

"You say that she is a witch." Gavin added. "There's a chance that she might be able to defend herself from this Kai."

Damon thought about Bonnie. "I have no doubts that she can't handle herself. But I'm not comfortable with the idea of her over there having to look over her back wondering when Kai is going to strike next."

Gavin rubbed his chin. "You coming back from the other side being destroyed. That's incredible even by supernatural standards."

Stefan spoke. "Our friend is Bonnie Bennett and it's really important that we get her back."

"Bennett." Gavin muttered. "As in the Bennett witch lineage?"

"You know about the Bennett witches?" Stefan asked.

"Almost every witch has learned about the Bennett witches at some point and time." Gavin stated. "They are that legendary. I worked with one."

Damon curious. "You did magic with a Bennett witch?"

Gavin nodded. "Back in the early 1800's to take down some troublesome warlocks. But since then I've haven't met a Bennett witch so it's nice to know that the blood line is still alive."

"She's only one of the few Bennett witches remaining." Damon commented. "There's her cousin and then there is her mother that was turned which is a long story I don't want to get into. But Bonnie she's one of the few Bennett witches left alive at least that I know of."

"Hmm. I happen to think that it's important to keep powerful bloodlines preserved it possible." Gavin said "So it would be important to keep your Bennett friend alive."

"You'll help us then?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I can't turn down a chance to save a life when offered." Gavin confirmed.

Damon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Gavin looked at him. "It's the right thing to do."

Stefan wondered. "Do you have the spell to go back and get her from 1994?"

Gavin slightly chuckled. "Well I have time traveled with my magic. But only back a couple of hours or days. And it's usually me sending myself and not someone else."

"I would like to be the one who goes back and get her if I can." Damon stated. "You never traveled back as far as twenty years?"

"No I haven't." Gavin shook his head. "But if you're here than I assume that there is a spell somewhere that can send you back to 1994 to rescue her."

Damon nodded reassured.

"Just give me some time." Gavin told them. "I'll have to look through my studies and my spell book to find the right spell."

"We are grateful for your help." Stefan spoke.

Gavin acknowledged Stefan with a polite gesture and then turned to Damon. "This woman she must hold a great deal of meaning to you if you are willing to go back to get her."

"Yes she does hold a great deal of meaning." Damon confessed. "And I won't go on with my life until I get her back."

Wasting little time later on in that same day they started to travel back to Virginia. Since they needed to be in Virginia for the spell to work since that is where Damon and Bonnie had disappeared when the other side blew up.

So the brothers drove back in Stefan's car and Gavin followed in his own. By the time that they had gotten back to their home state it was night and Gavin had booked himself a hotel room while the brothers had gone back home to their boarding house.

The next day around mid morning Gavin came to the boarding house with some answers.

"Searched all night last night." Gavin let them know. "I think that I found something that could work."

"Tell us." Damon said eager to know.

Gavin laid out his spell book in front of him. "A doorway, a portal or whatever you prefer to call it. Opening up directly between two times. Our time here and 1994."

Stefan was curious. "And how would this work?"

"I'll use my energy and concentration to focus on a certain spot." Gavin explained. "I would recite the spell and the doorway would open up."

"Wonderful." Damon exclaimed. "So I go in grab Bonnie and bring her back to 1994."

Stefan asked. "Is there anyway that I could go with my brother as back up?"

Gavin shook his head. "No only one can go in I'm afraid. And there's a catch."

Damon blinked. "What's the catch."

"The portal can only remain open for a limited amount of time." Gavin told him. "Three hours."

"Just three hours?" Damon groaned.

"Four at the most." Gavin said "Even an immortal witch like me has it's limits in powers. I can't promise you that I can keep it open for more than three hours. It takes a lot of energy to keep a doorway open between two times twenty years apart."

Even though he already knew Stefan asked anyway. "And if he doesn't make it back in time."

"He could be trapped there. Forever this time." Gavin admitted grimly.

Damon sighed. "Then I guess I will have to be quick then won't I."

Stefan nodded. "You'll make it back in time."

"Once you find her you make it back to the portal as soon as you can." Gavin said "Oh and try to make sure that the crazy nut Kai doesn't make it back to the portal with you. He would be an awful person for the people of this time to deal with."

"Don't worry I'll take care of Kai." Damon sneered "Then I'll have Bonnie safe in my arms and back here."

Gavin got to his feet. "Now I know that you are eager to get to her but I won't be able to perform the spell until tomorrow."

Stefan rubbed his face. "What matters is that there is a way to get Bonnie back."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. Even though he was impatient to see Bonnie again.

"I need to see the area in where the she was when the other side blew up." Gavin said "As that is where the portal will have to be opened."

"I'll show you." Stefan offered.

"Right." Gavin said and left with Stefan.

Rubbing his hands together hopefully Damon turned to the fireplace where he and Bonnie has shared meals in front of in 1994. "Hold on witch I'm coming to get you!"

Going to the bar Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and thought about Bonnie. About how he would get her back soon. He couldn't wait until tomorrow came so that he could go to her. Imagined the look on her face when she realized that he had come to save he. He was going to kill Kai long enough for them to escape and then he would bring Bonnie back to the portal and she would be here in present time where she belonged.

He was grateful that Gavin had found a way for him to get to her.

Elena entered the room. "Hey so what's the news did Gavin find a way to bring Bonnie home?"

Damon nodded his head. "Yeah.:

"That's great." Elena said with a sigh of relief. "So how are we going to get her back exactly?"

Damon explained all that Gavin had told him.

Elena frowned. She was happy that Gavin had discovered a way but all she could hear was that Damon only had three hours to make it back. "Only three hours."

"Right." Damon confirmed. "That's why I have to be quick. The vamp speed will come in handy."

"What happens if you don't make it back in time?" Elena wondered.

"I'll make it back in time." Damon approached her. "And Bonnie will be safe again and everything will be okay."

Elena shook her head. "Can't Gavin find a safer way?"

Damon gestured. "No he can't. We should be grateful that there is anyway at all."

"But if you don't make it back you'll be trapped." Elena said starting to panic.

Damon sighed. "You need to have faith in me that I can do this. Don't you want Bonnie safe?"

"Of course I want Bonnie safe." Elena answered. "But I can't lose you again."

Damon approached her. "Elena…"

Elena interrupted. "I just got you back and I don't know if I can handle losing you again."

"You know why you got me back?" Damon raised his voice. "It was because she gave herself up for me and I owe it to her to go back and save her."

"You're feeling guilty and I understand that." Elena swallowed. "But Damon think about it. If you fail to make it back in time you and Bonnie both will be trapped in 1994. Then we will be back where we started when the other side blew up."

Taking a step back Damon eyed his girlfriend with temper and disbelief. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are asking me not to go."

Elena licked her lips. "No I'm just asking you to wait and see if there is time to find a better way. Maybe there is a witch other than Gavin who can help."

"There is no time." Damon snapped. "Bonnie is trapped back there with a psychopath. Kai who is no doubt going to want revenge because she choose to save me and left him in his prison. He's going to want to hurt her for that and I need to get to her before he does."

"I don't want anything to happen to Bonnie." Elena babbled. "But I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Damon glared at her. "What would you have me do, Elena? Stay here while she is stuck in a magical prison suffering."

Elena clasped her hands to her head. "I don't know, Damon. I'm torn between two people that I care about."

"I'm going to save her." Damon said lowering his voice but still with temper. "I'll bring Bonnie back."

"And if you don't make it in the three hour window." Elena got teary eyed. "You'll be stuck, maybe stuck forever."

Damon snapped once more. "Then I guess I'll have to be stuck forever with Bonnie then."

Elena looked at him in disbelief. "After I got my memories back for you. You're just willing to throw it all away."

I need her Elena. I need Bonnie safe back here with us where she belongs. I won't feel complete until she is." Damon clinched his teeth. "And I need you to support me in this. _Bonnie _needs you to support me in this."

"I support the both of you." Elena returned. "But you're not willing to find a better way that will improve your chances of making it."

"No." Damon answered without hesitation.

Tears rolled down Elena's face. "I don't understand. You know that I had a hard time when I thought you died. You know that I had to get hooked on drugs to see you. Now you are willing to leave me without considering other options."

"You're right you don't understand." Damon said bitterly. "Because you weren't there in 1994 with Bonnie I was. You don't understand the bond that I have with her."

Elena cupped his face in her hands. "You once told me that you would always choose me over Bonnie. And I need you to do that right now for us."

Damon pushed her hands from his face. "I already choose her over you or did you not get that when I said that I wanted to stay behind and the witch forced me to leave."

Elena stood there in shocked silence.

"What have you become, Elena." Damon wondered. "What have you become."

He turned to go out of the room.

"If you go through that portal tomorrow then I know where we stand." Elena called after him. "And it could damage us Damon. Is that what you want."

Pausing Damon turned back to her. "I say it time and time again. That we are toxic for each other. That I'm bad for you. Then I convince myself that love is enough to keep us together to make it work. But I really do bring out the worse part of you. Because without me you would never not even once consider suggesting that I let your best friend die so that we can be together.

"Can't believe that I'm going to say this but maybe just maybe having Alaric compel you to forgot was the best decision that you could have made. Because apparently the girl who remembers to love me can't work up the heart to give a shit about Bonnie Bennett the most selfless person in the world."

With those words left hanging in the air Damon left a taken aback Elena alone in the room.

Back in 1994 Mystic Falls Bonnie was in her hide out. Wondering if she should risk getting out of the safe house to search the town for possible ways of escaping. She knew that Kai was out there but she also knew that there was only a limited amount of time where she could stay inside before the supplies and food started to run out and where she had to go out again.

For now she settled on having a meal. Which was a grilled cheese sandwich and can of soup. She didn't always have a taste for canned soups but right now she was pretty hungry. She spooned the soup in the bowl and turned towards the kitchen table.

There suddenly was a series of loud bangs on the front door that cut through the silence. Startled she dropped the tomato soup causing it to splash all over the floor.

"Oh Bonnie." Kai called out from outside.

"Shit." Bonnie said under her breath with her heart pounding in her chest.

Kai banged on the door again. "I know that you are in there."

Bonnie spat back. "Go away asshole."

"Come out, Come out wherever you are." Kai sang.

"No way." Bonnie returned. "I'm not going out there with you."

"You double crossed me, Bonnie." Kai stated with bitterness. "I trusted you that we could work together to get us all out."

Bonnie sneered towards the door. "That's your problem."

Outside Kai paced around. "Let me in and we can talk about it and make up."

"You think that I'm stupid?" Bonnie scoffed "There's no way that I'm letting you in."

Kai bunched up his hands into fist. "You really made a mistake. Leaving me trapped here in this prison of mine."

"That's your fault." Bonnie mocked. "I guess that you shouldn't have killed your whole family."

"Let me in, Bitch." Kai slammed his fist on the door once again.

Even though her nerves were on edge Bonnie tried to remain calm. "Already told you that you're not getting in."

There was a moment of silence and Bonnie wondered what Kai was upto. A minute later Kai popped up appearing outside of the window.

"Boo." He said and chuckled when she jumped back.

Bonnie backed away from the window. The expression on Kai's face had sickness twisting in her belly.

"I don't understand." Kai pouted. "Why didn't you allow me to escape."

"Because." Bonnie gritted her teeth. "You are a sick and twisted bastard who doesn't deserve freedom."

Kai cocked his head to the side. "But you still let Damon go free. We both know that he has killed a thousand people."

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Damon is different from you. He feels remorse. There is hope for him."

"Ah yes that's the way that you show the love between the two." Kai said "Too bad that you'll never see Damon again. Now you're trapped here in hell forever."

The thought of never seeing Damon again hurt her to her core. But she kept on a brave face. "The thought of you being stuck here where you belong gives me some comfort."

With his expression turned to rage Kai pointed. "I'm going to make you pay for turning your back on me. You're going to learn the exact same lesson that my family learned and that's not to fuck with me."

"No Kai it's you who should learn not to fuck with me." Bonnie retorted. "Lay one hand on me and I'll burn your ass alive."

Looking around Kai clicked his tongue. "Let me guess you have a protection spell around the house to keep me out. So predictable"

Saying nothing Bonnie just glared at him through the window.

"I prepared for that." Kai laughed. "I did. I knew that if I was not going to be able to get in that I had to find a way to get you out and I did."

Having an unsettled feeling she wondered if she should make a run for it but before she could think Kai tossed something through the window. The object landed on the floor by Bonnie's feet and immediately started to spill out a white, thick, smoke into the air.

Her mind barely had time to register that it was a homemade smoke bomb as her lungs started to fill with the smoke. Kai tossed in another one adding to the one on the ground. She began to cough and choke the smoke burning her lungs and depleting her air supply. Whatever chemicals Kai had put into the smoke had her eyes burning. Her eyes started to water as her body tried to flush the smoke out of her eyes.

Barely being able to see or breath she stumbled towards the back door. She had no choice it was either get some fresh air or allow the smoke to choke her to death. She pushed through the front door to the outside where she fell to her hands and knees gasping, desperately trying to take in some fresh air.

After a few moments her breathing started to get better and her vision started to clear. But just as she stumbled to her feet Kai came up from behind her and stuck a needle into her neck. She didn't have time to react whatever he had given her had her passing out in his arms within seconds.

"Got ya." Kai said with a sick smile on his face he began dragging her away.

**As for how I wrote Elena in this chapter it's because I believe that Delena brings out the worse in each other. Elena doing the things that she does for Damon is why I believe that how she acted in this chapter is not far off since DE is a toxic relationship.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

She has woken up to her worst nightmare. An hour after Kai had kidnapped her she opened her eyes to see that he had taken her to some dark room with only a single light bulb to light it. There were no windows and the floor was cold and bare. Kai had chained her by her wrist making breaking out of them nearly impossible.

She had spent the whole remainder of the day and night before chained to that pole in that dark and cold room. And she hadn't gotten any sleep not only because she was trapped with a psycho but because Kai had not let her get any sleep. He had spent hours beating and torturing her taking out his rage on her because of what she had done to allow Damon to escape.

Bonnie figured that it might have been somewhere near evening now on the next day but she couldn't have been sure as there was no way to tell time trapped in this room. Kai had left earlier that afternoon. And Bonnie was relieved because ever since she got caught he was either beating on her to try and break her or he was yelling demands that she find a way to get him out of his prison and she kept refusing which only made Kai more furious.

But the relief was only temporary because she knew that he would be back. Her body and face was bruised and battered from the beating that he had given her and she was in pain and sore. But willed herself to hold on.

She had closed her eyes as a way to try and deal with the physical pain that she was currently in. When she heard the door open she knew that Kai had come back.

"I'm back." Kai sang out looking at her curled up on the floor chained to that pole. Her face and bare arms were covered in the bruises that he had put on her and he observed it like a man who was proud of his work.

Hearing with step closer Bonnie opened her eyes looking at him with disgust.

Kai clicked his tongue. "Look at the conundrum you have gotten yourself into."

Bonnie swallowed. "Go to hell."

"Aw.." Kai said kneeling next to her. "I know that we didn't leave off on the best of circumstances. With the big disagreement and all. But I say that we should kiss and make up."

"Are you insane?" Bonnie sneered.

"Think that we both know that I am." Kai chuckled. "You know I just got done with a delicious, hot pizza with all of the toppings. Do you want some?"

Bonnie's stomach was empty from not having eaten anything since yesterday morning but she didn't answer.

"I know that you must be hungry right now." Kai said "I'll give you the last two slices. All you have to do is agree to find a way to get me out of here.:

"I would rather starve than to do anything to help you." Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

Kai pouted. "Not the answer that I wanted to hear. Guess that I'm going to have to make you regret the decision that you made."

"I'll never regret choosing Damon over you, Never." Bonnie lifted her chin.

"Are you sure about that?" Kai questioned.

"Damn sure." Bonnie answered without hesitation.

Kai took his fingers and as hard as he could dug them into her ribs. The ones that he had fractured when the had punched her in her side.

Bonnie cried out from the sharp pain.

"I'm going to torture you everyday until you agree to help me." Kai stated with a curve of his lips. "I'll make your life a living hell."

She winced as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you want me to do that? I know that you don't." Kai told her. "So agree to help me or else."

Taking a moment to gather herself Bonnie looked him fiercely in the eyes and gave him her answer by spitting in his face.

Sighing out of frustration Kai used the back of his hand to wipe his face. "You are a tough chick I'll give you that."

Bonnie only smirked coolly.

"Guess that I'm going to have to find another to convince you." Kai said.

"There nothing that you can do to convince me of anything." Bonnie retorted.

Kai leaned in and brushed his fingers across her face.

Bonnie cringed away.

"You know you really are beautiful." Kai mumbled.

The last thing that she felt was complemented. Coming from Kai and the way he had said it. Bonnie felt sickness in her belly.

"I bet that Damon thinks the same thing. Being around the two of you for all of these months I picked up on some things." Kai went on. "Just like I knew how you would react to Damon's life being in danger. I know how Damon would react to let's say….me having my way with you."

The suggestion in his statement had fear taking over her heart.

Kai gave her a sick smile. "I bet that would kill him inside right. Knowing that I had my way with you. It would be the perfect revenge against the both of you."

"Try it and I promise to burn you alive." Bonnie warned.

"Maybe later." Kai waved a hand. "For now you and I have to go somewhere."

Bonnie asked. "Where are you taking me?"

Kai grabbed a key and unlocked one of the cuffs around her wrist. "You'll see when we get there."

Back in present day Mystic Falls everyone was gathered in the woods waiting for the spell that would send Damon back to save Bonnie.

Stefan,Caroline,Elena,Jeremy, Matt,Alaric, Enzo, Gavin and of course Damon was there. Gavin had sent up everything to start the spell. Damon was preparing to go in.

"Going on a suicide mission, eh." Enzo spoke.

"Bonnie's worth it." Damon returned.

Enzo gestured. "Just fight like hell to get the both of you back here."

Damon nodded "I will."

Stefan told him. "Good luck brother. I have faith in you that you will succeed."

"You know that I will." Damon gave his brother's shoulder a pat.

Caroline approached him. "I know that this is risky and dangerous for you to do. And you're doing it anyway for her. For that I wanted to thank you."

"I'll get her back for all of us." Damon commented.

Gavin turned to him. "Are you ready?"

Damon nodded.

Turning forward Gavin began reciting the spell. Chanting the same lines over and over again in latin. About a minute in the gang watched as a ball of bright, white light appeared in midair. Steadily the ball grew wider and taller and began opening up a doorway to the woods of 1994. The portal got bigger until it was about seven feet tall and wide enough to fit three people standing shoulder to shoulder in. The white light shined on the edges of the portal as it made a quiet humming sound.

"It's time." Gavin let him know.

Taking a deep breath Damon stepped into the portal going from 2014 to 1994 in a blink of an eye.

Bonnie was being dragged along by Kai. Limping on her sore knee as he lead her forcibly through the woods. She knew that they were headed back towards the cave and knew that whatever Kai had wanted from her wasn't good.

Seeing that she was out in the open she guessed that this may have been her best chance to make her move to escape so she did. Focusing on his arm she quietly chanted a word under her breath.

Suddenly the sleeve of Kai's shirt bursting into flames. Yelling out Kai quickly batted out the flame to put the fire out. His sleeve was ruined and his skin reddened by the burn.

It was enough for him to release Bonnie and she tried to get away.

But Kai was quick. Grabbing her from behind and throwing her to the ground. "You bitch."

Landing on the ground had the air knocked out of her and she had little time to recover as Kai was on top of her. She tried moving but his weight was too much.

"You're going to pay." He said enraged.

"Get off of me." Bonnie yelled.

Wrapping his hands around her throat Kai squeezed. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you."

Feeling the air starting to get choked out of her she clawed at his face with her nails. Raking thin trails of blood across his skin.

His face getting torn apart by her nails only seemed to enrage him more. He choked her harder.

She felt the life being squeezed out of her. Her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen she was getting. Her vision was getting slightly blurry and she could feel herself blacking out. Desperate to save herself she blindly reached out until her fingers wrapped around something.

A short branch that had jagged edges. On a scream she jammed the stick into Kai's right eye as hard as she could.

"Ahhhh." Kai went as he immediately let go of her neck. The stick was jammed deep into his eye socket and made an intense amount of pain go through that area. Blood gushed out of the eye as he yelled out.

Taking advantage Bonnie scooted out from under him. "I told you not to fuck with me." She said before turning and running out into the woods away from him.

Kai pulled out the stick from his socket which caused him more pain. He put a hand over his injured eye as his blood ran through his fingers. Now he couldn't see out of one eye and he knew that she had blinded him in that eye at least for the moment.

He was furious. "Bonnie, get back here." He took off after her.

Where was she? Damon wondered the first place that he checked was the boarding house but she wasn't there. Damon looked at his watch a good 30 minutes has passed by since he stepped into the portal. A half hour gone from the three hour time limit that he had.

He knew that he had to find her quickly if they were going to get back to the portal in time. Damon decided the next place that he would look for her would be the last place that he saw her at which was the cave. Using his vamp speed he sped off in that direction.

Having gained some ground on Kai Bonnie ran as quickly as she could. Her body aching from the beatings. She was ahead of him but knew that Kai would be hot on her tail and that she had to get somewhere where she could hide. But being surrounded by woods there was no sure spot so she kept running.

She could hear Kai screaming from a distance behind her and knew that he wasn't that far off. She ran and ran until she ran into a solid wall of chest that nearly sent her stumbling backwards. But she was steadied by the hands that grabbed onto her to prevent her from falling.

Her eyes slowly went up from the torso covered in a black v neck shirt, to the board shoulders in a leather jacket, to that pale face that seemed to be carved out by the greek gods and to those crystal clear blue eyes that was currently eyeing her as if she were the best sight that she had seen in his entire life.

Bonnie blinked as if it were some dream and that he possibly couldn't be there right in front of her eyes. "Damon…" She said barely above a whisper.

"Hey judgey." Damon said feeling an overwhelming amount of relief.

"Are you real right now? Bonnie questioned in disbelief.

Damon gave her a ghost of a smile. "I'm about as real as you are."

Her eyes scanned over his face. "You're sure about that?"

What he was about to do probably wasn't appropriate considering he had a girlfriend waiting for him back in 2014. But under the circumstances he didn't give a damn. At the moment he was so overjoyed and overwhelmed to see her that he cupped her face in his hands and started to plant light kisses all over it.

First on both of her cheeks, then her forehead and lastly her lips which lasted a few seconds longer than the others. "How real does that feel?"

"Very real." Bonnie's body began to tremble as she was overcome with emotion. "Oh God Damon."

"Bonnie." Damon whispered.

Tears of joy spilled out onto her cheeks. "You came back for me."

Damon wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Of course I did. I would never willing leave you."

Bonnie clutched at the collar of his jacket. "I never thought that I would see you again."

"What matters is that I'm here to take you home." Damon told her with unshed tears in his eyes. "We're going home together this time."

Leaning into him she embraced him like she hadn't seen him in one hundred years.

He held her trembling body in his arms like he never wanted to let go. "I need you to promise me something, Bonnie."

"Sure, anything." Bonnie sniffled.

"I need you to promise, that you will never, ever force me to leave you behind like that again." Damon softly demanded.

Bonnie nodded her head. "I promise you, Damon I promise you."

His eyes scanned over her and he noticed that her face was covered in bruises he could tell that she was in physical pain.

She watched as the anger came into his eyes at the realization of what had happened to her.

"That fucking bastard." Damon growled.

"He captured me and he hurt me." Bonnie confirmed with a shaky voice. "But I got away."

Damon carefully ran his finger over a bruise that was on her chin. "I should kill him."

Bonnie grasped his wrist. "I took care of him but he's not that far away."

Knowing that time was running down he bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

Not wasting anytime she drink the blood from his wrist.

Watching with relief he saw his blood starting to work to heal her bruised and battered body.

Kai bursted in through the trees. "Bitch I'm going to ki….."

Kai stop what he was about to say when he saw Damon standing there beside Bonnie. The couple eyed him. Bonnie with loathing and Damon with a mask of fury on his face which made Kai take a step back.

Damon saw that Kai had a bunch of scratches on his face and blood gushing from his eye. He figured that Bonnie must have done a number on Kai when she had gotten away and couldn't have been more proud of her.

"Hey, you're back." Kai spoke suddenly nervous.

"Didn't I tell you never to lay a hand on her." Damon returned tone deadly.

Kai held up his hands as if in surrender. "Whoa what we have here is a big misunderstanding. I just got caught up in the moment you know because I was so desperate."

Damon looked at him coldly. "Really you expect me to buy that shit."

Kai licked his lips. "I get it man. You're mind because I hurt your friend over there. Let me,,,let me just make it up to you."

"Make it up to me." Damon snorted. "How could you possibly make it up to me?"

"Let me out with you and I'll owe you for life." Kai insisted. "If I get out I can learn magic again. Then I can give you a lifetime of favors. Whatever your heart desires."

Cocking his head to the side Damon answered. "No fucking deal."

Kai felt like he was about to piss on himself. Because the look in Damon's eyes pretty much told him that he was fucked. "Wait now listen to me….."

"What do you think Bon-Bon." Damon interrupted. "Should I kill him."

Normally she wouldn't support Damon killing anyone. But this case obviously was different from others. "Hell yeah." She let him know with a smirk.

Rushing to Kai with vampire speed Damon grabbed him by the throat. He vamped out his face and dropped his fangs.

Kai's eyes bugged out as he tried usually to escape from Damon's grip.

"Let it be known." Damon said "That no one hurts my witch and lives to see another day." He tore his fangs into Kai's neck and bit down with as much force as possible.

Feeling his veins and flesh getting ripped into Kai yelled out in agony.

Damon shook his head like a dog shook at a piece of steak in it's mouth. Making sure that his fangs cut through Kai's flesh.

With his screams of pain fading away Kai's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

It didn't stop Damon from feeding. He didn't stop not until he reached his goal which was to behead Kai. And once he did Kai's body collapsed to the ground and Damon held his head in his hand. Now staring into Kai's one lifeless eye as Bonnie had poked out the other. He carelessly tossed the head aside and turned to Bonnie.

For a moment she stood there frozen and Damon wasn't sure if he had crossed the line. If he had turned her away with the way that he had killed Kai in front of her.

But for Bonnie despite the fact that his lips, chin, and neck were completely covered in Kai's blood there couldn't have been a more beautiful sight at that moment other than Damon Salvatore.

She rushed up to him wrapping her arms around her. Damon embraced her back. "Come on. We need to get moving there isn't a lot of time left."

Back in present day Mystic Falls the gang gathered around the portal eagerly waiting for Damon to return with Bonnie. But it was only twenty minutes left until Gavin could keep the portal open and they still had not returned. Every was starting to feel nervous and worried.

"Where are they?" Caroline questioned.

Stefan reassured everyone. "They'll make it back I know that they will."

Sure enough a few minutes later it happened. As if in slow motion the Damon stepped out of the portal with Bonnie. He had his arm around her and she was clinging onto to him like her life depended on it. Gavin closed the portal behind them as soon as they were clear.

Leaning against Damon as if in a daze it took Bonnie a while to register all of the people that were there. All of her friends who had gathered to make sure that she had made it back home. Once again she was overcome with emotion.

Everybody rushed at the pair at one time. Damon stepped away a little as Caroline and Elena hugged her. Followed by Matt. Just about everybody seemed to have a tear or two in their eyes.

Gavin watched Bonnie reuniting with her friends and smiled because he knew that he had made the right choice.

Stefan, Alaric, and Enzo all greeted Damon. Then Elena went from Bonnie to him wrapping her arms around him nearly hysteric with tears.

Jeremy embraced Bonnie in such a tight hug that Damon wondered whether or not he was going to snap her in half. He could hear Bonnie telling Jeremy some comforting words.

Elena was busy hugging him and Damon hugged her back. But his eyes were over Elena's shoulders resting on Bonnie.

Just as Bonnie was in an embrace with Jeremy but her eyes were all on Damon. They connected and they both were glad that she was back home and knew that things would never be the same again.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really inspires me to keep writing! **


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks had went by since she had made it back from 1994. Bonnie had sent those four days reuniting with all of her friends and balancing trying to cope with everything that had happened in 1994 with psycho Kai. It was not easy even though she was safe she still got chills whenever she thought about the awful ordeal that she got into with Kai. It was kind of hard to get used to the days passing back as they were suppose to and not living the same day and date over and over again.

She was trying to get back into the life that she had before the other side blew up but also knew that things would never exactly be the same again. Not after the five months that she had spent with Damon. She was happy to see each and every one of her friends again because she had missed him. She was grateful to see them.

Including Jeremy. Jeremy had nearly broken down into sobs when he saw her and all she could do was try to comfort and reassure him over and over again that she was okay. She had decided to rekindle her relationship with Jeremy to see if they could pick up where they left off. A big part of that was the guilt that she felt over telling him that she was dying over a phone call. She could tell that it upset him so much and felt like she owed him to get the relationship to work. Since she had been back Jeremy had been around her for almost every second. Following her around everywhere like he was afraid to let her out of sight.

Bonnie understood that he had just gotten her back and that he was reacting that way because he was afraid to lose her again. However Jeremy was behaving to the point where she was starting to feel suffocated. He hardly let her have time away from him. It seemed like the only time she could get away was for a bathroom break or to take a shower. For some reason she just was not feeling as connected to Jeremy as she used to be. It's like something died in her relationship with him when the other side blew up.

Most of all she had missed Damon. After the night of him rescuing her she didn't get to see much of him. And when she did Elena was hanging all over him. She just wanted to get some time alone with him to talk to him and to just be around him. But the Gilberts had made that nearly impossible. Would they understand that she had Damon had this new bond and connection now and that they had a close relationship. Bonnie wished to see Damon and wondered how she could work up the opportunity to get him alone and let him know exactly how much she had missed and appreciated him.

Currently she was at the house that Jeremy had shared with Matt. Trying to be the good girlfriend rebuilding her relationship with her boyfriend. She had spent the night in Jeremy's room but did not have sex with him. Despite the fact that Jeremy wanted to. She just made an excuse that she had been too tired for sex and Jeremy seemed to buy into it.

Bonnie sat up in bed fully clothed next to a shirtless Jeremy who's eyes popped open when he felt the bed shift.

Jeremy sat up with her. "Hey."

"Hey there." Bonnie returned with a slight smile.

"I still can't believe that you are really alive." Jeremy said

Bonnie told him. "Yes Jer, I'm alive."

Jeremy ran his hand over her arm. "I keep touching you to make sure that you are real. It's like I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again if you get out of my sight."

"Don't worry you're not going to lose me." Bonnie reassured "I'm back and I plan to stay that way for good this time."

"We have so much time to make up for. You and me." Jeremy said.

Bonnie looked at him. "We do?"

Jeremy gave her a sly grin. "All of those months that you were away and is not having a chance to be together. We could make up for lost time."

She knew what he was talking about but was not in the mood. "Uh Jeremy I…."

"Come on." Jeremy interrupted kissing her on the neck. "Do you want to remove your clothes or should I?"

Feeling irritated and put off Bonnie cringed away. She felt off about the fact that Jeremy wanted to have sex with her and that she just was not feeling it. She felt bad for feeling this way because he was her boyfriend but could not help what she felt.

To avoid his lips she slipped out of the bed and away from him.

Jeremy frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jer." Bonnie directed "But I just can't go there with you right now."

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" Jeremy wondered.

Bonnie shook her head. "No it's just that….I just got back a few days ago. From a psycho who tried to kill me and from spending five months with a day that repeated itself over and over again. I'm adjusting to everything and I just need some time, okay?"

"Okay." Jeremy's expression was blank. "You take all the time that you need."

With a nod of her head Bonnie turned towards the door leading out of the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Jeremy questioned hopefully.

Bonnie frowned at him.

Jeremy gestured. "Not for sex or anything but just to wash you back."

"That's sweet of you but no." Bonnie returned "I would just like to have a quick shower alone."

"Oh well, alright." Jeremy said as he watched her leave the bedroom.

Back at the boarding house Damon was up in his room just having showered him. He was now in the process of getting dressed. After putting on some black jeans over his underwear. He put on a white tank top t shirt, followed up by a dark grey shirt.

He looked over to the bed where Elena had laid. He finally had sex with her the night before the since the first time that he had came back from 1994. It was more of a duty thing. Something that he did to shut her up because she had been constantly asking for it. Who would have been thought that sex with Elena Gilbert would seem like a chore to him. The man who was once eager to jump her bones any chance that he got. But even if the sex met up with some of his physical needs, Damon had felt empty being with her the night before. Elena was definitely more into the sex than he was.

And he knew why the sex had felt so empty and it had everything to do with Bonnie Bennett. Was it wrong to have your mind on another woman while you were suppose to be with your girlfriend? Maybe but Damon couldn't control how he thought or felt. Not that he thought of Bonnie in a sexual way while he was with Elena.

It was more of a thing of how he was wondering how Bonnie was doing. How she was coping with being back. How he had missed her not being able to be around her in the four days that she had been back. Between Elena hanging around him and Jeremy nearly stalking Bonnie he didn't have the time that he wished that he had gotten with her. A couple of days ago when he saw her at the Mystic Grill he wanted to go up to her and wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair while he held onto her. But couldn't because Elena was with him.

Running a hand through his black hair Damon wondered what was Bonnie Bennett doing to him. Then he watched as Elena woke up from her sleep.

Elena's eyes instantly landed on him. "Wow why do you have clothes on?"

"I decided to shower and get dressed." Damon arched a brow.

"I was just joking with." Elena giggled.

Damon looked at her. "Oh."

Elena outstretched her arms. "Everything is perfect again. You're back with me and Bonnie is back with Jeremy and everything is as it's suppose to be."

"Yeah." Damon said even though he felt differently. "I guess so."

Climbing out of bed naked Elena approached him.

And watching her approaching him nude. Damon felt nothing. Not even the slightest bit of lust. Which again boggled his mind. Because the thought of Elena naked before would always get him hard. But now he just felt nothing.

"Want to come back to bed." Elena suggested.

Damon reached for his boots. "No I got to get going?"

"Where to?" Elena questioned as he pulled on his boots.

"I have to meet up with Alaric." Damon answered.

Elena traced a finger over his chest. "I'm sure that Alaric can wait."

"Afraid not." Damon returned. "Best friend duty calls."

"Okay well." Elena sighed. "I guess I will jump in the shower myself and get ready to see Bonnie later."

Damon's heart warmed at Bonnie's name. "Tell her that…."

"Tell her what?" Elena wondered.

He turned so that Elena couldn't see the smile across his face. "Tell her that I said Hi."

Elena blinked. "Okay." She said even though she wondered why Damon wanted to send Bonnie that message.

Later that afternoon Caroline and Elena had came over to Matt and Jeremy's house to see Bonnie. And Bonnie was spending the time on continuing reuniting with them and getting back into the role of having her two best friends around. They were all in the living room munching on popcorn and drinking soda and watching some lifetime movie on TV that Bonnie really was not paying attention to.

Then Elena spoke. "You know what would be a great idea?"

"What?" Bonnie went.

"If we threw a party!" Elena answered.

Caroline arched a brow. "A party?"

Elena nodded. "You know like a party for Damon and Bonnie being back here with us."

"A celebration party?" Bonnie furrowed her brows.

Elena's eyes moved between her friends. "Right we could have it at the boarding house. And just invite all of our closest friends. And just be grateful that we have everyone that we currently love around."

Jeremy entered the room.

"Well that's up to Bon? She's been through a lot and has been back just a few days." Caroline turned to Bonnie. "I mean are you up for a party?"

Bonnie was about to open her mouth.

"Of course she is." Jeremy said "Right Bonnie?"

"Uh sorry." Caroline gave Jeremy the briefest expression of annoyance. "But I didn't know that Bonnie suddenly had manly looks and dark brown eyes."

Jeremy chuckled. "Relax. I'm just saying that a party would be a great way to get back into the thick of things."

Rolling her eyes at Jeremy Caroline turned back to Bonnie. "It's up to you."

Bonnie thought about it. "Sure why not. I could be up for it."

"Are you sure." Elena questioned.

"Having all of our friends around in a positive, cheerful atmosphere could help me better adjust." Plus she thought to herself it would get her a chance to see Damon. "I say that we throw the party."

"Cool.!" Elena exclaimed. "I say that we have it this weekend."

After Caroline and Elena had left about an hour and a half later, Bonnie put on her shoes and her light jacket and grabbed her purse and car keys.

Jeremy saw this. "Whoa where are you headed to?"

"Out." Bonnie simply answered.

"Out to where?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie headed for the front door. "To go and do something that I didn't get a chance to do yet. It's important that I get it done."

Jeremy looked around for his jacket. "I'll go with you."

"No." Bonnie snapped out the word more than she meant to. It was just that Jeremy insisting on being around her 24/7 was getting annoying. "I'll be fine."

"But…"Jeremy started to say.

Bonnie held up a hand. "Really Jeremy. I'll be okay. I know that you are happy to have me back. But I just need to go out and do this thing alone."

Jeremy took a step back. "Right, right you do what do need to do and I'll be here."

"I'll be back." Bonnie told him and left.

She found out what hotel Gavin was staying in and went drove to it. Entering the hotel she took the elevator up to the floor that he was staying on and knocked on his door.

Soon Gavin opened it and his eyes scanned over her. "Bonnie Bennett, hello."

Bonnie gave him a polite smile. "Hello Gavin."

"May I help you with anything?" Gavin questioned.

"I just wanted to talk to you real quick." Bonnie let him know

Gavin shifted to the side. "Well then come on in."

Bonnie walked into the spacious living area of Gavin's hotel suite.

Gavin shut the door behind him. "Could I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"No Thank you." Bonnie answered.

"Alright then." Gavin said "What is it that you want to talk to be about?"

Bonnie turned to him. "I never got the chance to Thank you for your role in saving my life."

Gavin smiled. "Oh you're very welcomed."

"As a witch I know how risky spells like that can be." Bonnie went on. "And I'll be forever grateful that you were willing to perform it for me. Even though you did not even know me."

Gavin nodded. "It was the right thing to do. Anyone would have."

Bonnie shook her head. "No they would not have. Some people would just walk away and think of themselves and you didn't."

"I would do it all over again." Gavin stated without hesitation. "Just to save a life."

"And I owe you for that." Bonnie told him. "So if you ever need anything from me…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Gavin finished.

Bonnie gave him another polite smile.

Gavin looked at your. "Your friend Damon he cares very much for you."

That name brought warmth to her heart. "And I for him."

"You hold a great meaning to his heart." Gavin muttered. "He loves you."

Bonnie's eyes widened as if she were shocked by this statement.

Gavin's lips curved at her reaction. "As a friend at least. He loves you. That is why he was willing to risk his own well being to get you out of 1994."

"I know that and I'm grateful to him too for him moving heaven and earth to save me." Bonnie said softly. "Being in 1994 with him all of those months made me bond with him and it changed our relationship."

"Yes. Being in life and death situations can create a bond that lasts a lifetime." Gavin returned.

Bonnie laughed a little. "Wow I'm just here discussing my relationship with Damon with you. You must find that weird."

Gavin was amused. "Not at all weird."

"Hey when you hiding back to Ohio?" Bonnie questioned.

"In about a week or so I guess." Gavin answered.

Bonnie blew out a breath. "Would you like to attend a party this weekend?"

Gavin moved around the room to retrieve something. "What party?"

"One that my friends are throwing." Bonnie explained. "Like a celebration thing for Damon and I being back. All of our closest friends are coming."

"Your closest friends only." Gavin commented. "I would not want to intrude in that case."

Bonnie held up a hand. "Oh I'm sure they would make an acception for you. You being the one to cast the spell that brought me back here. So come if you'd like."

Gavin spoke. "In that case just tell me where and I'll be there!"

"The Salvatore boarding house." Bonnie told him. "I'll give you directions."

For that night Bonnie had decided to go to her house to sleep and to do it alone. When she said this Jeremy tried to object insisting that she spent another night with him. But Bonnie told him as nicely as she could that she needed time alone and eventually she overruled him.

So now here she was for the first time in days feeling that she could breath without Jeremy being around. And she planned to spend it by spending the rest of the night relaxing in her own house.

The doorbell rang. Getting up Bonnie walked to the door annoyed. If Jeremy had ignored her request that she wanted alone time she would be highly irritated that he decided to ring her doorbell tonight.

But when she opened the door her irritation disappeared immediately. Damon was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms folded and that smirk on his face.

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed nearly gleeful.

Damon took in her appearance. "Hey Judgy thought that I would I would come by and pay you a visit."

"I'm glad that you did." Bonnie said

Damon just stood there in silence for a moment.

Bonnie wondered. "What are you waiting for?"

"Hello." Damon playfully stated. "Vampire here. You know the rules."

"Oh right." Bonnie said she didn't recall ever inviting him in. "You may enter Mr Salvatore."

He stepped across the threshold. "Thank you witch."

Closing and then locking the door Bonnie turned to him.

Damon's eyes scanned the area before landing on her. "I'm sure there's a billion people you rather invite into your home."

Giving him a true, genuine smile she said "Not exactly."

And seeing that smile Damon felt giddy inside. Like a high school boy meeting his crush face to face. Only Bonnie Bennett could make him feel such a way. He gave her the same shy smile that he did in the cave.

He stepped up to her. "I just need to do something for a minute."

"Oh what's that?" Bonnie wondered.

"This." He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her like she was in life and took a second to bury his face in her hair.

She hugged him back closing her eyes and feeling comfort in his arms. They just stood like that in the middle of the room for a moment.

Then Damon released her and took a step back. "I just missed you and I wanted to do that because I missed you."

"I missed you too Damon." Bonnie told him with feeling.

They moved around together and took a seat on her couch.

"So how have you been holding up?" Damon questioned with some worry in his voice.

Bonnie sighed. "About as well as a girl can coming back from 1994 after a psycho tried to kill her."

Damon nodded. "That's good. But if you are having any trouble coping."

"I know who to turn too." Bonnie directed.

"You've been reuniting with everyone." Damon commented.

Bonnie shifted on the couch. "Yeah and that's been nice. Especially with everybody being so glad that I'm alive."

He mumbled. "Such as Little Gilbert."

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. "Especially Jeremy."

"He doesn't let you out of his sight." Damon pointed out.

"I'm trying to be patient with him and cut him some slack." Bonnie stated. "I know that he loves me and is afraid of losing me again."

Throwing an arm over the back of the couch, Damon rubbed his chin with his other hand. "And you decided to get back with him."

Bonnie shrugged. "To try and see if things can work like they did. What am I going to do? Say hey I'm back and now I'm going to dump you so it's nice knowing you."

"I see no problems with you saying that to Little Gilbert." Damon half joked.

Shaking her head Bonnie laughed. "I want to be with Jeremy right now."

Damon guessed that the little brat had not told Bonnie that he had screwed everything under the sun while she was gone but he figured that it wasn't his place to tell her so he didn't.

"Even though I think that he is way out of your league." Damon smirked. "I respect your decisions and choices."

"Thanks." She said playfully slapping him in the shoulder.

With his eyes scanning over her face Damon decided to bring up what had been bothering him for weeks. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

Bonnie was taken aback by his sudden change in conversation. "Why did you give up your life just so that I could make it back."

"Oh I…." Bonnie licked her lips. "I didn't think that I was going to make it. So I figured that there was no use in both of us staying behind."

"That's all?" Damon questioned.

"I also thought that you were worth saving. That your life was worth something." Bonnie confessed. "It meant something to me so I sent you back and I have no regrets in deciding to save you. After all that you have done to save me."

Although he was touched Damon frowned. "That flatters me and I appreciate that my life has so much value to you. I Thank you for that…."

She could see that he seemed upset. "There's a but coming along….."

"But." Damon added. "I don't approve."

"You're angry with me?" Bonnie questioned.

He kept his voice calm and gentle. "Only because you don't think enough about yourself."

Bonnie got up to pace the room. "I care about all of my friends Damon. If they are in trouble I don't mind giving myself up for them to be saved. Including you."

Damon watched her. "That's the problem. You give yourself up too damn much."

"What would you have me do, Damon?" Bonnie questioned.

"Be selfish." Damon answered. "I would have you be selfish, Bonnie and put yourself first for once in your life."

She could only stare at him overwhelmed by the amount of emotion coming from him.

"I've seen you die or near death multiple time and it sucks. It fucking sucks.." Damon told her with emotion. "You just don't understand how having you dead does to me inside."

Feeling touched and warmed by his feelings and care for her. She stepped closer to him "Damon…."

"Don't you get tired, Bonnie?" Damon cut off. "Don't you ever get tired of the suffering. Because I'm not okay with it."

Her body shook slightly. "Yes, Yes I do get tired of suffering."

Damon reached up and took her hand. "Then me selfish. For you, for me. Be selfish and put yourself first more. And start living the life that you deserve."

"You're right, you're right." Bonnie placed her other hand on the one that was holding her left one. "I should look out for myself more. Take care of myself more."

"There you go!" Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks for making me see the light and talking some sense into me."

Damon winked at her. "Only returning the favor."

"So." Bonnie added. "Do you mind sticking around for a while?"

"I could stay for an hour or two longer." Damon let her know.

"Awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Because I have a crossword puzzle that I could use your help on."

Damon brushed his lips lightly across her hand. "Bring it on!"

**It will take at least a few more chapters before I work Bamon through the Gilbert sibling drama. But it all leads to romantic Bamon as I am trying not to rush their romance too much. **

**Thanks a lot for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

On the Friday before the party was to be held Bonnie decided that she wanted some fresh air. So she decided to take advantage of the cool. but beautiful sunny day by going to the Mystic Falls park. Even just a matter of months the park would be covered in snow as winter showed up so she wanted to enjoy it while she could.

Sitting on a park bench she was currently reading a book that Caroline had gave her the day before. Caroline said that the book was excellent so Bonnie being a girl who loved to read decided to give it a try. Half way through the second chapter she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Said that familiar voice.

Shutting her book with the bookmark in place she decided to play along. "Uh….Stefan?"

Damon scoffed. "No it's someone way more sexier and better looking than Stefan."

"In that case you must be better looking than his brother too." Bonnie joked. "Like are you Ryan Gosling or Brad Pitt?"

Knowing that she was playing with him Damon removed his hands from her eyes and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Please those guys look average compared to me."

"Whatever you say, Damon." Bonnie laughed.

Chuckling Damon walked around and joined her on the bench. "You're just full of jokes aren't you."

Bonnie glanced at him. "Yep."

"Was just strolling along when I saw you over here." Damon let her know.

"Okay, well I'm glad you decided to come and see me." Bonnie stated.

Damon eyed her. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie gestured to the book on her lap. "Just reading something that Caroline gave me."

"Is it good?" Damon wanted to know.

"It's has an interesting start that compels me to read more." Bonnie answered.

Leaning back he crossed his legs at his ankles. "Ready for the party tomorrow night?"

She thought about it. "Actually I am. It might make a positive impact on us trying to recover by being back from 1994. You know a celebration with the ones we love the most."

Damon nodded "Oh I agree."

"Then you can go around with a bottle of bourbon doing that dance move that you do." Bonnie added with amusement.

"To 90's music." Damon said with a grin.

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah it would be cool if we could play 90's music all night long tomorrow."

"It would be." Damon agreed. "We should do it."

"Do you think that the gang will be okay with having 90's music on all night?" Bonnie wondered

Damon shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The party is being thrown for the two of us right."

Bonnie nodded. "Right."

Clapping his hands together Damon goes. "Then let's do it. Let's have a 90's decade dance thing."

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'm full of them." Damon returned.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Damon's eyes scanned over her face. "You know what I want like from you?"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"A dance." Damon told her.

"You want to dance with me tomorrow?" Bonnie questioned.

"Just one dance at least." Damon confirmed.

She thought about it and figured what would be the harm. "All right."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "All right. Just like that."

"Yeah, I'll dance with you Damon." Bonnie sweetly told him.

He pointed his index finger in the air. "You have to pinky swear."

"Are you serious?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"Very." Damon said

Bonnie held out her hand. "Pinky swear!"

Damon hooked his pinky into hers. "I'm holding you to that."

Letting her hand fall back to her lap Bonnie went. "How are things going with you and Elena?"

"You wish to know what's going on in my relationship with Elena?" Damon furrowed his brow.

"Well you are my friend and I like to know what's going on in my friends life." Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

She had a point Damon knew. "They aren't that great as I thought it would be before returning from 1994."

Bonnie pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you and Elena having problems."

Damon gestured. "Let's just say that things aren't quite the same between us."

"How so." Bonnie wondered.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. Every since I've been back it's like she just expects things to….."

"Pick up exactly where they left off." Bonnie understood exactly where he was coming from.

"Yeah. But I just can't." Damon muttered. "It's like I don't feel connected to her as much anymore."

Bonnie questioned. "Do you think that you are falling out of love with her?"

He opened his mouth to answer and closed it again. Was he falling out of love with Elena or was it just something else.

Waiting for his answer she stared at him.

"Wow I don't know if I would go that far….." Damon paused. "I mean why would I even be with her still if I was falling out of love with her?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Because you are afraid to see what life is like without Elena."

Her suggestion had him blinking.

"For all of your life you have only loved two women." Bonnie explained. "Katherine and Elena. But Katherine didn't want you or love you and prefered your brother over you."

Damon huffed. "Geez thanks for reminding me."

"My intention is not to throw any daggers at you." Bonnie went on. "But just to point out how you handle the women that you have loved in your life. You loved Katherine for a long time but never got what you wanted from her. Then Elena comes along and she looks just like her. Elena was everything that Katherine wasn't.

"So when she showed interest and care for you. You decided to put all of yourself into 'loving' Elena. And when you finally got her you figured that for once you had won the girl and after all of that time you couldn't easily let her go. You put all of your self worth into how Elena feels about you. You convinced yourself that you need her love and now you're not sure how to deal with the fact that your relationship may not be how you thought it would be. So part of you doesn't want to let go."

"Hmmmm." Damon pressed his lips together.

Bonnie wondered. "Am I right."

Damon clucked his tongue. "How do you manage to do that? How do you manage to see right through me and know things that other people don't know about me."

"It's a gift when it comes to you I guess." She gave him a half smile.

"And I like that about you." Damon added. "But still it's not like I'm just ready to dump Elena."

Bonnie sighed. "Just follow your heart Damon. Not by what you have made yourself grown to believe with the women in your life."

Damon gave her a ghost of a smile. "You care about my love life, little witch?"

Reaching across she touched a hand to his arm. "I actually want to see you happy with whoever you decide to be with. Believe it or not you deserved to be loved, Damon. As much as I love Elena as a sister I just don't think that you should hook up all of your self worth or self value to her. You should love yourself because you are worthy of that."

Her words made a true and deep impact on him. And Damon knew that it was because it came from Bonnie Bennett for no other person in the world could get to him or understand him like she could. What she thought about him meant a ton to him and made him think.

"Thanks." Damon told her. "I'll keep everything that you just told me in mind."

Bonnie nodded. "That's all that I can ask for."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

By the following night all of Damon and Bonnie's closest friends had come for the celebration party. Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Tyler, and Alaric. Luke, Liv, and Gavin had also been invited to come along. Drinks were served, along with some bite sized food.

Just like Bonnie and Damon had requested 90's music had been playing all throughout the night. And it seemed like everyone was having a great time. There had been one thing on Damon's mind all night since the party had started and that was getting his dance with the witch.

However an hour and a half into the party Damon had yet to get it. Because Little Gilbert was hanging around Bonnie like a dog hanging onto a bone. He was constantly around her so much that Damon wondered if the girl even had time to breath. He could have wiped that goofy grin off of Jeremy's face as he watched the boy sobering over Bonnie like a love sick puppy.

Since it was apparent that Jeremy wasn't going to give her any space Damon supposed that he had to take the matter into his own hands. He made his way to where Bonnie was currently dancing with Damon.

Clearing his throat as the both of them turned to look at them.

Bonnie's lips curved into a pleasant smile as she remembered their pinky swear the day before.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked with a little attitude.

Damon tipped back on his heels. "I was just coming over for a dance with Bonnie."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "She's busy with me."

"Well." Damon impatiently blinked at Jeremy, "Since when have I let you get in the way of something that I want to do."

"Go away." Jeremy whined.

Damon arched a brow. "Not until I get my dance with the witch."

Bonnie patted Jeremy on the chest. "It's fine Jeremy he can have a dance."

"But…." Jeremy was about to protest.

But Bonnie cut him off. "Just a dance or two. I've been with you the whole night. Let's take a make and you could go over there and hang out with Matt."

"Yeah you could hang out with Matt." Damon added.

For a moment Jeremy just stood there having a stare down with Damon.

Damon eyed him back with his own challenging stare.

Finally Jeremy gave up. "Alright fine." He walked away.

"Whew." Damon whistled. "What's his problem?"

"Let's not talk about that." Bonnie insisted. "You can just focus on the dance that I swore to you!"

Damon looked her up and down. "That won't be too difficult."

Smiling at him Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's get started."

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this okay?"

"How sweet of you to ask." Bonnie said "Yes it's okay for you to hold me this way."

Damon grinned and the two of time started to dance together.

Across the room Alaric approached Stefan who was nursing a bottle of beer. Alaric also had his own bottle of beer.

"Why has 90's music been playing all night?" Alaric wanted to know.

Stefan gestured with his bottle. "Don't you know that my brother and Bonnie requested it."

Alaric glanced at Stefan. "Did they?"

"Guess it;s just a thing that they did when they were stuck back in 1994." Stefan commented.

"Oh well." Alaric said "At least that decade had some good music."

Stefan nodded. "I agree."

They watched as Damon danced with Bonnie across the room. The two of them danced to some of the biggest hits of the 90's to fast paced music. Bonnie was laughing and Damon had a big ole grin on his face.

Alaric watched in amazement. "And to think that the two of them used to hate each other."

"People change." Stefan commented.

"Does it seem like to you that Bonnie brings out a part of Damon that no one else has?" Alaric questioned. "LIke he seems more spirited and care free around her."

Stefan watched as Damon spun Bonnie around and his arm and then dipped her. "Yes she definitely brings out a different side of my brother."

Alaric cocked his head to the side as he continued to watch the two friends dance. "Does he even realize the happiness that she brings out in him?"

"I don't know." Stefan shook his head. "But if he doesn't he will soon enough."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The party was winding down and everyone was about to leave for home. But before they did Caroline suggested that they all do a toast on how grateful they were to have Bonnie and Damon break and for the meaning of friendship from the gang.

So that is what they did. One by one they all said their piece on the gratefulness and thankfulness of friendship. Stefan toasted about his brother and thanked Bonnie for not just saving Damon's life. But for all of the efforts she had made in the past to save the lives of the gang.

Then Damon had said his piece focusing a lot of his speech on his brother and Bonnie.

Least but not least it was Bonnie's turn for her toast. She was sitting across the table directly from Damon who had Elena next to him and of course Bonnie had Jeremy sitting next to her. All eyes were on her as she stood up with her glass.

"You know dying and being able to come back to life makes you appreciate the things that people take for granted in their live. Such as being able to see the sun rise or take a walk in the park." Bonnie started "But I don't take those things for granted. As I will never take any of you. There was a time when I was stuck in 1994 where I thought that I might not ever see any of you again. So the fact that I am now standing looking at all of you makes me grateful. And I will cherish every moment that I have with each of you from now on. Just want to let you know that I love all of you."

Then she turned her focus to Damon. "And most of all I want to thank you Damon. For you coming over and risking your own self to bring me back. Trust me that is something that I will never, ever forget."

Damon winked at her and mouthed. "You're welcome."

Bonnie went on. "Spending time with you went from a million people that I'd rather be with, to there being no one else that I'd rather be with in that situation. I don't know how we did it but somehow we made it work and became close friends. I wouldn't have gotten through any of that if you weren't there with me. Protecting me and just watching over me. So while I would change some of the things that went on over there, what I wouldn't change is how close I got to you. You have a friend in me for life Damon."

Having finished her speech Bonnie took a seat while never taking her eyes off of Damon.

In return Damon had his eyes on her.

For a moment there was silence in the room as they all weren't sure how to react to the emotional speech that Bonnie had just gave to Damon. Because they all could see how strong the connection was between the two and were taken aback by it some.

Then Stefan clapped joined by the others.

Damon lifted his glass of bourbon towards her to show that her speech had made an impact on him.

Bonnie smiled at him.

Beside them the two Gilbert siblings could see the emotional bond that they had and neither of them were please by it.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

As she slept in her bed on the following night she couldn't stop the nightmare that came into her mind.

_She was back in 1994 Mystic Falls running through the forest as she was being chased down. The muscles in her legs burned from running for so long but she had to keep doing it because she had to get away from her. He was chasing her and gaining ground on her. She felt the fear lump in her throat as his evil cackling seemed to surround her echoing through the trees as he was if he were in more than one place at once._

_She keep running and running but seemed stuck in one spot as if her feet was covered in quicksand. She struggled to get out but couldn't move. Suddenly Kai appeared in front of her with a evil, almost demon expression on his face. His mouth spread into a sick smile. "Got ya." He said before lunging at her._

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she woke up with a scream escaping her lips. Just as she felt the arrow that Kai had penetrating her stomach. She sat up as it took a minute for the nightmare to clear from her mind. Looking around she realized that she was in her room and was thankful that it was just a dream. But her body was shaking and she had broken out into cold sweats.

Getting out of bed she went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She willed her pounding heart to return to it's normal pace. As the minutes passed by she tried to clear the vision of Kai chasing her from her head but she couldn't. The nightmare had her feeling unsettled and uncomfortable with being in the house alone. Even though she knew that it was a dream every sound the house made had her jumping out of her skin.

Not knowing what else to do she got her smartphone and texted Damon.

"Hey what are you up too?" Bonnie texted

A couple of minutes later Damon texted back. "Just sleeping. Why?"

Bonnie pushed the buttons on her screen. "Sorry I shouldn't have waked u. Never mind."

"No, just tell me what u need."

"I had a nightmare about Kai and I can't fall back 2 sleep." She texted him.

Damon texted back, "Say no more. I'll be right over."

It didn't take him long to make it over to her house. When he stepped into her living room he saw her sitting on the couch and looking shaken. Feeling for her he instantly joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

She shook in his arms and leaned against him.

"Hey, Hey." Damon said softly. "Tell me what happened."

She explained to her about the nightmare. How Kai had chased her down and stabbed her with the arrow.

Damon stroked her hair. "It's just a nightmare."

"I know. But it seemed so real" Bonnie returned.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that." Damon eyed her with sympathy. "But I'm here now."

He had barely been there for a couple of minutes. But his presence started to calm her. "It was so awful the look on his face. It was so evil."

Damon reassured. "But he can't hurt you anymore. He's gone."

"Thanks to you." Bonnie told him. "I'm glad that he's dead. You saved me from him."

"You saved yourself." Damon let her know. "You fought hard and in the end Kai couldn't beat you. Because you are strong and you are a fighter."

Bonnie sighed. "Thank you for coming over this late."

He pressed his lips lightly to the side of her head. "Not a problem. You know that I'll always be here to protect you right."

"I know that Damon." Bonnie said softly. "I just don't think that I can fall back to sleep tonight."

Damon looked at her. "Well I could say here all night with you. If that's what you want."

Bonnie shook her head. "Even if I called you over. I couldn't ask you to stay all night and miss out on your sleep."

"You didn't ask. I volunteered" Damon pointed out. "So how about it."

"Okay then." Bonnie agreed. "We could talk then to pass the time."

Damon smiled slightly. "We'll talk about whatever you want to witch."

And that was what they did.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It turned out that she did fall back to sleep that night. Even though it wasn't until three thirty in the morning and even though it was for a few hours. Damon was glad that she had at least gotten some sleep instead of none.

When the sun rose she assured him that he could leave and again thanked him from coming over. So around eight a.m. he drove himself back to his boarding house and stepped instead. Wondering if he could nap for a couple of hours since he stayed up all night with Bonnie.

He turned into the foyer to see Elena standing there arms folded across her chest.

"Where were you last night?" Elena asked displeased.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Good morning to you too."

Elena sighed "I'm serious, Damon. I woke up last night around midnight and you weren't in bed."

"I was over at Bonnie's." Damon shrugged.

"At Bonnie's?" Elena repeated in a suspicious tone.

Damon held up his hands. "Whoa it wasn't like that."

Elena raised her voice. "I don't care what it was like. Why are you spending the night at Bonnie's away."

"Because she had a nightmare." Damon explained. "And I had to see her through it."

"Seriously." Elena huffed. "That's your excuse."

He was beginning to grow impatient with this doppelganger already. "It's the truth that's what happened."

"She has a boyfriend for that." Elena pointed out. "Why would she need you when she has Jeremy?"

Damon scoffed. "Please. Little Gilbert wouldn't have known what to do. He wasn't there so he doesn't know how it was like. Plus when has he truly been there for her when he needed her."

Elena's head snapped back. "Excuse me but it's not your place to play that role. No matter what you think about Jeremy. He could have been there last night instead of you."

"Bonnie texted me over." Damon said with temper. "I went over there because she needed me."

"Oh so Bonnie suddenly needing you matters now." Elena spat. "I'm your girlfriend. Maybe you should consult with me before you decide to spend the night with another woman."

Damon snapped out. "You aren't my fucking mother. You can't tell me who to see."

Elena glared at him. "Don't use that tone with me. We are together Damon and that means you consider my feelings first. You should have considered me before leaving our bed just to comfort Bonnie having a little bad dream."

"My world doesn't revolve around you." Damon told her. "You're not the only important person in my life."

"Funny because that's how you've been acting." Elena retorted.

Damon ran a hand over his face. "Guess what Elena. Things change. People change. It's not all about you. But I guess that you are used to everyone around you, including myself placing you are a pedestal. It's not going to be like that anymore. Bonnie is important to me now and I will be there for her when she needs me."

"Although I your concept of friendship is a little screwed when it comes to her. It's all good as long as she is the one sacrificing everything to save you and Jeremy isn't it. But if someone dares return the favor and tries to support or save her you have a fucking problem with it."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "No Damon. I have a fucking problem with your need to be there for her."

Damon eyed his girlfriend. "That's right because you wanted me to leave her behind. So now you expect me to abandon her when she needs someone to be there for her the most. Bonnie's been through hell and back and all you can think about is yourself. You're not a true friend to her and don't deserve her loyalty."

"But she will have my loyalty. I'll be there for her because she is my friend and she matters to me, Elena. So matters so much. You're going to learn to deal with that."

"You won't do that again Damon. I won't have you leaving our bed to go and coddle Bonnie or any other woman for that matter." Elena demanded.

Damon stepped up to her until their faces were just inches apart. But the stance wasn't at all romantic or intimate. He looked her right in the eyes letting his irritation show.

"Just fucking try to stop me from seeing her." Damon challenged. "I would like to see you fucking try."

Furious Elena stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. But Damon was too pissd himself to bring himself to care.

**Hope that you don't mind the extra long chapter. But when I have a outline of what I want to write I don't know how long or short a chapter will be. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The argument with Elena had left Damon in a pissed off mood. Her trying to tell him what to do didn't sit well with him and neither did her attitude towards his relationship to Bonnie. When Elena had come back to the boarding house after storming out there was obvious negative attention between the couple.

They spent that day ignoring and avoiding each other mostly. And that night Elena had slept in a different bedroom than the one that she had shared with Damon. Damon didn't miss having her sleep next to him either.

To try and get over his mood over Elena Damon decided to go out with Stefan on the next day. That was what the two brothers did as they headed to the grill. Stefan parked his car and they got out and started towards the entrance of the restaurant.

That was when Damon saw her standing outside of the entrance on her cell phone. And upon seeing Bonnie Bennett his mood over Elena instantly cleared and cheered up. It was really starting to dawn on him the positive effect that she could have on his mood.

"Hey look who it is!" Damon exclaimed towards his brother.

Stefan followed his gaze. "Bonnie, I see."

Damon nodded. "We should go over and say hi."

"You know brother I like that idea." Stefan agreed.

So together they started walking towards her.

Having finished her phone conversation Bonnie slid her smartphone into her purse and looked up to see the Salvatore brothers approaching her.

"HI there, Bon-Bon." Damon greeted.

Stefan added. "Yeah, Bonnie it's nice to see you."

Looking between the brothers she both gave them a friendly smile. "Hey, there Salvatores. It's nice to see you too."

Damon stated. "You know what I would like right now a hug."

"I want a hug too." Stefan put in.

"I asked first, brother." Damon pointed.

Stefan glanced sideways. "Why can't I hug her she's my friend too."

Bonnie chuckled. "How about you both hug me?"

"At the same time." Stefan suggested.

"Right." Damon said.

"That's okay." Bonnie agreed amused.

Putting her between them the two brothers wrapped their arms around her in a warm, secure hug.

Smiling Bonnie joked. "Wow look at me in a nice Salvatore sandwich!"

This made both Damon and Stefan grin, They released her at the same time.

Bonnie went. "Thanks for the love guys."

"Well deserved by the best girl in Mystic Falls." Stefan praised.

"You're sweet." Bonnie directed at Stefan.

Studying her Damon put his hands in his pockets. "So Witch what are you to?"

"Was just about to go inside for some lunch." Bonnie gestured towards the door. "I'm meeting Jeremy here."

Damon smirked. "Really? Is there any way that my brother and I can join you and little Gilbert."

"Damon." Stefan shook his head. "We can't cockblock Jeremy on a one on one date."

"Why not?" Damon returned.

She couldn't help herself but to laugh. It was the way he had said it. "Actually it's lunch with Her but not a one on one date. Matt was suppose to meet us here too."

"You said was." Stefan pointed out. "As in not anymore?"

"That was Matt that I just got talking to on the phone." Bonnie explained. "He had to cancel at the last minute because he is having car troubles and has to go to the auto shop."

"I see." Damon mumbled. "Does this mean that we can take Matt's place?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Damon pumped his fist." Yes."

"But you better play nice." Bonnie added.

"Yeah you better play nice." Stefan repeated.

"Since when have I haven't played nice?" Damon put on a innocent expression.

Both Bonnie and Stefan gave him that look.

Damon raised his hand. "Fine I promise that I will play nice."

"Then we better go in." Bonnie stated "Jeremy is probably waiting for me."

The three of them walked inside with Bonnie a little ahead of Damon and Stefan. Sure enough Jeremy was sitting at a booth patiently waiting for his girlfriend. When he saw Bonnie walk in he grinned and rose from the table.

Watching Bonnie approach Little Gilbert and little Gilbert proceeding to kiss Bonnie made Damon give an eye roll of disapproval but he said nothing.

Then Jeremy's eyes shifted and landed on the brothers. "What are the two of you doing here?"

Bonnie looked back. "They asked me if they could join us for lunch and I said that they could."

Jeremy furrowed his brow. "Huh? Where is Matt?"

"He couldn't make it because of car problems." Bonnie answered. "So these two are joining us instead."

"We hope that you don't mind Jeremy." Stefan commented.

Damon kept his face blank even though the expression on Jeremy's face had him smirking on the inside. He didn't seem pleased that he and Stefan were stepping in on the time with his girlfriend.

Damon went. "We just want to spend the time with our friend. So how about the four of us have lunch?"

Jeremy turned to Bonnie who was eyeing him waiting for an answer. He sighed. "Sure, I don't see the problem with that."

"Good, then let's all sit down." Bonnie said

The four of them sat down in the booth with Bonnie and Jeremy on one side and the Salvatore brothers on the others. Damon was across from Bonnie and Stefan from Jeremy.

Bonnie and Jeremy ordered their food when the waiter came over while Damon and Stefan stuck with just the drinks.

It didn't take long for the food to be served. Bonnie had ordered a big deluxe cheeseburger with a side chili cheese fries.

Stefan looked over. "Whoa you sure that you can eat all of that."

"I can." Bonnie answered "And I'm sure as hell going to try."

"Really." Stefan commented. "That's a lot of food for a tiny little thing like yourself."

Bonnie took a bite of her burger and swallowed before speaking. "I have a fast metabolism. I always have been able to eat a lot when I want to."

Damon added. "Plus she works out lot to keep that excellent, fine body of hers." Because he had remembered her doing so in 1994.

"That's true." Bonnie said

Jeremy scowled not appreciating the fact that Damon had complimented his girlfriends body.

Damon only shrugged in response.

"Wow." Bonnie went as she tasted a fry dipped in chilli and cheese. "I've almost forgot how good these things were at the Grill. They don't serve this in 1994."

Stefan muttered "Even as someone who doesn't eat a lot of human food I don't mind having some fries from here every now and then."

Bonnie wiped her mouth. "The best in town by far."

Reaching over Damon grabbed one of her fries and ate it. "Yummy."

"Shouldn't you ask before grabbing food off of someone's plate?" Jeremy wondered.

Licking his fingers Damon blinked at Jeremy. "We shared food in 1994. Not a big deal, _dude_."

Bonnie playfully nudged Jeremy with her elbow. "It's cool, Jer."

Jeremy smiled at her. "If you say so."

"You know what else would be good right about now?" Damon questioned. "Pancakes."

"What? What do pancakes have to do with anything?: Jeremy asked.

Damon leaned back. "They're probably the best breakfast food ever. I could eat a whole stack of them."

While Jeremy looked bewildered at Damon's sudden interest in talking about pancakes Bonnie knew what he was doing. From all of the pancakes that he had made her in 1994 in had become sort of like a fond connection that she had with him. Despite the fact that she said she had hated them. Inside it kind of felt warm and cozy when he had went through the trouble of making her pancakes every morning.

But it was also like a inside joke that very few people knew about besides her and Damon. She knew that he had told Stefan about their time in 1994 and pretty much no one else.

"I could use pancakes the next time that we go out." Bonnie mentioned with a chuckle.

Since Stefan was told about he was in on the inside joke and added with amusement. "Let's go to IHOP for all that you can eat pancakes."

Bonnie rubbed her hands together. "Sounds lovely. I'm all for IHOP."

Jeremy was confused as to way the discussion of pancakes seemed so amusing between the three.

"Just like in October on Halloween when they had those Scary face pancakes." Stefan gestured. "For free. How many times can you get pancakes with faces on them for free?"

Damon snickered.

"I missed out on that." Bonnie played along. "What kind of faces did they have. Stefan?"

Stefan outstretched his arms. "All kinds. I mean witches, monsters, ghouls, and goblins!"

"What about vampires." Damon said winking at Bonnie.

This time Bonnie snickered because she remembered the vampcakes that Damon had made her. "I'm sure that they had those too with fangs."

"Yep they had vampcakes. Somebody posted a picture of it on tumblr." Stefan joked. "Got a lot of notes."

"Pancakes are so damn awesome." Damon half laughed.

Bonnie giggled.

Jeremy could only stare in confusion. What in the hell was so funny about pancakes. He wondered.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the following day Bonnie had agreed to have a girls day out with her friends. So Caroline and Elena had made it over to her house because they were going to the mall together. The two girls were in the living room as Bonnie came down stairs.

"Hey, Care, Hi Lena." Bonnie greeted cheerfully.

Both girls returned her greeting with hi's.

Caroline asked. "Ready to go Bon?"

Bonnie answered. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

"Take your time." Elena muttered.

"There are having a huge sixty percent off sale at Macy's." Caroline said "We should go there first."

Turning towards the TV stand to retrieve an item Bonnie said. "That's fine by me. Then I would like to go to Bath and Body works."

"Deal." Caroline nodded. "What about you Elena is there anywhere that you would like to go?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm just winging it."

Caroline hopped up and down on the chair. "We're going to shop until we drop."

"I have no doubts about that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Even when she tried to get passed the fight with Damon. Seeing Bonnie brought back up the bitterness that she had felt right after she stormed out of the house. Maybe she shouldn't have felt resentful towards her friend over Damon but she did.

"Damon has been acting weird lately." Elena stated.

Bonnie keep her back turned towards the girls wondering why Elena changed the conversation so suddenly. "What do you mean?"

Elena sighed. "I mean haven't you noticed."

Caroline waved a hand. "Please I make efforts _not _ to notice anything that Damon does."

"Well I do." Elena went on. "He has been acting different and not the same since he's been back. Like he's distant with me you know."

"Can't believe that I will defend Damon here." Caroline muttered. "But the dude did spend months stuck 20 years back in time. In that situation I can't blame him for acting different. Who would be exactly the same when they come back from something like that."

Elena shook her head. "I just want things to go back to being the way that it was. When he was focused mostly on us, Hard to get use to the fact that he's not anymore and I'm not happy about it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you cut Damon some slack."

"Excuse me?" Elena eyed Bonnie's back.

"Care's right Damon has been through a lot and it's unrealistic for you to expect him to pick things exactly back up like it was." Bonnie said with more annoyance than she meant to. "So cut the guy a break."

Elena folded her arms. "So you're defending Damon now."

"Why wouldn't I." Bonnie shrugged. "He is my friend now. I'm just saying that you should take it easy on him. Obviously he still cares about you so I think that you should give him some time." She finished deciding to keep their conversation about Elena between Damon and her.

"I think." Elena hinted with tension in her tone. "That something or _someone _is to blame for the change in Damon."

Even though Elena decided mention her name Bonnie heard the accusation. Turning she faced Elena. "Do you have something to say to me Elena?"

Elena gave Bonnie a look like she wanted to say something and it wasn't something positive. But she kept her mouth closed.

Bonnie stared back at Elena with an arched brow wanting for her to say anything.

Caroline noticed the sudden uncomfortable feeling in the room at the exchange and jumped on changing the direction of the conversation. "Why are we talking about Damon? This is suppose to be a day for just the three of us."

"You're right, Care." Bonnie said "Let's head to the mall because I'm ready to go shopping."

Elena diverted her eyes from Bonnie. "Yeah me too."

"Than let's go." Caroline said

Soon they were all piled into Caroline's car headed to the mall.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie was over at the boarding house on the next afternoon. She had spent the first half of the day hanging out with Damon and having fun with him. They had spent the time having fun by playing the latest version of video games, Games like the newest game of Mario Kart in which Damon had mostly managed to beat her when the two of them competed in races at the same time.

They took a break to have some lunch and now they were cleaning up those dishes from the lunch.

After washing a dish in the sink Bonnie had a plate for him to dry. "Here you go."

Taking the plate Damon dried it with a dish towel and put it away. "So are we going to play Mario Kart some more so that I can beat you again?"

"Come on." Bonnie said "You've been bragging about beating me for the last twenty minutes."

Damon smirked. "Because you said that you would beat me and you didn't."

She turned away from the sink. "You beat me in four out of six races. I still won two of them."

"Yeah but I won four." Damon joked "And that makes me better than you"

"Ha. One of those races I lost because you tickled me and made me lose control of my cart." Bonnie playfully stated. "That's playing so dirty."

Damon stuck out his tongue. "All is fair in love and war, baby."

Bonnie took the towel from Damon's hands and used it to dry hers with. "We will see how much gloating that we do when we have a rematch."

"You're just mad that you lost." Damon returned. "Like how you were when I beat you in tetris."

She knew that he was only messing with her. "Well, that's because I'm a competitive girl. I don't like losing."

"Then I guess you better get use to losing around me." Damon snickered.

"You better stop gloating or else." Bonnie told him.

He started to do one of those dance moves that he did. "Yeah I beat the witch. Me champion of all video games!"

His dancing had her holding back a laugh. "Stop that!"

"Nope not going to do it." Damon teased.

She turned towards the sink turning the faucet on and let the cold water fill up in her hands and then splashed it all over Damon's shirt. And now he had a big wet spot in front of his shirt.

Damon's mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

Bonnie returned. "I did. I told you to stop gloating."

"Oh yeah." Damon added. "You're going to have to pay for what you just did."

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him. "Throw water back at me."

Damon stopped toward her in good nature. "Nope, I'm going to eat you."

Bonnie backed away. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would." Damon had a playful tone to his voice. "You just can't wet Damon Salvatore's shirt up and think that you will get away with it."

Bonnie squinted. "Talking about yourself in the third person. How lame."

"Me I'm never lame." Damon fluttered his eyes "Besides I'm still going to eat ya."

She knew that he wasn't serious and was just playing with her. So she played along. "Oh please mean, old vampire. Please don't eat me."

Damon reached for her. "Too late for that. Now you're going to have to pay the price."

Bonnie ducked under his arms and began running in the direction away from him.

"You can run but you can't hide!" He exclaimed and gave chase.

She ran out of the living room and towards the lounging area with laughter caught in her throat.

He was laughing himself as he chased her around the coffee table. They went around in circles until he used his vampire speed to catch up with her. Wrapping his arms around her in a gentle enough.

"Damon that's cheating." Bonnie gasped.

"It isn't." Damon said "A vampire can use everything in his arsenal to catch the thing he is about to eat."

Bonnie wiggled in his arms in an hilarious attempt to get away. "You don't have to eat me. I'll bake you cookies instead!"

"Nah." Damon went as he snuggled his nose and lips into Bonnie's neck. Making motions to pretend like he was biting her while at the time careful to make sure that his teeth never touched her skin.

The feeling off his nose rubbing against her neck made her giggle.

"Well, Well, Well." Said Enzo appearing into the room. "Isn't this a sight to see."

Both Bonnie and Damon turned to see Enzo standing there watching them with a grin on his face.

Clearing her throat Bonnie stepped away from Damon who released her. "Enzo…"

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked

Enzo walked further into the room. "I am here to see you my friend but you seem pretty busy here with your other friend."

For unknown reasons Bonnie felt herself blush.

"Yeah." Damon said "Well she's much more hotter than you are."

"Won't deny that." Enzo agreed.

Bonnie looked at Enzo. "Wow Thanks for admitting that I'm hotter than you."

"Welcome." Enzo eyed her. "Is there anyway that I could pretend to eat you too? I would love the marvelous feeling of my lips on your skin."

"You could try." Bonnie gave Enzo a smile. "But you'll end up on the ground with an aneurysm."

This made Damon snicker.

Enzo mocked offense. "Ouch that's not nice."

"Maybe not but I'll do it." Bonnie returned.

"Fierce." Enzo directed. "I like that about you."

"Glad that you do." Bonnie said "I'll let you hang out with Damon. I've gotta run."

Damon frowned. "Wait, why?"

Bonnie turned to him. "I have errands to run and then I have to go home and get ready for dinner with Jeremy tonight."

"Can't you say here a little longer?" Damon wondered. "We can hook up the playstation and play call of duty."

"Afraid not." Bonnie answered "I'll lose track of time if I start playing that game with you. But the next time that I come over I promise that I will play."

Damon sighed. "Alright then. You have a wonderful rest of your day."

Bonnie blew him a kiss from her hand. "You too. Bye Enzo."

"Bye." Enzo said as she walked out.

If vampires could blush than Damon surely would have after she blew him that kiss.

"Damon." Enzo started.

Standing there with a grin on his face Damon paid him no mind at first.

"Hey." Enzo waved his hands in front of his face. "Snap out of it will you."

Damon blinked. "Oh you're still here."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Funny mate. Are you so smitten with Bon."

"Not smitten." Damon commented "I just like her….a lot."

"I can see why." Enzo stated.

"It's just too bad that she has to go out on a date with little Gilbert tonight." Damon grumbled.

Enzo cocked his head to the side. "My friend. If I wasn't mistaken I say that you are jealous."

Damon shrugged. "Not jealous. That little boy just doesn't deserve someone like Bonnie. She's a queen and he's like a peasant,"

"Judgemental there." Enzo joked.

"Not at all." Damon corrected. "This is the same moron who cheated on her with a ghost."

"Whoa, Whoa." Enzo went on. "You're serious. Jeremy Gilbert cheating on a sweet girl like Bonnie Bennett with a dead person?"

Wiping his hands on his pants Damon nodded his head. "Very serious. He really did cheat on her with a ghost."

Enzo was taken aback. "You're right he is a moron. Only morons cheat on gorgeous girls like Bonnie."

"See what I mean." Damon said "He is so beneath her."

"Why not just break the two of them up then?" Enzo wondered.

Damon made dramatic movement with his eyes. "Because Bonnie makes me selfless. I can't do something that might upset her like interfering in the romantic relationship might. If that punk somehow makes her happy I have to live with it because I want her to be happy."

Enzo went in search for the bar. "Yeah but he's no good for her. Didn't he screw around with a bunch of women while he thought that she had died?"

"He did." Damon sighed. "But I have to trust that Bonnie will see the light one day and dump him."

"And what about Elena.?" Enzo asked.

Damon groaned. "We are on the rocks."

Enzo turned. "Why?"

"Because Elena apparently has a problem with me going back to get Bonnie." Damon explained.

"Huh?" Enzo was confused. "Why should she had a problem with you saving her best friend."

"Another thing that you and I see eye to eye on. But Elena did have a problem with it. She was afraid of losing me and I get that. But it was selfish of her to act like that." Damon said "Plus she has a problem with my new friendship with Bonnie and I flat out told her that I wasn't going to stay away from the witch."

Enzo searched for some booze. "Wow so Elena's pissed at you isn't she."

Damon confirmed. "She is. But it's completely irrational for her to want me to end my friendship with Bonnie."

"Who would you choose between the two?" Enzo asked.

"Already choose Bonnie in a way I guess. But that was because she was in danger and she's too much of a friend to let go." Damon mumbled. "I won't let her go for anyone not even Elena."

After pouring Enzo raised his glass. "If you ask me. I'm on team Bonnie!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

As yet another day had past by Damon was at the boarding house nursing a bottle of bourbon. He was sort of excited because Bonnie had agreed to come over and play Call of Duty with him for a couple of hours. So he was just drinking himself some bourbon in the meantime while he waited for her to come over.

He heard some foot steps enter into the room and turned. "You're earlier than I….." He cut off his sentence to see that it was Jeremy and not Bonnie who was there. "Oh it's you."

Jeremy eyed Damon coolly. "We need to talk."

Damon blinked. "Do we."

"About Bonnie." Jeremy hinted.

"What about her?" Damon questioned.

"Just what kind of games are you playing here, Damon." Jeremy started.

Damon swirled his glass around. "You're going to have to be more specific Jeremy I don't speak idiot."

Jeremy folded his arms over his chest. "You've been spending a lot of time around her every since she came back."

Damon arched a brow. "So?"

"I'm just wondering where did this sudden interest in her come from?" Jeremy questioned. "You never were close with her before and now all of a sudden you two are best friends."

"Little Gilbert this may be a startling revelation to you." Damon's tone had sarcasm. "But guess what. People from new relationships and friendships every day. That is what has happened between Bonnie and me. We formed a new friendship. Why are you even worried about it."

Looking at the dark haired vampire Jeremy wondered what would Bonnie want anything to do with this man. "Come on, Damon. You don't do anything without an ulterior motive. That's exactly what you are using Bonnie for."

Taking a swallow of his bourbon Damon narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You want to get into her pants." Jeremy accused. "Either that or you are doing it to get closer to Elena. My sister sees you being sweet towards Bonnie and she wants to show you that much more love. Everything that you do goes back to Elena."

Damon scoffed. "You think that this is about me wanting to sleep with Bonnie? Don't get me wrong she is hot and beautiful. Too beautiful to be with you but anyway. My reasons for being in a relationship are not about wanting to bed her. I respect her too much for that."

"And this is not about trying to get to Elena. Not everything is about Elena for me believe it or not"

Jeremy shifted on his feet. "Speaking about Elena I heard about what you did to her the other night."

"She told you about that didn't she?" Damon smirked.

The young Gilbert boy eyed Damon with disapproval. "It was obvious that you had upset her. When you decided to spent the night at _Bonnie's. _ And yet you're not sorry for it and yelled at my sister when she brought it up. You should have asked Elena before leaving for Bonnie's."

"Why? Elena is not my mother." Damon sneered. "I can't help if she asks like a spoiled, rotten brat who can't handle me caring for someone else. And no I'm not sorry and would have done it all over again."

Jeremy stepped up to Damon. "Don't talk about Elena like that. Bonnie didn't need you over there for her nightmares she had me."

Damon eyed him with irritation. "You? Why would she need you? She needed someone there who went through the same situation that she went through. That's why she called me. And maybe she didn't call you because you are suffocating her and won't hardly give her time to breath since she has been back."

"You don't know that." Jeremy got defensive.

"Don't I." Damon blinked.

"Look bottom line is that I don't know what you are trying to pull with Bonnie." Jeremy went on. "I'm not going to stand for it."

Damon just snorted in response.

Jeremy shook his head. "I'm serious Damon. You're scum of the earth. You're an abomination to the entire world….."

"Here we go." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And with the type of person that you all. All of the people that you have killed. You ruin anything that you touch." Jeremy went on. "I'm not going to let you corrupt Bonnie with your presence."

"Newsflash Jeremy. I don't care. _I don't give a damn. _ What you think about me. Bring up anything that you want to bring up I don't give a shit about what you think." Damon spat. "I don't deny any of the crap that I have done. I did terrible things. I have killed and hurt more people than I can remember. Yeah I'm not completely a good guy."

"But me corrupting Bonnie are you serious? There's _nothing _that I could ever do to corrupt Bonnie. Because she is a girl with the soul of an angel and a heart of gold. Someone who doesn't put up with my shit and I _like _that about her. But if you believe that my influence on Bonnie can corrupt her then you don't know her at all."

A muscle moved in Jeremy's jaw as he tightened his face. "You're won't have any time to influence Bonnie because I won't give you the time to."

Damon moved his daylight ring around on his finger as he burned holes into Jeremy with his eyes, "That's Bonnie's choice and not yours. The old me would have snapped your neck my now from all of the crap that you are spewing. But the new me won't do that by the fact that I care about Bonnie and I won't hurt her moronic boyfriend because it would hurt her. But you better get the hell out of my face."

"This is your only warning Damon." Jeremy retorted. "Stay away from Bonnie."

"Are you serious? " Came Bonnie's voice as he entered into the room. "Jeremy did I just hear what I think I heard."

"Oh." Damon winced "Busted."

Jeremy turned towards Bonnie. "I can explain."

Bonnie eyed Jeremy with displeasure. "Yes please explain why you are here harassing Damon about me."

Jeremy was silent. '

"I'm waiting." Bonnie tapped her foot.

"Can we…..talk about this alone." Jeremy pleaded.

"Don't mind me." Damon walked out. "I'll let you two have your privacy."

Bonnie watched as Damon walked by and gave him an apolitic look. When she was alone with Jeremy she walked up to him. "That was uncalled for."

Jeremy swallowed. "I was just doing what I thought was best."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "And you thought that it would be best for you to come here and start a confrontation with Damon? Telling him to stay away from me?"

"I just want to spend time with you." Jeremy huffed.

"Really? I've been spending time with you since I got back. I spent the last two nights at your house and we had dinner last night. I've been spending time with you. But I have other people in my life too." Bonnie pointed out. "I also enjoy making time to spend with my friends. So are you mad because I'm not spending 24/7 with you?"

Upset Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. "Why Damon of all people. You had to suddenly become friends with him."

Bonnie rubbed at her forehead. "You may not understand Jeremy. But that's how it is. Damon and I have gotten close that's true. He saved my life and I can't just drop my friendship with him. I don't get why it's any of your business."

"You're right Bonnie I don't understand." Jeremy raised his voice. "After all of the awful things that he has done you excuse it just because you're friends with him now."

"I excuse nothing, nothing that Damon has done." Bonnie held up her hand. "I don't condone it, I don't agree with it, and I don't like it. But I choose to be friends with him because I see the hope and the good in him."

Jeremy's eyes bugged out of his head. "Wow he really has done a number on you hasn't he. Are you forgetting about all of the stuff that he did to me."

Bonnie breathed out in frustration. "I'm sorry for the things that he did to you. It wasn't right. And you may have a right to resent him for it. But I'm not going to dictate my relationship with Damon based off how you feel about him."

"I'm your boyfriend, Bonnie." Jeremy pointed out. "I won't allow you to see Damon."

"You won't _allow _me to see Damon?" Bonnie's tone turned icy. "Guess what you being my boyfriend does not mean that you can tell me who or who not my friends can be. You don't get to do that Jeremy. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own damn choices and I choose to be friends with Damon. If you can't handle that you might want to look elsewhere for a girlfriend."

Jeremy frowned. "What so you'll break up with me to keep your friendship with him."

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "I'm saying that if you want to be with me then you will have to accept my relationship with Damon. I'll give you some time to think about it. But as for now why don't you leave."

**Wow guys Thanks for all of the reviews in the last chapter. You're awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Bonnie was over at Caroline's house eating pizza and having a litle girl talk with her. Bonnie often went to Caroline to talk about things because she felt like she could almost open up with anything to her blonde friend. She told her about the fight that she had with Jeremy over Damon.

."...So" Caroline spoke after Bonnie finished talking. "What is Jeremy's answer?"

Bonnie answered. "He called me yesterday and apologized on the phone over how he reacted. Said that he didn't want to lose me and claimed that he would grow to accept my friendship with Damon if that meant me saying together with him.'

"And do you believe him?" Caroline wondered. "That is really is ready to accept Damon as your friend."

"I'm not sure." Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe he is just telling me what I want to hear. But I'll keep an eye out for him. Even if I decide to say in a relationship with Jer, I still might consider breaking it off if he ever confronts Damon like he did the other day."

Caroline grabbed her second slice of pizza. "I like Jeremy, I really do. But it's kind of a douche bag move for him to act like he can control your relationships with other people."

Bonnie nodded. "I get that he doesn't like Damon and I'm not asking him to be buddy, buddy with him. But Jeremy needs to understand that Damon is my friend now and that I'm going to do what makes me happy. And my friendship with Damon makes me happy."

"You know, I'm not the biggest fan of Damon for my own reasons." Caroline went on.

"I understand." Bonnie reached for her Pepsi.

Caroline added. "But he won major points with me when he did what he did for you. How he was hellbent on getting you back and stopped at nothing even risking his own life. That is the reason why I'll accept your friendship with Damon and will never judge or question you for it."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Care. For the rest of my life I will always be grateful for what Damon did for me in coming back for me."

"Obviously you two bonded back where you were." Caroline said "Mind telling me about it?"

"No, I don't mind." Bonnie replied.

Caroline looked at her friend. "What did you do over there with him?"

Bonnie leaned back. "We bickered and drove each other crazy. We cooked and ate. And he would fix me pancakes every morning and I would tell him that I hated when he did that but inside it was heartwarming that he would go through that trouble every morning to fix breakfast for me."

"We played all sorts of games together to pass the time. Including tetris and he beat me at if and I got mad because I'm a competitive type of gal. And the two of us would just talk for hours and hours."

Seeing the twinkle in her friends eye as she talked about Damon, Caroline smiled warmly. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"We talked about how much we missed the people that we love." Bonnie explained. "But we also talked about a lot of other stuff. Completely random stuff like about 90's music and all of the things that happened and that decade and how it was weird that we were back in a time that had been 20 years in the past."

"Damon and I talked about just anything that you could imagine two friends talking about. He's over one hundred and seventy years old and he told me about the life he had lived as a vampire. How he traveled the world and with all of the things that he saw. How he was alive to witness some of the most game changing moments in the worlds history. And i was fascinating to hear about the life that he had lived."

Bonnie bit into her slice of pizza as she went on. "Then there would be times that he would just sit and listen to me talking about stuff. Telling him things and letting me get whatever I wanted to off of my chest. He would offer advice but he would never give me a hard time. It's hard to find people like that. A person who is just willing to listen to you and won't pass negative judgments or you for the choices that you have made and I found that person in Damon."

"Wow." Caroline commented. "If all of that happened then I'm really glad that the two of you had each other."

Thinking about her time with Damon put Bonnie in awe. "Me too. We watched out for each other and protected each other. He protected me from Kai. And I know that I wouldn't have made it through all of that if he wasn't there with me."

Caroline stated. "Well I guess if there is anybody who can make me tolerate Damon Salvatore it's Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie chuckled. "You are too much, Care."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following afternoon Damon was relaxing inside of the boarding house when he received a phone call. His eyes lit up when he saw who was on the I.D. "Hello, Judgey!"

"Hey there." Bonnie returned over the phone. "I need you to come outside."

"For what?" Damon asked

"Just come outside, please." Bonnie requested.

Clicking the end button on the phone Damon walked out to where he saw Bonnie sitting in his driveway in her Prius. He approached the drivers side.

Bonnie rolled down her window.

Damon leaned into the window. "What do you need."

"Get in." Bonnie gestured to the passengers seat with her head.

"Huh?" Damon was a little confused.

Bonnie sighed. "Get in the car, Damon. I have somewhere to take you."

Damon blinked at her. "Where?"

"You'll see when we get there." Bonnie answered.

"But I would like to know where are you taking me exactly, witchy." Damon mumbled. "Why get you tell me."

She winked at him. "It's a surprise and if you want to see it then you better get your ass in the car."

Damon rushed around to the other side of the car. "Alright, Alright I'm getting in."

Bonnie laughed as he climbed into the seat and shut the door.

He buckled his seatbelt as she backed out of the driveway.

"So what's the surprise?" Damon questioned.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon sighed. "That means that you're not going to tell me."

Bonnie nodded. "Sure won't."

As she drove down the road he kept glancing at her wondering what surprise she had in store for him. She had him feeling curious for sure.

Fifteen minutes later Bonnie pulled into the driveway of a nice looking three story home.

Leaning forward Damon eyed the brick house. "This is your surprise?"

Bonnie turned off the engine of her car. "Not the house, silly. We have to get out to see your surprise."

Following her lead Damon got out of the car with her. As they walked up the open driveway a middle aged man with red hair exited out of his garage and approached.

"Bonnie you made it out today." The man started.

"Told you that I would, Fred." Bonnie returned.

Fred's eyes shifted from her to Damon. "This is the friend that you said you would bring along?"

Bonnie replied. "Yes it is. Damon this is Fred Hockley who was a friend of my Father's. Fred this is Damon Salvatore a friend of mine."

"Welcome , Damon." Fred offered his hand.

Damon shook it. "Yeah, Hi Fred."

Fred released Damon's hand.

"So do you have it?" Bonnie asked Fred.

"Yes it's good and ready." Fred answered.

All Damon could do was wonder what in the world they were talking about.

Fred gestured. "It's out on the back lawn."

As the witch and the vampire followed Fred into the backyard into Bonnie's ear so only she could hear. "What is all of this."

"All of this…." She paused as they cleared the side of the house to Fred's back lawn. "Is about that."

Sitting in Fred's backyard and under an overhead built shetler was one of the most beautiful things that Damon had ever seen in his life. A 2012 camaro. All black, shiny and looking brand new like it had barely seen anytime on the road. A dream for any guy who loved such cars.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" Damon said running up to the car like a child would run downstairs to open up presents on Christmas morning.

Fred chuckled as he watched Damon around his car. "You're right Bonnie your friend does appear to love your surprise."

Bonnie grinned. "I figured that he would."

Damon ran his hand lightly over the shiny black metal. "Wow she is a beauty."

"Isn't she." Fred cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry I just got carried away." Damon looked up at Fred.

Fred waved a hand. "Don't be. I know what it's like to appreciate the true beauty of a car."

Damon looked over at Bonnie. "Is this your surprise showing me this masterpiece here? Because I like it!"

"Actually…." Bonnie paused. "The surprise is that I brought you here to own that masterpiece."

"Come again." Damon said taken aback by what she had just told him.

Fred stepped up. "Let me explain. Ten years ago I was down on my luck and had lost my job. I was on the verge of becoming homeless when Bonnie's Dad Rudy stepped into my life. He gave me a place to stay and paid my house and utility bills for a full year until I was able to get on my feet and get a steady good paying job."

"Eventually I didn't need his help anymore and I was able to pay my own bills and I'm living a pretty good life right now. But I always told Rudy that I would pay him back one day because without him I wouldn't be where I was. And I did that by doing him favors whenever he asked me. But still I wanted to do more. And I wanted to give him something…."

"But he passed away." Bonnie finished with a little sadness to her tone.

Briefly rubbing her shoulder as a signal of comfort Fred went on. "Yes he unfortunately passed away. But that still didn't take away from my need of wanting to pay him back. So I figured the next best thing to do that would be to give something to his daugther here. That would be my 2012 Chevy Camaro."

Bonnie added. "But as nice and pretty as this car is it's not exactly the style that I like to drive."

"So I was like that's too bad." Fred returned. "Because Bonnie is probably the only person in the world out of seven billion people that I would give my camaro to for free. I told her that I guess that I would have to sell it online."

"But I told him to wait and not to sell it that I have a friend would might be interested in seeing this car." Bonnie stated.

Fred gestured. "She made me promise not to sell it until she brought you here and gave you a chance to see it."

Looking back and forth between Bonnie and Fred Damon looked like someone had told him that he had just won a multi-million dollar lottery. "So you're telling me that you're going to sell this car to me?"

"Not sell." Fred corrected. "Give it to you for free."

"But...But." Damon stumbled. "You said that Bonnie is only one of seven billion people that you would give it to for free."

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. But Bonnie doesn't want the car and if I can do a favor for Rudy's daughter then it would be to give my camaro away to her friend. Just like she requested me to because she said that making you happy would make her happy."

Appearing speechless Damon could only stare at Bonnie as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

She only smiled at him in return.

"So how about it?" Fred cleared his throat. "It's like brand new and I hardly drove it. The engine is as clean as a whistle and everything is in perfect condition. It has less than eight thousand miles on it. So it's a gift would you like to take to take it, Damon?"

"Would I like to take it." Damon repeated nearly giddy. "Of course, Fred I'll take it. I would be out of my mind not to take it."

Fred laughed. "Well, I'm glad that we can all come to an agreement."

Bonnie turned to him. "I appreciate it, Fred."

"Anything for Rudy's daughter." Fred directed. "Let's me go inside of the house to get the papers needed to sign over the car."

"Take your time." Bonnie told him "We'll wait here."

With a nod Fred turned to go inside of his house.

Approaching her Damon had a look of awe on face.

"So, I'm guessing by your reaction that you love my surprise for you?" Bonnie questioned.

Saying nothing he just stared.

Bonnie joked. "Wow speechless, that's rare for you Damon Salvatore."

Bending his knees slightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their fronts together. Lifting her feet up off of the ground he world her around in a series of joyful circles.

"Yeah I definitely take it that you loved my surprised." She giggled.

Grinning from ear to ear he placed her back down on her feet and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Bonnie Bennett you are the greatest friend ever."

"I know, right!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon wildly gestured back towards the car. "Do you know how many guys in the world who would wish to be me right now? Who would love to a a camaro that is almost brand new."

Bonnie glanced at the car. "Well, I know that you're one from '67 was destroyed when it blew up. And I know that this one is not exactly the same because you had your old one for the longest time. But when I saw this 2012 camaro I thought that maybe you would like to have it since I didn't want it."

"You're right in thinking that I would want this car." Damon commented. "And no it's not like my old powder blue one. But it's still a pretty badass car and I Thank you for being me here with a chance to own it."

"Not a big deal." Bonnie shrugged. "Just doing something for a friend."

Damon put his hand on her shoulder as he expressed. "It is a big deal to me. You could have said 'heck I don't want it go ahead and sell it' But you had me on my mind. It's just the thought that you would think about me and care about me enough to consider something that I would love to have. And that means a lot to me Bonnie because not a lot of people in my life have honestly considered my feelings in anything."

Once again Bonnie smiled at him. "That's what true friends do, Damon. We're true friends."

Damon smiled back. "Damn right about that. And I owe you for this one."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It didn't take Damon long to make use of his new camaro. Once he had the papers signed over to him he headed for the local DMV to get everything done that needed to be done.

Because he had wanted to make good on his word of owing Bonnie he decided to do that on the next morning. He parked the car in her driveway and approached her door ringing the doorbell.

Less than a minute later she opened the door and Damon thought that she looked beautiful and adorable with her make up free face. Her eyes lit up when she saw him standing there.

"Damon I wasn't expecting you to come by today." Bonnie greeted.

"Well, I didn't exactly come by for a visit here." Damon returned. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No I don't. My plans are just to stay home and relax."

Damon stated. "How about a change of plans. Take a road trip with me."

"A road trip." Bonnie arched a brow in curiousity. "To where?"

"You'll see when we get there." Damon told her.

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh I see this is a surprise then."

Damon pointed his thumbs at his chest. "This is me returning the favor for what you did for me yesterday."

Bonnie nodded. "I see. You don't have to pay me back for that. It's just something that I did out of my heart."

"Of course I should pay you back." Damon returned "A friend does something nice for you, you do something nice in return. So let's go."

Looking down at herself Bonnie mumbled. "But I'm not dressed to go out. These are my staying at home clothes and I have no make up on."

He studied her she wore dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeved t-shirt. "Come on you look fine. And you don't need any make up because your beauty is all natural."

His compliment made her grin because she good tell that he was sincere about it.

Damon added. "And I made a huge picnic basket for us in case we get hungry on the road. I made several sandwiches, fruit, chips, cookies, and cracker. And water and juice to drink. I have a place picked out for where we are going. So would you come with me?"

"Okay." Bonnie agreed. "I don't need that much more convincing so I'll go with you. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Damon rubbed his hands together. "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

Once Bonnie was ready she got into the passengers seat and shut the door and Damon took off to parts unknown to Bonnie.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The drive lasted for about two and a half hours. With the two of them talking to each other and listening to music the entire way. When Damon arrived at his desired destination he parked the car and they got out. He got out the picnic basket and a few blankets and lead her down a path way. Until Bonnie saw where he had wanted to bring her to.

It was a lake. All clear and nearly as crystal blue as an ocean down in the Caribbean would be. The lake was surrounded by lush green grass and tall trees.

"Wow, Damon." Bonnie commented. "This place looks so amazing."

"I know." Damon agreed.

Bonnie looked back at him. "And it's so quiet and peaceful. Like you can come here and clear your mind and refresh yourself.

Spreading the blanket out on the ground Damon looked out at the lake. "That's why I come here sometimes when life gets a little too crazy. I come here to relax and reset myself for a few days and it works everytime. And I can spend time alone here without having to worry about anyone bothering me. This spot is very special to me."

"And you brought me here." Bonnie warmly pointed out.

Damon let her know. "It's the first time that I have brought anyone here actually."

An expression of shock appeared on Bonnie's face.

"Yes that includes Elena." Damon said "So the fact that I brought you here just goes to show you that our friendship holds a special place in my heart."

Bonnie softly returned. "Our friendship holds a special place in my heart to Damon. And it always will."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They spent the day hanging out at that lake and having a fun time with each other. It was a little too cool for them to take a swim in the lake but Damon did have a small boat and they had spent an hour or so sailing around on the water.

When they got hungry they went back to the shore and sat on the blanket and ate from the basket that Damon had made.

His plan was for them just to stay for about four or five hours and then head back home to Mystic Falls but they were enjoying the lake and their time together that they had stayed longer than he had planned. It was one of those things where you were having such a great time that you never wanted the day to end.

So as the sunset they sat on that blanket facing the lake looking out at the sight before them. The sun sitting over the lake reflected itself over the water and the colors in the sky looked like it had come from some talented artists fingers but it was real and it was beautiful.

And here they were together watching the sunset, sitting side by side with their fingers interlaced together as they held hands.

Bonnie sighed. "This is the life"

Damon chuckled. "Who would have ever thought that we would be sitting like this together and watching the sun set."

"Yeah." Bonnie said "If you would have told me that I would be here like this with you. I would have questioned your sanity."

"You hated me." Damon pointed out amused.

Bonnie glanced sideways at him. "Hate is such a strong word. I would just say that I couldn't stand you."

Damon mumbled. "In the same way that I use to fill about you."

"And you would no all of the ways of how to get under my skin." Bonnie remembered "And knew how to push my buttons."

"A fact that I'm well aware of." Damon stated. "From all of those witchy migraines that you gave to me."

Bonnie told him. "And that time that I set your ass on fire."

Damon nodded. "Just reminds me of how not to get on your bad side."

"That's for sure." Bonnie agreed.

"Even back then though I still respected you for who you were and still are." Damon said "Because you were a fighter and so selfless."

Bonnie commented. "Back then I just had a thing against vampires and figured that they were all dangerous and bad. BUt my views started to change when Caroline was turned and I could see that vampires could be good people. Just like how I see the good and hope in you right now."

Damon eyed her. "I know that I did some things that have hurt you. Such as turning your mother and if I never gave a sincere apology to you, I'm giving you one now. I'm sorry Bonnie for everything and anything that I have done to hurt you and I'll never do those things to hurt you again."

""I appreciate that." Bonnie looked at him. "And I fully accept your apology. From now on we don't look at the negatives about our past relationship. From now on we move forward."

"Besides what I have done to hurt you. I wouldn't have changed anything else in our relationship. Not even the witchy migraines." Damon told her. "Because it would all lead me here with having you as the best friend in my life."

Bonnie was touched. "I wouldn't have changed anything either Damon. And I'm so grateful to have you in my life."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the rest of the sunset together.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After the sun had set, the sky darkened and the stars had come out. It was a clear, moonless night and there were no man made lights around to block the view of the stars. It was the perfect viewing for any person who wanted to look up at the stars.

And that is what Bonnie and Damon were doing, laying side by side on the blanket. On their backs as they stared up at the sky.

"There must be like a million stars up there." Bonnie said in awe.

"A billion." Damon added.

Bonnie commented. "Each and everyone of those stars is like a star similar to our sun and have planets circling around those stars. Who knows which one of them could have life on it."

Damon rested his head on his hands. "They definitely has to be some form of life out there."

"We're not alone in this universe." Bonnie agreed.

"Maybe one day we will be visited by aliens." Damon added.

Her eyes scanned the sky. "That would be interesting. Maybe the aliens would come here and make peace and share their technology with us and stuff."

Damon pointed his index finger. "Or they could come here with a mission of ruling over the earth and dominating human beings. And use their advance weapons to either kill us all or turn us into zombies. In that case maybe it would be better if we were alone."

Bonnie laughed. "Only you could think of something like that."

"It's better if we all prepare for the worst." Damon said "Have you seen all of those earth invasion movies. Things always turn on ugly for Earth until the humans manage to win out in the end."

"I've seen plenty of alien invasion movies." Bonnie returned.

Damon muttered. "Hmmm."

"Maybe there is someone out there on a earth like planet looking up at the stars as the exact same time as we are." Bonnie whispered. "Wondering the same things as we are about life being out there."

He turned his head looking at her. "Maybe you are right and maybe that person has a friend laying next to them just like we are right now. In that case life in other places in the universe would be amazing if they are feeling what I am feeling right now."

She turned her hand to face him as their eyes connected.

Even in the darkness his eyes could make out her features in the starlight and he wondered if she knew how truly stunning she was.

Bonnie questioned. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Damon returned.

"Tell me more stories about yourself." Bonnie replied. "About your life before you turned. When you were still human. I've heard about the things you did through the decades while you were a vampire. But I never heard about you when you were human."

Damon smiled slightly. "You sure that I wouldn't bore you with that."

Bonnie shook her head. "No I find your life stories fascinating Mr. Salvatore."

"Alright then…" Damon started to tell her the story of his human life.

And for the next couple of hours she laid with him and listened drawn into his story. Until she snuggled up against him closing her eyes.

Soon he heard the soft inhaling and exhaling that told her that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he grabbed the extra blanket and pulled it over them both to keep them warm from the cool air. He closed his eyes and they slept that night sleeping under the stars.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie was taken aback when she opened her eyes to the morning sunrise. She had been sleeping on the blanket with other blankets pulled over her and Damon laying next to her. That meant that she must have have spent the whole night sleeping under the sky. She didn't mean to fall asleep. She intended to close her eyes to rest them and that lead to her falling asleep. She had gotten a good restful and peaceful sleep despite sleeping outside.

She turned to face Damon who was still asleep. She studied his relaxed face as the sunlight washed over it. He was out this world handsome. Before she had noticed how attractive he was but that was put to the side because her relationship with him started out as not the best.

But now that she had gotten close to him she couldn't help but notice how incredibly good looking he was. He was a fine man like an artist had taken his face and carved it into the perfect features.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked right at her stunning her with his intense azure eyes. "You're staring." He said

"No I wasn't." Bonnie returned.

Damon's lips curved. "Yes you were. Thinking about how good looking I am."

Blushing Bonnie diverted her eyes. "So what if I was."

"That's okay." Damon told her. "I would stare at you to because you are also good looking."

Bonnie shook her head and laughed. "Good morning!"

Sitting up Damon yawned. "Morning."

"I can't believe that we spent the night out here." Bonnie muttered.

"Yeah but it was worth it." Damon said

Bonnie nodded. "It was."

Her smart phone buzzed and Bonnie picked it up to see who was calling her.

"Who's that?" Damon questioned.

"It's Jeremy." Bonnie frowned. "And he must really want to know where I am because he called me four times in the last hour and a half."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

Bonnie picked up her phone. "Hello."

WIth his vampire hearing Damon could overhear Jeremy's voice on the other side of the phone and Little Gilbert sounded irritated.

"I'm fine Jeremy. Yes I'm okay…" Bonnie said through the phone. "...I'm out of town right now. I will see you later today,...alright bye."

"Someone doesn't sound too happy." Damon said after she clicked end.

Bonnie put her smart phone away. "He's a little pissed because he came to see me at my house yesterday and I wasn't there."

Damon smirked. "Whoops. Guess that is my bad."

"More like my bad." Bonnie said "I didn't think about Jeremy yesterday. I was too caught up in the time that I spent here with you."

"And why should you feel bad about that?" Damon shrugged.

Bonnie sighed. "Because, Jeremy is my boyfriend and I had such a good time here being separated from him."

"Come on you don't owe it to him to think about him always." Damon waved a hand. "In fact you should embrace it. You had a wonderful time here because you were thinking about yourself and your needs and you're not just to doing that when it comes to Jeremy."

"You're right." Bonnie nodded. "Coming here without Jeremy made me feel sort of free yesterday. And I shouldn't feel bad because like you said I need to be a little more selfish."

Damon looked at her. "That's right. And I was glad to get away from Elena too and from all of the drama that has been going on between me and her lately."

Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face. "Guess that we will get back to Mystic Falls though and those Gilberts."

"Yeah." Damon got to his feet. "Let's get back to Mystic Falls.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following night

A furious Damon stormed into the boarding house knocking things off of the fireplace where they crashed to the ground.

Elena moved behind him. "Damon stay calm."

Damon picked up a half empty glass of bourbon and threw it into the wall where the glass shattered.

"Damon." Elena pleaded.

"I can't calm down." Damon nearly yelled back at Elena.

Elena just looked at him.

Looking down at his knuckles which was currently stained with the bastards blood that he had ran his fist into. Damon thought back to the moment which had put him in the pissed off mood that he was currently in.

The gang had all gone to the grill that night to hang out. Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Tyler. Alaric, and Enzo had all been there. Jeremy said he had to work tonight and said that he couldn't come.

They are were just hanging out together as at the popular hang out spot as friends. Bonnie had been playing with the arcade games that had just been installed. When some boy in his late teens had approached her and started hitting on her with lame pickup lines.

At first Bonnie had turned him down politely. But the boy kept coming onto her insisting that she give him a chance. Bonnie refused and told him that he was not interested. And the boy started to make crude sexual comments about her. When she still turned him down he started to get angry with her and called her out of her name.

Which Bonnie responded by telling him to "_Fuck off." _ And in return said something negative about his manhood.

The boy had taken offense and backhanded her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground and several of them had gotten up to rush to her defense but Damon was the first to get there.

He rushed across the room and tackled the boy to the ground as some of the others attended to Bonnie.

Then Damon proceeded to smash in the face of the boy over and over again with his fists until boys nose gushed with blood. He told the boy enrage not to ever lay his hands on Bonnie.

Alaric and Stefan had to pull him off to get him to stop and Enzo had to compel the boy to forget that Damon had ever kicked his ass.

Elena broke into Damon's thoughts. "I get that you are upset. But don't you think that you never reacted."

Damon placed his hands on his hips. "Not at all. He had it coming to him."

"You broke his nose and might have done worse to him if Stefan and Alaric hadn't pulled you off." Elena pointed out. "Maybe you should have a little control over your anger. The people outside of our group saw what you did to that boy."

"Uh somehow I doubt that they feel sorry for him or see him as a victim." Damon retorted. "He is sexually harassing Bonnie and put his hands on her in a violent way. They probably think like me and think that he had it coming to him."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "So this is your emotional reaction to anyone who hurts Bonnie?"

Damon flexed his hand. "Damn right it is. Heck if you ask me the bastard at the grill got off easy. You should have seen what I did to Kai. I tore his fucking head off of his shoulders for what he did to Bonnie. So let the lesson be learned that I will fuck up anyone who hurts her."

Watching how Damon was reacting now made Elena think back to what had happened at the Grill during the aftermath. Every one had approached Bonnie to make sure that she was alright and Enzo had compelled the boy to go away.

Bonnie had a red mark on her face and a busted lip and after he had broken the nose of that boy he had gone to Bonnie to make sure that she was fine.

_Elena watched the two of them together. Damon had cupped Bonnie's face in his hands and had concern in his eyes._

"_I'm okay, Damon honest." Bonnie insisted to him._

_His eyes scanned her face. "Are you sure. That was a pretty nasty hit."_

_Bonnie nodded. "Yeah I'm a tough girl."_

"_That you are." Damon gently wiped the blood from her lip with his handkerchief._

_Bonnie joked. "You should have let me handle him."_

_Damon gave her a ghost of a smile. "Maybe next time I will."_

_He had stayed there with Bonnie until Caroline escorted her home since Bonnie had rode to the Grill with Caroline._

_Between his reaction to attacking the guy who had hit Bonnie and his affection and care with her in the aftermath Elena felt jealousy rise up inside of her._

And that jealously combined with the last weeks of Damon's closeness to Bonnie had boiled over.

"That's it." Elena yelled out.

Damon's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "What's it? What in the hell are you talking about."

Elena glared at him. "I'm sick of this shit and this fixation that you have on Bonnie. Falling all over yourself whenever you are around her."

"Here we go again." Damon said as he headed for his bar.

"I'm serious Damon enough is enough." Elena spat at him. "You're getting way too damn close to her for my comfort."

Damon smirked. "Jealous are we."

Elena stepped forward. "This is not amusing. Maybe you need a reminder of the fact that I'm your girlfriend and should watch how you emotionally react to other women around me. So you either choose me or I walk."

"Huh?" Damon blinked.

"That's right I said choose." Elena demanded "Once and for all. Either me or Bonnie but you can't have us both. You told me that me had a future together. So if you still see one for us then prove it or I leave."

He looked at her like she had grown two heads.

Softening her tone, Elena tried to use the lovey, sexy voice that she used that he often couldn't resist. She trusted that Damon could never say no to her in the long run. She approached him and put her hands on his chest.

Damon's expression was unreadable as he looked down at her.

"I can forgive you for your actions around Bonnie. Just like I have forgiven you for everything before. As long as you pick me." Elena said nearly begging. "For once and for all if you don't want to lose me. Pick me, Damon pick me. End your relationship with her for good."

"You would ask me to break Bonnie's heart." Damon was in disbelief.

Elena shook her head. "I don't care about Bonnie as the moment okay. I just care about you and us. If you love me enough you be willing to do anything even if that means breaking her heart. So choose now Damon between me and her. Who is it going to be."

**Since they had Damon talk about his time with Bonnie in 6x08 I wanted to write a scene where Bonnie did the same thing. And I know that I'm writing Elena as selfish but again I think that is what DE brings out in her. Especially after 6x08 when she was worried about bringing Bonnie back for advice on her (Elena's) relationship with Damon. WTF? Bonnie is going through hell and all Elena is worried about is whether or not she should screw Damon again.**

**Thanks for the reviews as usual.**


	9. Chapter 9

At first he just stood there eyeing her in silence

Looking back at him Elena eagerly waited for his answer.

Damon sighed. "Alright, Alright I'll tell you what you want to know."

Elena's eyes lit up. "Really."

"Lean in." Damon nearly whispered.

Doing what he said Elena leaned in until her face was close to his.

Damon put his lips close to her ear.

She felt excitement stirring inside of her anticipating what Damon was about to say next.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." He said into her ear.

It took several seconds for Elena's mind to register what he had just said. "I'm sorry but what?"

"I said not to let the door hit you on the way out." Damon moved away from her. "Leave if that's what you want to do."

Elena blinked. "You're, You're breaking up with me?"

Damon shrugged. "You gave me an ultimatum and now I'm letting you know what I'm doing about that. So it sees that we will have to go our separate ways."

"You can't do that." Elena shook her head.

"Can't I?" Damon arched her brow.

Elena grabbed both sides of her head with her hands. "No this is not happening."

Damon chuckled coolly. "I see. You think that you still have this hold on me. That I will drop anyone or anything that you say to because I want to hold onto you. That is the old Damon, the old Damon would have done anything just to keep you."

"But now. You aren't the only important girl in my life. And you can't seem to accept that so I'm going to have to let you go."

"How….." Elena paused in disbelief. "You're just going to throw our relationship away and end it for her?"

"This right here it's not about Bonnie." Damon returned. "This is about us. You and me and how bad we are for each other."

Elena become frantic. "No, Damon you are good for me."

Damon scoofs. "I'm not good for you. I'm not good for you Elena. But once again I somehow thought that we could work through our toxic relationship with love. But love isn't enough. It's not enough anymore. And we can't keep allowing ourselves to be caught up in this toxic cycle. I'm _bad _for you."

"But I didn't care about my negative impacts on you because all that mattered to me was that I won you over. But there is no hope for us. And your selfishness towards Bonnie proves that. The fact that you are willing to trash the friend who gave up everything for you proves that. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be with you if you are willing to turn your back on Bonnie just like that."

"Seriously." Elena raised her voice. "I've defended you and forgiven you for everything that you done. For killing Jeremy, for killing Aaron. I defended you for all of that Damon and this is how you repay me."

Frustration Damon yelled out. "I don't _want _defending me. Stop defending me."

Tears started to brim in Elena's eyes. "I won't stop defending you Damon. Because I love you. And yes maybe that love for you makes me selfish but I don't care."

Damon threw up his hands. "Then _stop _loving me."

"I can't." Elena yelled back.

"All the more reason to let you go then." Damon returned. "If that is the only way for you to become a better person."

Elena swallowed. "No, Damon you can't just let me go. Not after all of the things that you have done to get me. You think that you'll just be able to walk away."

Damon went over to pour himself a glass of bourbon. "Walking away it's what's best for the both of us."

"You love me too much to let me go." Elena said putting her hand on his back.

He gulped down some bourbon.

"Damon." Elena pleaded. "Look at me and tell me that you're willing to let go of our love just like that."

He turned and looked at her. "Perhaps I do love you. But that love isn't healthy. Look at all of the terrible things that I have done in the name of my love for you. It's not good Elena and being in 1994 opened my eyes to a lot of things. Letting you go is what is best for me."

Elena become angry. "This is all Bonnie's fault. This is on her."

Damon sneered. "Don't you dare blame Bonnie for the issues that we have."

"Well every since you came back you've been distant with me and nothing has been the same between us." Elena pointed out. "And the difference is that you've been closer to Bonnie. So yes I'm blaming her for coming between us. Now everytime she even breaks a nail you run over to save her faster than the speed of sound. And I'm tired of seeing you run to her."

"That's your problem isn't it." Damon returned. "You're so selfish and self centered that you can't stand the thought about me caring for Bonnie. Me being focused on you boost your ego and now that I'm putting some of my attention on another girl your ego can't handle it. And you expect me to stroke that ego by breaking off my relationship with Bonnie. Hell no. You told me to choose and I am choosing my ending this relationship between us here tonight."

Elena accused. "Did you fuck Bonnie back in 1994 or something. Is that why you are so hell bent on having a relationship with her because you fucked her."

Damon retorted harshly. "Careful there Elena. Don't get it twisted. My motivations with you make all come back to getting a chance to fuck you. But it's different with Bonnie. Someone that I don't have to bed to care about."

Tears fell from her eyes as Damon's words hit their mark. "Then what is it about her then? Why are you choosing her over me."

"Because Bonnie's kind, compassionate, and selfless." Damon explained. "She has a beautiful soul and she makes me laugh and learn how to have fun. She has everything that you don't right now."

Elena brushed her hand over her cheek. "How long before you screw up again and kill someone before she judges you."

Damon went for more bourbon. "I don't need her defending me. And I don't mind her calling out on my shit. Because I need someone to call me out on the shit that I do. Bonnie doesn't want me to change. She just wants me to do better for myself."

"That's it then." Elena huffed. "We are really breaking up."

Damon confirmed. "Yeah it's over."

"You're going to regret this, Damon." Elena responded in anger. "You're going to regret ending things with me."

He eyed her coolly. "Whatever. You have until tomorrow night to pack your crap and get the hell out of my house."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In the meantime Bonnie made her way over to Jeremy's house. This after assuring Caroline that she would be alright. After that asshole at the Grill had harassed and backhanded her she had a slight bruise on her cheek. Thinking about the way that the asshole had acted a big part of her was glad to see Damon smash his nose in. Normally she wasn't for violence. But everybody had their breaking points. And someone assaulting kind of took away any sympathy that you have for your attacker when that person gets what they deserve.

She knew that the way that Damon reacted just showed how much he cared about her.

Even though she knew that Jeremy had to work that night. He had gotten off an hour ago according to his claims. Bonnie was going by there to surprise him and to show them that their relationship could work if he was willing to accept Damon as her friend. That was just the type of person that she was.

Bonnie pulled into the driveway of Matt's house and sure enough Jeremy's car was there. But there was also another car there that she had never seen before and Bonnie wondered if Matt had someone visiting him.

Turning off the engine of her car Bonnie got out. As she got out she noticed something strange about Jeremy's car. The car was rocking back and forth and the windows were fogged. And Bonnie got the sudden feeling that Jeremy wasn't working that night at all. But more like working on another girl in the process.

Disgusted she approached the car and knocked loudly on the back window. So much that the movement of the car stop.

"Jeremy I know that you are in there." Bonnie snapped out in anger.

Jeremy cursed followed by the sound of some female. It took a couple of minutes as they scrambled inside of the car. Stepping out Jeremy zipped up his pants and looked into the green eyes of one angry looking witch.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked nervously.

A redheaded girl in her mid teens stepped out of the car. With her a messed up clearly from sex.

"Oh I just came here to surprise you." Bonnie said with hurt in her tone. "But I guess that I am the one surprised."

Jeremy swallowed. "Bonnie I…."

Bonnie cut him off. "Is this what you have been doing. All of the nights that you claimed that you were working you were really screwing behind my back with other chicks."

A guilty expression came into Jeremy's eyes.

That expression told Bonnie all that she needed to know. She was hurt but now she was more furious than hurt towards her boyfriend.

The redhead ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Whoa what's going on here. Who are you?"

Bonnie directed her attention towards the girl. "I'm his girlfriend who are you?"

The girls eyes widened. "His girlfriend? Wait hold up you've got to be kidding me."

She gave the girl a humorless smile. "Nope, not kidding."

"You never told me that you had a girlfriend." The girl directed at Jeremy.

Sweat formed on Jeremy's brow. "I wasn't thinking."

"Oh my God." The girl said mad at Jeremy. "Do you know what you just made me look like. I don't go after other females men."

He could only sweat more as Bonnie aimed unpleasant daggers at him.

"I don't go after other females boyfriends." She told Bonnie. "I'm sorry I feel so awful now. He didn't tell me about you I swear."

"You know." Bonnie told the girl. "I actually believe you from my past experiences with him."

The girl repeated. "I'm so sorry." Then at Jeremy. "You're at asshole!" She got out of her car and drove away.

Jeremy saw how pissed and angry that Bonnie was and tried to think of ways to make it better. "I can explain."

"Oh please explain. Please explain how you ended up in your car screwing another girl." Bonnie said with sarcasm. "Because I would really like to hear the explanation."

"It was just a one time thing." Jeremy rambled. "Something that happened in the heat of the moment."

Bonnie laughed but there was no humor behind it. "You expect me to believe that bullshit. I know that just by the guilt in your fucking eyes that you have been screwing women behind by back every since I came back from the other side."

Jeremy gestured frantically. "Those were mistakes Bonnie. If you could be willing to give me another chance."

"Another chance? To do what cheat on me." Bonnie snapped out the words. "I already gave you a chance after you cheated on me the first time. When you cheated on a damn ghost with me. What a fool I was too think that you loved me enough not to hurt me again. But you did. Once a cheater always a cheater they say."

"So hell no I won't give you another chance. We're done, Jeremy, we're done."

"Come on." Jeremy snipped. "You weren't giving it up to me so I had to get it from somewhere."

It took her putting her hand in her pocket in order to resist from reaching out and slapping him across the face. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Really you are going to blame me for you being an unfaithful douchebag. This is all on you Jeremy. And I guess my choice of not sleeping with you when I came back was a good one seeing that you are a pig. If the only thing that you want from me is sex than you are a fucking pig."

A muscle flinched in Jeremy's jaw. "You want to judge me. When you have been constantly hanging around Damon and letting him spend the night at your damn house?"

Bonnie folded her arms over her shoulders. "You're not going to turn this around on Damon. Because the fact is that even though we are close. The fact is that I have never crossed that line with Damon. It never got sexually physical and I didn't cheat. You are the cheater Jeremy. And seeing you standing here now just let's me know how grateful I am in deciding to keep Damon as my friend."

"For all of the wrong that Damon has done. He's looking like the much better man when compared to you. So I'm going to ditch you as my boyfriend and Damon will remain my friend."

Hearing her telling him that she basically preferred Damon over him now angered Jeremy. He aimed to aim daggers back at her.

Jeremy with a bitter. "Well, it was no wonder that I was fucking chicks left and right while you were rotting away on the other side."

His nasty confession had Bonnie growing even more furious.

"So you're saying that you have slept with a bunch of random girls while I was in 1994 fighting for a way to get back? That was how you choose to 'honor' my death. Even after all of the shit that I have put myself through to bring you back when you have died. And I did that more than once for you." Bonnie was pissed off beyond belief.

"But thanks for confirming that I'm making the right choice in leaving your ass. And cementing the fact that you are a lying, cheating, pig, an asshole, and a scumbag who is lower than dirt. I'm so done with you Jeremy."

Jeremy frowned. "You think that way because you're angry now. But you'll come crawling back."

Bonnie glared at him. "More than angry I'm furious. You're delusional if you think that I'm giving you another chance. Let's make it clear that I don't want to see you, I don't want you near me, and I don't want you talking to me _ever _again. Understand? Bye."

When she made an attempt to walk by him Jeremy grabbed onto her elbow. "Wait….:"

She cut him off with an icy glare. "I would strongly suggest that you release me unless you want me to slap your lips clearly off of your face."

Jeremy let her go and could only watch as she got into her car and took off down the road leaving him standing alone in the darkness.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following afternoon Damon decided to pay Bonnie a visit. He needed someone to talk to about his breakup with Elena and he figured that no one else would be better besides his close friend. So when he had knocked on her door she immediately let him in.

Now they sat in the kitchen as she prepared her lunch.

"So last night was an eventful one for me after we left the grill." Damon started.

Bonnie put the finishing touches on her sandwich. "For me too."

Damon shook his head. "And it wasn't in a good way."

"Again me too." Bonnie said

He looked at her and could tell that she was sort of pissed off. "Why don't you tell me what happened with you."

Bonnie turned to him. "You're looking just as pissed off as I am right now. How about telling me what happened with you."

Damon chuckled. "Let's both just say what happened at the same time."

"That will work!" Bonnie exclaimed.

At the same time. Bonnie "I dumped Jeremy." Damon "I broke up with Elena." For a couple of seconds they just stared at each other as it dawned on them that they had both broken things off with the Gilberts.

Taking her sandwich and chips Bonnie sat across from Damon. "Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Elena. Then I can explain why I ended things with Jeremy."

Damon nodded and told her by every detail he remembered. After a few minutes the finished it off with. "...so I told her that she had until tonight to get all of her crap out of my house and get out."

"Wow." Bonnie said after a moment. "Sounds like you and Elena are over for good this time."

"That's because we are." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie muttered. "I didn't even know about the extent of Elena's problem with you being my friend. She sounds so anger and bitter about it."

"That's because Elena is an immature, spoiled brat who can't handle when things don't go her way." Damon stated.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble between the two of you." Bonnie said to him.

Damon looked over at her. "If you're blaming yourself. That's nonsense. This is one hundred percent on Elena and her selfishness."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's not really that I'm blaming myself. Just that it's seems that I'm an issue between the two of you and that I have caused a rift."

"Elena and I have had a ton of problems before I became close to you. little witch." Damon curved his lips. "And we have a hell of a lot of issues that is far more damaging than my relationship with you."

She bit into her sandwich. "I'm not happy that Elena is hurt and upset by your friendship with me."

He studied her with his eyes. "There's a but in there."

"But." Bonnie added. "I can't always live my live worrying about how Elena feels. The old me would have tried to distance myself from you just to please her feelings. But the new me won't do that. You're important to me and the selfish part of me won't put herself second to Elena's feelings anymore."

Damon nodded. "That's nice to know. And good to hear."

Bonnie took another bite. "So it's really over? No going back."

"No going back. I just can't keep doing this with Elena." Damon stated. "My eyes have really been opened to how truly bad Elena and I are for each other. I mean I always knew that but ignored it enough just because I had what I wanted when Elena and I got together."

"But you know love is no longer enough for me to stay with her. For some reason being with me has brought out the worse in her and letting her go could be the key to returning her to the person that she once was. Then she brings out the worse in me to and I look back and realize that I'm not proud of who I become around her. It's not healthy and letting her go is the best decision that I could have made for myself."

She reached across the table briefly placing her hand on top of his. "I'm glad that you are doing what is best and healthiest for you."

"I can give credit to you." Damon returned. "You really helped me see that I don't need her love to feel worthy of myself."

Bonnie just smiled at him.

Damon grabbed a chip off of her plate and ate it. "So why did you break it off with Little Gilbert?"

Anger rose inside of her just thinking about it. "Oh he cheated on me again."

"You're kidding me." Damon scoffed.

Bonnie shook her head. "No I'm not. I went to his house yesterday to surprise him. He was surprised alright when I caught him banging another chick in his car."

Damon scowled. "Unfreaking believable."

"Those were my thoughts." Bonnie commented. "Obviously the bastard wasn't expecting me over or he would have found a different place to cheat on me. One where I was less likely to catch him."

"And what did he say exactly when you caught him?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie sneered. "The same bullshit excuses that most cheaters use. It was a mistake, I won't happen again, blah, blah, blah…...It was clear that he has been cheating ever since I got back."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just when I thought that he couldn't turn out to be a bigger moron than he already is he does this to you again."

"Guess that I kind of blame myself for that." Bonnie told him.

He looked at her. "What? Why?"

"Only because he has done it before when he cheated on me with Anna." Bonnie explained. "But I still took him back thinking that he wouldn't do it again. Should have realized that if he was willing to do it before that he would be willing to do it again."

This time Damon touched his hand to hers. "Sorry that he hurt you."

Bonnie sighed. "Part of me is hurt. But a bigger part of me is pissed. That he disrespects me so much to do it again. Even after everything that I did for him the bastard still cheats. But no more because we are over and I would be happy if I never got to see his face again."

"It's that douchebags loss." Damon pointed out. "He's the one who has lost out on a kind, compassionate, funny, smart, loving, beautiful, sexy girl in Bonnie Bennett. All because he couldn't remain faithful to you."

"I know that, Damon. It's Jeremy's loss for sure and I'm not going to let the fact that he can't keep his dick in his pants affect my self esteem or how I feel about myself. Because I know that I'm a damn good woman." Bonnie went on. "But I also know that he has been banging random chicks when you and I were in 1994 together."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

Bonnie answered. "Jeremy let me know himself. As a petty way to get back at me because he didn't like what I said to him."

"What a asshole and a jerk." Damon commented.

She caught the tone in his voice. "You already knew about this?"

"Yeah." Damon confessed. "I've known about that for a while."

"But you didn't tell me." Bonnie wondered curious.

Damon leaned back in his chair. "A part of me wanted to let you know about Little Gilberts misdeeds. But I choose not to tell you because I felt like it wasn't my place. Plus I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying to one up him by telling you such information."

Bonnie picked up a chip. "I understand." She softly told him.

"I'm glad that you do and I guess that I figured that you would be smart enough in time to see that Jeremy is not good enough for you." Damon returned.

"And I did see that." Bonnie agreed. " Now he is out of my life and I no longer have to worry about cheating on me."

Damon stated. "He'll probably regret being unfaithful to you and he's going to want you to take him back."

Arching a brow Bonnie commented. "Fuck a Jeremy Gilbert. I'm never taking him back again."

Damon grinned and added. "Fuck a Elena Gilbert because I'm done with her for good."

"Ha." Bonnie exclaimed. "There you go."

He leaned forward over the table. "Know what we should do, Witch."

She leaned forward. "What?"

"We should celebrate." Damon told her.

"Celebrate?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

"Celebrate!" Damon repeated. "This shouldn't be a day of heartache or pain for us. No this should be a time of celebration. That we are free of the Gilberts and that we are better because we are."

Bonnie thought about it. "Right why spend the day hurt and pissed off when I can just be happy celebrating with my friend here with me!"

Damon lifted his hand. "That's the spirit."

Bonnie nodded. "You and I are going to celebrate being Gilbert free!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon had briefly left her house to go out and retrieve a few blood bags to feed himself. But he had returned and he had spent the whole day at Bonnie's house having fun with her instead of dwelling on his break up with Elena.

As night time fell their celebration turned into a party for two. Damon was drinking from the bottle of bourbon that he had brought with him and Bonnie had opened up some wine and had a few glasses. The alcohol was clearly getting to her as she was acting all footloose.

She and Damon drunk as they danced around to the music blasting to the stereo.

"You know what." Bonnie hollered over the music. "Celebrating break ups are a damn good idea."

He had his bottle of bourbon in one hand as he moved around to the music. "Hell yeah."

"Hell yeah." Bonnie exclaimed as she wiggled her booty.

Laughing Damon watched her across the room glad that she appeared to be having such a great time.

Climbing onto the coffee table Bonnie danced even more.

"Whoa." Damon said seeing that she wasn't sober. "Be careful there."

"Don't worry about me, I'm careful." Bonnie insisted. But when she turned to make a move she lost her balance and started to slip.

Damon rushed over with vampire speed and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

Bonnie giggled. "Whoops, my bad."

Cradling her in his arms his eyes scanned over her face. "You're drunk."

"Yes I am." Bonnie admitted "But I'm feeling good right now."

With her in his arms he moved over to the radio and turned it off. "I've think that you had enough wine for the night."

"If that's what you say." Bonnie had this goofy grin on her face.

Carrying her still he headed towards the stairs.

Bonnie blinked. "Where are you taking me."

"To bed." Damon replied. "So that you can sleep this off."

She threw her arms around her neck. "Okay, then."

Once in her bedroom he placed her down on her feet long enough to pull back the sheets on her bed. Then he took her into his arms again.

Bonnie furrowed her brow as she looked into his eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes? They're so blue that I could drown in them almost." She slurred.

Damon chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." He laid her down on the bed.

She shifted until her head rested on the pillow.

Reaching down he removed the slippers that she had been wearing. "Now you sleep." He politely ordered.

"Ah you're so nice. Taking care of me." Bonnie told him as the wine swam around inside of her.

He smiled down at her.

"Well…." Bonnie paused. "Aren't you going to tuck me in?"

Leaning over her pulled the covers up to her chin. "There are you comfortable?"

She moved around until she was in a comfortable position. "Now I am."

"Good you have sweet dreams now." Damon told her.

"I will." Bonnie yawned. "Good night Damon."

Damon returned. "Good night yourself."

Bonnie closed her eyes and let herself fall into slumber.

Minutes later her heard her breathing in and out as she fell into that deep sleep. He stood there and watched over her for a few moments before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

She shifted slightly but did not wake.

He turned off the lamp throwing her room into darkness. Then exited her bedroom chuckling to himself about how she was going to have a hangover in the morning.

**Love your Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out that Damon had predicted things right. The young witch did end up having a bit of a hangover and it came in form of a headache. Waking up Bonnie could only be grateful that she had not drunk anymore or she would have ended up feeling worse. But the headache was enough where she could tolerate. Getting out of bed she took two over the counter pain pills and hoped that the combination of pain pills, food and coffee would help ease her headache.

But first she wanted to take a shower. Going into her bathroom she stripped naked and jumped into the shower long enough to get all of her parts clean. After getting out she dried off, putting on her bra and panties followed by some sweat pants and a matching hoodie sweatshirt.

She went downstairs when the intention of making herself some breakfast but saw that someone else was already doing that for her. Damon stood over the stove with a towel over his shower. Bonnie good smell Bacon and eggs cooking and the wonderful aroma of coffee. And she could have hugged him at the moment.

Damon peered over his shoulder. "Morning Bon-Bon."

"Morning." Bonnie returned. "You stayed over?"

"Yeah. I slept on the couch." Damon answered. "If you don't mind."

She shook her head. "I don't mind at all."

He returned his attention back to the stove.

Bonnie grabbed a mug and went over to the coffee maker pouring herself some of the hot caffeine filled liquid.

"Headache?" Damon muttered knowingly.

Mixing some cream and sugar in her coffee Bonnie replied. "Yes but I took some pills and it's already starting to feel better."

"Nice to hear." Damon returned.

Taking her coffee over to the breakfast table Bonnie sat down and watched him as he prepared the rest of breakfast.

Minutes later Damon finished up and plated her breakfast. He took the plate over and placed it in front of her. "Eat up."

Bonnie looked down at the plate. There was bacon, over easy eggs and toast. "What, no pancakes?" She joked.

Damon chuckled. "Next time perhaps."

"Looks good though. Thanks for taking the time to make it." Bonnie told him.

"You're welcome it's no problem." Damon said to her.

Testing on the eggs she concluded that he knew how to fry the perfect egg which not everyone knew how to do.

He poured himself his own mug of coffee and grabbed one of his blood bags that he had brought over the day before and joined her at the table.

Bonnie looked across the table at him. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Damon sipped his coffee. "And you?"

"I'm good." Bonnie answered. "Still not sad over the break up."

He went. "I'm not over mine either. No regrets for being Gilbert free."

Bonnie agreed. "No regrets!"

Damon sampled some of his blood. "Slept good last night?"

"Yeah I slept good." Bonnie nodded.

"What did you dream about?" Damon wondered.

She spread strawberry jam on her toast. "The usual, random, weird out of this world sort of things."

He eyed her with amusement. "Anything specific?"

"Not really." Bonnie furrowed her brows. "Why do you ask?"

"Would have figured that you be dreaming about me." Damon hinted.

"What? Huh?" She nearly laughed. "Why would I be dreaming about you?"

Damon fluttered his eyelashes. "Don't know. Maybe because you said that I had pretty blue eyes."

Bonnie suddenly remembered her comment from the night before. "Oh yeah that."

"Yeah that." Damon confirmed.

"So you think that because I said you had pretty eyes that I would have fantasies about you?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well you wouldn't have made a comment like that unless you were some what attracted to me." Damon teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Please don't flatter yourself."

He added. "You also said that you could drown in them."

Bonnie waved a hand. "Guess that I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying."

"You weren't _that _drunk." Damon returned. "You're just physically attracted to me."

Knowing that he was just teasing her Bonnie leaned forward. "Why would I be physically attracted to you?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Look at me, I'm like sex on legs!"

Looking him over she wrinkled her nose in that adorable way. "Eh you're okay."

"Just okay?" Damon blinked.

"Just okay." Bonnie said teasing him. "I mean there's a lot of guys out there who are better looking than you."

"Like who?" Damon asked.

Bonnie gestured. "What me to write down a list because that could take me all day."

Damon playfully narrowed his eyes. "Ha! Ha!"

She responded with a laugh.

"So you're not going to admit that you find me attractive?" Damon said

She clucked her tongue. "Nope."

"Alright then I guess that the witch must be in denial." Damon joked.

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie said laughing once more.

He just grinned at her in return.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After they finished up breakfast Damon helped clean up the dishes and left Bonnie's house to go back to his own. When he entered into the foyer he saw Elena approaching him holding a box in her hands.

"What are you doing here still?" Damon questioned irritated.

Elena just gave him the most evil eye that she could muster.

Damon eyed her coolly. "Thought that I told you to have all of your shit out of here by last night."

"I couldn't pack all of the stuff that I had and move it all out within 24 hours." Elena snapped back.

"Well anything else that you have left I'll have it ship it out to you." Damon retorted. "But don't show your fucking face back in my house ever again."

She glared at him. "Go to hell, Damon." Elena took her box with her and stormed out of the house.

He would have made a snarky comeback but she was already gone.

Damon moved further into the house and turned into a hallway where Stefan stood. "Hey brother."

Stefan arched a brow. "You and Elena broke up?"

"How did you ever guess." Damon mumbled.

"Figured that something must have went wrong yesterday when Elena was packing all of her stuff and looking like she wanted to murder someone while she did so." Stefan explained. "But the exchange that I overheard just confirms what I figured."

"Yep, the doppelganger and I are no longer together." Damon said "And there is no going back."

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "Are you sure about that? It's not like you haven't let Elena go before."

Damon shrugged. "This time is different, brother."

"Really?" Stefan was curious. "What is so different this time?"

"Long story short. Elena is jealous over my friendship with Bonnie. She let me know about it. We fought more than once." Damon went on. "And I couldn't deal with it any longer and I broke it off."

"In that case it would seem like you made the best choice." Stefan mumbled.

Damon nodded. "Yeah."

Stefan started to walk away, "Well I'll see you later I have to run."

"Wait I need to talk to you first." Damon stated.

"Can it wait?" Stefan wondered.

"No it's important." Damon replied.

Shifting on his feet Stefan went. "Alright what is so important?"

Pausing Damon sighed. "You know I'm a very prideful guy."

Stefan amused. "Yes that is a well known fact."

"So what I'm about to do is not easy." Damon looked at this brother. "But I want to apologize."

Shocked Stefan's green eyes widened.

Damon went on. "With everything that happened in 1994 my eyes opened to a lot of things. Even more so now that Elena and I are on the rocks. And looking back I can see how my actions with her were selfish. And how wrong it was but I didn't care at the time because I was all about getting what I wanted."

"...But now I regret some of the choices that I made in regards to Elena. How I was about getting what I wanted no matter who it hurt. I know that I hurt you brother and for that I'm sorry. For whatever I did with Elena that caused you heartbreak I apologize. I'm fortunate that you choose to still stand by me despite all of the crap that I pulled."

At first Stefan said nothing he just stood there as his brothers words registered in his mind. Then he took his brother by the arm and pulled him into a tight brotherly like hug. "That's all that I've ever really wanted to hear from you."

Stepping back Damon pats Stefan on his shoulders. "So, Stefan are we good?"

Stefan smiles. "Yes, Damon we're good!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Matt entered the house to find trash everywhere. Trash like several empty beer bottles and an empty pizza box that someone hadn't bothered to throw away. Matt wasn't a clean freak but he wasn't fond of the idea of having trash scattered all throughout his house.

He went into the living room where he saw Jeremy sprawled out in a chair playing video games with another beer bottle in his hand.

"What the hell." Matt started irritated. "I go away for one night and this place looks like a pig pin.

Jeremy looked over at his friend. "Oh hey."

Matt could see that his friend was drunk. "Look at this mess. You need to clean it all up unless you want Bonnie to come over and notice how sloppy you are."

"Bonnie broke up with me." Jeremy slightly slurred.

"She did?" Matt questioned.

Jeremy took a gulp from his beer bottle. "Yep. She paid me a surprise visit the night before and caught me in the car banging another chick."

Matt was taken aback. "Tell me you are serious."

"I could tell you." Jeremy returned. "But it wouldn't be the truth."

"You cheated on Bonnie." Matt raised his voice. "Again."

"Not so loud." Jeremy spoke. "I have a mean hangover."

Matt placed his hands on his hips. "How in the hell could you do that to her? What's wrong with you man?"

Jeremy dismissed Matt with a wave of his hand. "Don't go there lecturing me. I already received a verbal beating from Bonnie."

"Sure that you deserved everything she said to you." Matt grumbled. "After you hurt her again."

"You don't have to say anything else." Jeremy interrupted. "I already know I screwed up."

Matt shook his head. "Just make sure that you clean all of this mess up before the day is over with."

Pressing buttons on his controller Jeremy mentioned. "Oh right Elena is moving in."

"What? When?" Matt wondered. "When is Elena moving in?"

Jeremy answered. "She started to move in yesterday."

Matt eyed his friend. "And when were you going to let me know about this?"

"Just did." Jeremy pointed out. "Besides it was sudden because Damon kicked her out of his place."

"Damon, kicked Elena out." Matt frowned.

"Right." Jeremy laughed without the humor behind it. "The jerk just decided to break up with my sister. Isn't that something else both of us dumped on the same night."

Matt face palmed himself. Somehow he knew that he was going to have to deal with two bitter and angry Gilbert siblings for the next few days and he was not looking forward to that.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Next day

The break ups have no doubt left both of the Gilbert siblings angry and bitter. And Matt was not in much a mood to hear their complaining they had to settle with each other to vent their feelings. One of the ways that they decided to do that was go out to the park for some brother and sister time.

But when they arrived they soon found out that they had come to the wrong place to deal with their feelings about their break ups.

"Look at them will you." Jeremy started bitterly.

Elena sneered. "I see them, I see them."

But half way across the park Damon and Bonnie had not spotted the siblings and didn't know that they were currently being watched. They had their backs turned towards them and they were sitting on a blanket close to each talking and laughing it up like they didn't have a care in the world.

"He doesn't even seem sad or all that upset about the break up." Elena huffed as she watched Damon around Bonnie.

"Why would he act upset?" Jeremy questioned "The jerk basically dumped you for Bonnie."

Elena casted an annoyed glance at her brother. "And Bonnie dumped you because you were fool enough to screw some random chick in your driveway."

Jeremy held up his hands. "Hey don't take it out on me. I was just telling the truth about Damon. The both of them screwed us over so we are on the same boat."

"Yes and now every time that I see Damon I have to be reminded that he choose Bonnie over me." Elena spat.

"It's not easy for me either." Jeremy whined. "Going around town everywhere and seeing Bonnie with _him _of all guys."

Elena continued to watch the two friends together who still had no idea that they were being watched. Even from where she stood Elena could over hear what they were talking about because of her vampire hearing.

_Damon. "Admit it Judgey."_

_Bonnie. "Nope."_

"_Don't be like that." Damon told her._

"_I'm not being like anything." Bonnie returned. "I don't find you attractive."_

_Damon chuckled. "Liar."_

_Bonnie laughed back. "You have an ego twice the size of Texas. If I say that you are attractive than your head might explode."_

"_Funny. you have jokes huh." Damon returned._

"_Sure do." Bonnie confirmed._

_He leaned into her. "What if I told you that I think that you have gorgeous green eyes?"_

_She tells him. "I would say that's a sweet and charming compliment but I'm still not going to say that I find you attractive."_

"_Say it Bon-Bon." Damon sang._

"_No way." Bonnie said_

_Damon inched closer to her. "If you don't say it, I'm going to eat you."_

_She patted him on the cheek. "Go ahead I'm not afraid of you."_

"_This is your last chance to say that you find me hot." Damon playfully warned._

"_Not going to happen." Bonnie returned._

"_Fine you asked for it!" Damon exclaimed._

From across the way the Gilberts watched as Damon grabbed Bonnie and gently rolled her on the ground until he was on top of her proceeded to put his lips to her neck. Pretending like he was biting her.

The interaction between the two wasn't at all sexual in nature. But Elena still felt envy in watching the pair. It was that they were silly, playful, and affectionate all rolled into one. She could hear the giggles erupt from Bonnie and could see the joy and expression on Damon's face and her gut twisted realizing that he had never been that way with her.

Watching the scene before him had Jeremy steaming mad. He could not stand the thought of seeing Damon Salvatore all over his Ex like that.

Jeremy stepped forward.

Elena placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from going further. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to punch that asshole." Jeremy replied with anger.

"No Jeremy." Elena shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

Jeremy gestured. "He's all over her and everything."

Elena removed her eyes from the playful pair towards her brother. "You can't."

"Why not?" Jeremy huffed.

"Do you want to go over there and make yourself look bad in front of Bonnie?" Elena questioned. "Let's just find somewhere else to go."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." But he followed his sister out of the park.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the following day Bonnie had ventured over to the boarding house to watch movies and to spend some time with her friend. They each agreed to pick out and movie and that they would watch both together and they were hanging out on the couch watching Bonnie's movie first.

It wasn't Damon's type of movie at all. She had decided to watch a classic movie and that movie currently was Titanic. Which he wasn't that into but he watched it anyway. Even as he rolled his eyes at some of the parts in the movies. But he did this for their friendship and because she had agreed to watch whatever movie that he had picked out afterwards.

They had come to the part of the movie where Rose jumped back on the ship to be with Jack and the couple ran towards each other as the dramatic music played in the background.

Grabbing a tissue Bonnie dabbed at her eyes.

He glanced sideways at her. "Are you crying?"

Bonnie sniffed. "Maybe a little. I always cry at this part."

"Seriously?" Damon arched a brow.

"All fifty times that I have seen it." Bonnie admitted.

Damon was taken aback. "You saw this movie fifty times?"

Bonnie returned. "Somewhere around that."

"And you never get tired of watching the same thing over and over again in this movie." Damon wondered

"No." Bonnie said "Never. It's such a classic love story."

Blinking at the TV Damon went. "If that's what you say."

Bonnie insisted. "But it really is. It's about two people where society says they shouldn't be together but despite all of the odds they fall in love anyway."

"In two days." Damon pointed out.

"Yes in two days." Bonnie said "Then at the end when he gives up his life for hers."

Damon snorted. "Oh yeah that part where he turns into a frozen popsicle."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you mocking Jack's death."

"Kind of funny if you ask me." Damon returned.

Bonnie pretended to be offended. "How dare you be so insensitive."

"Not insensitive." Damon corrected. "I'm just don't get all of the girls who cry their eyes out over this movie."

"Guess that you wouldn't." Bonnie playfully added.

He glanced at her. "What is that suppose to mean."

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Come on Bon-Bon." Damon expressed. "The only good part in this movie is getting to see Kate Winslet's Ta- Tas!"

Her mouth dropped open. "You didn't just say that."

Damon smirked. "I stand by my statement. The boobs are the only part worth seeing."

"You're really something else." She said reaching over and lightly brushing her fingers over his neck.

He glanced away but it wasn't in a negative response.

Bonnie noticed his response. "Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Damon played clueless.

"By your reaction." Bonnie squinted her eyes. "I would say that you're ticklish."

"Ha." Damon scoffed. "Please I'm a badass vampire I'm too kickass to be ticklish."

She smirked. "I would say that you are. You reacted in the same way that I do when someone touches me in a ticklish spot."

He insisted. "But I'm not you're reading way too much into my reaction."

Bonnie rubbed her hands together. "Shall we test that theory"

Damon fought not to smile as he inched away from her. "No we shall not."

"Are you afraid to let me know that you can be tickled?" Bonnie grinned. "That's adorable."

"Stay right over there." Damon stuck out his tongue.

Bonnie inched closer. "No way you're not getting out of this. Just man up and let me tickle you some."

Damon winked at her. "I'm all man, Judgey!"

"We'll see about that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

She started to use her fingers to tickle him along his neck. And she was delighted when the dark haired actually let out a high pitched laugh.

"Quit it. Bon-Bon." Damon stated between laughs. "Before I make you pay."

Bonnie giggled. "Not unless you beg for mercy."

He attempted to move away from her on the couch but couldn't get out of reach of her fingers. "Me beg for mercy? Never."

"Guess that I will have to keep ticking you then." Bonnie returned.

Entering in upon the scene before him. Stefan cleared his throat. "Well look at this interesting development"

Stopping her tickling of Damon Bonnie turned to the younger Salvatore. "Hey there Stefan."

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan greeted.

Embarrassed that his brother had caught him in such a situation Damon played it off with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan pointed out. "I live here."

"Oh yeah well go away and bother someone else." Damon showed.

Ignoring his brothers demand Stefan mentioned. "Over one hundred and seventy years of being your brother and this is the first time that I've known you to be ticklish as a grown man."

Bonnie snickered into her hand.

Damon playfully poked her in the side with his finger while looking at his brother. "Shut up, Stefan and go put some more gel in your hair or something."

"Now I have something to hold over your head." Stefan pointed out. "Wherever you bring up the fact that I drink animal blood like there is something wrong with it."

"It's the truth." Damon snorted once more. "You like to make friends with all of your forest friends. What did you eat this time? A Squirrel, A rabbit, a possum? Some poor kids pet dog?"

Bonnie snickered ever more.

"Very funny." Stefan said. "Now if you use that joke around anyone else other than Bonnie here I'm going to mention that you got tickled."

Damon pressed a hand to his chest. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." Stefan mocked the crazy wide eyed thing that his brother sometimes did. "I will let all of Mystic Falls know that Bonnie Bennett made my brother do a high pitched laugh and that it was quite the thing to see."

Damon picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at his brother.

Stefan nodded. "Guess that means no more animal feedings jokes from you!"

"Go away now the witch and I are finishing up on Titanic." Damon growled.

She arched a brow at Damon. "But I thought that you didn't like this movie….."

The dark haired vampire wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Be quiet Bon-Bon we're almost at the part where Jack turns into a big human popsicle."

Laughing Bonnie gave him a playful slap on his arm.

Grinning Stefan left the two friends alone to go upstairs to his room.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After Titanic was over Bonnie watched a movie that Damon had picked it. The movie was an action packed guy type of movie. But Bonnie enjoyed it. When evening fell the two of them had dinner together and she helped Damon clean up the kitchen.

The Damon had disappeared somewhere while she had settled down to watch more TV. When her show was over she went on the search for Damon in the massive boarding house.

Going downstairs in the basement area she turned down the hall and heard the sound of a piano playing. Stepping closer and closer towards the room where the music was coming from she noticed that whoever was playing was a very talented piano player.

She stepped into the room and was some what surprised to see who was sitting behind the piano. It was Damon. Moving further into the room she watched as his fingers effortlessly moved over the piano keys. His handsome face relaxed as he looked down at his hands. Bonnie was drawn in by the haunting tune that he made come from the piano.

Even as he played he could hear her heart beat and her footsteps as she stepped closer. He played for another minute until the song came to an end. Then he turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at him. "I didn't know that you knew how to play the piano."

"There maybe a lot of things that you don't know about me yet." Damon returned her smile.

"Well, you're very good." Bonnie complimented.

"Thanks." Damon returned.

Joining him she sat next to him on the piano seat. "How long have you been playing."

Her scent filled his senses as she was near him. She smelled like a mixture of citrus and earth with a hint of whatever feminine body wash that she had used to shower that morning.

Damon answered. "For a couple of decades now."

"You seem to enjoy playing." Bonnie commented.

"I do." Damon confessed. "How about you ever played the piano."

Bonnie shook her head. "My Grams tried to get me to take lessons when I was five but I never got into it."

He chuckled.

"But I do like to sing from time to time though." Bonnie admitted.

Damon looked over at her. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I guess that we both still have things to learn about each other."

A thought came to Damon's mind. "Would you mind singing something if I played while you do so?"

"Sure." Bonnie replied. "Not at all."

"What song would you like for me to play for you." Damon wondered.

She shrugged. "Let's just wing it."

So Damon started to play again and soon another haunting, slow song filled up the room.

Taking a breath Bonnie started to sing.

This was the first time that he had ever heard her sing. One time in 1994 he had heard her singing to some R&B hit but that was just her goofing off and she wasn't serious about it.

Like how she was serious now. This was the first time that he had heard her truly singing. And her voice was soft and beautiful without going over the top. It was the type of singing that could stir up the emotion or feeling inside of a person.

He kept playing mesmerized by her voice. Soon he wasn't even looking at his hands but turned his eyes to her as his fingers moved over the keys. She had her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face as she sang. And she looked so stunning to him at the moment. He just stared and stared and could not stop himself from staring. Then he stopped playing.

The sudden silence in the room had her opening her eyes. She opened them looking right into the ocean blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. And he was staring at her with his piercing gaze. One of those types with so much emotion and intensity behind it that it could make a woman weak in the knees.

Her heart jump into her throat and she felt a sudden sense of longing for him that seemed to come out of nowhere. They sat there staring at each other for a few long moments. But then he diverted his eyes and the moment had been broken.

**Time to move the focus on taking Bamon's relationship to the next level! Yay.**

:


	11. Chapter 11

The next handful of days past by and the vampire and the witch continued to hang out with each other. They hang out at his place or hers. Whenever they weren't spending time at either Bonnie's house or the boarding house they were out somewhere in Mystic Falls hanging around each other. Anyone in the town who paid attention could notice how much time that the two often spent together.

This day was no different. Damon was at Bonnie's house in her bedroom, sitting on her bed while Bonnie was at her closet going through her clothes and other items to make her closet more neat.

Damon's back rested on her headboard as he looked down at a poster in his hands. "The annual Mystic Falls Gala Ball is next week."

"I know." Bonnie returned. "This town could set a world record with all of the balls and parties that we have/"

"That's true." Damon chuckled. "So are you going?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not doing anything on that night. So I think that I will attend the ball. How about you will you go?"

He thought about it. "Yeah I will. Never miss out on a Mystic Falls ball."

Bonnie nodded.

"So…." Damon paused. "Who would be taking you to the ball since you and Little Gilbert broke up."

"Maybe I would go by myself." Bonnie wondered to herself.

Damon pointed. "Or you could have an incredibly dark and handsome blue eyed vampire take you."

Turning away from her clothes she gave him an amused look. "Is that your way of asking me out on a date to the Gala Ball?"

"If you would like to call it a date" Damon's lips curved. "But yeah I would like to take you."

"Okay then Mr. Salvatore I'll guess I will attend that ball with you." Bonnie told him.

Damon pumped his fist. "Hell yeah!"

Shaking her head Bonnie laughed. "The thing is though. Now I have to find a dress or a gown for the Gala Ball. And whenever one of these things come up I have the hardest time picking out the perfect gown. Now I have just a week to do that."

"It's just a dress." Damon furrowed his brow. "What's so hard about picking out a dress for a ball?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Typical guy response."

"Hey." Damon gestured. "Whatever gown you happen to find I'm sure that you'll look great in it."

"You're just saying that because you are my friend." Bonnie stated.

Getting off of her bed he approached. "No, No I mean it. You'll be the most beautiful girl at the ball."

Bonnie cocked her head. "You think so?"

"Better yet I _know _so." Damon took her hand. "And do you know why?"

She interlaced her fingers with his. "Why?"

He took her and spun her out and then back in. Similar to have he did in the 60's dance. "Because all of the guys while be jealous of me."

"Really?" Bonnie said as she swayed with him in a dance.

Damon nodded with his head over her shoulder. "Really! All of them are going to wish that they were me. Because they are going to wish that they were your date instead of me."

Bonnie lips curved. "Well then I guess that we will have to see about that. I'm not used to guys noticing me."

"Oh they notice you." Damon insisted. "They probably just know that they are too moronic for a hot girl such as yourself and therefore they don't try to pick you up."

That was Damon speak for. 'Hey you're a pretty girl and you're attractive. Men who don't notice that are complete idiots.'

She knew that was what he meant and because of that she smiled. "Who even cares about what other guys think of me when I'm going out to the ball with Damon Salvatore. A lot of girls will probably be jealous of me too."

"Damn right." Damon grinned. "The point is that all eyes will be on us."

After a while the two of them went downstairs when there was a ring of the doorbell.

Bonnie said. "That must be my Mom. She told me that she would come over today so that we could have some mother/daughter time together."

"That's nice." Damon commented.

Walking to the door Bonnie opened it and sure enough it was Abby standing on the other side.

Abby saw Bonnie and her face lit up. "Hi are you doing sweetheart?"

Leaning in Bonnie gave her mother a cheerful hug. "I'm doing fine Mom. Glad that you came over!"

"Are you sure?" Abby questioned. "I know that you have been through an awful ordeal."

"The ordeal was awful." Bonnie admitted. "But I'm better now."

Abby smiled. "Good that's good."

Bonnie stepped back. "Come on in."

Stepping into the house Abby spotted Damon.

"Hello. Miss Bennett." Damon greeted as politely as he could.

"Damon." Abby deadpanned.

Damon grabbed his leather jacket off of the hook and put it on. He directed at Bonnie. "I'll go so that you can have your Mother/daughter day together."

"Thanks. That's generous of you." Bonnie spoke to him.

Abby interrupted Damon's departure. "Before you go I would like to speak to you."

Damon blinked. "Uh sure."

"Alone." Abby added.

Looking at her Mom Bonnie wondered what in the world she would like to speak to Damon alone with. But she said "Okay then I'll go and wait in the kitchen."

"I'll be there in a minute." Abby called after he as she left.

Alone now with Abby Damon wondered what there was for them to talk about.

Abby studied him for a minute face unreadable.

He waited with baited breath on what she was about to tell him. Would she tell him that she disapproved of Bonnie having a friendship with a guy like him. Or about how she was still angry at the fact that he had turned her. Not that he would blame her if she was.

"I need to Thank you." Abby started.

Damon was some what taken aback. "Oh."

"Bonnie has told me all about what you did for her." Abby explained. "Like how you protected her in 1994 and looked after her. When the other side blew up I was told that there was a strong chance that I had lost her forever and I'm glad that it turned out not to be true."

Staying silent Damon shifted on his feet.

Abby went on. "Not only did you look out for her when she was in 1994. But she also told me about how you risked your life to come back and get her. Bringing her back to the present time. So for being the reason that I'm able to spend time with my daughter today Thank you."

Damon nodded. "You're welcome. It's something that I would do all over again a million times over."

"As you know Bonnie is always the one sacrificing something for others. It's not often that I see someone doing that for her." Abby stated. "So the fact that you did makes me see you in a new light."

"I care about her very much." Damon confessed. "She means the world to me."

Abby heard the sincere tone in his voice. "I believe you on that. Although I will never completely get over the fact that you snapped by neck and turned me, I Can still see that you care about Bonnie and that doesn't make you all bad."

Damon looked at her. "About that. I apologize for my actions. Even though I felt like I had no choice at the time it was wrong. Because you are Bonnie's mother if there is anything that I can do to make up for it."

"You have started to make up for it by saving my little girls life." Abby directed "If you keep watching out for her and be a good friend to her you'll continue to make up for turning me. Deal?"

"That's a deal that I can easily follow." Damon returned. "I'm going to always be there for Bonnie and I'll always look out for her."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In the meantime Elena was going through the halls of Whitmore college searching for Luke. She found him in his dorm room looking over some papers.

Elena shut the door behind her. "Luke."

Luke looked up. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Elena replied.

"With what?" Luke questioned. "Is one of your friends in trouble?"

"No." Elena answered. "I need you to give me some more of that stuff."

Luke frowned. "That stuff? You mean the herbs that I gave you that helped you hallucinate?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you joking." Luke said

"Why would I be joking?" Elena wondered.

"It's just that Damon is back and alive now." Luke pointed out. "So why would you need witch drugs to see him. The reason why you used them in the first place was because he was dead."

Moving around the room Elena huffed. "I know that he is alive. But I _need _you to give me those herbs."

Running his hand through his hair and breathed out. "What for? I don't get it why you would want to take that anymore."

"Damon and I broke up okay." Elena's tone was impatient. "So even while he is physically here I got him back still to lose him. And in a way I lost him to my so called best friend. So if I can get my hands on those drugs then I can create a relationship in my mind where Damon and I are happy together."

Luke looked at her like she had grown two heads. "That's crazy Elena. You want to create a relationship with fake Damon in your mind while the real one is alive and well?"

Elena placed her hands on her hips. "I don't care how you think it sounds. I just need what I need. Can't you give me what I need."

"No." Luke said without hesitation.

"What." Elena was taken aback. "You're not going to help me?"

Luke eyed her. "I'm not giving you any drugs to hallucinate Damon. It's not fair to him or you. Not to mention that it's a little creepy."

Elena became irritated. "I'm not here for you to act all concerned about me. Don't worry about what I need the herbs for. Just help me or and _give _them to me.:

"My answer is the same Elena." Luke firmly returned. "No I won't give you drugs just so that you can live in some false world in your mind. I never should have given them to you in the first place but my guilt took me over when everyone thought that Damon and Bonnie were dead."

"Please Luke." Elena nearly begged.

Luke put his papers to the side. "Listen whatever happened between you and Damon you're going to have to deal with it. But I'm not helping you deal with it by giving you drugs."

Suddenly Elena rushed over to Luke with vampire speed and pushed him against the wall.

Luke's eyes widened at the sudden position that he was in.

"You will give me what I ask for." Elena warned.

Just then Liv who had come to see her brother entered into the dorm room to see Elena pressing her brother up against the wall.

Liv yelled out. "Hey, what the hell is going on here?"

"Liv." Luke was relieved to see his sister as he wiggled himself from Elena's grip.

Releasing Luke Elena stepped back.

Liv looked between the two. "Want to explain what's going on."

Luke did and he explained everything to his sister.

Liv gave Elena a look. "Are you kidding me. You're harassing my brother to get high just because you can't handle a breakup?"

Elena scowled. "Mind your business, Liv."

"Uh, I'm not going to mind my business since you are here harassing Luke." Liv retorted. "He doesn't want to give you the herbs so let it go."

Elena held out her arms. "What's the big damn deal. Just give me the drugs and I'll leave you alone."

"You need help, Elena. This thing that you have with Damon is not rational." Luke insisted.

"He's right." Liv said with a roll of her eyes. "Break up's happen, they suck, they hurt. But you're handling it the wrong way."

"How are you going to tell me how to react with my relationships?" Elena was annoyed.

Removing her blonde hair from her face Liv went. "This is called device. We're trying to give it to you for your own good. You seriously need to find a way to deal with your losses in a healthy way. How do you expect to get over Damon if you're hallucinating him. And you won't even really be with him in reality so how exactly would Luke be helping you out if he gave you the herbs?"

Elena sniffed. "You just don't understand. You never had the love that Damon and I have shared."

Liv scoffed. "Um from the looks of how you are handling your break up with Damon I think that I rather not experience that type of love."

All Elena could do was glare and pout.

"Now." Liv added. "Leave my twin brother alone and get out of here. Or I could do that aneurysm thing and I just know that vampires hate that right?"

"Some help you are." Elena spat at Luke.

Luke just shrugged.

Elena rushed to the door. "Fine I'm leaving."

She left leaving the blonde twins looking at each other in bewilderment.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The Grill was busy and packed the next day as the evening dinner crowd flowed in. Bonnie and Damon had managed to get a booth together. They sat on the same side of the booth next to each other because they were expecting Caroline to come along and join them because that was the plan.

Sure enough Caroline came through the aisle walking towards the booth. But both Damon and Bonnie were surprised to see that she was not alone. That was because Enzo was trailing behind her.

Caroline slid into the booth on the other side. "Sorry that I'm a little late. I ran into a little traffic problem. Someone ran into the back of someone else."

"That's fine Care." Bonnie told her friend. "As long as you made it."

"How are you doing Blondie?" Damon questioned.

Caroline took off her jacket. "Okay, Thanks for asking."

Sliding in next to Caroline Enzo grinned across at Bonnie and Damon. "Hello you two."

Bonnie noticed that Caroline seemed slightly annoyed with Enzo. "Uh Hey Enzo."

"We weren't expecting you to come along." Damon added. "Caroline said nothing about that."

"That's because I didn't invited him to come along." Caroline spoke. "He just ran into me in the parking lot and decided to tag along when I said that I was meeting with the two of you inside.":

Enzo swung his arm over the booth. "Just wanted to bless gorgeous here with my presence."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "More like curse."

Bonnie laughed.

"She just pretends not to like me." Enzo added.

"But I really don't like you." Caroline went "I just tolerate you."

Enzo winked at Caroline. "Playing hard to get."

Damon snorted.

Folding her arms over her chest Caroline said "Please." But did have a smile ghost her lips.

A waitress came over and they ordered some food.

"So, buddy what brings you here?" Damon directed at Enzo.

"Oh." Enzo's lips curved. "I just came here to enjoy the scenery. And to see if I could make dinner out of anyone?"

Bonnie arched a brow. "You're kidding me right."

Enzo glanced at her. "Not at all. I know that this place is packed this time of evening. So many options to choose from on the menu."

Caroline breathed out. "See this is why I don't go out with you much. You always have to eat someone."

"Not always." Enzo corrected.

"Often enough." Caroline returned.

Damon snorted. "How are you planning to feed in this packed place. You know without someone noticing."

Enzo gestured. "We both know that there are ways of being discreet when it comes to feeding."

"Yeah that's true." Damon admitted. "Who draws your interest anyway?"

"That fine lady over there." Enzo gazed at the waitress serving food to another table. "Might be tasty."

Caroline smacked Enzo on the shoulder. "You're not going to feed on her."

The british vampire smirked. "Why not?"

Leaning forward Bonnie said. "Because she's the one serving our table and she's super nice. Don't feed off of her."

"Aw, come on." Enzo insisted.

Damon added. "The girls are right. Lay off of that one. Plus don't you think that people around here are going to notice a waitress walking around with fang marks on her neck?"

"Seriously Damon?" Enzo quirked. "Where is the sense of adventure that you used to have?"

Damon returned. "Oh I still have plenty of adventure left inside me of. I just don't think that this is the proper time to fed on the gal who happens to be serving us tonight."

"Boy." Enzo sighed. "Aren't you three a bunch of party poopers."

The waitress served them their food without Enzo trying to make a meal out of her and the conversation moved on to something else.

"So Caroline are you going to the Gala ball next week?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline nodded. "You know that I'm attending that ball. So I assume you're going too."

Bonnie confirmed. "Yes as a matter of fact I am. Damon is taking me."

Enzo arched a brow. "Really, mate?"

"It's true." Damon stated. "The witch and I are going together."

This made Bonnie smile.

"Well it seems that you have better luck at getting a date then I do." Enzo puffed.

Reaching for his drink Damon eyed his friend. "Are you telling me that you are having trouble finding a date for the ball with all of these women in Mystic Falls."

Tapping his fingers on the table Enzo said. "I don't think that I would have much of a problem landing a date to the ball. I feel like many would jump at the chance to go with me. The problem is that the one person that I asked told me no."

Caroline raised her hand. "That would be me I said No."

"He asked you vampire Barbie?" Damon wondered

"Two days ago." Caroline muttered. "And I turned him down as politely as I could."

Bonnie ate a fry. "Why is that. Do you have a date already?"

Caroline shook her head. "No date. But I'm not going out with Enzo because he's Enzo."

"Hey." Enzo furrowed his brow. "I'm here you know."

"I know that you are here." Caroline returned. "But why would I go to a ball with someone who causes trouble everywhere that he goes?"

Enzo snorted. "Me causing trouble. I'm the perfectly well behaved gentlemen."

All three of them gave Enzo a look.

"When I wish to be." Enzo added with a shrug.

"That must not happen often." Caroline said under her breath.

The british vampire leaned into the blonde. "Come on gorgeous give it a shot."

Patting him on the cheek Caroline said. "Don't think so. I think that I rather go alone than with you." She joked.

Enzo placed a hand to his heart. "Ouch that's rough."

"Well at least I'm going to be the luckiest guy at the Gala Ball." Damon grinned. "I have a date."

"Rub it in why don't you." Enzo said.

Taking Bonnie's hand in his. "Can't help it. I mean do you know how lucky a guy is to be able to take Bonnie Bennett to a ball!" He lightly brushed his lips over the back of Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie slightly blushed.

Trying to do the same thing Enzo took Caroline's hand. "If only I could be so lucky to be able to take Caroline Forbes."

Caroline snatched her hand away. "Don't even try it."

Enzo fake pouted.

As they ate their meal they had conversations about other things.

Then Bonnie rose from her seat. "I'll be right back I'm just going to run to the ladies room for a minute."

"Sure." Damon said

Caroline stood to her feet as well. "I'll go with you."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After using the restroom Bonnie washed her hands, dried them and proceeded in looking in the mirror to check on her hair. Caroline joined her looking into the mirror and reapplying her lip gloss.

Caroline started. "Speaking of the Gala Ball there's something I have to tell you about that."

Eyeing Caroline's reflection in the mirror Bonnie went. "What about it."

"You know the competition for Belle of the Ball.

She had known about that. The tradition was that a selection of about twenty five girls from the ages of 18-28 got entered into the contest to win Belle of the Ball at the Gala Ball. There would be a committee that would vote on the girls and pick the winner and the winner who be announced at the ball.

After being announced she would descend the stairs with her date and dance the waltz in the center of the room while all of the other who attended would watch. The Belle of the Ball would get the spotlight for the moment and win one thousand dollars to spend as she wished. It was something that a lot of girls in Mystic Falls wanted to win.

Bonnie replied. "Yeah I know about that."

Caroline paused. "Well what would you say if I told you that I entered you into the Belle of the Ball contest."

"You're not serious." Bonnie was taken aback.

Caroline nodded. "Yes I am."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You entered me in without asking me."

"It was meant to be a surprise." Caroline returned. "Something that I did to you because I think that you deserve it."

"Really." Bonnie went.

"Bon you are the perfect image for a girl who should win Belle of the Ball." Caroline pointed out. "You are the greatest friend ever and you do so much for other people. I just wanted you to be the center of attention for one night at least. Everyone should see how wonderful you are!"

Bonnie sighed and curved her lips. "Since you've put it that way then I guess I don't mind the fact that you entered me into the contest."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "See it's going to turn out to be great for you."

"That's if I win." Bonnie stated.

"You'll win! Trust me Bon!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie brushed her hair behind her ears. "Hmmm maybe I won't get my hopes up on that."

The blonde looked at her friend. "Sure you'll win. Because that committee will see that you are awesome and then you'll get to dance with Damon in the center of the room as everybody watches."

"Right." Bonnie stated a smile coming across her lips as she thought about dancing with Damon.

"Can't wait until next week." Caroline commented.

"Speaking of that." Bonnie mumbled. "Why aren't you going with Enzo again."

Caroline shrugged. "I already told you because he's Enzo."

The witch cocked her head to the side. "Is that really the reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" Caroline said "I'm not going with him."

Bonnie went. "You _like _Enzo don't you."

Caroline huffed. "No."

Bonnie just gave her friend that look.

"Maybe a little but even if I did Enzo annoyed me at first. And he still has annoying tendencies." Caroline stated "Don't know if he is the type that I want to go to a Ball with. Not with a guy like Enzo."

"Damon and I annoyed each other at first." Bonnie pointed out. "And we're going to the ball together."

Caroline shook her head. "You and Damon are different. I mean the two of you have been nearly inseparable since he brought you back from 1994."

Bonnie said "True you and Enzo may not be as close as Damon and I are. But you're still friends with him right."

"Yeah." Caroline went on. "I guess that you could call Enzo and I friends."

"Then what's the harm in going out with him." Bonnie said. "It doesn't have to be serious or anything. But just two friends attending a fun event together."

The blonde vampire shifted on her feet. "Even if Enzo is my friend I still don't know if he is the type that a woman wants to take to a formal event like the Gala Ball."

Bonnie gestured. "I get it. Enzo is a bit...rough around the edges and his behaviour does leave a lot to be desired at times."

"You're telling me?" Caroline exclaimed.

"But if you want to go out with him you should." Bonnie added.

Caroline turned to face her friend.

Bonnie questioned. "Would you like to go out with Enzo, Care?"

"Sure,,,,,,but how can I be sure that he won't act out?" Caroline asked

"Talk to him and let him know that he can only take you out to the ball if he agrees to be on his best behaved self." Bonnie explained. "If he is serious about taking you to the Gala Ball then he for at least that night will go along with you. If he acts like an ass then he doesn't get to take you out on another date."

Caroline nodded. "That could work. Perhaps I will change my mind on Enzo then."

Bonnie headed towards the door. "Let's get back to the booth, You can talk about it with Enzo."

When they got back to the booth Damon's eyes landed on Bonnie. "Ladies."

"Damon could you uh come and play some arcade games with me." Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah we can play so that I can beat your score!" Damon teased.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Not likely."

Damon got to his feet. "Let's go."

The two of them walked towards the arcade games while Caroline slide back into the booth with Enzo.

"What's going on back there?" Damon questioned.

"Oh I believe that I just talked Caroline into accepting Enzo's invitation to the ball." Bonnie answered.

Damon arched a brow. "Really. You encouraged Blondie to go out with my Buddy?""

Bonnie nodded. "I just think that she really likes him and that it would be nice for them to attend the ball together."

"You're right." Damon agreed.

"But just to let you know if Enzo even hurts her I'm lighting his brain on fire." Bonnie half joked.

Damon chuckled. "Somehow I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

With the next afternoon came Damon waiting outside for Bonnie as she went into a coffee shop to buy a cup of coffee. And an humorous scene had played out as he waited. It turned out that he had caught some woman's eye. A woman between the age of forty five and fifty and it was obvious from the start that when the woman approached him that she was interested in him.

The woman had started off flirting with him much to Damon's amusement. The she introduced herself and gave Damon her name even when he didn't ask for it. She asked for his but he didn't give it to her. Still she kept trying to flirt with him in her obvious attempt to pick him up. Eventually Damon tried to tell the woman that he wasn't interested but the lady was determined.

She picked up on her flirting and keep it up even though Damon kept on letting her down. It was clear that this woman was full of herself. She brought up the Gala Ball and the fact that she didn't have a date and Damon mumbled something about that not being his problem.

The she wondered if Damon could take her and Damon said No that he already had a date already. That was the moment where Bonnie came out of the coffee shop with her cup of coffee.

She wanted to laugh because Damon looked like he wanted to be somewhere else and the woman was practically undressing him with her eyes. Seeing a friend in need Bonnie told the woman that it was true that Damon already had a date and that she was it. Much to the woman's disappointment and to Damon's relief she lead Damon away.

Damon wiped the back of his hand over his brow. "Whew saved by the witch."

Bonnie with amusement in her tone. "That lady did seem a little determined to get you back there."

"More than determined." Damon said "She couldn't take no for an answer."

"Hmmm." Bonnie said "She seems like one of those types of women who are used to men falling at her feet."

Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. "But not _this _man she wanted to go with me to the Gala ball but I told her that I already had a date."

Bonnie thought about the expression on the woman's face when she saw her and nearly laughed. "Well, I'm glad about that for both of our sakes."

"It's tough sometimes." Damon smirked. "Being this good looking and having women throw themselves at you."

"I'm sure that it is." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do you get many cougars hitting on you?"

He furrowed his brow. "Cougars?"

She jerked her thumb. "That lady back there she not only hit on you because she thinks you are good looking but because you also look young. She goes after younger men."

"Funny because I'm a great deal older than her 170 plus years you know." Damon pointed out.

"Maybe so but that lady had no idea. She just saw a young hot guy and she wanted to get in your pants." Bonnie's lips curved. "Maybe she would feel differently if she knew that you were actually a vampire."

Damon nodded. "Maybe. But whatever the case you shut her down which I am extremely grateful for."

Bonnie poked him in the side with her elbow. "Hey what's a friend if a friend can't rescue a friend from a situation where that friend is getting unwanted advances from someone?"

"True enough." Damon agreed.

"You know something else that friends do for each other?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon asked. "What?"

Bonnie answered. "Fix dinner. Could I come over tonight to your place and we can make a homemade pizza together."

"Homemade pizza with my witch friend!" Damon smiled. "I'm up for that."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Two days later and Bonnie still had trouble finding the proper gown for the Gala ball. She looked online and she looked all around town but couldn't find one. Between the dresses not suiting her style or fitting the theme of the ball Bonnie wondered what she could do to find a dress.

Maybe if she drove out of town to the outlet mall she would end up finding something that suited her style. The outlet mall was an hour away from Mystic Falls but for the sake of fashion she might have to think of making the drive.

A ring of her doorbell broke through her thoughts. Walking up to the door Bonnie speaks "Who is it?"

"Fedex." A guy on the other side of the door replied. "We have a delivery for you."

Bonnie unlocked the door and opened it. "I wasn't expecting any packages today."

The guy in the Fedex uniform looked down at his pad. "Are you Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes I am." Bonnie answered.

"Then this is for you." The guy told her,

Bonnie took a large white box from the man. "Uh Thanks."

The guy tilted his hat. 'You have a nice day Miss."

Shutting the door Bonnie clutched the box wondering what was inside. After she moved over to the couch she opened the box and gasped. Slowly Bonnie pulled out a beautiful and elegant looking gown. The dress was long and flowing. It was a deep burgundy in color. It was stylish without being too much. It was perfectly her.

Checking the size Bonnie saw that it was her size and she gasped again wondering who sent this to her because she knows that she didn't order it herself. A note fell out of the box and Bonnie picked it up.

_Hey Judgey I know that you've had trouble finding a dress for the ball so I thought that I help you out. I hope that you like it, better yet love it. It seems to fit your style you know classy and elegant. Can't wait to see it on you I'm sure that you'll look hot. And all eyes will be on you. Ha hope that didn't sound so weird. I'll pick you up at seven p.m. on the night of the ball._

_-Damon_

That man, That man! Bonnie thought as she carefully held the gown against her body grinning from ear to ear. Damon freaking Salvatore she thought to herself. That man was the best friend that any woman could ask for.

**Thank you for all of the reviews and reads!**


	12. Chapter 12

When the following morning came around Bonnie made her way over to the boarding house. When she got inside she asked Stefan where Damon was and he told her that Damon was up in his room. So Bonnie made her way up the stairs.

Seeing that his bedroom door was closed she knocked lightly but there was no answer. Testing the doorknob she saw that it was unlocked. Opening the door see peeped her head in and saw that no one was in Damon's bedroom.

Stepping into the room Bonnie called out for him. "Damon are you in here?"

"I'm here." Damon replied exiting out of his connecting bathroom and making his appearance known to her.

Bonnie spotted him and was caught off guard by what she saw.

Damon smirked. "Don't you ever knock, Judgey?"

"I'm sorry your door was unlocked and I didn't know." Bonnie returned.

Standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped lowly around his waist he eyed. "Yeah I didn't lock the door because I was expecting anyone to come into my room at this time of morning."

Her mind couldn't come up with anything to say at first because of the sight of him. His hair was slightly damp from the shower that he had just taken. He was shirtless and only had a towel around his waist. Her eyes scanned up his ripped torso and six pack abs against pale skin.

Then lower to where a thin line of hair disappeared under the towel. To that deeply defined V shaped below his hips. And she felt a sudden wave of desire and a flush come to her face.

Getting her thoughts together Bonnie said. "Sorry I guess that I should have called before I made my way over."

A wicked grin came over Damon's face seeing her reaction to his almost naked body. He could tell that she approved. "Nah that's fine you never have to call."

Making herself divert her eyes from his body she focused on his eyes.

Damon wondered. "So why did you come by?"

"Uh…." Bonnie's mind was fuzzy at the sight of him. "Maybe you should get dressed first."

"Why?" Damon questioned.

"Because." Bonnie simply returned.

His wicked grin grew even wider. "Why does the sight of me currently distract you from being able to have conversations with me?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. He was clearly enjoying this situation. "Just get dressed please."

"Alright." He said and made a motion like he was going to remove his towel.

She gasped. "What are you doing?"

Damon's hands paused without removing his towel. He arched a brow. "You told me to get dressed."

"You're going to do that right here in this room?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah well I normally do walk around in my room naked and get myself dressed." Damon pointed out.

The image made her blush. "But I'm standing right here."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm super comfortable with my body. I don't mind showing you if you don't mind seeing it."

"Oh my God." She said more heat coming into her face.

Damon chuckled the expression on her face was the cutest thing. "Why don't you turn around and close your eyes while I get dressed."

Bonnie huffed. "Right I'm going to do that." So she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

Removing his towel Damon went around the room putting on his boxer briefs and a t shirt. Followed by Grey jeans and a dark blue v neck shirt.

He cleared his throat. "It's safe now."

Slowly Bonnie turned around and saw that he indeed had gotten fully dressed.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Damon questioned.

"Yes." Bonnie answered. "I came over to talk about the gift that you gave me yesterday."

His lips curved. "Oh that."

Bonnie confirmed. "Yes that."

Damon shifted on his feet. "I hoped that you liked it."

Her eyes lit up. "Liked it? No I _loved _it!"

"I'm glad!" Damon said giving her a true genuine smile.

"Speaking of that dress." Bonnie went on. "How did you know my size exactly?"

"I asked Caroline. When I told her what I was going to do she got so excited." Damon explained. "But I made her promise not to tell because I wanted to surprise you."

Bonnie grinned. "Best surprise ever!"

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Really now."

"I mean it getting a girl a gown like that." Bonnie told him. "It's the next best gift that you could give to a woman next to diamonds and food."

"Ah chucks." Damon waved a hand. "It was nothin'"

She gestured to him. "It was everything and you know it."

He eyed her. "Just thought that I would help you out. Since getting a dress for the ball was so important to you."

"The thing is." Bonnie paused "...it's exactly the type of gown that I would get for myself. In the exact shade of color that I would get for myself. How did you know that it would be perfect for me?"

Damon shrugged. "Guess that we just got to know it's other that well."

Bonnie warmly stated. "Thank you, Damon. That's one of the sweetest and kindest things that a guy has ever done for me. As a matter of fact no guy has ever thought of me so much to buy a gown for me that clearly must be expensive from the looks of it. I appreciate you having enough thought for me to do that."

"You deserve the world Bonnie Bennett." Damon told her warmly. "And if I can give it to you then I will."

She approached him. "I have to go meet up with my mother now. But I just wanted to stop by and tell you Thank you."

"You're always welcome." Damon said

Standing on her tip toes she brushed her lips lightly across his cheek. "See you later, Damon."

He replied "Yeah."

She left the room and left him standing there alone. Damon touched fingers to his cheek where her lips hand been. It was a simple gesture and a show of affection. Yet Damon was wondering why a simple kiss to the cheek made him feel so giddy inside.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following day wearing long sleeved work out shirts and jogging pants the witch and vampire decided that it would be a good day to get in some exercise. So they picked out a popular jogging and walking trail that went through the woods of Mystic Falls.

For a while they jogged through the trail together at a steady but not too fast pace.

Bonnie started. "So is Stefan taking anyone to the ball?"

Damon snorted. "No my brother is a loser. He's going alone."

"Be careful. You don't want to hear Stefan hearing you say that." Bonnie joked. "Or else he might reveal to the town that you are ticklish."

"Funny Witch." Damon returned.

She just chuckled.

They made at turn as the pathway turned to the right.

Damon went. "Actually my brother does have a date."

Bonnie was curious. "Seriously who?"

"Someone named Amber. Stefan told me." Damon replied.

"I've never meet an Amber before. Must be someone new." Bonnie stated.

"Never met her either." Damon said "But from what Stefan has told me she seems like a nice girl."

Bonnie breathed out. "Can't wait to meet her then."

Damon added. "Neither can I."

They kept jogging until the path lead them next to a narrow river. Damon stopped next to the river.

Bonnie stopped next to him. "Why did you let up? You're not tired already are you?"

"Of course not." Damon answered. "My mind just came up with a sudden , impulsive idea."

"What idea?" Bonnie asked.

He gestured. "We should go for a swim."

She furrowed her brows. "A swim where?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you see that source of water over there."

"Ha." Bonnie said "I know you're not thinking about taking a swim in that." She eyed the river with it's calm and smooth current.

"I am indeed taking a swim in that." Damon told her. "It could be refreshing."

She shifted her eyes to him. "Wow, you're not joking."

Damon kicked off his shoes. "Nope."

"Well enjoy yourself then." Bonnie stretched out her arms above her head.

"You coming with?" Damon wondered as he kicked off his shoes.

Bonnie laughed. "Hell no."

Setting his shoes to the side Damon went. "Why not?"

"Because." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "It's in the middle of fall and that's water is probably cold by now."

"So?" Damon said "I've jumped in water where the temperature is much colder than it is right now."

Bonnie blinked. "Well that's you. I'm not going to do anything that might cause me to freeze off my behind."

"Come on Judgey." Damon insisted. "It's not that bad."

She shook her head. "Easy to say for a vampire who doesn't have to worry about sustaining his body temperature."

He placed both of his hands to his chest. "Now come on. Do you think that I would encourage you to do something that was truly dangerous. Don't you trust me?"

"No fair." Bonnie huffed. "You know that I trust you."

Damon gestured. "Then take a swim with me. It won't even have to be long. Just in and out."

Bonnie eyed the river. "Well, I don't know."

"Unless you are chicken." Damon challenged.

"You know that I'm far from chicken." Bonnie returned. "Hell I am a Bennett witch after all."

Moving towards the river he kept his eyes on her. "Then by all means join me."

Bonnie hesitated, "But…."

Damon interrupted her by making clucking noises and by moving his arms like wings.

"Very mature." Bonnie said with a half laugh.

But Damon kept teasing her by mocking a chicken.

"Fine." Bonnie said "You know what. I'm going to do it."

Stopping acting out as a chicken Damon grinned.

She kicked off her shoes. "Why do I even entertain you with these things."

Damon shrugged. "Because you're becoming more like me each day and my impulsiveness is rubbing off of you."

"If you say so." Bonnie mumbled. "Let's do this."

They moved over to the edge of the river. "On three." Damon said

When Damon reached three the both of them jumped in at the same time. Bonnie felt the water instantly soak her clothes as she swam up to the surface. The water was cold, not freezing cold but cold enough to put a chill in the bones. Still it was more manageable than she thought it would be.

She and Damon swam around for a minute. Then she began splashing him with the water and Damon splashed her back. And they just sat there in the water having a water fight soaking each other even more. After a couple of minutes they both got out of the water.

Grabbing a couple of towels that he had taken his his bag pack that he put on the ground before jumping in he handed one to her while keeping one for himself.

Using the towel she patted her hair and clothes dry as much as she could but her clothes still was wet.

Watching the way that her wet clothes clung to her petite, yet curvy body Damon felt a quick jolt of lust but pushed it to the side. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah that was fun."

"Told you that it would be" Damon returned. "Let's go back to your place. We can change clothes and I'll fix you a cup of tea to warm you up."

"Sounds good." Bonnie agreed.

Stuffing the damp towels back into the bag Damon put the bag pack on his back and went to Bonnie he picked her up off of her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"The quicker that we can get back to the car the faster I can warm you up!" Damon explained'

Bonnie slung her arms around his neck. "Oh okay then. Do what you must."

Making sure that she was secure in his arms Damon took off back from the way that they came in vampire speed.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the night of the Gala ball Damon dressed up in one of his best tuxedos waited downstairs at Bonnie's house. Waiting along with him was Caroline and Enzo. Even though the foursome would be riding in two separate cars, Caroline with Enzo and Bonnie with Damon. They had decided to attend the ball together with one car following the other.

He exchanged small talk with Caroline and Enzo as they waited for Bonnie to be ready and for her to come downstairs. Minutes later she called from on top of the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Bonnie said

"Oh wow Bon you look fantastic." Caroline stated.

Bonnie smiled at her friend as she began to walk down the stairs. "You two Care."

Damon watched the witch come towards them and Caroline was right. But fantastic couldn't even began to touch how she looked to him. The dress that he had brought for her fit her frame perfectly and flowed around her feet. The Burgundy color of the gown highlighted her smooth, flawless golden brown skin. Her face had just the right touch of makeup on it while not being too much. And her short cut hair had been done up in stylish waves.

She was beyond stunning and beyond what words could really describe. This angel who was a beacon of hope and who had given them both hope in 1994 was walking towards him looking more beautiful than anything that he had ever skin.

As Bonnie approached him she watched him watching. She could see in his icy blues that the man was awestruck by her appearance and a slight smirk came to her lips because of that. When she reached the bottom of the steps she stood face to face with him.

Her eyes scanned over his entire image. "You clean up nicely Mr. Salvatore."

Damon swallowed and took in a breath before speaking. "And you're out of this world gorgeous." He told her with a husky tone to his voice.

"Thank you." Bonnie returned.

For a few moment they just stood there and looked deeply and intensely into each others eyes.

Enzo leaned into Caroline. "Do you think that they notice that we are still here?"

"Not so sure." Caroline smiled. "It's like those two or the only two in the room."

The witch and the vampire ignored Caroline and Enzo as they kept staring into each others eyes.

Clearing his throat Enzo smacked his hands together. "Alright enough with the eye sex we have to get going."

Caroline slapped him on the shoulder. "Enzo."

"Sure." Damon said "Are you ready to go Bonnie."

Bonnie replied. "Yes, Damon I'm very ready!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They entered the ballroom arms looped together. As the room filled with other women who wore dresses and gowns of different styles and colors and men wore their tuxedos and suits. Damon and Bonnie moved around the room together to mingle and talk with their friends and sipped on some champagne. They were really getting into the ball and the atmosphere.

About an hour and a half into the ball it was announced that the Belle of the Ball winner was about to be announced. So the final six girls had been picked out and were told to go to the top of the grand staircase and wait for the winner to be announced. Bonnie waited with Damon as the other five girls waited with their dates.

The winner was announced and even though she had tried to prepare for it. Bonnie was still some what surprised that she had won out of all of the females that had been entered into the contest. It was just that things such as this didn't happen to her often. She didn't get picked often. That was what made this moment so special to her. And even more special was the fact that she had Damon as her date.

He turned his head beaming at her and looking so proud and told her "Congratulations."

She beamed back at him as the joy of the moment filled her heart.

Then Damon took her down the stairs and lead her down as the crowd applauded. Men and women parted way as he took her to the center of the room. Men and women gathered around in a large circle to watch them. There would be no one else dancing for that moment and the two of them would be dancing alone. The contest was made so that the winner could have the spotlight for a few minutes.

The applause died down until there was silence in the room and then the lights of the room dimmed and a white light turned on above them casting them into a almost heaven like light. It was like he said all eyes were on her now. But she wasn't thinking about the other people in the room because her focus was on the handsome man before her.

The music started to play. A slow, touching romantic tune. And they started the waltz moving in perfect rhythm together. Their bodies closer than maybe it needed to be. Their faces only inches apart. He looked at her right into her beautiful green eyes like she was the only woman in the world that mattered to him and because she was. His heart beat and it beat only for her.

She returned his look with one of her own. Never removing her eyes from his as the song stated to reach its climax. At that moment her heart overflowed with feelings for the vampire before her. And she felt something stir inside of her. And for that moment there was no other man in the world other than Damon Salvatore. It was like he was her everything.

The music came to an end and the crowd clapped for them. But they didn't let each other go at least not at first. Even as the lights came back on they stood for a while in that dance embrace.

Then she smiled at him

He smiled back and took her hand to bring it to his lips as the crowd continued to applaud.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once he got her back to her home he walked her up to her porch until they stood under the porch light.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Damon wondered.

Bonnie gave him a slight smile. "I did the whole ball itself was a wonderful experience. And I'm standing here still surprised that I won Belle of the ball. I'm just not used to that type of stuff happening to me."

Damon told her. "Well you deserved to win much more than anybody else did. You deserve all of the accolades in the world."

"You always know how to compliment me in the sweetest and warmest ways." Bonnie told him.

"That's because it's true." Damon returned. "Tonight was your night. Every night should be your night. All eyes were on you and everyone get to see just how incredible you are."

She looked at him. "I never would have gotten a chance to be here if you didn't come back to get me. Every experience I have from now on I owe it to you."

He gave her a charming grin.

"Tonight I felt like a queen." Bonnie admitted.

"Because you are." Damon told her.

Bonnie continued. "It wasn't the just the fact that I had won the contest that made me felt that way. But because I was sharing the moment with you by dancing with you. And what I felt it was like we were the only two people in the world even though the room was filled with tons of people. I felt like we were the only two people in the world that mattered."

He moved closer to her. "Tonight I saw no one else but you. Because the fact is that you Bonnie Bennett is the only woman that I care about now. You're the _only _one who matters."

"Damon." Bonnie muttered extremely touched.

"Bonnie." Damon whispered moving even closer.

She saw him eyeing her with the same intensity that he had when they danced and that had all sorts of feelings flying around inside of her. Want, desire, and hints of a love that went beyond friendship.

Damon kept staring at her never breaking eye contact with her. He moved closer still.

His face was now inches from hers and Bonnie felt her heart pick up pace as for one fleeting moment she thought that he was going to kiss her,

Grabbing her face gently in his hands he planted a tender kiss to her forehead and held it there for a few long seconds.

It took every ounce of will inside of her for Bonnie to compose herself. A kiss to her forehead that made her feel weak in the knees and she knew that it had every reason to do with the fact that it was Damon who was the one doing it. All she could do was sigh in response.

Damon stepped back looking deeply into her eyes feeling all sorts of strong things for the woman in front of him.

And the way that he was looking at her made all of the feelings inside of her intensify.

"Good night, Bonnie." Damon told her softly.

"Good night, Damon." Bonnie returned as she licked her lips.

Turning Damon walked back towards his car leaving Bonnie standing on the porch. But when he got to his car he didn't get in. Instead he stood and watched her to make sure that she got inside of the house safely.

Turning towards the door Bonnie got her house keys out. Her hand trembling slightly from all of the things that she was feeling at the moment. She opened the door and waved back at Damon.

He waved back before getting into his car.

She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her locking it. Once she heard Damon's engine take off down the street. She leaned back against the door and let out a big breath, putting her hand to a heart that had been still pounding from the interaction that she had just had with Damon.

She was close friends with him and that was true. But the interaction that she had with him and the way that she responded had her pondering if there had been something more under the surface all along. Something that told her that perhaps she felt more than friendship towards Damon Salvatore.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Elena Gilbert was brooding and she had been brooding all through the night. Until the sun rose the next morning. Now as she drove her car all she could think about was what happened the night before. Something that had her filled with anger, bitterness, and envy.

She had attended the Gala ball to witness Damon coming into the ballroom with Bonnie on his arm. Bonnie who had looked gorgeous in her dress and Elena hated to admit that she did. From the time that she spotted that Damon had brought Bonnie as his date to the ball her mood became foul.

And her mood only worsened through the night. As she had watched Bonnie standing with Damon at the top of the grand staircase. As she had watched them announce that Bonnie had won Belle of the Ball and the look of surprise and joy on Bonnie's face as a result. That expression made Elena feel bitter. She didn't like the fact that Bonnie had won. That the fact that her 'best friend' was the center of attention.

The worse part of the night by far was having to stand there and watch the two of them dance as everyone else stood in a circle and watched. Elena remembered watching them stand in the white light as they moved in sync together. How Bonnie looked at Damon but most of all how Damon was looking at her.

Elena saw that familiar look on Damon Salvatore's face before because it was once the way that he used to look at her. That look that said that he was in love or could be in love but the difference was that it was all for Bonnie Bennett this time. But there was a way that Damon stared at Bonnie that he never had stared at her before. Damon looked at Bonnie as if she was the only woman in the world that ever mattered and she didn't recall Damon ever looking at her quite like that. She could tell that there was something different that Damon felt towards Bonnie. Perhaps something deeper than he ever felt towards Elena.

It was like Elena could tell that Damon may have been falling for Bonnie and the thought of that drove her nearly insane with envy. The fact that Damon could break it off with her and fall for her childhood friend. Elena couldn't take it anymore and she had to say something about it.

So she parked her car in Bonnie's driveway and stomped up onto the porch and took her hand giving the door a pounding knock.

Two minutes later Bonnie who was dressed in her pajamas opened the door. Her eyes scanned over her friends face.

"Elena I….." Bonnie started to greet.

Pushing her way passed Bonnie and inside of the house Elena cut Bonnie off.

Bonnie was very annoyed by this move. "What in the hell is wrong with you."

Turning Elena glared at Bonnie as she could smell the scent of coffee brewing. "We need to talk."

"And what has you bargaining in her like an inconsiderate maniac?" Bonnie asked with an arched brow.

"This is about you and Damon." Elena hinted.

Sighing Bonnie went. "So I see. From the mood on your face I don't think that we should get into this."

Elena placed her hands on her hips. "Oh we are going to get into this _Bonnie_."

Bonnie leveled Elena with a look. "Look I don't know what your problem is but I didn't do shit to you."

"You're wrong on that." Elena corrected. "Tell me what's going on between you and Damon? I mean are you fucking him or what."

"That's none of your business." Bonnie simply replied.

"It isn't?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie shrugged. "You and Damon broke him and you're on the outs with him. I don't owe you any damn explanation of what's going on between us."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Well, whatever it is I don't approve of it. I don't approve you being all over my ex boyfriend."

"Since when do I have to seek your approval to have a relationship with Damon?" Bonnie answered perplexed. "He is _my _friend you know."

"Because you know that I have feelings for him." Elena hinted. "If I don't like your relationship with him then you should take into consideration my feelings and stay away from Damon."

Laughing Bonnie held up her hands. "I'm sorry but you must have me confused for the old Bonnie. The new one. She thinks of herself and puts herself first. I'm doing things for me now whether you like it or not."

Elena shook her head, "That's just selfish of you."

"You're right, it is selfish." Bonnie agreed. "But I don't care. For once in my life I'm thinking about me and I'm putting me first. I'll keep carrying on a relationship with Damon because that is what _I _want. This is not done in a way to hurt you but I won't end it just because it does."

"All of this is done because you are jealous of me." Elena accused. "You're jealous of me and have been from the start. So now that you have the opportunity to take something that is mine you jump on it."

Bonnie spat. "Excuse me how am I jealous of you?"

Elena lifted her chin. "It all started on that day when you saw Stefan. You have a thing for him but he fell in love with me instead and you couldn't stand it."

"You're kidding me." Bonnie scoffed.

"No I'm not." Bonnie returned. "You wanted Stefan and got mad because he picked me."

"Oh wow." Bonnie laughed coolly. "I didn't want a relationship with Stefan. I just found him attractive. I find a lot of guys attractive but it doesn't mean that I want a relationship with them. You're over reaching there girl."

The doppelganger paced around the room. "Don't deny it Bonnie I know that you are jealous. You saw me being the center of attention and every one placing me on a pedestal and you wanted that. Because I had the attention of Stefan and Damon and you had no one. You saw the way that Damon loved me and you wanted that."

"Really. You are really full of yourself." Bonnie retorted. "I didn't want what you have. Because I have more respect for myself than to fuck two brothers. And the way that Damon once loved you? Even he is ashamed of the way that he once loved you. The type of person that your love turned him into. Damon doesn't speak to fondly of you anymore '_Lena _so that's not something that I would gloat about. I don't need for Damon to love me like he loved you. The way that he feels for me is separate and on its own."

Elena sneered. "You're not worthy of having a man like Damon feeling the way that he does about you. He shouldn't be preferring you the way that he does."

Bonnie glared at Elena. "Wow so you don't think that I'm worthy of having Damon care about me. I guess your true colors are showing Elena and that is that you are an absolute bitch."

"Just telling the truth." Elena stated. "You're plain second class compared to me."

"Let me tell you something." Bonnie snapped back. "I am Bonnie fucking Bennett and I come second to none. I'm a loyal and loving girl to anyone who deserves it and I worked my ass off to get her. In no way an I second class. Sweet heart I _am_ first class and I have no doubts about that. I have the blood of a freaking Bennett witch flowing through my veins and have the power to make anyone who fucks with me bow to their knees. So you watch your mouth before you _ever _think about calling me second class again."

The female vampire huffed in bitterness. "Fine then if you feel that way then our friendship is over."

The witch shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"No more friendship between you and I." Elena emphasized.

"Cool our friendships is over then." Bonnie calmly returned. "I don't need a shitty friend like you in my life anyway. I have other people that actually care about mt."

Elena balled her fists at her side. "You are such a bitch Bonnie."

Bonnie smirked. "Maybe I am. But I know one thing. I'm not the one who is jealous here like you claim. "_You're _the jealous one Elena Gilbert."

"That's why you came over here isn't it. You are jealous of the relationship that I have with Damon. That was why Damon ended things with you because you couldn't handle how he felt and cared about me. It hurt you to your core knowing how close Damon and I have gotten."

Bonnie chuckled. "How sad and pathetic of you. You know that I have something with Damon that you'll never have again. You see it every day and it kills you inside. Even after you expressed your disapproval to Damon he picked me. He picked _me_ Elena."

Elena had no response because everything that Bonnie said hit home.

Bonnie added for good measure. "Oh and if I wanted to sleep with Damon or fuck him or whatever then there would be nothing that you could do about it. Damon is clearly over you Elena and so am I."

Losing herself Elena vamped out rushed at Bonnie grabbing her and sinking her fangs into her neck.

The witch yelled out in pain.

Satisfied to hear such a sound Elena kept biting into Bonnie's flesh as hard as she could as she began to drink the blood.

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Elena stop."

But Elena couldn't and she didn't want to. She had the intention of making Bonnie pay dearly for her relationship with Damon and she the taste of Bonnie's witch blood was unlike anything that she ever tasted before.

Feeling the blood being drained from her Bonnie saw that Elena clearly had no intentions to stop. Out of self defense she focused her energy on Elena.

Elena felt her head explode in pain as Bonnie made her blood vessels go pop. She stumbled back clutching at her head.

Seeing her own blood stain Elena's lips infuriated the witch. She heightened her aneurysm attack on the doppelganger vampire.

Crying out in pain Elena clutched at her head and fell to her knees.

Bonnie was pissed off beyond belief that she had been attacked. She stepped up to Elena. "IF you ever try that again I will kill you."

Tears came into Elena's eyes at the intense headache that she was having. "Stop."

An angry grin came up upon Bonnie's face. "You want me to stop? I get to decide when I stop." She flicked her wrist to the left.

Which in turn caused Elena's arm to twist to the left in an awful cracking sound as bone broke underneath Bonnie's power.

"Don't you ever fuck with me." Bonnie warned she lifted her hand a fraction above her head.

The invisible force of Bonnie's magic forced Elena to rise in the air until the tips of her toes brushed across the carpet.

Bonnie curled her hand inward.

Elena's eyes widened as she felt herself drift across the floor towards Bonnie.

When Elena was at eye level with her Bonnie told her with a deadly tone. "Now get the hell out of my house because you are uninvited."

A strong force started to pull Elena backwards. The vampire fell to the carpet trying to get herself to stay put but the force and power was too strong it dragged her backwards along the carpet almost breaking Elena's fingers.

She was flung outside through the door that had been left open. And fell heard on her back on Bonnie's front lawn. Elena sat up and saw Bonnie glaring at her from the doorway of her home.

Holding a hand to her throbbing bleeding neck Bonnie slammed the door shut with her magic and locked it.

**SO how will Damon react when he finds out that Elena attacked Bonnie?**


	13. Chapter 13

The Bennett witch had been on his mind. All through the night before and into the morning when he woke up all that Damon could think about was Bonnie. With his incredible night that he had with Bonnie at the ball. He thought about her from the moment that he saw her and how stunning she looked as she walked down the stairs to the moment on her porch when he had walked her up to say good night.

She was in his thoughts and no one else but her. He remembered how she felt in his arms as they danced. Like she belonged there and always would belong there. It just felt right to be dancing in that moment with Bonnie Bennett. He remembered looking into her gorgeous green eyes and the feelings that he felt for her and could see from the expression in her eyes that she reflected those feelings back to him. For that moment it was like there was no other woman in the world except for her.

Damon thought about that moment on the porch. How strongly he felt as he stood there looking at her under the porch light. And knowing that he was being to feel more than friendship for Bonnie Bennett. Part of him had wanted to kiss her on the lips but he had settled for a kiss on her forehead instead.

He knew from her reactions that she had to feel something more for him too. The way that her heart rate skipped a beat and then picked up as he got closer and closer to her. The way that she sighed when he had kissed her forehead. Or they way that her hand slightly shook when she reached her car keys. Damon could tell that she returned his feelings and that those feelings went beyond friendship.

But even if that was the case Damon wasn't sure what to do with it. Even if Bonnie felt more for him did it mean that he should pursue something more with her? Would Bonnie want to act out on those feelings or would she push them to the side to maintain their friendship. They loved each others as friends and cared extremely for the other. But the fact was that Bonnie was a witch.

It was against their nature to be friendly with vampires. Their nature was to hate and despise vampires. Bonnie had ignored that rule for all of her friends who were vampires and she fought next to vampires when she needed to. But getting romantically involved with a vampire would be on a whole neither level. Maybe Bonnie had a limit to how far she was willing to go in her relationship with vampires. So Damon wasn't so sure if she would want to explore anything with him.

Whatever the case Damon adored Bonnie and cared for her deeply. He wouldn't push for a romantic relationship unless he saw some kind of opening that Bonnie wanted something more with him. But if she decided that she didn't then he would settle for a close friendship with her because having her in his life was that important to him.

With Bonnie in his thoughts Damon was on his way to see her. He would study her and wondered if she was still the night before like he was thinking about it. But other then that he guessed that he would just do the usual hang out routine with her. He didn't have to be romantic with her for him to value his time with her.

Parking his car in her driveway Damon whistled to himself as he walked up to her door. Ringing the doorbell he waited for her to answer.

When she opened the door he smirked. "Hello, witchy…:

Bonnie gave him a ghost of a smile. "Damon nice to see you this morning."

Whatever else Damon was about to say was lost when he spotted the bandage on her neck that was spotty with blood.

She watched as his features darken and his eyes turned dangerous.

"What's this?" Damon questioned reaching for the bandage he pulled it back to she two nasty fang marks in her neck. The spot bruised and blooded. "Who did this to you?"

Bonnie could hear the restrained anger in his voice. She just looked at him.

And from the look in her eyes he already knew the answer. "Where is she?"

"She left." Bonnie replied. "But I took care of her with my magic before she could do more damage."

Biting into his wrist offered it to her.

She touched her lips to his wrist and took a few small gulps of his blood and immediately felt her neck wound close up and heal. She wiped his blood from her lips.

"I'll be right back." Damon said going back to his car.

Bonnie was about to say something but decided against it. She stood in her the doorway and watch him drive off down the road. Bonnie closed her eyes she knew that from Damon's reaction and from the anger that she saw from him that he was going to confront Elena and that it wouldn't be pretty.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It wasn't long before Damon was over at the house that Elena had shared with her dimwitted brother. He stormed up to the house and knocked on the door so hard that it nearly took in off it's hinges.

Moments later Elena opened the door to see a furious Damon staring back at her.

Licking her lips. "What do you want?"

Damon gave her a deadly look. "There's something that I need to ask you."

"Well, I'm busy right now and I don't have time to talk." Elena tried quickly shutting the door in his face.

But Damon stopped the door back placing a firm hand on it. "Did you attack Bonnie? Did you bite her?"

Elena frantically shook her head. "No, Damon where would you get an idea like that."

Leaning in he took a sniff of her breath. "You're lying. I can smell her blood on your breath."

"I'm a vampire Damon." Elena scoffed. "Of course you're going to smell blood on my breath."

"Don't you dare try to play me." Damon was impatient. "I know the smell of witches blood it's different from a normal humans. And Bonnie being a Bennett witch her blood has even more of a unique scent to it and I'm smelling that scent on your breath."

"No Damon." Elena tried to deny because she saw his mood. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He glared at her. "You can't bullshit with me Elena. I saw fang marks in her neck Your fucking fang marks."

She backed away raising her hands. "Damon you need to come down."

Grabbing her by the arm before she could back away to far inside of a house that he wasn't invited into Damon yanked her out and what he did next shocked Elena to her core.

Slamming her into the outside wall Damon pushed his hand into her chest his fingers brushing over her heart.

With her brown eyes widening Elena looked at him taken aback and emotionally hurt that he could do that to her.

"Now you'll tell me the truth or I'll rip out your fucking heart." Damon spat. "Did you attack Bonnie."

Fear was in Elena's could now. "I did."

Damon wrapped his fingers around her heart. "You fucking bitch didn't I tell you that no one hurts her."

"I didn't mean to." Elena returned her body twitching with the uncomfortable feeling of his hand around her heart.

"Of course you meant to." Damon retorted. "You attacked her out of full spite and jealousy."

Elena tried to think of anything that she could say that could get her out of this situation. "I lost myself in emotion. I got angry with her and couldn't help it. Haven't you done things when you are angry and hurt."

Damon sneered. "Don't you dare try to turn this back around on me. None of the shit that I have done deflects from the fact that you attacked Bonnie."

"She said things to me. Mean things and hurtful things." Elena blamed. "She made me do it."

"Oh so Bonnie is to blame for you trying to kill her." Damon questioned tone growing deadlier.

"No I wasn't trying to kill her it was just that…." Elena tried to explain.

However Damon squeezed a hand around her heart.

Elena stopped whatever she was feeling to cry out as she felt a sharp, twisting pain in her chest.

Damon finished. "Just that you wanted to hurt her. To punish her because I have feelings for her. That's it. Elena Gilbert can't handle someone giving attention and love to someone who is not her. I knew that you were a selfish bitch but attacking Bonnie takes to to another level. How low of you Elena."

She was afraid of moving because Damon had a firm hand on her heart and she was worried that one wrong move would end up with having her heart ripped out. "Please, Damon you're hurting me."

"I know that." Damon coldly said as he gave her heart an extra hard squeeze. "That is the whole point. Anyone who hurts Bonnie and I hurt them back."

Elena gasped for air as her body convulsed in pain from having her heart squeezed. "I'm sorry."

Damon corrected. "No you're not. You're just trying to get yourself out of this situation because you know that you have fucked up. Let me tell you one thing Little miss Gilbert. If I ever see or hear about you attacking Bonnie again I will rip out your heart and I won't have any hesitations in doing it."

"You wouldn't have it in you to kill me." Elena told him voice strained in physical pain.

He smirked but his eyes were filled with fury and rage. "Oh really let me remind you of what happened to Kai when he tried to kill Bonnie. I tore his head from his shoulders with my fangs for what he did to her. That bastard is rotting in hell because of it. So I have no problems doing the same to you."

Elena swallowed she felt blood, her own blood at the back of her throat from the way that Damon was holding her heart. "That's different. I'm different. You can't kill me because you love me or at least you did once."

"Yes once. At one time I did love you Elena." Damon creully chuckled. "But you know who else I once loved? Katherine that's who and I had no hesitation in killing her. In fact Katherine's death and the thought of if filled me with joy. We both know that I killed Katherine to save Bonnie. So what were you saving again about how I'm not able to kill the woman that I once loved?"

The doppelganger felt a chill go up her spine.

"The fact is Elena Gilbert." Damon told her with a harsh tone to his voice. "The fact is that I don't give a shit about you anymore and I would kill you without a second thought when it comes to Bonnie."

Tears of emotional hurt mixed in with the tears of physical pain that was in her eyes. She shut her eyes against it.

He squeezed her heart once more and heard her yelp out in pain but couldn't bring himself to give a damn because he was so pissed off. "Look at me you bitch."

When her eyes fluttered open she was horrified to see the expression on his face.

"If you want me to spare your life promise me that you'll never hurt or harm Bonnie again." Damon demanded.

"I…." Elena was about to say.

They were interrupted when Matt ran up on the porch with his dufflebag. Matt looked on in shock and fear as he saw Damon having Elena against the wall with his hand wrist deep into Elena's chest.

"Damon." Matt called out loudly. "What the hell are you doing."

Elena cut her eyes over to Matt. "Matt help me."

Matt's blue has nearly bugged out of his head as he took in the scene before him. "Damon let her go man."

Damon spared Matt a quick glance before returning his glare on Elena. "Stay out of this."

"No way. I'm not staying out of this." Matt said "And how can I when you have your hand inside of a hole in her chest."

"She attacked Bonnie." Damon let Matt know.

"What did you say?" Matt asked taken aback.

The dark haired vampire gritted his teeth. "I said she attacked Bonnie. She bit her and almost tore her throat wide open."

Matt's eyes shifted to Elena. "Elena tell me this is not true."

"It's not true." Elena denied. "Do something Matt you can't let him do this to me."

"You're a liar." Damon yelled at her. "I just came from over Bonnie's and the witch hand a wound on her neck from Elena's fangs."

Sweat started to pool on Elena's forehead from the pain that she was in Damon had a relentless hold on her heart. "No, No Matt you can't believe him. You have to help me."

Looking back and forth between the two Matt wasn't sure what to believe.

Damon could sense his confusion. "Think about it Matt. Do you think that I would make something like this up. You know that I care for Bonnie."

Matt nodded. "I do."

"So then you know that wouldn't have my hand in Elena's chest unless something pushed me to do it." Damon's eyes scanned over Elena's fearful form. "Someone who tried to harm her. Bonnie had to fend her off with her magic."

The blonde boy remembered how Damon reacted that night when the guy harassed Bonnie and ended up getting his nose bashed in for his troubles. Matt remembered how Damon reacted in rage. It was similar to how he was reacting now except that Damon seemed even more enraged at the moment.

"You really did this didn't you." Matt frowned at Elena.

"Matt I did not bite Bonnie." Elena insisted.

Matt shook his head. "I can already tell from the look in your eyes that you did. You really did bite the person that you called your best friend."

Tears spilled out from the corner of Elena's eyes. "Matt please….."

Cutting her off Matt looked back at Damon. "Could you please release her heart."

"You know that she attacked Bonnie and could have killed her." Damon directed.

"I do know that." Matt agreed. "And it's fucked up. It's beyond fucked up that she would do that to Bonnie. But as fucked up as it is I can't let you rip her heart out right here on my front porch. She deserves your anger but I don't want to see her die."

Elena pleaded at Damon with her eyes.

Damon only returned it with a stone cold expression directed at her..

"Please man don't do this." Matt said to Damon. "Bonnie's still alive and I want Elena to remain that way too."

Finally Damon let go of Elena's heart and pulled his hand out of her chest.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Elena bend over as the wound in her chest healed.

"Stay away from Bonnie or I will kill you next time and that is a promise." Damon turned and moved past Matt walking towards his car.

After Damon drove away Elena composed herself. "Thank you for stepping in Matt."

Matt held up a hand and eyed her with disgusted. "Save your Thanks. The only reason that I stepped in was because I didn't want to see you dead. Because all of us have been through enough death to last a life time. You're my friend and I didn't want to see you dead. But you know who else is my friend Bonnie that's who."

Elena frowned. "Matt I…."

"Why would you attack her huh Elena?" Matt questioned with irritation. "Because you're jealous over Damon? You would let a guy drive you to the point where you'd almost kill your best friend."

"She's not my best friend anymore." Elena snapped out.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I wonder why. If you can turn against her enough to attack her then it's no wonder why you two aren't best friends anymore. You turn your back on Bonnie out of all people after all that she has done in recent years to save us all and you just turn you back on her like that. Bonnie deserves better."

Elena sniffled "How can you just take her side without knowing the whole story?"

"I don't have to take a side." Matt corrected. "I just know that you crossed the line when you went after Bonnie like that. We just got her back not long ago and you attack her after all that she has been through. I pity you Elena."

"But Matt…." Elena tried to plead.

"Call me and let me know when the Elena Gilbert that I used to know is back. Because I'm not liking the one that I'm seeing standing before me right now." Leaving those words hanging in the air a disgusted Matt went inside of the house.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

For twenty five minutes Bonnie has sat and waited for Damon to return. He had left to go confront Elena and Bonnie just wondered what he was going to do and say to her former best friend.

Then she heard the front door open and Damon walk her. She immediately noticed the blood that covered his hand up to his wrist and knew that the blood had to belong to Elena.

Damon saw her noticing this and their eyes connected across the room but neither of them said anything. He removed his leather jacket and went towards the bathroom.

Bonnie listened as the water ran in the bathroom. After a minute the water shut off and Damon entered into the room with his hand clean.

He stood there for a moment looking at her. "She's alive and I didn't kill her."

"Oh okay." Bonnie could only say as she watched him walk over.

Damon joined her on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie nods. "Yes I'm fine. All healed up Thanks to your blood."

"I'm sorry about this Bonnie." Damon frowns.

Her eyes scanned across his features. "This is not your fault."

He sighs "I know but she did it out of anger of how close the two of us have grown. Even if I'm not at fault I'm the reason behind her attack."

"Elena once told me that she would never lose herself over a guy." Bonnie confessed. "And now here she is attacking me over you. Our friendship is ruined and we can never go back."

"Elena ruined that friendship with you." Damon pointed out.

"I know that she did and it;s over now." Bonnie told him. "I don't need someone that toxic in my life."

Damon rubbed at his temples at first. "She tried to deny that she attacked you at first."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course she did."

"And I was so beyond pissed at what she did to you." Damon admitted. "I took my hand and I punched it right into her chest where her heart was."

"That explains the blood that was on your hand." Bonnie furrowed her brow.

He smirked a little. "I grabbed her heart and I let her have it. I told her that she was never to hurt you again. That no one was ever to hurt you. But I didn't kill her and I left her alive with a warning."

She shifted in her seat. "You decided to leave her alive because you loved her once?" Bonnie guessed.

Damon chuckled slightly. "Not at all. Matt showed up to talk me out of it."

"Oh." Bonnie mumbled.

"But that wasn't the reason that I decided to spare her life either." Damon said

"Then what was the reason?" Bonnie wanted to know.

His eyes shifted to her face. "You were. I figured that you didn't want her dead. I mean you said that you fended her off with your magic."

This time Bonnie smirked. "Right I sure did teach her a lesson and kicked her ass. And let her know that you are never to get on the wrong side of a Bennett Witch."

"Don't I know that." Damon joked.

Bonnie chuckled.

Damon went on. "But I figured that if you wanted Elena dead then you would have killed her. Because you didn't I didn't."

"Wow I'm flattered that I have that kind of effect on you." Bonnie said "And I don't blame you for going over and doing to her what you did. I know that you did it to protect and watch over me."

"You know that I could never, Bonnie, never ever." Damon told her softly.

"I know that Damon." Bonnie returned in an equal tone.

He took her hand in his and noticed how small and delicate that it was compared to his hand. "And I'll defend your life to my last breath even if it's against the likes of Elena."

She closed the gap between them. "As I would do the same for you."

Damon remembered how she came to his rescue in 1994 when Kai had attacked him in the store. He remembered how she sacrificed herself for him in the cave.

"Something that I am much grateful for." He added. "Even if I rather you not give up your life for me."

"And I wouldn't want you to give up your life for mine but you would do it anyway." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

A move that sent shivers of the good kind up Bonnie's spine.

Damon nodded. "You got me on that one."

She smiled at him.

"I don't like seeing you hurt. That's why I get so enraged." Damon confessed. "Because I can't stand the thought of you hurting."

"I know that too." Bonnie reached across and touched a hand to his cheek.

Damon found himself leaning into her touch like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Bonnie eyed him with feeling. "And I don't think that I have had anyone feel quite that way about me."

Gently taking the hand that covered his face. He turned it palm up and kissed it.

That move had her heart spilling over with tenderness and love for the man before her.

"I'll always care for you Bonnie Bennett." Damon told her.

"And I'll always care for you Damon Salvatore." Bonnie returned with care in her tone. "We will be there with each other to the ends of the earth."

"To the ends of the earth." Damon agreed.

The two of them touched forehead and closed their eyes.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The next afternoon Bonnie sat on her bed s she was talking to her cousin Lucy. Lucy who had just recently moved to Ohio. It had been a while since Bonnie last saw Lucy in person. But the two of them tried to keep in contact with each other over the phone and through facebook. But Bonnie had not talked with her cousin since she came back from 1994.

So here the two Bennett witches were talking to each other.

"So how are you doing cousin?" Lucy asked.

Bonnie clutched the phone to her ear. "I'm doing better Thanks for asking."

Lucy went on. "You sound good. You know for someone who has just come back from the other side collapsing."

"SO you heard about that." Bonnie mumbled.

"It's was the talk among the witches for months." Lucy stated. "Then your mother Abby told me that you were on the other side when it brew up and I didn't want to believe that."

Bonnie let out a breath. "Yeah that happened to me."

Lucy added. "And being trapped 20 years back in the past how was that?"

"It wasn't easy." Bonnie confessed. "But it helped that I wasn't there alone. I had Damon Salvatore with me."

"Oh yes Damon Salvatore." Lucy spoke.

Hearing the tone in her cousins voice Bonnie wondered. "Do you know him."

"More like I know of him. He is talked about among the witch circles from time to time because of his past and all." Lucy said "Let's just say that he doesn't always have the best of reputations."

Bonnie smirked. "That's Damon for you."

Lucy paused. "...But he did play a big part in saving you from what I understand."

"That's right." Bonnie confirmed "Damon was the one who spearheaded bringing me back from 1994. He came back for me even at risk of himself."

"And for that he wins major brownie points with me." Lucy told her. "Even if some witches have called him the devil with blue eyes."

Bonnie laughed. "They really call him that?"

Lucy amused. "The older ones especially but I guess that if you're close to him then perhaps his reputation isn't as bad as it's made out to be."

"Damon is actually a sweet, kind and compassionate man to the people he cares about. He doesn't let a lot of people into his heart but when he does you can tell how fiercely he does." Bonnie said warmly. "He's very protective over me and cares for me like no other man does."

There was a moment of silence on the other line.

"Lucy you still there?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah I'm still here girl." Lucy returned into the phone.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie wondered.

Lucy pointed out. "Hearing you talk about Damon just now."

Bonnie arched a brow. "Yeah so."

"He's just suppose to be your friend right?" Lucy asked

"Yes just a friend." Bonnie said knowing where her cousin was going with this.

"Well…..because it sounds like you may be feeling more for him than just friendship." Lucy said

Rubbing the back of her neck Bonnie stated. "Nonsense."

Lucy laughed. "What so you're saying that you're not falling for or are in love with Damon Salvatore."

"No, No." Bonnie tried to play it off. "I just see Damon as a friend that's all."

"Try that lie on something who wasn't born yesterday." Lucy teased. "I know the way that a woman's voice sounds when she is falling for a guy. You know that you could admit that to me right. And I wouldn't tell everyone else if you don't want me to."

Bonnie sighed. "So maybe I feel a little…...a lot more than friendship for him. I do and I'm not sure on what exactly to do with that just yet."

Lucy understood. "That's fine girl. You take your time figuring things out. The first step is admitting to yourself that you feel more and you just did that."

"RIght." Bonnie agreed.

"So the witch who helped save you." Lucy changed the subject.

"Gavin McKinley." Bonnie hinted.

Lucy confirmed. "Yeah him is there any way to contact him? I would like to Thank him for saving my cousin and ask him some questions witch to witch. It must take a lot of power to open up a doorway between time periods."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes it did but Gavin was up for it maybe it helped that he was immortal."

"Which is an amazing feat within itself for a witch to become that way." Lucy mumbled.

The witch agreed with her cousin. "I could give you his number if you want to contact him. He went back to his home a few days after doing the spell to save me. As a matter of fact he lives in Ohio near you."

That cut Lucy's attention. "He is?"

Bonnie returned. "He is. You could call him and he might give you his address or something or you could meet up with him and talk."

"I think that I will do that." Lucy stated.

Bonnie adds. "And he's easy on the eyes. Plus he's Irish."

"All the more reason for me to talk to him." Lucy said "An guy with an Irish accent and who's a powerful witch. I haven't even met Gavin and he already sounds appealing."

"Ha!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Lucy told her. "You know what I'm off from my job starting in the middle of next month. I think that I will fly down there to Virginia to see you."

Bonnie's eyes lite up. "I would love to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too Bon." Lucy said "So we will talk again and I'll see you when I come down to Virginia. As for now I have to go."

"Okay." Bonnie's lips curved. "Talk to you later cousin!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that evening Bonnie at the boarding house. Sitting in the sitting room along with Damon as the two of them sat in front of the fireplace. She looked over at him as the firelight danced over his features.

He glanced at her and saw her looking and raised his glass of bourbon that he was drinking.

Bonnie approached him and as she got near him she noticed that he smelled of sandalwood, and male scented body wash and the hint of bourbon that he always drunk. His scent appealed to her. But everything about him appealed to her.

"I have a gift for you." Bonnie let him know.

Damon arched a brow. "Do you now."

Bonnie said "In fact I do."

"What is it the world's finest bottle of bourbon?" Damon questioned playfully.

Bonnie laughed. "No silly it's something better than that."

Damon went. "Oh okay."

"I need you to close your eyes." Bonnie requested.

"Huh." Damon said

"Close your eyes." Bonnie repeated.

Damon messed with her. "But why do I need to do that."

The witch tapped her foot. "Damon."

He chuckled. "Alright, Alright." He put his glass to the side and closed his eyes.

She took a step towards her bag. "No peeking now."

Damon amused. "I'm not."

Taking the item out of her bag she walked over to Damon and placed the item in his hand. "Okay you can open them now."

Opening his eyes the vampire looked down at his hand to see a male sterling silver pendant. Picking it up by the chain he let it dangle between his fingers.

She studied him waiting on his reaction to her gift.

Damon let his fingers trace over the oval shaped pendant that was on the chain. He wasn't the man to go around wearing jewelry besides his day light ring but this piece spoke to him.

"Uh you're not saying anything." Bonnie spoke.

He removed his eyes from the pendant to look at her. "Sorry I'm just trying to gather myself. I'm not used to getting gifts from girls all that often."

"Oh. So then you don't know how to react?" Bonnie wondered.

Damon corrected. "I know how to react and I'm touched beyond words that you gave this to me. It makes me feel special."

Bonnie told him softly. "That's because you are special vampire Salvatore."

"Thank you." Damon said "I'll wear it every day."

That made Bonnie give him a smile that was all bright and gorgeous.

A smile that would have made Damon's heart skip a beat if his heart still beat. But whenever she had smiled at him he felt that way inside. The way that a man felt when he was in love with a woman and a simple smile from her good make his day.

Leaning over he gave her a quick one armed hug. "Thanks again Judgey."

Bonnie confessed. "You have the key to my heart Damon Salvatore."

That made Damon grin like a high school boy with a crush.

The witch was amused by his reaction. She always thought that he looked his best when he expressed himself with a true genuine smile.

Studying the petite witch before him an impulsive thought came to Damon's mind. "Come to New Orleans with me."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "New Orleans?"

"Yes let's go on a road trip there. Let's just pack our bags and go for a little while." Damon suggested.

"How long is a little while?" Bonnie wanted to know.'

Damon shrugged. "A week or two. But we should go!"

Bonnie thought about it. "Hmmmm I never been to New Orleans before."

"So go with me. Just the two of us. We can get away from the Gilberts and Mystic Falls for a couple of weeks." Damon said "Then we can explore the that city like the badasses that we are."

"Alright. I don't need much convincing and I'm all for impulse." Bonnie told him. "I'll go to New Orleans with you."

"Yes that's my witch!" Damon exclaimed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he spun her around in circles.

Bonnie giggled. "Stop before you make me dizzy."

He placed her back on her feet.

"Let's do this." Bonnie told him.

Damon told her. "Go home and pack your bags we're leaving tomorrow!"

**While in New Orleans Bamon will be interacting with characters from the originals. But I don't think I will follow TO storyline going on right now. At least not exactly. Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the morning when Damon sat in the witches driveway waiting for her to come out. They had agreed to get an early start since they were in for a long drive/road trip. It was that time of morning where the sky was caught between night and the moment before the sun would start to rise. Damon had rented an SUV for them to ride in for the trip. They would be gone for two weeks.

Soon he saw her coming out of her house pulling a couple of luggage bags with her. Getting out of the SUV Damon jogged over to her.

"Here let me take those." The dark haired vampire insisted.

"Thanks gentlemen." Bonnie returned as he took the bags and she turned back towards her house.

Carrying the luggage bags over to the back of the SUV. He lifted the truck and put them in besides his luggage bag.

The witch came out carrying another bag of an impressive size.

Damon raised both eyebrows as she lifted the bag into the SUV. "Are you packing for two weeks or two months."

"Oh be quiet Damon. It's better to pack too much than too little and not have something that you need." Bonnie lightly told him. "Plus it takes a lot of maintenance for a girl to maintain this beauty."

Damon chuckled.

Bonnie said. "I just need to grab a couple of more things and I'll be ready to go."

"Alright." Damon returned shutting the trunk door down.

After a few minutes Bonnie came outside with her purse over her shoulder and a couple of to go cups her her hands. She handed one to Damon. "Coffee for the road."

Taking the cup from her he took a sip. "Just like how I like it. Thanks Judgey."

"You're welcome." Bonnie said

Once she made sure that the house was locked up they got into the SUV. Damon in the drivers side and Bonnie in the passengers side.

He started the car and glanced sideways at her. "Ready to go to New Orleans?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Let's get the hell out of Mystic Falls!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Hours later they entered their hotel room in New Orleans as the bell hop followed behind them with their luggage. Damon paid the bellhop his tip and soon it was just he and Bonnie in the room.

The room was rather big. It consisted of a sitting room with a couch and a couple of chairs with a TV. There was the bedroom with two separate beds and a couple of nightstands and then the bathroom with a sink. toilet, walk in shower, and a jacuzzi style tub.

"It's been a long trip." Damon commented.

Bonnie agreed. "Yes it has."

Damon pointed out. "We should pick out our beds."

"Yes we should." Bonnie said and quickly jumped on the bed that was closest to the bathroom. "This one is mine."

"Hey." Damon fake pouted. "How did you know that I didn't want that one?"

She shrugged. "Too slow, Too bad."

He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Rude."

Playfully she smirked. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Don't be an annoying little witchy head." Damon stuck out his tongue.

"You're just mad because I got the bed that you wanted." Bonnie teased.

Damon pretended to be offended. "You're making fun of me."

Bonnie clicked her tongue. "Yep."

"Just for that I'm going to sleep in here naked." Damon told her. "And you have to share the room with me."

"As if." Bonnie laughed. "You wouldn't sleep naked while I'm in here."

The vampire wiggled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't I?"

The witch arched an eyebrow. "If you did I'm sure that there wouldn't be much to see."

Damon smirked. "That's not how you reacted that day while you saw me in my bath towel."

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie said a blush coming to her face when she remembered that moment.

"Ha." Damon said glad that they would always be comfortable enough to banter this way.

After a minute their conversation had switched to other things. Bonnie went through one of her luggage bags grabbing a few clothes and then she got out her body wash.

He watched her. 'What you doing?"

She looked over at him "I'm about to take a shower. I didn't this morning because we had to leave so early."

"I see." Damon mumbled.

"Maybe afterwards we could check out what's around here to eat at." Bonnie suggested. "I'm pretty starved."

Damon nodded. "Sure we'll do whatever you like."

Taking her things she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Damon went to his own bags and went through his things to see what he could unpack. Minutes later thanks to his vampire hearing he could hear the shower from the bathroom running and soon that was joined by hearing the soft voice of the witch singing. He smiled slightly as he could hear her voice echoing off of the shower wall.

Suddenly the image of Bonnie Bennett naked hit him. He imagined her as she must have been now all naked with hot water and soap running over that petite, gorgeous body of hers. Imagined what it would be like to have her against the tile wall of the shower. Lust and desire punched him in the gut like a fist.

His vampire hearing kept picking up her singing and the shower running. If he kept thinking about her on that way Damon knew that the organ in his lower half would start to harden. So to block out the sound of her voice and the water he grabbed his ipod and put in his ear phones turning the music up. Just wondering about what Bonnie Bennett was doing to him.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following day the two of them were walking down a street in the French quarter mixing in with the other tourist and the locals.

"So Judgey how are you liking the time in New Orleans so far?" Damon questioned.

"I'm glad that you talked me into this." Bonnie started. "It was a great idea."

"I'm always full of great ideas." Damon returned.

Bonnie gestured. "Only our second day in this city and I'm already loving it. The food, the music. the culture and atmosphere. It's no wonder so many people love to come here."

Damon told her. "You should see what this place is like on Mardi Gras."

"So you've been here during Mardi Gras?" Bonnie wondered.

Damon nodded. "More than once!"

She stated. "Maybe I should come one time."

"Yeah." Damon snorted. "And get to see a bunch of drunk chicks show their boobs."

She playfully smacked him on his arm "Do you ever think about anything other than sex?"

He joked. "Nope."

Bonnie only rolled her eyes.

"Where would you like to visit next?" Damon asked "Just name the spot and we'll go there."

"Hmmmm." Bonnie tapped her chin. "There's a lot of places that we haven't been. A lot of places where I want to go before we head back to Virginia."

"Good thing that we have two weeks here." Damon pointed out.

She agreed. "That's true."

They walked down the street a little further. Observing all of the sights that they came across.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice called out from behind them.

Both Damon and Bonnie stopped and turned to see Rebekah jogging up to them.

"It is you." Rebekah said in a tone like she was seeing a long lost friend.

This caused Damon to raise both of his eyebrows.

Bonnie greeted. "Uh hi Rebekah."

"Saw you from across the way." Rebekah explained. "And I had to come over and get a closer look just to make sure that it was Bonnie Bennett that I was seeing."

"Yeah it's Bonnie Bennett alright." Bonnie confirmed amused.

Rebekah's eyes scanned over the young witch. "It's been a while since I saw you last."

Bonnie agreed. "Yes it has."

"How have you been doing lately?" Rebekah asked.

"Lately things have been going well and how about you?" Bonnie returned.

Rebekah sighed. "At times shitty things have happened and at other times excellent things have happened. Right now I'm at that excellent point."

Bonnie nodded. "Good to hear."

"Nice new hair by the way." Rebekah commented. "The shorter hair really suits you and makes you look gorgeous."

Smiling Bonnie touched a hand to her hair. "Why Thank you Rebekah."

Damon cleared his throat drawing both females attention to him. "Hi I'm here too."

Rebekah shifted her eyes to Damon. "Oh Damon I barely noticed you standing there."

"Hardy Har Har." Damon said sarcastically.

Besides him Bonnie snickered.

"Nice to see you too Damon." Rebekah added

"That's better." Damon gave a nod.

"So what brings you two down to New Orleans?" Rebekah questioned.

Damon answered. "We just came here for a little fun. You know to hang out."

Rebekah looked somewhat surprised by the answer. "Really."

Bonnie spoke. "Where are you here in New Orleans?"

"Well my family lived here for quite some time before we were driven out my our psycho father." Rebekah explained.

"Oh yes Mikael." Damon grimaced remembering some of his run ins with that Original.

Rebekah went on. "But recently in the last few months we have decided to come back and reclaim the city."

Bonnie asked. "And were you successful in your request?"

"Depends on what you mean by successful." Rebekah shrugged. "But we do have an addition to our family."

"Who is that?" Bonnie was curious.

"My niece!" Rebekah beamed.

Now the witch was really curious. "Wait, Wait you have a niece? By whom."

The blonde original proudly answered. "By Klaus."

"Whoa. Hold on." Damon was taken aback. "You must be joking. How could Klaus get a female pregnant he is a vampire."

Bonnie understand. "Because he's also a hybrid and part werewolf. The werewolf part allows him to impregnate a woman under the right circumstances."

Damon was confused. "But how does that work."

"Too complicated to explain." Rebekah directed. "All I know is that I have a adorable little girl to help take care of and love."

"Wow I really wish that I could see her." Bonnie sincerely said

"Klaus's daughter?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie glanced sideways at him. "I love babies no matter who their parents are."

Rebekah pulled out her smartphone and flipped through it until she came upon a picture. "Here she is!" She turned the phone to face Bonnie.

"Aww." Bonnie squealed. "She's so cute and precious. She's adorable."

"I know." Rebekah delighted. "She has some of Klaus's features in her."

"I can see where she does." Bonnie agreed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Geez what is it with women who get all giddy and soft over babies. I don't get it."

The blonde looked at Damon. "Of course you wouldn't. You're a man and naturally are less mature and intelligent than women so you don't get a lot of things that we do."

"Hey." Damon turned to Bonnie. "Did you hear her insult me just now?"

"Sorry Damon but I have to agree." Bonnie joked. "Guys are lower on the Totem pole than us females."

For that comment Damon playfully poked her in the arm.

Rebekah let them know. "Her name is Hope by the name."

"Lovely name." Bonnie commented.

Rebekah had a thought. "Would you like to see her?"

An expression came to Bonnie's face. "You mean in person?"

"That's right." Rebekah nodded.

"Yes I would like to see that cute niece of yours." Bonnie replied.

Rebekah suggested. "We could go now."

"Okay." Bonnie said without hesitation.

Damon held up his hands. "So now we're going to see a baby?"

"Just for a little while." Bonnie commented.

"But when I asked you to come to New Orleans baby sighting wasn't in the plans." Damon told her.

The witch waved a hand. "But you said that we would do anything that I wanted to."

The blue eyed vampire said. "I did say that but….."

"Please…" Bonnie pleaded.

"Well…." Damon hesitated,

"Be a good sport Damon." Rebekah insisted.

Bonnie grinned and fluttered her eyelashes. "Come on, I'll really be thankful if we go to see Hope."

He looked at the witch and her adorable grin and knew that he couldn't say no. Damon huffed. "Fine as long as we don't overstay our welcome."

Bonnie jumped up and down. "Thanks Damon!"

"Yeah, Yeah." replied the vampire.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They followed Rebekah to her home and once they got there they were introduced to Hope. Bonnie took the baby in her arms and was immediately in love with Klaus's daughter. Talking to the baby in baby talk.

Despite himself being a guy who just was not into babies or kids Damon had to smile as he watched the witch interact with the baby. She was all giddy and a light came into her green eyes. She was gentle and loving with a baby that she had just mind. He imagined that she would make a wonderful mother if she ever choose to become one. The fact that she could still have so much love and kindness in her heart after all of the hell that she went through admired Damon. Then again he admired many, many things about Bonnie Bennett.

Rebekah spoke breaking through his thoughts. "So by the way where is Elena?"

"Does it look like Elena is with us?" Damon asked with some snark because whenever the doppelganger was brought up now it didn't put him in a good mood to think about her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "No of course not hence why I asked."

"Elena is in Mystic Falls I guess." Bonnie answered.

"Oh." Rebekah was somewhat taken aback. "I just assumed that she came to New Orleans with you and that she was somewhere else in the city."

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope she's back in Mystic Falls. I don't think that she even knows that we came here."

Damon added. "Not like we would tell her anyway. Let's just say that things between Elena and the two of us aren't so peachy right now."

The blonde looked between Damon and Bonnie. "What? Elena had a fight with the two of you? What is she whining about now?"

"About being a jealous bitch." Damon sneered.

Rebekah's eyes widened at hearing Damon call Elena Gilbert a bitch in the tone that he did. Damon Salvatore who followed Elena around like a love sick puppy. But Rebekah looked at Damon and saw nothing but disgust and disdain in the vampires icy blue eyes.

"Wow what did Elena do to have you speak about her in that way?" Rebekah questioned.

Bonnie explained. "She doesn't like be being so close to Damon now. She has a big problem with it and she let it be known."

"Really? Tell me more." Rebekah said drawn in.

"After Damon and I went through a rough situation we ended up bonding and getting close. We grew to care about each other." Bonnie went on. "But Elena couldn't stand Damon showing attention to another girl. She was used to having all of his affection and love and when Damon gave some of that to me Elena threw a temper tantrum. She wanted him to drop me as a friend to please her."

Damon shifted in the spot that he was. "And I refused to do that. Told Elena that I wouldn't do it. She acted like a spoiled brat who demanded all of my attention. She became angry with me and demanded that I stopped caring about the witch. She behaved like a complete selfish bitch. And she told me that I had a choice between choosing to stay with her or to have Bonnie remain by friend."

"And you obviously choose Bonnie." Rebekah gestured. "Smart choice."

"Thanks, Becky." Bonnie returned.

"One that I would make over and over again." Damon stated as he looked at Bonnie. "Without hesitation I will always choose the witch first over anyone."

The witch that he was speaking about looked over at him and gave him a sweet smile.

He smiled back before going on. "Anyway Elena acted like my world should only revolve around her and no one else. So I dumped her because she was making unreasonable demands and being a shitty friend to Bonnie."

"That girl always tries to make it about her." Rebekah pointed out. "You're just now noticing that she has a selfish ego?"

"You know that saying about love being blind." Damon pointed out. "That was true with me when it came to Elena. But no more. It's over for good with her."

Bonnie added. "The blinders are off of me too. For years I stood by Elena thinking that she was my best friend. Turns out that she is one horrible female who really doesn't care about me like a friend should."

Rebekah nodded. "Then it's a good thing that the both of you dumped her. Who needs an Elena Gilbert in their lives anyway? If you were my friend Bonnie I would appreciate you and have your back no matter what."

"You know I believe you on that." Bonnie said "And I believe that you wouldn't have tried to kill me because you were so jealous that I had a relationship with the guy that you loved."

"That winch tried to kill you?" Rebekah asked taken aback.

The tone in which Rebekah asked it had Damon snort out a laugh.

"Oh yeah Elena tried killing me or at least causing me seriously bodily harm." Bonnie confirmed. "She bit me and tried to drain me out of my blood."

"And what did you do?" Rebekah wanted to know.

Bonnie smirked. "I kicked her ass with my magic and showed her what happens when you mess with a Bennett witch."

Rebekah slanted her eyes in a wicked way. "Something that I would have paid to see."

"And I punched my hand in her chest and took a hold of her heart and warned her to stay the hell away from Bonnie." Damon added unapology

"Looks like I missed out on all of the fun when it came to seeing Elena Gilbert get her ass handed to her." Rebekah sighed.

Bonnie and Damon smirked at each other.

"Rebekah!" Elijah called out "Who are you talking to?"

Rebekah answered back. "Some old friends from Mystic Falls brothers."

"Old friends?" Elijah stepped into the room and saw Damon and Bonnie there. "So I see."

"I spotted them in the French quarter and Bonnie wanted to see Hope." Rebekah explained "So now here they are."

Elijah approached Bonnie with a polite curve of his lips. "Welcome to New Orleans, Bonnie."

Bonnie returned his polite smile. 'Thanks Elijah I'm glad that I came here."

"It's delightful to see you here I've seen that you've taken a liking to Hope." Elijah pointed out.

"I have." Bonnie said as she secured the baby in her arms. "How can anyone not?"

"True." Elijah said "She lights up anyones world that she enters into."

Damon spoke. "How you doing there Elijah?"

Elijah turned to face Damon. "Fine, Damon and it's nice to see an old face from Mystic Falls. Though not nearly as nice as it is to see Bonnie here."

The dark haired, rolled eyed vampire responded sarcastically. "Ha, Ha the original siblings must be filled with jokes today."

Elijah returned his attention to Bonnie. "Lovely hair cut by the way. Makes you look elegant and filled with class."

"I said the same thing." Rebekah put in.

"It's not surprising that a fine young witch would grow into an stunning young woman." Elijah said with charm in his voice and slightly in his eyes.

Damon narrowed his eyes. Was Elijah Mikaelson of all people flirting with his Judgey? Even though Damon agreed that Bonnie was indeed stunning.

"So." Elijah added. "What brings you to this city are you two on some sort of Supernatural quest."

Damon blinked. "Why do you think that we came here on a Supernatural mission? Like that's the only reason why we would come to New Orleans"

Elijah arched a brow. "Well why else would she come here with you?"

"Maybe because she is my friend." Damon hinted.

"Friend?" Elijah muttered. "I was under the impression that she hated you."

"That was a long time ago. A lot has happened since you left Mystic Falls you know." Damon stated.

Bonnie added. "It's true Elijah Damon and I are very close friends now."

Damon gave a satisfied smirk. "See I told you."

"Wow how surprising. Damon and Bonnie would have thought." Elijah said "If someone who have told me that a girl like you would be friends with Damon Salvatore I would have thought that they were going mad."

"Hey stop it with the insults over there." Damon ordered.

Elijah looked at Damon. "It's not an insult more so of an observation of the journey that it must have taken the two of you to go from hating each other to being close and caring friends. Try not to be too uptight Damon."

Damon snorted. "This coming from a guy wearing a suit every day of his life."

An amused Elijah adjusted his tie. "I don't think that I need a guy who wears mostly black and who's wardrobe consists of leather jackets to tell me about my fashion sense."

"Hey knock it off you two." Rebekah said

"Yeah no bickering in front of the baby." Bonnie put in.

Chuckling lightly Elijah turned his attention to Hope.

And Bonnie handed over the baby to her Uncle.

Rebekah said "My brother is right though. It is rather incredible that the two of you are friends."

Bonnie agreed. "It is but you know what there is no one else that I rather be close to either than Damon. I used to hate him and now I can't live without him in my life."

The blue eyed vampire winked at the witch.

The green eyed witch winked back.

"Yeah." Damon commented. "It turns out that when you've spent months in a hellish situation with someone and not kill them that the two of you become friends. Close, _close _friends."

The two friends in question exchanged a long stare.

Rebekah and Elijah glanced at each other both picking up on the fact that Damon and Bonnie seemed to be looking at each other more than just friends.

After a few moments Bonnie put on her jacket and stood next to Damon. "Well we will go now. Thank you Rebekah for allowing me to see your beautiful niece."

"You're very Welcome Bonnie." Rebekah returned.

"Oh before you go how about an invitation to our family dinner this weekend?" Elijah questioned.

Rebekah added. "That's right we are having a dinner this weekend. It would be lovely if the two of you came."

Damon spoke. "Come to an MIkaelson family dinner. I don't know about that."

"It won't be just us Mikaelsen's there." Rebekah stated.

"Right when I mean family I don't just mean those related to us by blood." Elijah explained. "So if you would like to come then you are more than welcome to."

Damon shrugged. "Will there be bourbon there?"

Elijah replied. "Only of the finest quality in the state."

"Count me in." Damon gave a thumbs up. 'What about you witch?"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure you can count me in two." Bonnie added.

"Then I'll make arrangements with my staff and let them know that we have two more guests coming along." Elijah said.

"We'll see you there." Damon said as he throw an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and lead her out of the house.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that night the two friends went out to one of the most popular bar and grill hang out spots in New Orleans. They kept getting entranced in the culture and music of the city and they kept meeting locals.

Damon seemed to have found some kind of bromance bond with Rebekah's love Marcel and Bonnie was currently across the room talking with the young witch Davina.

Davina studied Bonnie with the eagerness that someone would study a celebrity with. But in Davina's case meeting Bonnie was far better than meeting any celebrity.

"Wow you are really a Bennett Witch." Davina exclaimed.

Bonnie exclaimed. "In the flesh!"

Davina rubbed her hands together. "I can't believe that I see you right here in front of me. This is like a dream."

Bonnie raised both of her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to sound too weird or to put you off or anything." Davina went on. "It's just that I've heard so much about your bloodline. So many stories about the powerful Bennett witches and your power if like legendary so it's just an honor to actually meet you."

"You're not coming off as weird." Bonnie returned politely. "Trust me as a witch I know all about the fascination of learning about other powerful bloodlines."

"I really look up to witches like you." Davina said "You're not truly powerful unless you can reach the power of a Bennett witch."

Bonnie gestures. "That means something coming from a witch like you. I since a lot of power underneath that skin of yours."

Davina smiled and requested. "If only the two of us could get together and go over some spells."

Bonnie thought about it, "Sure why not."

"Seriously." Davina was slightly surprised. "You would do that with me."

"Yeah I would." Bonnie said "It could be fun to teach each other the ropes on spells that we both know and on others than one of us may know and the other may not."

Davina exclaimed. "Okay then we will have a little witch session with the two of us!"

Bonnie told her. "We could meet tomorrow you just name the place."

"Alright I will." Davina said

As the two witches talked with each other Caleb entered into the place. His eyes scanned the room looking for Davina. He spotted Davina but saw that Damon was not alone. Caleb who really was Kol in a different body eyes widened as he recognized Bonnie. But he kept that hidden from his face as he approached them.

"Hi Davina." Caleb started

"Caleb." Davina returned. "You won't believe who I just meet. This is Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie shifted her emerald green eyes over to Caleb. "Hello, Caleb."

Caleb shifted on his feet. "Uh hi Bonnie Bennett. I don't think I've ever heard of you."

Davina scoffed. "Surely you heard all about the Bennett witches."

He shifted his eyes from Bonnie to Davina. "Sorry I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well if you think that I'm powerful you should check this one out. She belongs to one of the most powerful bloodlines in history." Davina let him know.

"I'll take your word for it." Caleb told her. "It's nice to meet you Bonnie."

Bonnie studied him. "You too Caleb. There is something familiar about you."

Caleb let out a nervous sound. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like I felt like I meet you somewhere before." Bonnie hinted.

The Kol inside of Caleb wondered if Bonnie could see who he really was. But that was impossible because she had no idea about the body switches. It must have been something having to do with her being a witch.

"I don't know we never have met before." Caleb pointed out.

Bonnie said "I know that but it's just that feeling. I can't place my finger on it."

Caleb turned his palms to face the ceilings. "Who knows maybe it's just one of those things."

"Maybe." Bonnie agreed.

A relieved Caleb was glad that the conversation had ended there and that Bonnie had gone over next to Damon and Marcel. "witches" he thought to himself.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After a while Damon and Bonnie left the bar and grill and walked down the street some settling on sitting on a bench with a nice view of the night sky without so much light interference.

"Two days here and I'm already in love with this city." Bonnie commented

Damon mumbled. "Yeah New Orleans is like that."

Bonnie said "Everything around here is so different from Mystic Falls."

"Definitely more livelier." Damon agreed.

"You know the best thing about being here is the fact that I am here with you." Bonnie warmly told him.

Damon glanced sideways at her. "Aw Judgey you're so sweet."

Smiling Bonnie turned her attention to the night sky above them and saw a shooting star. "Wow did you see that?"

"I see it." Damon returned.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Bonnie told him.

"Why wish?" Damon said "When I have all of the wishes in my life right now that I could ask for. Especially having you in my life."

The witch diverted her eyes to look at him.

Damon gave her an intense stare down.

The expression inside of his azure eyes was one of those that made her heart skip a beat and she started to feel those feelings for him once again stirring inside of her.

His eyes scanned over her face and he could tell that she was feeling the same thing that he was at the moment from the feeling in her gorgeous green eyes.

He leaned in closer and closer until they were inches apart.

The feeling of his breath over her face had the need to kiss him inside of her. And she wanted to kiss him until the both of the were breathless.

The vampire felt the same way and let her know. "I really could kiss you right now."

"Then why do you could ahead and do it." Bonnie challenged with confidence.

"You sure that you want me to?" Damon ran his finger down her cheek until it rested under her chin.

Her eyes fell to his lips. "Hell yeah."

Damon smirked. "Hmmm the witch wants me huh."

"Shut up Damon and kiss me." Bonnie breathlessly demanded.

"Well do." Damon said with his lips hovering about hers.

She closed her eyes and felt the edge of his lips touch hers.

Just when Damon was about to go on into a full blown kiss he heard someone next to him.

"Uh oops." Caleb said

Bonnie pulled back to see Caleb standing there. "Caleb?"

A sly expression came up on Caleb's face. "My bad don't stop on my account."

But both Damon and Bonnie knew that the moment was ruined.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the boy who had just cock blocked him from kissing the witch for the first time.

"What do you need?" Bonnie questioned disappointed herself that the kiss was stopped.

"Umm you went and left your cell phone back there." Caleb pulled her phone out of his pocket and held it out.

Bonnie took it. "Thanks, Caleb. I had no idea that I left this behind."

Damon grumbled. "Right Thanks."

"Welcome." Caleb returned with a slight smirk as he looked at Damon. "Sorry that I prevented you from kissing your lady."

Damon said nothing in return. For some reason he felt that Caleb wasn't sorry at all. And why did he get the strongest feeling that this kid some how reminded him of Kol Mikaelson?"

**Thank you for all of your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

MId morning on the following day Elena walked into the living room to see Jeremy in his usual spot on the couch playing video games.

The doppelganger places a hand on her hip at the messy state of her younger brother.

Elena started. "We need to talk."

"Not right now I'm trying to beat this level." Jeremy returned.

"This is important." Elena told him.

Jeremy mashed the buttons on the controller. "What is so important."

Elena spoke. "It's about Damon and Bonnie."

"How is that important?" Jeremy questioned with annoyance at thinking of that vampire and witch duo.

"There spending time together." Elena went on.

"Again how is this important?" Jeremy wondered. "And if you don't notice I'm trying not to think about the time that my ex girlfriend spends with that bastard."

Elena moved closer to her the TV. "They're in New Orleans right now."

Jeremy didn't take his eyes from the video game. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard Caroline talking to Stefan about it." Elena replied.

"Eavesdropping huh." Jeremy said with a roll of his eyes.

"The point is that they are down there in that city doing who knows what together." Elena pointed out. "And we're here."

Jeremy shrugged. "What can I do about that go down to New Orleans just to drag Bonnie away from him?"

Elena frowned. "Why do you think that Damon would take her down there? This is like their romantic getaway."

"What?" Jeremy laughed sarcastically. "You're reading why too much into this. No way they are romantic."

"Seriously." Elena said back. "How you not noticed the amount of time that they spend together and you say there is no way that they are romantic."

Jeremy turned his eyes to his sister. "Yeah they spend time together as _friends. _ When does that equal to romance?"

Elena shook her head. "Are you blind? Or have you not seen the way that Damon looks at her whenever they are out on the town together."

"Maybe Damon feels something for her." Jeremy mumbled. "But Bonnie she's different."

"How so?" Elena asked.

"Because she just is." Jeremy said "She wouldn't see Damon as more than a friend."

Elena threw her head back. "Ha. You obviously haven't been paying attention to the body language that she has around him. I have and she clearly feels more than just friendship for Damon."

Jeremy scoffed. "You think that she would fall for a guy like _him_. Damon stands against everything that she stands for. He's a vampire. He's killed people. Being friends with him is one thing but she would never sink to his moral low ground to be with him."

"Aren't you in denial. You act like Bonnie is some kind in of angelic good girl." Elena sneered. "Guess what she is not. That bitch dumped you for cheating. But she keeps Damon as her friend even after all that he has done. He turned her mother and still she stands by him. She wouldn't do that unless she had some strong feelings for him and we both know it."

The younger Gilbert's mood was darkening and his blood was boiling the more and more that his sister talked. His blood boiled with the more and more that he thought about Bonnie being romantic with Damon of all men.

"They're probably falling in love if they aren't already." Elena spat. "And Damon could have her butt naked right now fucking her as we speak."

Slamming his game controller remote down Jeremy nearly bent it in two. "So what if they are fucking or in love. What the fuck are you and I suppose to do about it."

Elena threw her hands up. "We shouldn't just let them go on and be together."

"Again what should I do about that shit?" Jeremy snapped.

"Something should be done to the two people who hurt us don't you think? She hurt you when she turned her back on you." Elena pointed out. "Damon broke my heart when he picked that bitch over me. People who hurt other people shouldn't be allowed to live happy lives. Does it please you the idea of Bonnie being happy with him."

Jeremy's face reddened with temper. 'You know that it doesn't."

Elena demanded. "Then we should do something about it. You know that if you had the choice that you wouldn't allow them to be together in that way."

"Even if I had that choice. The choice is Bonnie's" Jeremy pointed out. "I don't know what are we suppose to do exactly? How do we keep two grown people who happens to be a witch and a vampire apart."

"The other solution would be you having to go around town and see the two of them romantic and happy together." Elena said "Could you imagine having to see that."

"I hate the idea of seeing the two of them together like that." Jeremy spat. "Which is why maybe it would be better for me to just move on."

The doppelganger shook her head. "Guess you don't love Bonnie anymore."

Jeremy glared at his sister. "Bullshit you know I love Bonnie still."

"Yet you aren't willing to fight for her." Elena returned.

"And you're suggestion would be?" Jeremy questioned with impatience.

Elena replied. "To break them up, duh? Damon is right for me. Bonnie is right for you. And like you said Bonnie shouldn't fall for a guy like him when she has you available. We need to work together in this. You know that Damon nearly ripped my heart out of my chest."

Taken aback and angered Jeremy stood. "When did he do this."

"The other day. All because I had a problem with Bonnie and he worships the ground that she walks in now. " Elena said leaving out the part where she had bitten and attacked the witch. "That is what Damon's feelings for Bonnie does. It makes him unstable and reckless."

"I should stake the bastard for doing that to you." Jeremy said with anger.

Elena knew that she had played her brothers feelings to where she wanted it. "Don't stake him. Make him pay in another way for hurting me and for taking her away from you. What a better way to do that than to tear him and Bonnie apart."

Jeremy nodded. "Alright anything to make him pay with his arrogance of thinking that he can do anything to get what he wants no matter who it hurts. I'll do it because Bonnie doesn't need to be corrupted by him and because of how he hurt you."

"You would regret this decision." Elena said "If we do this then we can be on the path of bringing them back to our sides where they belong."

"So what is your plan exactly?" Jeremy wondered. "How do we get Bonnie and Damon away from each other?"

Elena smirked. "We don't have to do it directly ourselves. We just have to put it into motion."

Jeremy confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think that I know of a group of people who just might have a problem with Damon's type being with a witch." Elena mentioned. "You just have to get into contact with them."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile Bonnie had met up with Davina at a witches shop down in the French quarter. For a couple of hours they had been together discussing magic and spells. Showing each other their spell books to see which ones they each knew and which ones one knew of but the other didn't. They each took turns practicing and performing spells. And Bonnie taught Davina some of the things that she knew.

Now Davina watched as Bonnie took a pot of dirt and from the dirt made flowers grow and bloom out of it within a minute like it was nothing. It wasn't the most complicated of spells but not an easy one to perform either. Making flowers from nothing but dirt and no seeds took a lot of concentration for a witch.

"Impressive." Davina said eyeing the full colorful flowers.

"Thanks." Bonnie said "You performed some pretty impressive ones yourself there."

Davina smiled. "I'm just honored that you agreed to do this with me."

Bonnie looked over at her. "Of course I wouldn't pass up a chance to work with a young inspiring witch."

"That's saying something." Davina stated. "Considering that you're so young yourself."

"True." Bonnie commented.

They kept talking about magic and spells as they cleaned up all of the mess that their session had created, Putting things back where they belonged. Bonnie felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a text from Damon saying that he was on the way with her lunch that she had requested him to get earlier.

She texted back Thanks and that she would be patiently waiting.

The door opened and in walked in a gruff looking man with brown sandy hair and a beard and Bonnie picked him off as werewolf.

"Davina there you are." The man said in a gruff voice.

Davina seemed immediately annoyed upon seeing this man. "What do you want Philip?"

Philip answered. "The same thing that I've been wanting when are you going to fix me that moonlight ring?"

"I told you before Philip that I'm not going to make you a moonlight ring." Davina replied.

"But I said that I would pay you." Philip pointed out.

"And I said that I didn't want your money." Davina reminded the werewolf.

Bonnie stood there and watched as the werewolf seemed to become more agitated. But Davina's demeanor on the other hand remained calm.

"You don't understand." Philip whined. "I need this curse of turning every full moon broken. And I need a witch to do it."

Davina shrugged. "Then go and find another witch who will turn because I'm not helping you."

Philip said "Haven't you made moonlight rings for other wolves."

"That's not the point. If I made rings for every werewolf in New Orleans I wouldn't have time to do anything else." Davina said "I choose not to make one for you so how about leaving me alone."

"I tried to ask nicely." Philip returned. "But maybe you need another methods to convince you."

"What other methods do you think is going to change my mind." Davina challenged.

Philip stated, "The method of biting that friend of yours Marcel. Maybe if he's sick from my werewolf bit then you will want to help."

FIre came into Davina's eyes. "If you hurt Marcel then I will rip your body to pieces and hand the other rest of you to Klaus so that he could finish ripping you to pieces. Even though Klaus isn't always on the best grounds with Marcel. I'm sure that he wouldn't be too happy with you threatening his life. That would be stupid to get on Klaus's bad side. Then again you seem to be pretty dense."

"Stupid witch." Philip growled. "You think that you're big and bad just because you have ones like Marcel protecting you."

"I know that I'm big and bad." Davina corrected. "And I don't need Marcel to get you to leave me alone. I can take you down myself."

"Little brat." Philip directed. "That smart mouth of yours needs to be shut."

Hearing enough Bonnie spoke. "Hey back the hell off."

Philip turned his attention to her. "Excuse me."

Bonnie repeated. "I said back the hell off. Leave this girl alone. Does it make you feel like a man to harass some teenage girl?"

"Just who in the hell are you?" Philip blinked.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." She returned "And I suggest that you leave this place."

Philip snorted. "Don't recall that name. Why should it matter to me?"

Davina said "If you knew anything about witches then the Bennett name would mean something to you."

"Another witch huh." Philip's eyes widened as he studied Bonnie. "Maybe you could make me a moonlight ring."

Bonnie shook her head. "Not after I witnessed you harrassing this girl. Don't you know that behaving like an asshole won't get a witch to help you."

Philip turned to face Bonnie. "So yet another witch who doesn't know their place. When a werewolf tells you to do something you better do it."

"And if we decided not to?" Bonnie challenged.

The werewolf stepped up to her. "You could learn the lesson the hard way."

Even though Philip was 6' 3" and outweighed her by a good eighty to ninety pounds Bonnie was not phazed as he towered over her. "I would suggest that you back off and get out of my face wolf boy."

"Or what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Philip mocked.

Bonnie smirked but the look in her eyes was all serious. "You'll see."

Davina said "I think that you should listen to her."

"Stupid witches." Philip huffed. "I'm not afraid of either of you. As a werewolf I could tear you both from limb to limb."

"You could try." Bonnie warned once more.

Taking another step forward Philp placed hand on Bonnie.

As soon as his fingertip touched her Bonnie sent Philip flying back with force. Making the werewolf slam hard into the table halfway across the room.

Stumbling to his feet Philip snarled and attempted to charge at Bonnie.

But the Bennett witch lifted her hand and Philip fan into an invisible wall. She focused more energy, chanted something.

Suddenly Philip felt his whole body explode in pain from head to toe from whatever the which was doing to him.

Philip fell to the ground. Rolling around and howling in pain.

Davina clicked her tongue watching the werewolf. "Told him that he should have listened to you."

"Yeah you did." Bonnie agreed keeping her focus on Philp.

That was want Damon walked in on. To a werewolf on the ground crying out in pain. With an irritated looking Bonnie focusing her attention on him. Davina stood back with an expression on her face like she was watching some kind of entertaining movie.

"Alright." Damon moved into the room. "What did he do to piss of my witch?"

Bonnie let up on what she was doing to Philip to look towards Damon. "You're here with my food."

The vampire nonchalantly stepped over Philp who was trying to recover from the attack on his body. "Yes and to see you kicking the ass of some wolf."

"That was because he was acting like an ass." Davina spoke. "And he was threatening us." As Philip got up and nearly crawled out of the building.

"Well I should have known that you wouldn't kickass with your magic unless provoked." Damon said

Bonnie's lips curved. "No I wouldn't some people have to learn the hard way not to mess with a powerful witch."

Smirking Damon handed her the bag in his hands. "Hot and spicy shrimp gumbo just like you asked for."

Taking the bag Bonnie opened it and could smell the favors coming from inside. The scent was heavenly to anyone who loved food. "I'm really going to enjoy this. You're wonderful for driving halfway for me."

"Right." Damon said "I just can't say no to you."

"You can't can you." Bonnie returned.

The vampire shook his head with a grin.

Going over to the pot that she had grown magical flowers from she picked out a purple like flower and held it out.

"For you troubles." Bonnie said

Damon took the flower in his finger and brought it to his nose for a sniff. I reminded him of spring time. "You're the only girl that I would take flowers from."

Davina said from the corner said "Aw." she she watched the two of them interact.

Realizing that he most likely seemed like some kind of high school boy with a crush in front of the younger witch Damon rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

The Bennett witch gave him a warm smile in return.

Bonnie then turned to Davina. "Would you like to have some gumbo?"

"That's yours. I don't have to eat right now." Davina replied to the older but still young witch.

"I'm offering." Bonnie suggested "I'm sure that I can't eat this all by myself."

"Well sure I am rather hungry." Davina returned. "I'll just go in the back and get some bowls and spoons."

Bonnie nodded. "Go ahead I'll wait for you."

Davina went to the back leaving the witch and vampire alone for the moment.

She turned her attention back to Damon. "How about you would you like some shrimp gumbo?"

"I'll take a pass on the human food this time." Damon told her. "I'll have a blood bag later on."

"Okay." Was what Bonnie said.

The two of them just stood there eying each other in silence until Davina came back with the bowls.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

A couple of hours later with her belly still full from the gumbo Bonnie found herself wandering down Bourbon street. For the moment she was wandering alone as Damon had gone back to the hotel room to fed himself with a blood bag or two.

SO until Damon was to come back and met with her she was alone looking around Bourbon street and all that it had to offer. She walked past a doorway that had a tiny, middle aged woman with frizzy red hair leaning out of it. The sign above the doorway read 'palm reader'.

The lady called out in an Creole accent. "Hey you there."

Bonnie looked around before pointing to herself. "Me?"

"Yes come over here." The lady requested.

With an arched brow Bonnie went over to her.

"Would you like your palm read?" The lady questioned.

"Uh…" Bonnie hesitated

The lady told her. "I'll do it for free."

"You will do it for free?" Bonnie repeated now curious.

"Yes." The lady said "You look like a good someone to have their palm read."

Bonnie thought about it and didn't see the harm in it. "Alright I can have my palm read."

The lady gave her a light smile. Bonnie said to herself.

"You are a strong and loyal friend who has been willing to put it all on the line for the ones that you love." The lady told her,

"That's pretty accurate." Bonnie admitted.

The lady went on with her reading. "Your life has been filled with many painful moments however because of your sacrifices."

Bonnie was taken aback. It was like the woman could see her experiences simply by looking at her hand. "Again accurate."

"But some recent experiences that you have gone through have inspired you to change." The lady let her know. "To want to take your life in a different direction then it has been going."

"All true." Bonnie said thinking about her time in 1994 and how the fall out and the times that she had spent bonding with Damon got her to the point she was today.

Suddenly the lady smiled like she had discovered some grand secret.

Bonnie raised both brows wondering why she was smiling all of a sudden.

The lady spoke. "Then there is a man in your life."

So that was what she was smiling about Bonnie thought.

"With this man you didn't always start off on the best foot." The lady muttered. "But despite that the two of you have grown to care for each other very much."

"Wow." Was all that an astonished Bonnie could say because she knew that the lady was talking about Damon.

The lady explained more. "And this strong bond that the two of you have has grown into something more perhaps?"

Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat.

"The feelings that you have for this man is not just friendship but something more." The lady directed. "You feel very deeply for this man. You feel passion for him. And are in love with him."

The Bennett witch remained silent caught off guard by how accurate this lady was as she talked about her feelings for Damon.

"Am I right?" The lady asked.

Bonnie took a deep breath and admitted. "Yes, Yes you are."

The lady paused. "Part of you wants to jump in and tell him how you feel. But the other part is hesitate. You're not sure if this is the right moment for you to try and talk it to the next level with him."

"So then do you have any suggestions on what I should do.?" Bonnie asked

Nodding the lady replied. "When opportunity presents itself you jump on it. Move forward with the man that you are in love with and don't look back. This man who could turn out to be the love of your life. And the Opportunity will make it's presence known to you soon to take it to the next level with this man."

Bonnie was both curious and excited. "How?"

"Well I can't tell you exactly that my child." The lady said "Just don't let that chance at love pass you by."

"I'm glad that I decided to come here." Bonnie said "I knew how I felt but this just made it more clear to be about what I need to do when the time comes."

The lady released her hand. "I'm glad that I could help you out."

Reaching into her purse Bonnie grabbed a fifty dollar bill and put it on the table.

"This sessions was free." The lady reminded her.

Bonnie smiled slightly. "I know but with your advice I know what to do when the opportunity at love presents itself. So I'm giving you this money. Please take it."

The lady took the bill. "Fine since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you." Bonnie said standing up. "And have a wonderful day!"

"You too." The lady said with a nod.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the night of the dinner everyone was gathered at the Mikaelsen's house. They all gathered around the table as servers served them food and drink and whatever else they needed.

Sitting around the big long table was Damon,Bonnie,Klaus,Rebekah,Marcel,Hayley,Cami,Elijah,Davina, Caleb and even Vincent. Fine wine and food of the highest standards were served. Even though many at the table were vampires who didn't need human food to sustain them.

Conversations of different kinds flowed around the table.

Marcel spoke. "So Bonnie Davina told me that you took down a troublesome werewolf the other day."

Bonnie looked over at Marcel. "It's true. It wasn't too damaging. Just something to stop him from being the ass that he was acting like."

"Well I'm glad that you were there to watch out for Davina from the werewolf who was harassing her." Marcel returned.

"I'll always take a stand against any clown who decides to harass." Bonnie pointed out.

Elijah said "I always pity the one foolish enough to provoke a powerful witch."

Everyone at the table agreed.

Damon snorted. "Yeah I remember that time that Bonnie took down Klaus in the woods back in Mystic Falls."

"Play nice." Bonnie said poking him with her elbow. "Klaus is nice enough to have you a guest in his home."

"That's alright Bonnie. There's no hard feelings as to what happened in that forest years ago You indeed did do a number on me." Klaus said "As I'm sure that you have done a number on Damon when he decided to piss you off."

Pressing his lips together Damon nodded. "Touche."

Beside him Bonnie snickered.

In response Damon rolled his eyes but grinned.

Then Caleb spoke. "Tell me Klaus what did you do that night to have your ass handed to you by a witch?"

"Something that is of no concern to you." Elijah directed at Caleb.

But Caleb ignored one brother and focused on Klaus. "I think that it would be quite entertaining don't you think. To have been there that night to see Bonnie take you out."

Klaus looked over at Caleb knew that it was the Kol inside of the boy trying to stir of trouble. In the usual way that Kol liked to stir up trouble. "You know Caleb it's too bad that you weren't there on that night to see that happen to me. I mean it's not like you never been on the wrong side of Bonnie's magic before."

Caleb narrowed his eyes.

"Like how my brother Kol did." Klaus quirked in amusement. "I recall learning about how she took him down in the High School of Mystic Falls and left him on his knees like the immature boy he can be sometimes. It's just a pity that Kol isn't here tonight."

Caleb grimaced as he thought about that time in High School when he was in his true body and had tried to go after Bonnie but she ended up taking him down in an explosion of power and pain. That wasn't a pleasant memory to him.

Seeing that he had hit his mark Klaus sent a gloating smirk Caleb's way.

Caleb could only narrow his eyes at his brother.

"Let's just all agree that it's better to have witches for you then to be against you." Rebekah suggested.

"Oh I agree seeing that I have the baddest, most kickass witch here by my side." Damon said winking at Bonnie.

Bonnie winked back.

Then in front of everyone Damon took her hand brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm so lucky to have you Judgey."

The Bennett witch smiled at him and they all continued in their meal.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later on after the meal was finished everyone stayed afterwards to have some casual talk with each other. Bonnie was sitting with Hayley and had Hope in her lap as she talked with the baby's mother.

From across the way Damon watched as she interacted with the female werewolf/vampire hybrid. For two people who had just met they seemed to be hitting it off right away. But then again he knew that was just Bonnie Bennett. You didn't have to know her for long to be drawn into the spirit of the person that she was.

He kept watching as they interacted. Hayley said something to Bonnie that appeared to be humorous because the witch let out a laugh that made her look joyful and free spirited. And Damon's heart warmed at the sight like it often did whenever he saw her laugh or smile.

Deciding that he needed some fresh air Damon took himself and his glass of bourbon outside to the patio leaving Bonnie on the inside with Hope and Hayley.

Minutes later he was joined by another person Klaus.

Klaus started. "Was the food and booze to your liking this evening?"

Damon only glanced sideways at Klaus with a look.

The Original raised a brow. "Something wrong with what I asked you?"

"Yeah everything was to my liking." Damon stated. "It's just weird to see you and your siblings acting so friendly and nice."

"I guess I can't blame you for that." Klaus said with a chuckle. "You have been on the losing side of many of our battles with you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Klaus returned. "But despite all of our run ins in the past me and my siblings are being friendly because we are in a good spot right now. You happened to come to New Orleans when we are in the good phrase."

"Then I guess I have the perfect timing." Damon muttered.

"You know I thought that I would never live to see the day of where you are now." Klaus went on. "And that's saying something considering I'm the immortal or all immortals."

The blue eyed vampire was confused. "Live to see where I am with what?"

"The fact that you are in love with Bonnie Bennett." Klaus hinted. "Not being able to stand the sight of each other. And now you don't want to lose sight of her."

"What….." Damon paused "Makes you think that I'm in love with Bonnie?"

Klaus replied. "From the way that you have been looking at her all night long with longing."

Damon blinked. "You been watching me watching her?"

"It would be pretty obvious to anyone in the room with the two of you." Klaus said. "You have it bad for the Bennett Witch. Don't you."

"Why do you of all people want to discuss my love life." Damon furrowed his brow.

Leaning against the rail Klaus told. "Just offering a man to man honest talk, Damon. Try not to become so prideful about it."

Damon took a gulp of bourbon and considered going back inside for more.

"So how about it? Are you in love with her?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Yes I'm in love with Bonnie Bennett." Damon confessed not believing that he was telling this to Klaus of all people.

Klaus's lips curved. "And have you told her?"

Damon shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Klaus wondered.

"I don't know." Damon grumbled. "I haven't found the right moment just yet."

"Wow." Klaus said with some amusement. "You have lived over one hundred years and faced countless supernaturals but you are afraid to tell a woman that you love her."

In that dramatic way of his Damon widened his blue eyes. "Hey give a guy a break. She's not just any woman she's Bonnie."

"And?" Klaus went.

Damon added. "And that means that she is _Bonnie. _ With all and everything that she is. She is the perfect dream girl that any guy with two brain cells to rub together would want. We're close and I don't want to push for anything that will ruin what we already have."

Klaus wondered. "How do you know Bonnie will react if you don't tell her how you feel?"

"I don't." Damon shrugged.

"Exactly." Klaus directed. "So you won't know unless you do. Ever consider that she might feel the same way about you."

"Even if she did that doesn't mean that she would be ready to jump fully into a romantic relationship with me." Damon pointed out.

Klaus gestured. "You just said that she's close with you."

Damon sighed. "That's not exactly the same as her desiring a romance with me."

"Bonnie and I aren't friends. Most likely never will be." Klaus mumbled. "But I've been around her enough to know that she's a tough girl who doesn't let just anyone get close to her. If she feels for you enough to allow you into her heart like that. Then I don't think it's far fetched to believe that she could be open to a romance with you."

"You have a point I guess." Damon said

"Tell her that you love her." Klaus suggested "Could be the best decision that you ever made in your life."

Damon eyed him "Where are you telling me all of this advice on love by the way."

Klaus said "Becoming a Father it gives you a positive perspective on all forms of love. And the world just seems like it should be more of a loving place when you have a little girl to take care of."

Damon remained silent.

Feeling warmth at the thought of Hope Klaus went on. "Love is precious and special, Salvatore. When it offers you a chance you should embrace it before it has a chance to pass you by."

"Embrace love." Damon muttered. "Great advice even if it's coming from you."

"I hope you consider it then." Klaus returned. "You wouldn't want to regret allowing Bonnie to be the one who got away."

Damon shook his head. "No I wouldn't."

Klaus suggested. "Do something about it. We both know that a lot of men who wish to even have a slim chance with someone like her. Be that one lucky guy that all of the other men envy."

"Well if you put it like that. I would love to have guys envy me.' Damon joked.

"Ha. you know what I mean." Klaus said

"Yeah I do." Damon said "I'm in love with Bonnie Bennett and I need to tell her."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

He didn't tell her that night because by the time they got back to the hotel room she was pretty tired and was in bed within twenty minutes after they had gotten back. So Damon had all night to wonder how he was going to tell her and when he was going to tell her.

When he woke up the following morning his attention immediately turned to her. She was in the other bed with the covers pulled over her still fast asleep. Leaving him to wonder even more how he was going to confess his feelings to her.

Getting out of bed he quietly moved around the room careful not to wake her up. Taking out some of his clothes he carried them into the bathroom shutting the door him. After taking a ten minute shower. He got out drying himself off with one of the hotel's fluffy towels. Then he changed into his black jeans and black v neck shirt.

When he came out of the bathroom he discovered that Bonnie was now awake and sitting on the side of the bed in her pajamas.

She looked over at him as he entered the room. "Morning, Damon."

He returned. "Good morning witch."

"Last night was nice at the Mikaelsen's especially because I got to see adorable Hope again." Bonnie said.

"Yeah it was." Damon agreed.

Bonnie mentioned. "I'm starting to get hungry. I think that I would like to have some breakfast an hour from now."

Damon offered. "Would you like me to go out and get you something to eat?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nah we could just order room service."

"Will do." Damon said "Perhaps we should order some pancakes."

"Perhaps we should." Bonnie chuckled.

"I wonder if the will put vampire faces on them if we ask them to." Damon added with amusement.

Bonnie returned. "Maybe they would. Although it wouldn't be quite as special to be because you wouldn't have been the one to put the face on."

For some reason that touched Damon. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Bonnie confirmed. "The vamp cakes are like our thing you know. It wouldn't feel quite the same if someone else made them for me."

"Our thing." Damon said with a smile.

Bonnie smiled back at him. "Yeah our thing."

He stood there and eyed her. Despite the fact that she had no make up on at the moment she still looked beautiful. Sitting there all gorgeous and stunning and he felt that tug on his heart. He recalled his conversation with Klaus the night before. About not letting love passing him by.

Perhaps this wasn't the most romantic moment to confess his feelings with her just sitting there after having woken up in her PJ's. But seeing her smiling at him like that Damon realized that he just had to confess to her how he find.

So the dark haired, blue eyed vampire took a deep breath and admitted. "I love you Bonnie Bennett."

**Thanks to all of you lovely people for the reviews and reads!**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie sat frozen to the spot that she was in. What he had just confessed to her was like a dream. One of those things that you saw or heard and thought that it was too good to be true. So you have to pinch yourself to make sure that it actually was.

"What did you just say?" Bonnie questioned because she wanted to make sure that she heard right."

"I said that I love you Bonnie Bennett." Damon gave her a ghost of a smile. "I'm _in _love with you."

Bonnie breathed out. "You love me?"

Damon decided that it was the moment to pour out his heart to her and to tell her all of the things that he had inside of him. "I probably fell for you before I even realized that I had. It might have just taken me a while to see it but I do now and I see that I am in love you. I love you beyond all meaning.

The witch felt her heart skip a beat and her emotions swell as she saw how sincere he was being.

Encouraged to go on by the emotion filling her green eyes the vampire did. "You are the hope and light in me that I never knew that I had inside. You're selfless, kind, compassionate and you are beautiful. You're everything that I want in my dream girl. You make me feel more human than I have ever felt in my time on earth as a vampire. And I love you for it I love every single thing about you, witch. You make me a better man."

Bonnie put her heart to her pounding heart that was filling with more emotion with each word that he spoke about her. "You made yourself a better man. You had it in you along."

"Perhaps." Damon cocked his head to the side. "But it was your hope and your spirit that brought it out in me. And I just wanted to tell you have I felt because I couldn't hold it in for any longer."

Thinking about what the palm reader had told her Bonnie knew that this was her opening. Her chance to jump fully into the man that she was in love with. So she got off of the bed and approached the blue eyed vampire.

For some reason he found himself holding his breath as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I'm in love with you too." Bonnie confessed.

"Really?" Damon said "You're not just saying that because I just confessed my feelings for you and you don't want to let me down. You're saying it because you mean it?"

She looked him into his eyes. "I mean it. I'm in love with you. I love you Damon Salvatore."

He felt overwhelming emotion fill him at her confession.

Bonnie decided that it was her turn to pour her heart out. "Maybe it was when he laced fingers and died on the other side together. But that was the start of something between us. Fate put us together in 1994 because if saw how much we were meant to be together. And you call me your hope. But I call you mean."

"Thinking of you and thinking of being able to see you again is what kept me going when I was in 1994 all alone. You're the one who kept me going underneath all of those circumstances Damon. And you fought to save my life like no one else has. No man has been willing to put it all on the line to save me but you have. And I love you for that."

"I'm so in love with you that i don't know quite what to do with myself. You make me feel alive and make me see that I should have self value in myself and that it's okay to be selfish and put myself first. You are my hero and my light in shining armour. And even though you've become a better man I would never want to completely change who you are."

Bonnie kept going as she watched emotion fill his blue eyes. "I'm drawn to how fiercely you love those that you care about. And I would never change the snarky witty, banter between us because it's just our thing and what we do and I wouldn't have it any other way. My heart beats for you and I love you so much that it overwhelms me. So yes Damon I love you too."

Overwhelmed with the love that he felt with the woman before him Damon grabbed onto her face and pressed his lips to hers.

It take a second for Bonnie to register the kiss but once she did she kissed him back.

Kissing her was better than he was imagined. Her lips were soft and inviting causing him to deepen the kiss.

Tangling her fingers in his hair Bonnie gave as good as she got.

And when he pulled back they both were breathless.

"Wow." Bonnie grinned. "I wish that we would have done that sooner."

The vampire grinned back at her from ear to ear. "You're a damn fine kisser yourself Judgey."

"Hmmm." Was Bonnie's response.

"If my heart beat then it would beat for you." Damon told her sincerely.

Her eyes scanned over his chest. "You have a bigger heart than a lot of human men do and that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Damon paused. "So we both admit that we're in love with each other."

Bonnie agreed. "Beyond all meaning!"

"SO then….." Damon paused. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you think that we should do about it?" Bonnie returned

"I asked you first." Damon pointed out.

She traced a finger lightly over his chest. "I say that we should make it official."

He smirked. "As in you becoming my girlfriend."

"Yeah." Bonnie quirked a brow. "Do you have a problem with that."

"No, not at all." Damon replied. "I'm one hundred percent into us becoming _official_."

Bonnie smiled at him.

"Just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into with me." Damon said.

"I know. I know all of the risks and whatever else that I'm taking my doing this." Bonnie told him. "But I don't care I'm jumping fully into this. I'm taking all of the risks with you. Because I love you."

His eyes scanned across her face. "And I'm willing to take those risks with you. Because you're worth it."

She moved even closer into his space.

This caused him to gulp with need.

"Before I would have never thought of the idea to get with you. For a number of reasons. But that doesn't matter now." Bonnie commented. "What matters is us here in this moment. What matters is that I'm going after what I want. And I want you. This is me putting myself first."

"No regrets." Damon muttered.

Bonnie shook her head. "No regrets."

Damon said. "So glad that my selfishness is wearing off on you." They both knew what he meant and who he spoke of.

"Me too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

He gave her an intense stare. "What do we do next?"

She returned his intense stare. "Kiss me again."

He did and this time the kiss was more passionate and hungry. Damon hands fell to her waist and he pressed his body closer to hers. Sighing Bonnie deepened the kiss and put her hands on his shoulders. They slipped their tongues in each other mouths and battled for dominance as the kiss grew more passionate with each passing second. Stirring up desire and need on them both.

After a moment Bonnie broke apart to catch her breath. Pressing her lips to his neck and humming at how good he smelled.

This gesture caused him to start to harden below his waist and he realized at that moment that he wanted nothing more than to have her naked and writhing underneath him.

Bonnie must have had the same ideas because she looked at him and hotly whispered. "Make love to me Damon."

That was it. He didn't need much convincing. The vampire kissed the witch once more until she was breathless and then moved his lips kissing her over her chin along her jaw line and across her neck.

Soft sounds of contention and need escaped from the witches lips.

Taking a step back Damon eyed her with an intensity that made her weak in the needs. 'We need to get you out of those."

She briefly looked down at her pajamas and then back at him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Damon swallowed feeling suddenly nervous. Which was silly because he was a man who was used to bedding many women. He hardly ever got nervous when having sex with one of them.

But Bonnie was different just because she was _Bonnie. _He never been with a girl like her. So the fact that she basically just challenged him to undress her excited him. And there was no way that he was going to pass up on the opportunity to see her naked.

So he stepped forward and placed his fingers on the buttons of her PJ top. He raised his eyes to hers questioning for the last time if this was really what she wanted.

She reassured him by nodding her head.

He slowly started to unbutton her shirt not wanting to rush things. This moment was special to him. It was the first time that he was going to be making love to his witch and he wanted the moment to be remembered by the both of them.

Bonnie drew in a breath watching him closely as he unbuttoned her shirt.

Once it was removed he slipped the shirt off of her and tossed it to the side and now had a view of her bare chest. Her breasts were perfectly plump and perky and made him lick his lips with desire.

Seeing his reaction had the witch smirking with slight cockiness. "See something that you like Salvatore?"

Tearing his eyes from her chest to look at her face he gave her a smirk of his own and said "Hell yeah."

Chuckling Bonnie placed her hands on the waistband of her pajama bottoms and started to pull them down.

"Wait." Damon held up his hand.

"What?" Bonnie returned.

"_I'm _suppose to be undressing you remember." Damon reminded her.

"Oh." She said "Well finish what you started."

And he was determined to. He tugged down her pants until they were jumbled up at her feet. She helped him out by kicking them to the side. Then with his eyes boring into hers he slowly peeled her panties off of her. When he had them off of her he gathered them in his hand and brought it to his nose to breath in her scent.

He closed his eyes like he had just smelled the best thing in the world. "Hmmm you smell delicious."

Seeing him take a sniff like he was enjoying her scent had wetness pool between her legs.

Damon opened his eyes to take in her full naked form before him. He eyed her from head to toe. Lust and hunger for her entering into his eyes.

The way that he was eyeing her made the witch grow even wetter.

Her arousal flowed up through his nostrils and made the erection in his pants grow.

She stood there eyeing him as he stared down her nude body. Bonnie cleared her throat and breathlessly said. "My turn. So she undressed him starting with his shirt. Followed by his jeans and boxer briefs. Now they both stood naked and bare in front of each other.

Damon was very pleased to see that she approved of his body. He picked her up carrying her over to the bed until he rested over top of her. The first thing on his list was to take care of her breasts. And he did that by massaging at the plump flesh and plucking her nipples between his fingers. Soft moans of pleasure escaped her lips. Then he replaced his fingers with his lips. Taking a nipple into his mouth sucking deeply which caused her to arch and gasp loudly. After taking the time to work her breasts until she was in a frenzy he wanted to go south.

Moving lower and lower he skimmed his lips over her torso and across her hips until his head was between her legs. Taking a moment to take in her scent he went full in placing his lips around her sex and going at it like a starving man.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she cried out. She had never felt a man go down on her before. And what Damon was currently doing to her with his mouth made her feel like she was in heaven. Her moans and cries grew louder.

The sound that he was hearing from her lips was music to the arrogant vampires ears as he was encouraged to go further. He added two fingers inside of her to go along with his lips and tongue.

Reaching down she tangled her fingers in his hair as her hips began to undulate against his mouth. She was shaking slightly and could feel the orgasm about to come along.

He wrapped his lips around her clit sucking hard.

That caused her to lose it. She whimpered his name as she came around his fingers.

Moving back up her body he pressed his lips against hers causing her to taste herself.

Kissing him hungrily she flipped them around until he was on her back. Then she took the time to run her hands over his rippled muscles of his torso again humming her approval of him. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips. She then leaned down licking the skin his his chest before taking his nipple between her teeth making his body shiver in response. And the witch smiled knowing that she could have this type of effect on her man.

Putting her legs on either side of him she reached down between his legs and grabbed a hold of him. Keeping eye contact with him she stroked the length of his hardness from end to end. And Damon let out a hoarse gasp and arched his back off of the bed. She then rubbed his cock over her heated, wet sex and caused them to both groan in pleasure.

Slowly she lowered herself on top of him until he filled her completely and her name slipped from his lips as her tight, hot walls surrounded him. She began riding him slowly at first enjoying how good he felt inside of her. But her movements became quicker as the pleasure build.

Beneath her Damon was nearly helpless to what she was doing to his body as she rode him like a graceful dancer her hips circling in a figure eight. Her gorgeous breasts jiggling with her movements. She rode him faster until his toes began to curl, Her moans grew louder and her riding more uncontrolled. Reaching up as he his thrusted forward to met hers he took his nipples between his fingers and pinched it. Gasping the witch arched her back.

Taking advantage of the moment he flipped their positions and he was on top once more. With him still locked tightly inside of her he began moving in and out of her slow and steady with a purpose to see her reach her peak. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him.

Looking down at her as they moved together bodies covered in sweat he thought that there wasn't a more stunning sight. With her mouth open and her face contorted in ecstasy. She had her eyes closed and he could tell that she was around to reach her peak.

"Bonnie look at be." Damon softly ordered.

When she did her lust and desired filled green eyes met with his icy blue ones.

"Ti amo." He confessed to her as he moved inside of her. His voice filled with emotion. "Ti amo."

She knew that it was "I love you" in Italian he had never spoken to her in Italian before. Not to anyone so she knew that if he was saying those words to her now that if must have spoken to how much he truly loved her and that made tears of joy and love fill her eyes.

"Ti amo, Damon." She returned the tears spilling over her cheeks.

Leaning down he kissed her tears away and gave one final hard thrust.

"Damon." Bonnie cried out as she orgasmed around him. Tightening her walls around him.

He soon followed her release with one of his own as her walls milked him emptying himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It took them a while to recover from their first time ever making love together and now they just laid side by side enjoying the afterglow. Bonnie's body still hummed from the things that he did to her. His lips,hands, and his tongue taking her to heights that she had never been before. Those heights had been reached even higher when he entered into her. She was sure that she never had a more satisfying series of orgasms in her life.

She was laying on her stomach with her head resting against the pillow and her eyes closed.

Next to her Damon took her in. She was a sight to behold. With her exposed bare back and the sheets riding low on her hips partly exposing the globes of her ass. Making love to her was better than he had dreamed of. He trailed a finger up her spine causing her to shudder.

Leaning in he asked. "You're not sleep are you?"

"No." Bonnie sighed. "I'm just resting my eyes."

Damon grinned. "That good was it."

She opened her green eyes smiling into his. "It was better than good."

"I rocked your world." Damon added with a smirk.

"You did." Bonnie winked at him. "But I rocked yours too. I had your toes curling!"

The vampire nodded. "Damn right you did. To be honest I always wondered what it would be like with you."

The witch was amused. "Did you now."

"Often." Damon admitted. "I mean you're hot. But I'm glad that I waited before making a move on you. Waited until I loved you first."

Bonnie agreed. "Lovemaking is that much better when you are in love."

Damon told her. "I'm so lucky to have you love me."

She smiled at him.

"You are my _life_ now." Damon told her. "I hope that you know that."

"Some lady saw how much I loved you." Bonnie let him know.

Damon furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

"I went to a palm reader the other day. She read a whole bunch of stuff about my life that was pretty darn accurate." Bonnie explained. "And she saw that I was in love with a man and that I had deep feelings for him and that I had passion for him."

The vampire's azure eyes twinkled. "That man being me."

The green eyed witched went on. "Yep and she also told me that I would have an opening and an opportunity to jump on love with you. You telling me that you love me turned out to be it."

Damon was impressed. "Wow a future teller and an accurate one."

Sitting up in bed she leaned into him. "You have brought more happiness into my life than I have had in a long time Salvatore. You are my future."

"And you're _my _future Bennett." Damon brushed his lips across hers.

"You know I think that I will take that room service now." Bonnie let him know.

"Yeah?" Damon went.

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah. Hot sex works up my appetite."

Damon was amused by her talk. "Alright I'll order. How about pancakes?"

"You know what yes I'm in the mood for pancakes!" She exclaimed. "And get some eggs and coffee to go along with that while you're at it."

"Well do witchy." He kissed her lightly on the lips and rolled out of the bed.

Sighing Bonnie laid there and watched as he stood in all of his naked glory on the phone ordering her room service. Now this was the life. She thought.

They didn't leave their hotel room for that entire day.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

When the next day came around Damon sat in the hotel room thinking about the day that he and Bonnie has spent in it the day before. They had been so entranced in each other after they had confessed their love and agreed to be together that they didn't want to leave the room.

Instead they choose to stay inside and enjoy each other presence and enjoy each others presence they did. If they weren't telling each other once again "i love you" then they were staring into each others eyes. Or they were kissing and holding each other or making love. Yesterday they had made love four more times after their first time.

Twice on the bed, once in the shower and another time in another part of the hotel room. Damon was surprised and thrilled by how much endurance that the witch seemed to have. They had all of that days meals in the hotel room and just got wrapped up in each other. And that was just the first day. Damon could just imagine what the rest of the days would be like with her as his girlfriend. Bonnie being his girl has such a fine ring to it.

When they had gotten up that morning Damon tried to talk her into them spending another day in the hotel room. But she had told him that she had wanted to go out and shop for some souvenirs for Caroline and Matt. So they kissed and she left leaving him in the hotel room alone. Waiting for her return

Sipping on a blood bag Damon decided to call his brother. After a few rings Stefan picked up.

"Hello, Damon." Stefan answered the phone.

"Hey brother how are you doing today?" Damon questioned.

Stefan returned. "I'm doing perfectly fine. Thanks for asking."

Damon grinned. "I'm doing perfectly fine as well as a matter of fact I'm doing better than fine!"

Stefan noticed the tone in his brother's voice. "Someone is in a great mood."

"You can say that again." Damon thought about Bonnie.

"So let me hear it." Stefan said "Why do you said like you just won the one hundred million dollar lottery."

"This is better than winning the one hundred million dollar lottery!" Damon exclaimed.

Stefan joked. "Winning the _five _hundred million dollar lottery."

Damon corrected "No brother this is a happiness that money can't buy. Bonnie and I are a thing!"

"Say what." Stefan went.

"Yes the witch is now my girlfriend." Damon stated proudly. "She's now my girl."

"When did this happen?" Stefan wanted to know.

Damon answered. "Yesterday. I told her that I loved her. She told me that she loved me. One thing lead to another and now we are together."

Stefan paused. "Good for you Damon!"

Damon shifted the phone against his ear. "You really mean that."

"Of course I do." Stefan commented. "Bonnie's a girl that any guy would be lucky to have and you have her. So I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, brother." Damon said "You know that the witch makes me the happiest that I have been in a long time."

"I can see that." Stefan muttered. "And she brings out the best in you. So I'm glad that you are Bonnie are together. You two deserve each other in the best way."

"That's right." Damon agreed. "We're going back home in a few days."

Stefan said "Okay then I'll see you then and hope that you and Bonnie enjoy the rest of your time down in New Orleans."

Damon nodded. "We will."

Stefan returned. "Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah later." Damon said

Over the phone thinks to his vampire hearing Damon overheard the breathy, sexy sigh of a woman in the background calling for Stefan. He arched a brow when he realized that his brother wasn't alone.

Damon questioned. "Who is that exactly?"

Stefan didn't answer and instead said. "See you when you get back to Mystic Falls, Damon."

"Okay Stefan." Damon hung up with phone with a chuckle.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie bought Souvenirs for Caroline and Matt and decided to get something for Stefan too. And because she was feeling extra happy since her and Damon had gotten together she had decided to get a little something for her man as well.

Satisfied with what she had gotten everyone she took her bag and started to walk down the street towards the direction of where she had parked the rental SUV. She had the intention of grabbing a bite to eat before she headed back to the hotel room to be with her man. She walked down the street for one block and ran into Caleb.

Caleb spotted Bonnie and said. "Bonnie."

Bonnie returned. "Caleb."

"How are you today?" Caleb asked.

"I'm doing very well." Bonnie answered.

"Where is Damon by the way?" Caleb wanted to know.

Bonnie arched a brow. "He's back at the hotel room."

Caleb put his hands in his pockets. "Oh well I've noticed that you and Damon are quite cozy."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so interested in Damon and I?"

Caleb hunched his shoulders. "No reason I'm just making conversation you know."

"Making conversation right." Bonnie went with a hint of sarcasm. "Or it could be because you are really Kol MIkaelson."

"Who's Kol Mikaelson?" Caleb asked with a nervous sound trying to play if off.

"Come on, Caleb." Bonnie scoffed. "You think that I don't know who's under that face."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Caleb insisted.

Bonnie hinted. "This is not your true body. You died in your true body and somehow came back and got put into your current body. You're really Kol and not Caleb."

Caleb could only blink in response.

"I thought that there was something familiar about you. But I couldn't put my finger on it at first." Bonnie explained. "But even with a different face you still can't hide what you really are. That arrogant, mischievous and immature personality that speaks exactly of who you are Kol."

Caleb knew that he could have kept denying it but didn't see the point. "You're really good little witch I'll give you that."

Bonnie smirked. "I know. I guess that you can credit the magic in me for that."

"Well I would much prefer my original body." Caleb went. "But this one will have to do for now. Unless you could help put me back into my original body."

"No." Bonnie answered quickly. "I will not."

"Still the same as when I last saw you in Mystic Falls." Caleb mumbled.

Bonnie corrected. "Not exactly the same. But I have no interest in exposing my changes to you."

Caleb pressed his lips together. "Right I suppose that Damon gets to be exposed to those changes."

"I suppose that he does." Bonnie returned.

"You know I can think of all of the times that I kicked Damon's arse." Caleb sighed "Good times."

"Yeah good times for you." Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "But if you were to harm him now I would take you down. Like I did in the high school hall way."

Caleb raised his hands. "Relax Bonnie. I'm a peaceful, decent guy now."

Bonnie said "Really now."

Caleb told her. "Yes I'm been more decent than usual since I switched bodies."

"You better keep it that way." Bonnie told him. "Because I've noticed that you've taken a liking to Davina."

"So." Caleb shrugged.

"So." Bonnie added. "I suggest that you treat her nicely and be good to her."

"Why does it concern you?" Caleb questioned.

Bonnie answered. "Because Davina is a nice and sweet girl. I would just hate to think of her getting hurt by anyone."

Caleb shook his head. "Hey I really, really like Davina okay. I have no plans of ever hurting you."

"Good then." Bonnie muttered. "Then I guess we won't have a problem."

"No we won't have a problem." Caleb repeated.

Bonnie nodded. "See you whenever I come back to New Orleans _Kol."_

"Yeah." Caleb returned.

Saying nothing else Bonnie sauntered off down the street like she owned the place.

Caleb could only look after her. "Witches." He mumbled

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

He was doing this to protect her. He was doing this for Bonnie's own good. That is what Jeremy told himself as he drove up to Northern Virginia to a town that was ten minutes away from the Maryland border. Bonnie had decided to have Damon in her life and she had decided to be with him romantically if Elena's assumptions were right. And Jeremy thought to himself that it was up to him to get Bonnie out of Damon's grasp.

Damon was a cruel monster and he just couldn't take Bonnie being with the vampire. Damon was dangerous and destructive. Jeremy had saw what type of negative influence that Damon had on his sister. How Damon had made Elena's worse more selfish and ruthless. And Jeremy couldn't stand to see Damon doing the same to Bonnie.

He didn't want Bonnie corrupted by Damon. He was protecting Bonnie by doing this. Or at least he had to tell himself that to justify what he was about to do in hopes of tearing Bonnie and Damon apart.

AS if turned out Elena had learned of a society. A society that had developed a hatred and a spite against all vampires. Which was why Elena suggested that Jeremy would go instead of herself. The Arc Society as they were called had been around for about two hundred years. They were a society made up of covens of witches and warlocks hundreds of members strong.

The goal of this society stood for two things. Protecting and preserving witches blood lines and destroying anything that stood against the rules and vampires that they had. This society was built off of the decades of war and distrust between witches and vampires. They hated vampires and saw them as an abomination with no hope.

And they were completely against vampires and witches hooking up in anyway. If a vampire even looked at a witch in an desire or lust filled way than the society wanted to make them pay. Any witch who decided to be with a vampire romantically or sexually was seen as turning their back on their own kind and siding with the vampires. And especially falling in love with a vampire was a big no, no. It was their thought that vampires and witches were to be kept apart.

It was the society's way of "preserving" the blood line of witches. So they justified want they did and took any means necessary to end the relationships of any vampire/witch that they came across. The Arc Society claimed themselves as the "police" and "Law makers" of the magical world. And said that it was up to them that the laws be followed.

That is why Jeremy went to them. If they knew about Damon and Bonnie then it would be the society to make them apart. Not him and his sister.

Now approaching a building that was the society's headquarters Jeremy entered the building and looked around. He spotted someone that he recognized from an online photo that Elena had showed him.

Levi Hemingway one of the leaders of the Arc society and a powerful warlock.

Jeremy approached Levi. "Excuse me."

Levi looked up from his laptop. "Yes?"

Jeremy went on. "I came here to seek you and your society's help with something important."

"What could you need our help with?" Levi questioned.

For a second Jeremy hesitated.

"Well?" Levi pushed. "Let it out. We have many matters to look after so if you have something important to say then you better say it."

"It's urgent." Jeremy said "A friend of mine is hooked up with a vampire."

"Why would that be a concern to us?" Levi wanted to know.

Jeremy paused. "Because she happens to be a witch."

Suddenly Levi's expression darkened slightly. "You're friends a witch? Are you sure that she is in a relationship with a vampire?"

"NInety percent sure." Jeremy replied. "And she doesn't understand how bad he is for her and I need you help in breaking them apart. That's your rules right that a vampire shouldn't be with a witch."

"Yes those are out rules." Levi spoke. "Vampires are a creature that is against nature. They are an abomination and we must protect witches from them."

"Then I need your help in protecting my friend from Damon Salvatore." Jeremy said

Levi recognized the name. "Salvatore? Of Mystic Falls?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yes. He's dangerous and reckless and if he is allowed to stay with my friend then she'll become corrupt by him."

"We can't let that happen." Levi rubbed his chin.

"No we can't." Jeremy agreed. "I don't think that Bonnie Bennett should be with the likes of Damon Salvatore. She needs to be saved from him."

Levi's eyes widened. "A Bennett witch? Why would a witch from such a powerful bloodline lower herself to be with a filthy vampire?"

Jeremy shook his head. "She doesn't know any better. She is blinded by what she feels my him. Your society can help her see what is right."

"Maybe we will." Levi muttered. "Maybe we will have to intervene in the relationship between a Bennett witch and that vampire."

That was what Jeremy wanted to hear.

Levi raised his eyes to the Gilbert boy. "You better be sure about this. The actions that we take to separate vampires from witches in romantic relationships happens to be a bit….drastic you could call it. So you need to be sure about this."

"I am sure about this." Jeremy insisted.

"What proof do you have of this?" Levi asked. "We need proof before I and the Arc society makes any moves."

Jeremy told him. "Come down to Mystic Falls and you'll see the proof,

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! Merry Christmas to you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

By the time that they had gotten back home to Mystic Falls on the day that they had driven back from New Orleans it was around late afternoon. After the long road trip back they wanted to rest and Bonnie was hungry so they decided to stop by the Mystic Grill before they went home.

Going into the Grill together they spotted Caroline and Enzo sitting at a booth table and approached them.

When the blonde vampire spotted her best witch friend she immediately jumped up and expressed cheerfully. "Oh my Gosh! Bon you're back!"

"I'm certainly am Care!" Bonnie returned with equal cheer.

Damon greeted Enzo. "Good to see you bro."

Enzo slapped Damon on the shoulder. "You too. Glad that the both of you made it back safely."

They all took a seat.

"Perfect timing with you getting here." Caroline stated. "We we're just about to order but didn't yet."

Bonnie nodded. "Good because I could actually eat a horse right now."

A half of minute later a waiter came over and they ordered their food.

"So was the road trip?" Enzo wanted to know.

"It was fun. Driving through all of the states." Damon answered. "Plus we didn't run into much traffic which is always great."

"And what about the actual stay in New Orleans?" Caroline added.

Bonnie added. "Pretty awesome. That city is wonderful makes me wish that i had went there a lot sooner."

Damon said "We agreed that we would go back there sometime in the future."

Enzo told them. "Then maybe gorgeous and I can tag along next time. RIght Caroline."

""Well as long as it would be alright with Bon and Damon I guess." Caroline mumbled.

Bonnie shrugged. "That would be cool with me."

Damon agreed. "Yeah me too."

"Then we will make plans when the time comes." Enzo suggested.

"I can't wait until we do." Bonnie spoke. "Everything is great about New Orleans. The music, culture and especially the food."

"Anything interesting happened while you were down there?" Caroline wondered.

Damon answered. "You could say that. We ran into the Originals. Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus."

Caroline tapped fingers on the table in front of her. "Oh yeah Klaus I think he called me once telling me that he was down there."

Next to her Enzo arched a brow. "You personally have known Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Uh yeah." Caroline said.

"What type of way have you known him." Enzo was curious.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "In no way which concerns you. Klaus is so in my past right now."

Enzo pursed his lips. "Well okay then."

"Turns out that Klaus has a baby." Bonnie started.

Both Caroline and Enzo looked at her shocked.

"Wait so you're saying that Klaus is the bio dad of a baby?" Caroline asked taken aback.

Damon nodded. "That's right. Klaus managed to knock someone up."

Enzo waved a hand. "How does that happen? Dude is a vampire."

"He is also a hybrid." Bonnie explained. "The werewolf in him allowed him to get someone pregnant."

"Wow…." Caroline paused. "That is indeed an interesting development."

The food was served to them and they started to eat.

Bonnie directed. "I have to say that the little girl Hope is very adorable."

Caroline looked up from her salad. "Hope? What a sweet name for a baby."

"I know." Bonnie agreed.

"Did you actually get to see her?" Caroline wondered.

"Actually I did and she was the cutest little thing!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Caroline rubbed her hands together. "Oh wow I wish that I could have been there to see her."

Bonnie said "WIsh that you were too."

Enzo exchanged a look with Damon.

Damon muttered. "Females really go ga-ga over babies."

"Something that I have witnessed." Enzo said.

"Anything else interesting happen while you were in New Orleans?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Depends on what time of news that you would consider interesting." Bonnie said

Enzo suggested. "Tell us the news and we'll decide."

The green eyed witch and blue eyed vampire looked at each other with smiles.

"Should we tell them now Bon-Bon." Damon directed at his witch.

"Might as well." Bonnie returned. "I mean they will find out sooner or later."

"Find out about what." Caroline said

The witch and the vampire confessed at the same time. "We're together!"

Enzo leaned forward slightly. "Come again/"

"The witch is now my girl." Damon explained better. "And the two of us are together romantically now."

"That's right." Bonnie confirmed. "We confessed our love for each other and decided to give it a go!"

"That is indeed interesting news." Enzo muttered.

Damon gestured. "Are you surprised by this news."

Caroline commented. "No well at least I'm not."

"Really you're not surprised at all that Damon and I are together now?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"Of course not Bon." Caroline told her. "I could obviously see that you started to have it bad for Damon."

Bonnie said "Wow was I that obvious?"

Caroline nodded her head. "Yeah you were just by the way that you looked at him and all."

"Very observant of you." Bonnie said amused.

"Can't really blame Bon-Bon." Damon added. "It was only a matter of time before she started to have the hots for me. I mean look at me."

Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"You're just too much." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah but you love me for it." Damon stated.

Bonnie grinned at him. "You're right I do."

That made Damon grin.

"Congratulations on your union so to speak." Enzo directed. "The two of you seem to make a bloody good couple."

"Thanks Enzo." Bonnie said

Damon spoke. "Yeah Thanks Enzo."

"I'm all on board for anything that makes you happy Bonnie." Caroline said "So I'm glad that you're with Damon now."

Bonnie returned. "Aw Care."

There was a few seconds of silence at the table.

"Oh yeah I brought you something when we were down in New Orleans." Bonnie let her friend know.

The blonde vampires eyes widened. "Seriously! What is it?"

Bonnie replied. "I'm not telling you. It's a souvenir but it's in the car because I didn't know that you would be in here but I'll give it to you before we leave."

Caroline rubbed her hands together. "Sounds good."

Enzo raised a hand. "Did you get me anything?"

"Why would I get you anything?" Bonnie asked her attention turning to Enzo.

"Because we're friends you know." Enzo hinted.

Bonnie joked. "You're close with Damon not me. You're kind of a friend to me but not close enough for me to think about you buying me something."

Enzo pretended to be offended. "Do you have to put it like that?"

"Yeah I do." Bonnie returned.

Damon could only chuckle.

After she had finished her meal Damon asked Bonnie if she wanted to play a round of pool at the pool table. And Bonnie was more than happy to. So the witch and the vampire went over to the pool table to play. While Enzo and Caroline stayed behind at the table. They watched as Damon taught Bonnie how to play pool which included a lot of close contact between the two. And Damon brushing his lips across Bonnie's cheek in a way that made her giggle.

"Whoa look at those two." Caroline said.

"Right it's something else considering." Enzo spoke. "Is it really true that they hated each other?"

Caroline repled. "Let's just say that they didn't see each other in the best light. Especially Bonnie when it came to Damon."

Enzo pointed out. "But things changed."

"Yeah they changed." Caroline confirmed. "I guess during all of the times that they worked together they sort of grew to care about each other without even realizing it. They had each others backs. And Damon even though he said things about Bon that would make people believe that he didn't care his actions spoke louder than words. He saved Bonnie's life multiple times while she was always busy saving everyone else."

"It takes a lot for Damon to care enough to want to save someone's life." Enzo said "So when he was willing to go back to 1994 for Bonnie I knew that he cared for her."

Caroline went. "Some would say that he did it all for Elena."

Enzo shook his head. "Maybe part of him did sure. But I believe that a big part of him did it because deep down inside he cared about her. It just took him until now to admit it."

"I'm just grateful to have someone watching out for her." Caroline said "She is such a kind and sweet person and deserves everything in the world."

"And she is lucky to have a friend like you." Enzo added.

Caroline said "Aw Enzo nice of you to say."

Enzo gave her a ghost of a smile. "It's true and it's one of the reasons why I really like you Caroline."

The blonde vampire gave him a smile. "I really like you too Enzo."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once they left the Grill Damon drove by Bonnie's house to drop her off. But not before giving her a lingering "see you later kiss." They agreed that they would see each other the following day and Damon drove to the boarding house on cloud nine.

When he entered the boarding house he went in search of Stefan and found him in one of the rooms with one of the many fireplaces that the house had. Upon seeing his older brother Stefan went over and the two of the did the bro hug.

"Hey brother." Damon greeted.

"Hey Damon." Stefan returned. "Did you behave yourself down there?"

Damon tapped his chin. "For the most part."

Stefan chuckled.

"Uh Bonnie brought you something." Damon let him know.

Stefan raised both brows. "Did she?"

Damon pulled out a medium sized box out of the shopping bag that he had carried in with him. "She told me to give this to you."

"So Bonnie gave me a souvenir." Stefan said "She didn't have to get me anything."

"She insisted." Damon pointed out. "Said that she wanted to bring back something for everyone that she cared for."

"What a sweet girl that Bonnie is." Stefan commented sincerely.

Damon nodded "That's Bonnie Bennett for you."

Stefan suggested "So now that you are back I say that we have some brother to brother time together."

"Right." Damon agreed. "Most importantly with some bourbon."

"I hear you on that." Damon returned.

A minute later Damon's vampire hearing could pick up the sound of footsteps and the sound of a heart beat. Which meant that someone else was in the house since neither he nor Stefan had a beating heart. That heartbeat belonged to human.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Who else is here."

Stefan could also hear the heartbeat and the footsteps approaching. "You're about to see."

Seconds later entered into the room was a stunning looking Latina woman with long brown hair and golden brown eyes. Her name was Amber Cortez the girl that Stefan had taken to the Gala Ball. She had a overnight over her shoulder.

"Stefan I'm…" Amber stopped when she spotted Damon. "Oh hi Damon."

Damon gave a polite half nod. "Amber what a surprise to see you here."

Amber said "I was just here spending some time with Stefan. Hope that you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Damon said knowing who the voice he overheard on the phone while talking to his brother was. "I don't mind at all you're welcome to come anytime my brother invites you."

"Uh Amber." Stefan cleared his throat. "My brother just got home from New Orleans."

"That's right you told me that he was down there." Amber directed. "Hope that you and Bonnie had fun down there."

Damon told her. "Me and Bonnie did have fun. We had a lot of fun!"

Amber stated. "Good for the both of you then."

Stefan noticed that Amber had her bag. "You're leaving."

"I am." Amber replied. "I have to work a night shift tonight. So I need to run some errands before then."

"Alright." Stefan returned. "You have the a nice day for the rest of today."

"You too." Amber said "And I'll call you later."

Stefan said "Yes or I'll end up calling you."

Amber stated. "Okay, I'll see you next time Damon."

"Yeah next time." Damon agreed.

"Bye, Bye Stefan." Amber blew the younger Salvatore a kiss before she walked out of the room.

Stefan fought not to grin. "Bye, Bye Amber." He called after her.

When Damon heard the front door close he turned and gave his brother that look.

"Why are you giving me that dorky look for?" Stefan questioned.

"So…." Damon paused "You and Amber."

Stefan furrowed his forehead. "Me and Amber what?"

Damon smirked. "I think that I know now how you have been spending the two weeks that I have been in New Orleans."

"No point in denying it." Stefan shrugged. "Yes I have been spending it with Amber."

"Then I guess it's safe to say that you hit it off with her after the ball." Damon commented.

"It's safe to say that." Stefan muttered.

Damon wondered. "What is it about Amber that attracts you to her."

Stefan replied. "First of all she's very beautiful. But physical attraction aside. She's nice, kind and laid back and I like spending time with her. Plus she is different from…."

"Elena and Katherine." Damon finished.

"Yes she is different from those two and she's refreshing. And a new start that I could have to my life. " Stefan confessed "She had a good heart and I'm finding out that the two of us have things in common."

Damon looked at his brother. "So are things serious."

Stefan shook his head. "Not serious, serious. It's not love for right now…..but."

"But…." Damon pushed

"But I would say that there is a _strong _like between Amber and me." Stefan said "RIght now we both like where our relationship is at."

Damon said "So you're more than friends with her. But aren't at that stage of being in love with her yet."

Stefan said "Exactly."

"Whatever works for you." Damon mumbled. "It's good that you're really moving forward with your life."

"As you are with Bonnie." Stefan pointed out.

"Correct." Damon agreed. "Our relationship has been so much more approved since we don't have some girl coming between us anymore."

Stefan nodded. "That's the way that it should be. Brothers before any female. Katherine is dead and Elena is out of our lives for good."

Damon smirked. "We should drink to that. To Elena being out of our lives and especially to Katherine being dead."

"Okay.' Stefan snickered. "We can drink to the dopplegangers being removed forever from us. As long as you drink to what I want to drink to."

"And what would that be?" Damon was curious.

Stefan grinned. "To brotherhood!"

Damon wrapped an arm around Stefan's shoulder. "Hell yeah I'll drink to that let's go to the bar."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the following day Damon picked up Bonnie from her house in the morning and the two of them spend the first half of the day going around Mystic Falls and exploring the town together. After a late lunch they had decided to go and see a movie.

So they walked down the street hand and hand with their fingers interlaced. They talked and discussed the movie that they were about to see. They paused for a moment to kiss each other on the lips.

WIth Damon lifting Bonnie slightly off of her feet to get a more full kiss from her.

When she pulled away from the kiss she was breathless. "Wow,:

"I feel the same way!" Damon exclaimed. "Whenever you kiss me."

Bonnie gave him a sly look. "Be careful Damon. Maybe we could cool it off some we are in public after all."

Damon said "Honestly do you care what people seeing us kiss out here?"

"Hell to the no." Was Bonnie's answer.

That made Damon smile widely.

Reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into another kiss.

He kissed her back completely with his hands gripping at her hips.

"Maybe you should get a room." Spoke a bitter and jealous but familiar voice.

The couple stopped kissing both turning to see Elena Gilbert standing there with a disgusted and angered look on her face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What do you want now, Elena."

Damon added. "Why don't you just mind your own fucking business."

"Hard to mind my business when you're in the middle of the sidewalk kissing like two dogs in heat out in the public." Elena spat back.

"Who the hell cares?" Damon sneered at Elena. "Go away."

"I'm just saying that maybe the two of you should take your sessions somewhere a little less public." Elena said.

The green eyed witch looked at Elena her once best friend who she now pretty much despised. "I don't see anyone else coming here and complaining to us about our kissing. So it must be you who has a problem with it. I wonder why that it."

Damon said "That's because everyone around here knows how to mind their fucking business."

Elena returned. "Just because no one else is speaking out about it doesn't mean that they are okay with it."

"Come on." Bonnie scoffed. "We all know that this isn't your concern about the people around here seeing Damon and I having too much PDA. This is all about you."

"And how you are behaving like a spoiled jealous brat." Damon went along.

"With your track record I guess it's just like you to shove your tongue down a man's throat out in public." Elena directed "Huh Bonnie."

Bonnie chuckled without the humor behind it. "Do we really want to go there and compare our track records?"

Elena said "For someone who is suppose to be my friend you have no problems hooking up with my boyfriend."

"_Ex_ boyfriend and _Ex _friend." Damon reminded her. "Let's not get it twisted to fit your butt hurt agenda."

The doppelganger kept her focus on Bonnie for the moment. "So I guess you and Damon are dating now."

"Congrats." Bonnie said voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're not as clueless as you look."

"Don't get so proud of yourself Bonnie." Elena spat. "After all you are only getting my leftovers."

The witch was not phazed by Elena's attempt at an insult. "Whoa the color green really doesn't look good on you."

Damon snorted.

Elena glared. "It's true you're only getting Damon after I got through with him. It's pretty disgusting to sleep with my Ex."

"Guess what _Elena." _ Bonnie returned with some impatience. "I really don't give a fuck about your feelings or what you think about me."

"Not to mention that you didn't get through with me." Damon added. "I dump you all because you were jealous over Bonnie and that was the best decision that I could have made."

"That would be your decision wouldn't it be Damon." Elena turned to him. "Just like you too lower yourself by being with a whore."

Hearing the woman that he loved being called out of name angered Damon. ""Don't ever call her that in front of me again." He warned.

But Bonnie put her hand on his shoulders. "It's fine Damon. This is just one of those children who are use to getting their way all of the time and when they don't they throw tantrums. And her calling anyone a whore is a joke considering how she fucked you and Stefan both."

Damon nodded. "Ain't that the truth."

"Fucking two brothers is pretty much one of the biggest whore moves that one could make. I'm sure that you are aware of that _Elena." _Bonnie said with a smirk.

Elena pouted. "You dare call me a whore."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "You called me one first. I just thought that I would remind you of your sexual behaviour."

"I wish that the both of you would go to hell." Elena nearly raised her voice.

Damon snorted. "The only hell that I could be in is by getting with you. But Bonnie she's one hundred percent heaven."

Elena had the urge to cry but swallowed the tears as she looked at Damon. "You betrayed me in the worst way by getting with her and you're making a joke out of this."

"I don't owe you a damn thing. The world doesn't revolve around your ass Elena as much as you like to think it does." Damon snapped out at her. "And as much as you're trying to guilt trip me for the decisions that I made I won't fall for your crap. I'm not guilty and I'm definitely not sorry for choosing my witch over you so why don't you do us all a favor and get over yourself."

"After all that we have gone through the both of you are willing to turn your back on me." Elena whined. "If either of your relationships with me mattered to you in any way you wouldn't be doing this to me right now."

"Are you serious? You're turning this around on us like we did something wrong? You're just going to gloss over _your _part in ruining our relationships with you." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "This is on you Elena and your petty selfishness. You tried to get Damon to leave me behind in 1994 all so that you could have him to yourself and you're going to accuse me of being the one to destroy our friendship."

"That was all on you. And for once I actually decide to put myself first because I don't owe it to you to live my life serving your fucking needs and wants. If you can't handle that deal with it. I don't care about your feelings right now so please stop with the whining. I owe you nothing right now and right now you're _nothing _to me."

Elena eyed Bonnie like she had just said the worst thing ever. "You are such a cruel person Bonnie Bennett."

Damon held up his hands. "Stop it with your self righteous bullshit will you. You are the last person who should be passing off judgement on anyone. And all you are doing right now is confirming that I made the right choice in deciding to dump you from my life. You are a sad pathetic person Elena Gilbert and I have seen you for what you truly are. Leave us the fuck alone and move on with your life. Because I'm in love with Bonnie and your whining won't change that."

The doppelganger gave the blue eyed vampire the worst evil eye that she could manage.

"You know Damon" Bonnie spoke "We shouldn't waste any more of our time talking to this one."

Damon turned his attention to Bonnie. "You're right we do have a movie to see and we'll enjoy our day together just like we were planning to do."

Bonnie took his hand. "Then let's go so we can get there in time enough to get popcorn and some good seats."

"And candy." Damon added interlacing his fingers with hers.

Without saying another word to Elena the witch and vampire couple took off down the street.

As Elena bitterly watched their retreating backs she thought about the plan that she had set into motion. The fact that she had spotted Damon and Bonnie kissing confirmed to her that they were dating and that they were together. No doubt knowing Damon he had already fucked Bonnie right now. And she couldn't stand the thought of the two of them together like that. Hated the idea that Damon loved Bonnie. It just wasn't fair to her that he was with Bonnie.

Elena felt betrayed and she refused to stand by and allow Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett run all over her. She was determined that she would succeed in tearing them apart one way or the other. Which is way she came up with the perfect plan. To break the two of them up without really having to do the dirty work. She had her brother go up to Northern Virginia to get in contact with the Arc Society. A Society that was seriously against vampires being with witches. A Society that set out to separate any vampire/witch couples that they came across. And that was what Elena was counting on for the society to do for her.

Jeremy had told her that one of the leaders of the society wasn't pleased when he heard about the news of Bonnie and Damon. Especially with Bonnie belonging to a powerful. The society had wanted to take action against the blued vampire and the green eyed witch couple but before they did they needed proof and evidence. Like the type of evidence a prosecutor needed before moving forward with a case.

So Jeremy had told them to come down to Mystic Falls for their proof. And Elena was glad to hear that they had taken him up on his offer. She learned through her brother that the society would be sending a couple of spies down in a sort of undercover deal to spot Damon and Bonnie to see if they were indeed a couple. Little did Bonnie and Damon know that their kiss in public was giving proof to the society. Those spies who were most likely spying on the two of them every since they got back into town. They were following Damon and Bonnie around everywhere collecting the evidence that they needed to make a move and the two of them were none the wiser. It was only a matter of time before the society started to move against breaking Damon and Bonnie apart. And once they were Elena was determined to be there to pick up the pieces of Damon's heart and make him fall in love with her again.

"Enjoy it while it last's Bonnie because it won't last for long." Elena said smirking to herself. "I'll have the last laugh once I get Damon back."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon had spent the night at Bonnie's house on that night and in the morning when he had woken up he jumped into the shower. When he came out he wrapped a towel around his waist and eyed himself in the bathroom mirror. He had a strong looking five o'clock shadow and decided that he needed a shave.

At that moment Bonnie stepped into the bathroom wearing nothing but one of his slick shirts and some panties and they greeted each other by saying good morning.

Then Bonnie reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste and stepped to the side allowing her some room. She wet her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed out of mouth.

Damon reached his shaving cream put some on his hand and started to apply it around his five o'clock shadow.

The witch watched him and soon he looked like he had a white, foamy beard around his face. Then she suggested. "Why don't I finish that off for you."

The vampire took a pause in what he was doing. "You want to shave me?"

"Yes if you don't mind." Bonnie returned.

Damon said "I don't mind at all. Sure you can shave me."

Bonnie's lips curved. "Then take a seat."

Not being the one to object his witch he did as she requested him to do and took a seat on the chair. "Shave away."

Grabbing his razor off of the sink she started to carefully shave him careful not to nick or cut him.

He sat still finding out the feeling of her shaving him quite relaxing.

She moved the razor around the right side of his face removing all of the hair there before moving onto the left side of his face. Once that was cleared away she tilted his chin up.

Sitting there he stared at her as she moved her attention to the underside of his chin and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. And he knew that he would notice that for the rest of his time with her.

Bonnie could feel his intense gaze on her as she finished removing the hair from his chin. Once he was clean shaven she wiped the rest of the shaving cream off of his face with a towel.

"Thanks, Judgey." Damon said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome, vampire." Bonnie tossed the towel in the clothes hamper and smiled back at him.

He told her. "I love you."

She returned. "I love you too."

Damon grabbed her waist with his hands and Bonnie took the clue. She straddled his lap and brought down her lips to his for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and tender as first as they slipped their tongues into the others mouths. But slowly the kiss started to grow more passionate. And she started to grind herself on him. He groaned against her lips because he could feel the heat from her sex even through her panties and his bath towel.

As they kissed he unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded to remove it from her tossing it to the side and leaving her chest bare to him. Pulling away from the kiss he immediately took one of her perky dark nipples into his mouth and started to suckle. Grabbing onto his damp hair she arched her back moaning. He sucked on one nipple and switched to the other one to give them equal attention. As the pleasure increased inside of her so did her grinding of herself against his cock that was covered by the towel. But that didn't stop Damon from getting harder and harder as she moved against him.

And with the combination of his breast suckling and their grinding Bonnie could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Soon soaking the core of her panties. Now hard as a rock Damon knew that they needed to move this else where. Bonnie must have known too because she got off her his lap and pulled her panties down his legs until they were completely off. And she stood completely naked before him.

Standing up with her Bonnie grabbed her and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he then carried her into the bedroom. Once in her bedroom he placed her down on her feet next to her bed. She stood there lustfully eying him as he wore nothing but a towel. Quickly wanting to fix that she focused her magic towards him. and an invisible force removed the towel from his waist causing it to fall to the floor. She saw him standing there nude and was satisfied with her work.

For some reason he found that her using her magic to remove his towel turned him onto her even more. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed onto top of him. Then ran her hands all over his torso and again using her magic to sent gentle shocks of electricity over his flesh. And the feeling of her seductive magic flowing over him felt so good that he nearly curled his toes.

Reaching between them he slipped two fingers inside of her wet, slick folds. He moved his fingers back and forth. His name slipped from her lips as her hips moved to the rhythm of his fingers. Damon sat up until they were pressed chest to chest. Kissing her once again as he fingers moved inside of her. She began to ride his fingers more and more. He flicked his thumb over her clit a couple of times and that sent her over the edge as she orgasmed around his fingers with a gasp.

Then Damon grasped onto her hips and lowered her onto his cock inch by inch until he filled her to the hilt. This caused a sigh of pleasure to come from Bonnie. And he began to move her on top of him setting the pace. For a couple of minutes there was nothing but the sounds of their grunts and moans and the sound of their hips moving against each other. She rolled her hips in a figure eight motion and he kept thrusting upwards.

As their riding grew more uncontrolled. He spotted the vein in her neck and in the heat of the moment he could feel the veins appearing under his eyes and his fangs extend.

Bonnie was a little taken aback as she watched this happen.

Not sure on how she would react to this Damon closed his eyes and muttered "Sorry."

She storked. "It's okay, Damon."

But he kept his eyes closed.

In response she leaned in brushing her lips across the veins under his eyes. "Look at me."

He did looking into her eyes with his vamped out ones.

"It's okay." Bonnie reassured him "I trust you. I'm not scared."

Damon nodded his head and resumed his thrusts.

Bonnie could start to feel herself getting close. "Bite me, Damon please."

That breathless demand from her hardened him inside of her even more. Because he had the desire to bite her but never would make a move on her to do it if she didn't ask or requested him to.

And because they both wanted it he leaned in sinking his fangs carefully into the vein of her neck and groaning as the sweet taste of her witch blood filled his mouth. Bonnie was surprised at the increased pleasure that she had felt at the feelings of her drinking her blood from her neck. All of that pleasure was like a line that send even more pleasure between her legs and she was in absolute ecstasy.

"Oh." Bonnie cried out. "Ah."

He drink more blood from her in a complete lust filled haze. Thrusted up into her deeper and faster.

"Yes, Yes." Bonnie moaned as her walls tightened around him. Her oragasm sent her magic hire wire and made the light bulb in the lamp blow out with a small spark.

Damon whispered her name as he followed her releasing his seed inside of her.

Breathing out Bonnie rested her head against his shoulder.

His features returned to the normal, blue eyed human face and he kissed her her forehead before pulling out of her.

She rolled off of him and to the side. "Wow that was amazing."

"More than amazing." Damon agreed.

Reaching over she wiped the narrow trail of her blood from the corner of his lips. "Maybe I should let you bite me more often!"

"Hey that's fine by me." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "As long as you use your magic on me to seduce me more often."

Bonnie chuckled. "You have yourself a deal there Salvatore!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

A couple of days later back at the Arc Society's headquarters Levi waited for his brother Kevin to come in with the answer that he needed on Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. Kevin was just as powerful as he was and helped him run the society.

Kevin entered into the room holding a large yellow envelope.

"Kevin what do you have there?" Levi wanted to know.

"The spy team we sent to Mystic Falls is back." Kevin replied.

"Oh." Levi returned.

Kevin opened the envelope. "And I believe that you were agree with me that they caught the proof that we needed in order for us to move forward with this.

Levi gestured. "Then let's see it."

Taking out the evidence that the spy time had gathered Kevin spread them out on the desk. And they both could see of what were black and white photos. The type that was taken undercover without the person who was in the pictures knowledge. There were multiple pictures of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett around town.

Of them holding hands, kissing, hugging and smiling at each other. Leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that they were a couple.

"So the Gilbert boy was right when he said that Salvatore was with a Bennett Witch." Levi frowned.

"He was and we have all of the proof that we need." Kevin said

"I just don't understand how could a witch as powerful as a Bennett one lower herself to be with a vampire." Levi wondered.

Kevin said "We don't know why. But the fact that she is with one is quite disturbing."

Levi added. "And disgusting. Does Bonnie Bennett not know that she is tainting her blood lime with that filth."

"I'm sure that she is aware of the war between witches and vampires. Maybe she doesn't care. And needs to be reminded why it's best for her to stay away from vampires." Kevin mumbled. "Something needs to be done here we have to save that witch from the claws of the eldest Salvatore brother."

"I agree with you Kevin this is a crime against nature. And we must make our move soon." Levi stated.

"We won't allow such an abomination as a vampire be with a witch." Kevin spoke. "We have to teach a lesson to Damon Salvatore. One that we teach any vampire who dare breaks our rules."

Levi pressed his lips together in a firm line. "Gather some of the soldiers. Looks like we'll be taking a trip to Mystic Falls to gather some trash."

**Thank you again and always for reading and your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie carried her overnight bag into the boarding house on the next afternoon. She had packed an overnight bag because this would be the first time that she would be spending the night at the boarding house every since she and Damon had officially became a couple. She walked into the foyer as she pocketed the extra key to the boarding house that Damon had made for her. Which was a big gesture because a guy didn't give a girl a key to the house unless he was serious about her and of course Bonnie knew that Damon was serious about her as she was about him.

The man that she was thinking up entered into the foyer and his azure eyes lit up when he saw her. He was so excited for her to spend the day and night with him at his home. And if reminded him of the good parts of being trapped in 1994 which was having her presence in the house all day and all night. And he was looking forward to spending this day with her. Stefan was out doing his own thing with Amber which meant that for much of the day he would be spending time alone with Bonnie in the house.

Damon approached her. "Hey."

"Hey there yourself." Bonnie replied with a smile.

He gave her a long kiss on her lips before stepping back. "Have everything that you need?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I have everything that I need to spend the night with my man."

Damon grinned. "Here let me take that." He gestured to the overnight bag that she had in her hand.

"Alright gentlemen." Bonnie allowed him to take the bag from her.

"Come with me." Damon returned

She followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom where she would be sleeping for that night. He placed her bag next to his dresser.

Bonnie looked around his room.

Damon turned to her. "Do you notice anything different?"

"Do I notice anything different?" Bonnie arched a brow. "What about your room?"

"Yep.' Damon nodded. "Something has changed about my room can you see what it is?"

Tapping her chin Bonnie looked around until her eyes landed on his bed that was covered in black and white sheets. "Your bed."

The blue eyed vampire said' "Exactly. Great job you got it right."

"You brought yourself a new bed." Bonnie muttered.

"Right." Damon confirmed "I got myself a new bed."

Now the witch was curious. "So you got tired of your old bed or something."

Damon looked at her. "Actually I bought this bed for us."

She furrowed her brow. "For us. This is your gift to us as a couple?"

"I guess you could put it like that." Damon told her. "You know I wanted to completely get rid of any reminders of my past and that means letting some things go that I shared with other women."

Bonnie only cocked her head to the side with her lips slightly upturned.

He went on. "I want to start new and fresh and really just look ahead to my future and you witch _are _my future. I just want to have something new that I have only shared with you and no other…. Maybe this sounds kind of weird to you with putting so much importance in getting us a new bed."

She shook her head. "Not at all. It doesn't sound weird and I get your concept. You didn't feel comfortable having me in the same bed that you have shared with others before. So you brought a new one just for the two of us. That may not seem like a big deal to same people but to me it just reminds me of how much you respect and love me."

"Glad that you get it." Damon smiled.

"And we will be putting the new bed to good use later on." Bonnie winked suggestively.

Which made Damon's smile grew wider.

"Until then why don't we get started on the day that we have planned ahead." Bonnie walked over to her bag.

With a nod Damon said "I'm ready and all in for our day of fun."

"Did you go grocery shopping?" Bonnie wanted to know.

He replied. "Yeah and I got everything that we needed. Popcorn and all of the stuff to bake cookies with."

Pulling a bag out of her overnight bag she turned to him. "Then we have all that we need for our movie marathon."

"A superhero movie hero marathon!" Damon exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

"I brought all of my Marvel DVD's here. Spiderman, Iron Man, The Avengers and more." Bonnie let him know.

"My kind of girl and wonderful!" Damon returned.

Bonnie looked at him. "Do you have your movies from D C comics?"

Damon answered. "I do. Including most of the Superman and Batman movies."

"Great then today should be movie watching fun." Bonnie said. "But first we have to get to baking those cookie before we start to watch those movies."

"Then when the cookies are done we pop the popcorn." Damon added.

"Looking forward to it all." Bonnie went.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "By the way you don't have to worry about having dinner tonight I have it handled."

She questioned. "Really? What are you planning for dinner."

"Pizza." Damon let her know.

"Where are you ordering the pizza from?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually I'm making the pizza homemade scratch. Dough, sauce and everything." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie commented. "Wow that sounds like a lot of work."

Damon returned. "It is but it will be worth it. I know how to throw down on a homemade pizza and it's better than most delivery places."

"I believe you and can't wait to taste it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Trust me it will be the best pizza that you've ever tasted." He told her.

"Making a homemade pizza you really know how to appeal to a girl don't you." Bonnie said with amusement.

Damon winks. ""Any guy who's been in the game long enough knows that food is the way to a girls heart."

Bonnie grinned. "That's true I'll take a delicious meal over diamonds most days."

"Again my kind of girl." Damon said

"Why don't I help you with that pizza later." Bonnie suggested.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Of course you can help. For now let's get started on baking those cookie shall we."

She agreed. "We shall." And he lead her down the stairs.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie returned to her house a couple of days later because it was time for Lucy to visit her and this was the day that Lucy was coming down from Ohio to visit. Bonnie was very excited and looking forward to seeing Lucy since it had been so long since she had last seen Lucy in person. Bonnie had planned on splitting her time with Lucy and Damon for the whole period while Lucy was in town.

As she waited for Lucy to arrive she cleaned and fixed up everything around the house. Then she kept waiting and twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

Bonnie rushed to the door and opened it and saw someone she expected to see and another person who she didn't expect to see. The person who she did expected to see was Lucy. The person who she didn't expect to see there was Gavin McKinley who was standing beside Lucy and from the looks of their demeanor it spoke of the fact that Lucy and Gavin appeared to be a couple of some time. Bonnie was taken aback.

"Lucy!" Bonnie greeted.

Lucy gave her cousin a cheerful greeting in return. "Bonnie finally I get to see you again. I missed you girl."

Bonnie smiled brightly. "I miss you to Lucy and I'm glad that you made the trip down here."

"Come on and give me a hug." Lucy said

The two cousins hugged.

"Was your trip down okay?" Bonnie asked her cousin.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes Gavin drove and we ran into a little traffic when we crossed the Virginia border but other then that it was okay."

Bonnie turned her attention to Gavin. "Gavin it's a surprise to see you here."

Gavin directed. "Right it is. Lucy said that you'd be taken aback that I came down here with her."

"Yeah but I'm glad that I get to see you once again." Bonnie told him.

Gavin returned in his rich Irish accent. "You too Bonnie has life been treating you well since I left?"

Bonnie replied. "Yes life has been treating me very well. It has been getting better and better each day."

"Glad to hear that." Gavin sincerely said.

The green eyed witch looked between the both of them. "Would you like to come in and rest a little while. I know that the trip must have tired the two of you out."

"Actually I have to go and book the hotel room for Lucy and I." Gavin answered. "But I wanted to drop her off first to see her cousin."

"Okay." Bonnie muttered.

"But afterwards perhaps we could all hang out." Gavin suggested. "Lucy, me, you and Damon."

With a nod of her head. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll could call Damon and talk to him about it."

Lucy turned to Gavin. "You go ahead and book the hotel. I'll just stay here and do a little catching up with Bonnie."

"Will do." Gavin agreed and leaned in pressing a sweet and warm kiss on Lucy's cheek.

Which had Lucy with the expression that she had just won the lottery.

Which had Bonnie raising both of her eyebrows in a positive reaction.

"See you later, ladies." Gavin told them.

"Yes see you later." Lucy returned giving Gavin a lovely smile.

Bonnie waved good bye to the Irish man and Gavin left. Then she told Lucy. "Come on inside, cuz."

Lucy entered into Bonnie's house and her eyes scanned the place. "You redecorated in here."

Shutting the down Bonnie stepped next to her cousin. "I did I wanted to add my own touch since the place became my own after Dad passed away."

"Well I like it." Lucy commented.

"Could I fix you anything?" Bonnie questioned. "Are you hungry or thirsty."

"Not hungry. Gavin and I stopped an hour ago for to eat." Lucy shook her head. "Although I would like some hot sweet tea."

Bonnie stated. "Great minds must think alike because I was about to consider making some hot tea for myself."

Lucy said "Wonderful then we can sit down and catch up on everything with each other over tea."

"I just heat up the water and put the tea bags in afterwards." Bonnie let her know. "If that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly fine." Lucy assured.

"Have a seat while I go and fix us both some tea." Bonnie said.

"Alright, cousin." Lucy returned.

As Bonnie went into the kitchen to fix the tea Lucy removed her jacket and took a seat on the couch. Minutes later Bonnie came out carrying two hot steaming mugs of tea, a couple of spoons and a sugar dish on a tray. She placed the tray on the coffee table and took a seat next to Lucy.

Lucy grabbed one of the mugs. "Thanks."

Bonnie returned. "You're welcome. I brought the sugar in here for you to add. Wasn't sure of how sweet you like your tea."

"I like my tea very sweet." Lucy said as she proceeded to add in several spoonfuls of sugar to her tea.

"I can see that." Bonnie joked as she added some sugar to her own and mixed it in with her spoon.

Lucy took a sip of her tea. "This really hits the spot. Especially because it is so cold today."

Bonnie took a sip of her own tea. "Yes it has been getting colder later. We're getting closer to winter."

"Maybe we'll get snow soon." Lucy commented.

"Maybe." Bonnie muttered. "Haven't had a white Christmas around here in a while so one of those would be awesome."

"I agree." Lucy said "Although the states that are more up North tend to get more white Christmas."

Bonnie leaned back on the couch. "How long are you planning to stay down here before you go back to Ohio."

Lucy replied. "About ten days."

"Ten days!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That should give us plenty of time to spend together before you leave."

"So what is there fun to do around here?" Lucy wanted to know. "I haven't been to Mystic Falls in a while."

Bonnie shrugged. "Much for the same as you last left it as you would expect in a small town like this. But there also is a couple of new and interesting ways to entertain yourself."

Lucy said "Then we'll check it out."

"And I will have to call Damon about the four of us hanging out together later on." Bonnie pointed out. "You. me , him and Gavin."

"Yes Gavin." Lucy said with a curve of her lips.

Bonnie gave her cousin that look. "So you going to tell me about you and Gavin?"

Lucy cleared her throat. "Are you bothered by the fact that I brought Gavin down here without letting you know that he was coming down here with me?"

"Why would I be bothered by that? You can do with your personal life as you wish." Bonnie shook her head. "Besides Gavin helped Damon get me from the 1994 prison. I don't think that I'm going to throw any kind of hate his way."

"Okay." Lucy breathed out.

"So you going to tell me about you and Gavin." Bonnie repeated the line that she had said earlier.

Lucy turned to the younger cousin. "Where do you want me to start."

Bonnie gestured. "I assume that you are dating him."

"I am." Lucy confirmed.

"And how did that come to be." Bonnie was really curious.

"Well I contact him just like you said." Lucy explained "And I met up with him to discuss his rescue of you and his witchcraft and then we saw each other and it was like…"

Bonnie finished. "Love at first sight?"

Lucy smiled. "I wouldn't exactly call it love. But I would say that about an hour into our first meeting that I could feel like there was some kind of connection between me and him. Like sometimes you just run into that person and you feel something in common with them even if you haven't known each other for long."

Bonnie returned. "I understand where you are coming from."

"Anyways after our first meeting he asked me to meet him at a coffee shop. The after the coffee shop he asked me out on a dinner date a few days later." Lucy went on. "And every since that dinner date Gavin and I have been dating for about a month now."

"That's cool." Bonnie pursed her lips. "And that's _very _nice."

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

The younger Bennett witch placed her mug on the tray. "Really. You got yourself a guy who happens to be an immortal witch and Irish. You landed the jackpot there."

The older Bennett witch of the two nearly gushed. "I know I tell myself that every day."

Bonnie questioned. "Is it serious?"

Lucy shrugged, "Yeah could say that it's pretty serious."

"Like 'in love' type of serious." Bonnie pushed.

"Pretty close to in love serious." Lucy replied. "He even wants to take me to Ireland."

"Whoa that is serious." Bonnie said "And will you go to Ireland with him?"

Lucy nodded her head. "I think that I will. I've been to England, France, and Italy but never Ireland and I always wanted to go. So in a few months I'll be able to go with my boyfriend who knows Ireland like the back of his hand."

Bonnie stated. "A nice romantic getaway for you and Gavin, huh."

"Yeah it will be. I mean have you seen Ireland?" Lucy asked.

"I've seen pictures of it on TV and on the internet. From what I've seen that is a beautiful country!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You are lucky that you are having a guy take you there."

Lucy agreed with her cousin. "RIght and I'm trying to take things carefully with Gavin. But I just feel that what I have with him is real."

Bonnie commented. "Then you should follow your heart and trust that it will lead you the right way."

Lucy wondered. "You don't think that I'm taking things too fast with him are you."

Bonnie returned. "Not at all. I believe that true love under the right circumstances can be formed in a short period of time. Plus Gavin is a sweet guy. Who happens to be Irish."

"Thank you for your support cuz!" Lucy said.

"Hey it's what I'm here for right!" Bonnie said

"Since we have talked about my love life why don't we talk about yours." Lucy suggested.

Bonnie started to finish off the rest of her tea. "Alright."

Lucy placed her now empty mug on the table. "So how are things on the Damon front?"

"Oh yeah the Damon front." A expression of warmth came up on Bonnie face.

"Well." Lucy pushed.

"Let's start with you being right that I was in love with him." Bonnie stated.

Lucy gestured. "Something that I already knew."

Bonnie added. "Then I decided to act on my feelings for him."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Go ahead and tell me more."

"Well Damon and I went down to New Orleans." Bonnie started,

"Yes you told me that you were going down there." Lucy went.

"And during that time there Damon confessed his love for me and I confessed my love for him." Bonnie explained. "One thing lead to another and now we are officially a thing."

"Wow Congratulations. I always believe that you should be with the man that you are in love with." Lucy mumbled.

Bonnie commented. "And you were completely right. Going with my heart and deciding to be with Damon was one of the best decisions that I have made in a while."

Lucy questioned. "And how is your romance with the blue eyed devil so far?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Pretty much a dream. I mean he is not perfect but at the same time he is like the perfect boyfriend for me if you could understand that."

Lucy said "Yeah I understand that."

"Everything is so new and refreshing with him. And I feel for him stronger than any other man that have in my life. He makes me feel wonderful and treats me right. He constantly let's me know that he loves me." Bonnie goes. "And I love him more than the world itself."

"Aw." Lucy fluttered her eyelashes. "True love is grand."

"Yes it is." Bonnie agreed. "And I want to spend almost all of my time with him. Even though I do make time for Caroline, Matt and my other friends. It's like I can't be around Damon enough. I spent a lot of time with him before we became a couple but now that we are together I spent all of the free time that I have with him if I'm not spending it with one of my friends."

Lucy said "I think that is common especially with new love. I feel the same way about Gavin at times."

Bonnie goes. "And he is such a sweet and attentive boyfriend. He makes sure to take care for me and always manages to cook something for me at least once or twice a week. He cooked for me even before we got together and were friends."

"Even though he is a vampire and doesn't need human food to live." Lucy pointed out.

"Which makes it all the more special." Bonnie nodded her head. "It was one of the things that we did in 1994 we would cook for each other and if was one of the things that we bonded over."

"Nothing like a guy who is willing to cook for his girl." Lucy commented.

"No nothing like it." Bonnie agreed. "Plus he is also skilled in _other _areas if you know what I mean."

Lucy's lips curved because she didn't need her cousin to go into too many details to know what she meant. "Oh I know what you mean alright."

Bonnie laughed.

"Seriously though." Lucy said "I'm glad that you found a man who loves you for who you are. Because no one deserves to me loved more than you."

Giving Lucy a one armed hugged. "I'm glad that I have someone supporting my relationship with Damon because not everyone does."

Taking notice of her cousins tone Lucy went. "What do you mean by not everyone does."

Bonnie sighed. "Elena Gilbert doesn't."

"You mean your doppelganger friend." Lucy said

Bonnie shook her head. "She's not my friend anymore. You see Elena has a thing for Damon. He has moved on but she hasn't."

"Oh I see." Lucy said

Going on Bonnie explained all of Elena's jealous behaviour and actions to Lucy.

"Hold up." Lucy said after she finished. "That bitch bit you."

Bonnie confirmed "Yeah she did."

Lucy snapped her fingers. "Maybe I should go and confront that bitch and let her know what happens when she violently places her hand on a Bennett witch."

But Bonnie held up her hands. "Chill. I already took care of her and Damon did to so you don't have to go after and kick her ass or anything like that."

"Alright." Lucy said "But she better not try hurting you again."

"If she does." Bonnie shrugged. "I'll just defend myself with my magic again."

"Shame that the jealous doppelganger Gilbert can't just get over herself and move on." Lucy muttered. "She just doesn't approve of your relationship with Damon."

"And I do need her approval." Bonnie said ""I have the approval of all of those who are close and true to me and that is what matters the most."

"As long as it makes you happy and keeps you safe you'll have my approval in everything that you do." Lucy let her know.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Lucy you know I think that we're going to have a hell of a lot of fun while you're here."

Lucy smiled back. "You know what cuz I think that we will too!"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the following, full moon night every one had gathered around a camp fire. It was Caroline's idea that they should have a night of being outside around a campfire and doing all of the typical campfire things so everyone agreed to come.

It was a cold night outside so everyone was bundled up in their jackets,coats,gloves and hats. And sat near the fire to keep themselves warm. And it turned out to be a couples get together. The pairings being Damon with Bonnie, Stefan with Amber, Enzo with Caroline, Matt with his girl, Tyler with Liv, and Gavin with Lucy. And people went around the circle telling ghost stories for fun.

They all roasted marshmallows over the fire to make smores with and Bonnie and Damon had a cute, innocent debate on which one of them could make the best s'mores. After a while they just both agreed that the both made excellent smores. The s'mores were so good that Bonnie almost completely ate two of them and Damon joked that she had chocolate on her mouth and that she needed help in getting it off. So he leaned in to kiss her. Although she figured that just was his excuse to kiss her she went along with him.

As everyone finished up their s'mores they stayed around the campfire just enjoying the night as the time hit ten o clock. Bonnie observed all of the couples around the campfire.

She made a comment to Damon. "All of them seem so happy."

He saw what she saw. "They do."

"And everybody here tonight has someone" Bonnie pointed out.

"Yep everybody is hooked up here and has found someone." Damon muttered. "My brother is happy with Amber and your cousin seems to be that way with Gavin. Even Enzo seems to be getting to that next level with Caroline and Caroline doesn't seem to mind that at all."

Bonnie saw her blonde vampire friend respond positively to Enzo's presence. "SO she doesn't seem to mind as I said before Caroline seems to really like Enzo, And I hope that everyone here tonight perhaps has found their true love."

Damon looked at her. "Like you and I found each other."

"Exactly." Bonnie said returning his gaze.

"Well if they end up finding anywhere close to the type of love that I have found with you then they should consider themselves lucky people. Because I'm lucky to have found you Bonnie Bennett." Damon told her.

"You too Damon Salvatore." Bonnie softly told him. "That's how it should be everyone that we care about should find the type of love that we have."

"That's how it should be." Damon agreed. "And I have a feeling that it's how it will be."

They hung out around the campfire for about an hour more before returning home to the boarding house.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Together they moved in the darkness of his bedroom with the only light lighting the room was the moonlight filtering in through the windows and the orange glow of the fire from the fireplace. They were making love and this time it wasn't rushed or frenzied but they took their time pleasuring each other. He slowly brought her to the brink using his mouth and hands on every inch of her body. Teasing her breasts until her nipples were taut peaks and putting his head between her legs and using his mouth on her sex until she came with a shudder begging him to take her.

Moving back up her body he pressed his lips to his and slipped himself inside of her. Whispering her name as her inner, heated walls took an immediate tight hold of his hardness. Taking her hands he draw her arms over her head and laced his fingers with hers much like he when the other side blew up and with their fingers interlaced he started to move inside of her.

His movements were slow but steady with the roll of his hips doing it in the way that he knew that she liked it. She cried out and moaned lowly with each inward thrust that he made. They moved together in perfect rhythm. Through his intense azure gaze he watched her reaction. The pure ecstasy and pleasure that came across her face. How her green eyes looked up at him with trust and love.

He slightly quickened his thrusts and she gripped his rolling hips as her moans of pleasure grow louder and she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. And the vampire found himself overwhelmed by emotion for the woman beneath him. The fact that he loved her beyond all meaning and that he was so grateful that a woman like her opened up her heart to him despite all that he had done and everything that he was. He knew that he would never let her go and that no one would come between him and his witch.

The witch and her vampire kept moving together until a thin coat of sweat covered their skin. Her hips bucked under him as she got closer to her release and he was closer to his as well. Reaching between them he stroked her exposed clit with his fingers and that was all that it took to send her over the edge. She cried out his name as her walls tightened around him. And he confessed his love to her as her walls milked his seed for all of it's worth.

Afterwards he held her as she fell asleep with her head resting on his chest. And he soon joined her in sleep thinking that for the first time in his life he had everything that he wanted.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Jeremy waited the following day. Every since he had contacted the Arc society telling them about Damon's pairing up with Bonnie he had waited. Waited for a sign that they would about to make their move to break Damon and Bonnie apart. He wondered when they were going to make their moved but Levi had told him that he and his brother Kevin needed time to come up with a plan to get to Damon and even after they came up with that plan they needed the right time to execute it.

Jeremy was impatient and just wanted them to get along with it because the sooner that the plan was carried out the sooner that Bonnie would be free from Damon. He knew that she would not approve if she knew what he had done. Knew that she would be angry at him for interfering in her relationship with Damon. But for Jeremy he was just righting the wrongs and he hoped that if Bonnie ever found out that she would understand the measures that he was trying to take. In Jeremy's mind he was doing this at least partly to save her from the grasp of Damon Salvatore. And Jeremy banked on Bonnie never finding out that he and his sister had been the one to send the Arc Society after their relationship.

He also wanted Bonnie back. He wanted her to forgive him for his cheating and for the fact that he did nothing to save her while she was trapped in 1994. He needed for her to understand that he was mourning and just couldn't handle having hope that she would come back again just for his hopes to be crushed. And the Gilbert boy felt like Bonnie should have understood his side of the story. He just wanted to get back with her and for their relationship to be the way like it was.

But he didn't feel sorry for sending the society after Bonnie's romance with Damon. All he asked for was that they did nothing to hurt Bonnie and Levi assured him that they wouldn't. However they couldn't guarantee the same thing about Damon since Damon was a vampire after all.

Not that Jeremy care about what happened to Damon because he didn't. He still thought of Damon as a monster. Even when Elena wished to get him back Jeremy would always think of Damon as a monster. He just wanted to help Elena out on her get Damon back mission because he wanted his sister to be happy. But as for Jeremy there was no love lost between him and the Salvatore vampire. He didn't care if Damon got hurt as long as it helped out his goal of freeing Bonnie in the end.

Jeremy had long ago grew tired of Damon's antics. Of the cocky and arrogant vampire going around doing what he wanted to and killing who he wanted to. The fact that Damon had snapped his neck and that he had sent Enzo after him nearly killing him again was why Jeremy refused to be sorry about anything the society did to Damon in order for them to separate Damon and Bonnie. As far as Jeremy was concerned Damon had it coming to him and deserved a taste of his own medicine.

Levi assured him that they would make the move against Damon soon and then Jeremy would get his opening of winning Bonnie back once that happened. He just wished that he would be there to see the look on Damon's face once Damon discovered the ordeal that he was in with the society. Whatever the case Jeremy would be pleased with whatever happened as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was a cold but sunny day as Damon was out strolling along. He was out to get more bourbon and wine and some food for the dinner that he was planning with Bonnie that night. Even though he was a vampire he still enjoyed making meals for her because it was one of his ways that he could show her his love and appreciation for her. He had planned on making her homemade pasta and meatballs and maybe even eating by candle light if she was up for it.

Bonnie was out hanging out with Lucy and Caroline and the three of them had gone out to the movies to do some shopping on this day after everyone had a good time hanging out at the campfire the night before. But Bonnie would be back at the boarding house that evening for the two of them to spend some time together.

With a couple of bags in tow he walked towards his new Camaro but noticed a couple of men leaning on his new car. Almost instantly he became annoyed. Damon wasn't fond of people leaning against his cars and the only people he didn't mind doing that was Bonnie, Stefan and perhaps Enzo. And he especially wasn't fond of strangers leaning against his car. His normal reaction would be to toss the person off of his car.

However because Bonnie had him in a current better mood Damon tried to take a cooler approach.

"Oh may I help you guys." Damon started.

Levi's eyes scanned over the dark haired vampires seeing how pale his skin was in the sunlight.

"Yes you may help us, Damon Salvatore." Levi started.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Wait how do you know me?"

Kevin spoke. "Oh trust us we know about you."

"But I don't know you." Damon pointed out. "Mind telling me what you want."

"You'll find out soon enough." Kevin returned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah well mind getting out of my way. You know I'm planning to make dinner tonight for my girl and all."

Levi's eyes turned wicked. "I don't think you'll be having dinner with your girl at all."

Kevin said ""No I'm afraid you will have to cancel your plans for tonight Damon Salvatore."

"Okay you two are acting very weird." Damon proclaimed in an uneasy tone.

Kevin and Levi said nothing else to Damon instead they started to chant in a foreign tongue.

Damon sighed. "Crap a couple of male witches."

The two brothers kept chanting with their voices raising slightly higher.

Suddenly Damon felt like his skin was burning. He looked down and saw red welts and burns appearing on his hand. His skin started to burn and he dropped the bags that he was holding causing the contents in them to spill out on the street, He grabbed at his wrist as his skin reddened even more.

Levi and Kevin kept their focused on the blue eyed vampire.

Gritting his teeth against the stinging and burning pain he glared over at the witch brothers. "Messing with a guys daylight ring. Such a dirty cheap move for a witch. I command that you both stop the hell what you are doing."

But they did not stop their chanting.

"Fine have it your way." Damon said with the intention of rushing at them and ripping out their hearts to save his own behind. He took a step forward.

But as he did Levi raised his hand.

And Damon felt that familiar, awful pain in his head none as an anysrum. "Shit, No, No." He groaned falling to the knees clutching at his head.

The brothers stop their attack on his daylight ring which allowed his skin to heal and return to normal but they both double teamed him with their aneurysm.

Damon kept cursing and yelling out in pain wondering why in the world these two witches had decided to attack him.

Levi and Kevin approached him as he knelled on the ground clutching at his head.

"Oh your knees before us." Kevin teased. "Just where you belong vampire."

With a snarl Damon gathered up all of the strength that he could to fight against the pain and lunged himself at Kevin.

Just as Damon was about to wrap his fingers around Kevin's neck Levi flicked his wrist. With the magical force snapping his neck and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Kevin clicked his tongue looking down at a knocked out Damon. "Silly vampire you're no match for us society witches."

A black van pulled around the corner and came to a stop.

Looking around Levi was glad that there was no one around to witness what had just went down. "Let's get him out of here before someone sees."

Together the brothers slide the door of the van open and lifted Damon into it. They got in and slide the door shut and the van took off down the street.

**Hello to all of my readers. Hope that your New Year is a Happy one!**


	19. Chapter 19

About four hours later Damon came around. He groaned as he remembered that the painful attack by the two male witches was what got him here. Slowly he opened his eyes and they adjusted to finding himself in a medium sized room with grey stone walls and a hard concrete floor. He felt a faint burn around his neck and around his wrists. And the burn felt like vervain. Wincing he tried to move but he found himself restricted from getting too far.

He saw that his wrists were shackled with metal restraints and attached to those restraints were chains that hooked into the wall. The chains were thick and only long enough to allow him to move out a few feet away from the wall. He felt something heavy around his neck and lifted his hands to touch it. It felt like some kind of metal shackle around his neck that was laced with vervain. Whoever put it on him obviously had the intention of weakening him.

Damon cursed wondering how in the hell he found himself in this predicament. What did he do to end up here? If course things were just going to well for him not to have someone come in to try and fuck with him. He should have just snapped the two male witches necks from the moment that they had called his name. Should have known that something was up with them but just stood there wasting time talking and by the time that he tried to fight back they had countered his attack.

The way that he was chained forced him to remain in a standing position. He tried to break his wrists free of the chains by yanking on them as hard as he could but the vervain laced in them had weakened him just enough to prevent him from doing that. If he ever broke free the first thing that he was going to do was kill those who had put him here.

The door opened and Damon looked to see that it was one of the witches who had attacked him coming in.

"You." Damon spat out in anger.

With a smug look on his face Lavi approached Damon. "Ah Damon Salvatore you've awaken."

The blue eyed vampire yanked on his chains again. "Let me the hell out of here."

Instead Levi just said "Oh I should introduce myself. I'm Levi. Just thought that you might want to know the name of one of the brothers who took you out since you might be here awhile."

Damon snarled. "I don't give a fuck who you are let me go."

"Why would I let you go after all of the trouble that I went through to capture you?" Levi asked amused.

"Why in the hell did you attack me? Why in the hell did you kidnap me?" Damon demanded to know.

Levi replied. "Because you are a vampire. We don't need anymore reason than that."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What you kidnapped me just because I'm a vampire."

"Vampires are an abomination to nature." Levi told him. "Something that shouldn't even exist. Something that should be wiped off of the face of this earth."

"So I get it." Damon let out a dramatic sigh. "You're one of _those _types of witches who hates vampires."

"You're right I do hate vampires." Levi confirmed. "I despise them."

Damon tried to keep his voice calm. "Listen how about I just ignore the fact that you kidnapped me. And we can both go about our separate ways."

Levi cocked his head. "Why should I let you go?"

"Because if I escape on my own I'm going to kill ya." Damon said with a curve of his lips but his eyes were stone cold. "But if you let me go maybe I won't kill ya. It's as simple as that."

"You are in no position to threaten me." Levi returned.

The blue eyed vampire glared at the male witch. "It's not a threat. More of a promise I often kill those who choose to fuck with me."

Levi chuckled. "Silly vampire with empty threats. What else would one expect from a filthy, blood sucking monster such as yourself."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I get it you hate vampires. Whatever I don't care. What I need to know is why you kidnapped me? Because being a vampire I did nothing wrong to you and you attack me for no reason. There has to be an agenda behind it so tell me why am I here chained to this fucking wall."

"You're here because you your crimes against nature." Levi hinted. "Something that you did broke the rules and you will pay for it."

"Huh? I haven't committed any 'crimes' against nature lately. And I broke no rules." Damon returned with high impatience. "Heck it's been a while since I even killed someone for fun. The last person that I killed was in self defense of my girl and I'm feeding from blood bags mostly so what are these rules that you speak of."

Levi gestured. "The woman that you are currently dating. That's the problem."

Damon snorted in disbelief. "Your panties are in a bunch over my love life. Really."

"Bonnie Bennett is the name of the one you are with." Levi stated.

"I think that I know her name." Damon saif voice growing tense. "I don't think that you have to tell me."

"She is a witch. A Bennett witch at that." Levi pointed out. "And that is your crime Damon Salvatore by the fact that you are with a witch such as powerful as her. The fact that you are with a witch period."

Damon scoffed. "It's none of your fucking business. Who cares if my girl is a witch."

Levi returned. "Are you unaware of the war between our two species?"

Damon shrugged. "Of course I know all of the war between vampires and witches that used to be. That has nothing to do with me and _my _witch. We don't let what happened between our species dedicate us being together and I don't see why we should."

"You think that you can just toss the rules of nature to the side for your needs and feelings." Levi commented. "It doesn't work that way. Vampires and witches aren't suppose to be together romantically or sexually."

"Fuck your rules." Damon snapped back.

Temper came into Levi's eyes. "Do you know what we do to vampires who dare even to touch or look at a witch in a wrong."

The darked haired vampire struggled against the chains. "No but I'm sure that you will tell me."

"We torture and kill ones like you." Levi replied with a smirk. "It's as simple as that. You will not be allowed to be with that Bennett witch understand."

"No I don't understand." Damon retorted. "And killing someone just because you don't agree with their love life. Overreacting don't you think."

Levi stepped up closer to Damon. "We have to take the right steps in order to protect and preserve the blood lines of witches. Especially from creatures such as yourself. And we will do anything that it takes to do that. We will always do what it takes to protect this world from the likes of vampires."

Damon stated. "And what if the witches that you are 'protecting' decide that they want to go their own way and make their own rules. What if they wanted to go on about their own way. You think that you have the right to control what every witch does or doesn't do that's bullshit."

"That's a reason that society creates laws." Levi said "It's so that everything can be controlled and protected. It's to prevent chaos. All we are doing is protecting the world from chaos. Do you know what would happen if we just let witches do anything that they wanted. A dangerous world that is what would happen."

"Bullshit." Damon spat. "This is not about you protecting everyone. It's about you trying to project your views on everyone because of your hatred for vampires. Hey if you hate people like me I don't give a damn. But there's no way in hell that you can take away the free will of others and who they choose to be with."

"You're wrong about that." Levi told him. "There are indeed ways that we can take away someone's free will and who they choose to be with. If it's for the greater good."

The more that Levi talked the more that Damon grew irritated. "You are so full of shit and no matter what you think of me. My girl Bonnie chooses to be with me out of her own free will. So why don't you let me go, get a life and mind your own fucking damn business."

Levi shook his head. "The Bennett witch doesn't have free will to be with you. Not by our rules."

Damon returned. "Really? Because if you went and told her that I'm pretty sure that she go and tell you to fuck yourself."

"Perhaps she would." Levi said "But she then would see that we are doing this for her own good."

"You really don't know here." Damon said "There is nothing that you could say that would make her agree with your laws of her not being able to be with me just because I'm a vampire."

"Trust us we can have ways of making her see what is right." Levi stated.

Damon didn't like the tone of Levi's voice. "What do you mean by that…..if you do anything to hurt her.."

Levi raised a hand to cut off Damon's warning. "We can avoid any conflict between I and your girlfriend if you simply do as I say."

"How come I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what you are about to say to me?" Damon questioned.

"We will let you go." Levi let him know. "But only on the agreement that you leave Mystic Falls."

"I'm sensing an And in there." Damon said

Levi added. "And you cut off your relationship with Bonnie Bennett and leave her be."

Damon stood firm. "That's not going to happen."

Levi wondered. "Do you want to rethink that answer?"

Damon shook his head. "Not going to leave my girl because you're all butthurt at the idea of witches being with vampires romantically."

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise." Levi suggested "You know that there are harsher options of convincing you to leave her."

"Nothing that you can do can make me abandon the woman that I love." Damon stated.

Levi arched a brow. "You want me to believe that a vampire is capable of love."

Damon returned. "It doesn't matter what you believe. But yes I am in love with Bonnie."

"Too bad that will have to change soon." Levi said

"You think that chaining me up is going to make me leave her." Damon clicked his tongue. "I got news for you it's not."

"So you wouldn't leave her not even to save yourself." Levi seemed somewhat surprised by this.

"I've fought too hard for her to let someone like you come between us." Damon let the male witch know.

Levi said "Then for Bonnie Bennett's own good I don't think that you'll be let go anytime soon."

Damon clutched his hand as the vervain burned into his wrist. "Don't worry I'll escape one way or another."

"Interesting relationship that the two of you have." Levi pointed out. "All of those things that I have seen you do around Mystic Falls."

"So you've been stalking Bonnie and I." Damon was disturbed by this.

"Well we had a couple of spies spy on you at first to give us the proof that we needed to make a move against you." Levi explained. "But once we had that proof me and Kevin came down to Mystic Falls to handle it. And we saw more proof for ourselves about your disgusting relationship. And now we're here to make sure that you will never be with the Bennett witch again."

Damon's tone was deadly. "You are so going to regret this."

Levi decided to ignore Damon's threat. "My brother and I spied on you the other night. You know the night of the camp fire where you were with your other friends who a lot of them are also creatures of abomination. None of you even knew that you were being spied on. And then I saw you with your woman looking all cozy next to the fire acting like some kind of normal couple."

"Sounds like you're a bit jealous." Damon snarked.

"Only by the fact that I think that witches such as Bonnie Bennett should be paired with the highest and the most pure of male witches such as myself. That way the bloodlines of witches can keep going stronger and the witch species guaranteed to die in the future." Levi rambled. "But how would her bloodline continue if she is paired with a creature such as yourself?"

Damon grumbled. "Yeah I know, I know vampires can't procreate. And she knows what too but still chooses to be with me so obviously she's not interested in being with another witch. So you know what _bud _why don't you keep dreaming because a guy like you isn't exactly her type."

Levi went. "Maybe if you were out of the picture then things would change."

Damon was unfazed by Levi's threatening tone. "What can you do kill me? I've been dead before and I found a way to come back."

"There's more ways to get you out of the picture other than killing you." Levi let him know.

"No matter what you do I'll find a way out of it and I would come back to make you pay." Damon told him.

"Keep wondering what would Bonnie Bennett see in a vampire like you." Levi sighed.

Despite the situation of being chained with a witch who seemed off of his rocker Damon found himself smirking. "What can I see I'm a charming guy and my girl finds me irresistible."

Levi decided to push the vampire's buttons. "You know that night of the campfire I followed the two of you home to your boarding house. Just me though and not Kevin."

"So we've already concluded that you are a creepy as stalker who needs to be dealt with." Damon returned.

"I was there you know standing just below your bedroom window and thinks to using a magical trick that briefly heightens my hearing you won't even began to believe the sounds that I heard." Levi said with a shake of his head.

Damon's jaw tightened in pent up rage.

Levi said in tone slightly gloating. "It was a private moment between the two of you invaded I know but for the greater good I needed proof. And boy did I get your proof in knowing that the Bennett witch would lay with a creature such as yourself. I couldn't see anything but boy could I hear it."

"Your woman she's loud when she's being pleasured. I have to confess that I had a moment of weakness and got aroused by the sounds I heard coming from her lips."

Seeing nothing but red Damon launched himself towards Levi. "You sick freak I'm going to tear you apart limb by limb and then I'm going to rip out your fucking heart."

Levi stepped back just far enough out of the reach of Damon his chains preventing Damon from getting to him. "Typical vampire all you know how to respond is with anger and violence. You're just confirming how necessary it is for us to do what we are doing right now."

Damon's fingers brushed inches away from Levi's face and he cursed the chains for holding him back. "I'm going to kill you Levi do you hear me."

"Empty threats. You speak nothing but empty threats." Levi stated. "But since you refuse to leave that witch of yours I guess that we have to resort to more drastic measures to convince you."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Two more hours had past by as a now worried Bonnie stood in the middle of the living room in the boarding house. She had returned hours earlier from the mall because she was going to spend the rest of the day at the boarding house with Damon.

But when she had gotten there he was there. At first she figured that he was just late in returning home. But first an hour went by then two without Damon showing up. And at first she tried to allow herself to remain calm because just because he had been gone for an hour or two didn't mean that anything was wrong and the last thing that she wanted to do was overreacted.

But the more time that went by with Damon not showing the more uneasy she grew. Something inside of her gut told her that something wasn't just right. She had tried to call Damon but he wouldn't pick up and he wouldn't reply to her text. Then she asked Stefan if he had spoken to his brother and Stefan said that he hadn't seen Damon since Damon had left the house earlier.

Then Stefan had tried to call his brother but Damon wouldn't answer the phone for him either. They had called around to Alaric and Enzo but neither had seen or heard from Damon that they. So Stefan went out in search for his brother while Bonnie stayed behind at the boarding house.

When Stefan came back she could tell by the disappointment on his face that he had not found Damon.

"Couldn't find him." Stefan started. "I don't know where he could be."

"Are you sure that you looked everywhere?" Bonnie questioned with a worried tone to her voice.

"Yes I looked at all of his favorite hangout spots twice over and I didn't see him anywhere." Stefan replied. "But I did find his car."

Bonnie pressed her hands together, "You did. Where?"

Stefan answered. "Outside of the supermarket a few blocks. But as I said he wasn't anywhere to be seen."

"Damon wouldn't just leave his car abandoned like that." Bonnie pointed out.

Stefan shook his head. "No he wouldn't. And he's not answering any of our calls."

Bonnie added. "And it's been hours since he has contacted anyone that's not like him."

"What do you think is going on with him?" Stefan wondered.

"I don't know. Something in my gut tells me that he is in trouble." Bonnie groaned. "But I'm hope that I'm wrong."

"No you should trust your gut." Stefan returned. "If you think that Damon is in some kind of trouble then we need to find out if he is."

The witch threw up her hands. "He's been missing for hours how can we help him if we don't know where he is."

"I could go out and look around again." Stefan suggested. "Search for clues that may show how he went missing."

She thought about it. "Before you do that I should try a location spell."

Stefan went. "Don't you need his blood for that."

"There's different types of location spells. Some require blood." Bonnie explained. "But others can use other samples of DNA from the person that you are looking for."

Understanding Stefan nodded.

"I'll go and get some hair out of his brush." Bonnie said and left to go upstairs.

Stefan waited for her to come back.

When she did Bonnie came back with a sample of his hair, a map, and other spell items. She laid out the map on the table and mixed his hair with some of the herbs that she had with her and proceeded to start a chant in latin as she sprinkled the mixture over the map. She kept chanting the same line over and over again.

Worrying about his brother Stefan stood there and watched her as she went over the spell. Waiting for something to happen.

After she finished chanting the spell she opened her eyes and looked down at the map. But nothing was happening it was suppose to draw a line to show her where Damon was but instead the mixture didn't move like it was suppose to. And she knew that she had did the spell the right way.

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"Something is wrong." Bonnie muttered with a furrowed brow.

Stefan questioned. "What is it?"

Bonnie answered. "The location spell isn't working I should try it again." She tried again by repeating the chant but still nothing was happening.

"Still not working." Stefan commented.

"I don't know what it is." Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "It's like something is blocking me from locating him."

Stefan said. "That's okay."

"It's not okay." Bonnie corrected "Damon could be out there in trouble and I can't even get a damn spell right."

"We'll find another way." Stefan assured her. "We just have to remain calm as hard as that is to do right now."

Bonnie let out a breath. "You're right. I know what I'm going to do next."

"What is that?" Stefan asked.

She went to reach for her smart phone. "I'll call Lucy and Gavin. Maybe they can help us figure out where Damon is."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile Jeremy was back at the home that he had shared with Elena and Matt. He was pleased to learn that the society had made a move on Damon. And he knew that by the proof of the photo that Levi has sent him on his smartphone.

A picture that had been taken of Damon chained to the wall and passed out. So Damon had been kidnapped but Jeremy really didn't care. After all it was Damon and Damon was a monster who needed to be out of Bonnie's life whatever it took. Plus the fact that he was seeing a picture of Damon chained to a wall was karma for Jeremy.

He had remembered when Damon and Enzo had kidnapped him. How Enzo had tied him to a chair and sent a picture to Damon for everyone to see and how Enzo had nearly killed him all because of the killing spree that Damon had gone on after "elena" had broken it off with him. So as Jeremy saw it once again Damon was getting what was coming to him.

Elena entered into the room.

"Good news is that the society has made their move to tear Damon apart from Bonnie." Jeremy started.

"Really." Elena said "And has their plan worked yet?"

"It's in the process." Jeremy returned.

Elena questioned. "In the process what does that mean."

Jeremy turned his cell phone around to show her the photo of Damon chained up.

"Oh my God." Elena's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What have they done to Damon/"

"They kidnapped him and chained him down." Jeremy stated obviously.

Elena said "But why? Did you tell them to do this?"

Jeremy placed his hands on his hips. "No I didn't I just told them that Damon was with Bonnie. I mean you were the one who wanted me to go to the society with the news of the two of them together remember."

"Yes I did." Elena admitted. "But I didn't want this to happen. For Damon to end up in a situation like that."

"Calm down Elena." Jeremy said "This is their way of making sure that Bonnie is broken apart from Damon."

"But do they have to do it like that." Elena wondered. "I wasn't expecting them to do that."

Jeremy sighed. "This is their way of trying to convince Damon. Do you think that he is just going to break up with Bonnie because they tell him too? You know Damon he is a guy stuck and stubborn in his ways they are taking the extreme measures needed for the job to get done. Isn't that what you what to happen."

Elena said "Of course I want the goal to be met. I just don't want Damon killed in the process."

"They won't kill him." Jeremy insisted. "They we just rough him up enough to convince him to let Bonnie go. And since I think that Damon is pretty selfish it's only a matter of time before he gives Bonnie up to save his own skin."

"I hope that you're right." Elena said

"You better hope that I am right." Jeremy returned. "Because this maybe the only chance that we have of coming in between those two. Just let the society do their work. All we have to do is wait."

Elena went. "I just hope that they don't hurt him too badly."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Well once they let him go after he decides to let Bonnie go then I'm sure you can go to him and lick his wounds."

"That's true." Elena said with a smirk.

Jeremy added. "And once he decides to let her go that means that Bonnie and I will be opened to getting back together."

Elena looked at her brother. "You think that Bonnie is going to take you back after you cheated."

"She should." Jeremy shrugged. "After All she said goodbye to me over the phone so it's only fair if she takes me back."

"But what if they find out that we are the ones who sent the society after them?"" Elena questioned. "You know that all hell would break loose if they were to ever find out."

"Yeah but what will Damon do if he found out snap my neck again." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Jeremy. You know that Damon would never forgive me and Bonnie would never forgive you." Elena pointed out.

"Chill Elena they won't find out. Because the society is not going to tell them that we played a role in this." Jeremy added "And we know that we aren't going to tell. There is no way that the two of them will find out about us."

Elena went. "You better be right."

Jeremy goes. "I am right. Now let's just wait to see how things play out in our favor."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon remained chained to the wall as for the past hour he had been put through torture methods. Levi had left the room and in his place was his brother Kevin and Kevin's wife London and the two of them had taken turns torturing Damon all in an attempt to get him to leave Bonnie. To get him to agree that he would leave Bonnie.

They did painful spells on him that racked him from pain head to toe. They forced vervain down his throat. They drained him of some of his blood so that his body was weakened. They cut him with vervain laced knifes and the torture seemed to go on and on. He was in pain. His was bleeding from his torso and his throat burned with the vervain forced down his throat. But no matter what they did he wouldn't tell them the answer that they wanted to hear.

He wouldn't tell them that he would leave her. And thinking about her and the love that they had for each other was what kept him holding on and from giving in to their tactics. He wouldn't abandon her not even if it meant saving his own ass.

"Wow we have a tough one here." Kevin said as he held the vervain laced knife.

"Indeed we do." London agreed.

Damon glared at them from a half bloodied face.

"Come on vampire." Kevin insisted. "To end this all you have to do is tell us what we want to hear."

Damon said nothing.

London eyed him up and down in disgust. "The only way that you will be let go is if you tell us that you'll leave Mystic Falls and Bonnie Bennett behind."

Kevin added. "If you don't then we will just torture you for another hour if you don't give in."

"I'm not leaving her." Damon rasped.

"You're willing to go through all of this just for a woman?" London was taken aback. "There are plenty of females of your kind that you could be with. But you choose a witch even knowing that it's against the nature of vampires and witches to be together."

"I love her." Damon confessed.

Kevin scoffed. "Love a vampire couldn't possibly know what love is. All you are capable of feelings is the need to go out and kill and feed."

London added. "You know what real love is that the love between Kevin and I because you see we fit together. And we're a proper couple a witch with a witch like how a proper supernatural couple is suppose to be."

"That's bullshit." Damon returned. "So you're telling me that you can only love another person if they are a witch just like you. Complete and other bullshit."

"Don't misunderstand. It's not because we are witches that we love each other. But the fact that we are makes us that more powerful." Kevin said "And as the most powerful witch couple around we will reign over anyone who stands in our way."

Damon said "I don't give a fuck about your are your girl Kevin. I just want to go and live in peace with the girl that _I'm _in love with."

London said "You could get free and go out and have the world. Instead you choose to stay in a small town like Mystic Falls based off of the notion that you love some witch that you aren't suppose to love."

"I don't need the world." Was Damon's response. "I have all that I want in Bonnie."

"But you can't have her you stubborn vampires." Kevin said

"You can't keep me apart from her for long." Damon pulled on his chains.

"But we already are doing that." London put in.

Damon sneered at her. "Don't you think that my people are going to notice that I'm missing."

London went "So what if they do?"

Damon stated. "I've been gone for hours. My girl, my brother and my friends are going to be looking for me."

Kevin said "Even if they are looking for you there is no way that they will find you."

"Right." London said "We knew that your girlfriend would be predictable and try to track you down with a location spell. So we put a cloaking block over this place to prevent that."

"How clever of you." Damon said with heavy sarcasm.

"I know it's impressive." Kevin gloated.

"Even if you are right about the cloaking spell I have no doubts that they will find me. And I'll be free of all of the shit you are putting me through." Damon went on. "They aren't going to stop until the find me."

Kevin shook his head. "I wouldn't get my hopes up on your friends finding you anytime soon."

Damon retorted. "Oh I'm not getting my hopes up. I have faith in my crew that they will find me. And as soon as they do we're going after all of your asses."

"Then let them come." London commented. "We are the most powerful witches around you think that we are afraid of your crew as you call them."

"Perhaps you should be I have a group of fellow vampires on my side." Damon added. "And my girl is a kick ass witch and I'm pretty sure that kidnapping me is getting on her bad side."

"Maybe we could convince her that we are doing what is best for her." Kevin insisted "Maybe she would turn her back on you and join our side."

The dark haired vampire let out a cool laugh. "Boy you overestimate your influence over people. Bonnie is not going to join your side. She's going to come for me and then she's going to kick both of your asses with magic and I'll gladly assist her in that ass kicking."

Kevin started to get irritated by Damon's demeanor. "For someone who is currently in a bloody state and beaten up you sure are sure of yourself."

"This?" Damon gestured to himself with his chained hand. "You think that this is going to get me to change my mind. I've been tortured like hell before and I still do what I want when I want. There's nothing that you can do to separate me from the woman that I love."

"We have you separated right now." Kevin pointed out.

"Only temporarily." Damon retorted.

London said "So your answer remains the same?"

Damon replied. "Yep I'm not leaving my witch."

"Then you are only opening yourself up for more pain. And we're not letting you go and your friends aren't going to find you." London rambled "Keep refusing us and your faint is locked in because no one human, witch, or vampire refuses us. We will make your life a living hell hour after hour until you do what we want you to do."

"Fuck you bitch." Damon spat out.

London's eyes widened in anger.

Kevin stepped forward. "Don't you dare call her that."

"But it's the truth." Damon said with a smirk. "Your wife is a fucking bitch and so are you."

Out of anger Kevin stabbed the vervain laced knife into Damon's side causing the vampire to yell out in pain.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Lucy rushed into the boarding house closely followed by Gavin. Lucy saw the extreme worried and concerned look on her cousin's face and rushed over hugging her.

"We came over as soon as we could." Lucy said

"We don't know where is is." Bonnie returned. "Stefan has looked everywhere and I called everyone and no one has seen or heard from him and he won't answer his phone. And I tried a location spell but it won't work for some reason."

"Don't worry we will find Damon wherever he is." Lucy insisted.

Bonnie placed her hands to her face as the panic wanted to rise up inside of her. "He could be hurt or in trouble and I'm here not helping him out at all."

Lucy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We're going to help him and we are going to make sure that he is okay."

Bonnie took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "How do we start helping him if we don't know where he is."

This time Gavin took his turn to speak. "You said that you were unable to get your location spell to work."

"Yes." Bonnie confirmed "I tried it twice but nothing happened and I know that nothing is wrong with by magic."

Gavin rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds like someone is blocking your magic from getting through."

"Blocking my magic?" Bonnie questioned.

Gavin went on. "There's only one thing that can block the magic of a location spell."

Lucy understood. "And that's magic from another source."

Bonnie added. "So you're saying that a witch is blocking me from finding Damon."

"That would be right." Gavin explained. "There's a cloaking spell that can be put around an area or space. This type of spell would be used by a witch when he or she knows that another witch is trying to find whatever they are hiding."

"Somehow whoever did this must have known that Damon has a witch as his girlfriend." Lucy put in.

Bonnie was flabbergasted. "But how could they know that. And if it's a witch behind the reason that Damon is missing what would he or she want with him? He's been on his best behavior since returning from 1994."

"The only way we are going to figure that out is if we find out where he is." Gavin said.

Lucy spoke. "How? Would there be a way that we could take down the cloaking spell from here so that Bonnie's location spell could work?"

Gavin replied. "There maybe a more direct way than that."

Lucy wondered. "And what would that be."

Gavin explained. "In order to take down the cloaking spell we would have to have an idea of what area it is contained in. Which is difficult considering that we don't even know where Damon is right now. But the more direct way we wouldn't have to know his exact location for this to work."

"What why is that?" Bonnie wanted to know. "I'm willing to try anything."

"You could try communicating with him directly with your mind." Gavin told her.

Now Bonnie was really curious as to what Gavin had to tell her. "Communicate through my mind with Damon. I could do that even when we are not in the same place?"

"Yes." Gavin nodded. "If a witches emotional bond or connection with that person is strong enough then it is possible that they could connect to that person through the mind and talk with them through the mind. This could happen even if the two people are far apart."

"Sounds complicated to pull off." Lucy commented.

Gavin eyed his girlfriend. "It is difficult and requires a lot of concentration but it can be pulled off."

Bonnie added. "And I could pull this off then perhaps Damon could give me an idea of where he is."

Gavin went. "Exactly."

"It may be our best shot." Lucy stated.

Bonnie didn't even hesitate. "I'm going to try the direct approach will you teach me how to reach Damon?"

"You don't even have to ask." Gavin gestured for her to come over.

Bonnie walked over to him.

Gavin started. "Now this might require a few practice rounds before you get it right."

"Alright just tell me what i need to do." Bonnie said.

"First you need to clear your mind." Gavin told her. "And think of nothing else and no one else but the person that you are trying to connect to."

"That won't be too hard." Bonnie mumbled and it was true because for that moment all Bonnie cared about was finding Damon and getting to him if he was in any type of trouble.

Gavin added. "Once you do that I need your focus and extreme concentration for the task at hand."

Bonnie cleared her mind as best as she could and focused it. "Okay."

"Now repeat this chant after me…." Gavin instructed.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Still chained up with his body bloodied and beaten Damon stood alone in what was a room now beginning to get dark a night time got closer and closer. Kevin, London, and then Levi had all taken their turns in beating and torturing him trying to get him to leave town and promise that he would leave Bonnie behind forever. But Damon refused to tell them what they wanted to hear. He held on no matter how much it hurt because he had the hope that he was going to find a way out of this and get back to Bonnie and his brother.

Even if he had lied to them and tell them that he would leave her just so that he escaped he had a feeling that they would be spying on him and or Bonnie to make sure that he was telling the truth. And the last thing that Damon was going to accept was a bunch of strangers stalking him and Bonnie and trying to interfere in their relationship.

For whatever reason the sick and twisted society had decided to intervene in his life with Bonnie Damon would make sure that he would do whatever it took to protect Bonnie and himself from them. They had left him alone in the room but had promised him that they would be back to torture him again to see if he wanted to change his mind. He closed his eyes as the chains cut through his wrist and as pain wrecked his body. Being drained off blood and not having feed in hours was making it slower for him to heal.

"_Damon." Came the sound of Bonnie's voice._

He ignored it at first because he thought that he was hearing things.

"_Damon." Her voice repeated louder._

Damon's eyes popped open as it sounded like Bonnie was right next to him. He couldn't see her anywhere in the room and wondered why he was hearing her voice.

"_Damon." Bonnie called out for the third time. "Please tell me that you can hear me."_

It took a moment to register that some how some way his witch was communicating with him through his mind.

"_Bonnie?" He tested back through his mind._

"_Oh my God." Bonnie thought to him. "It actually worked you can actually hear me."_

Damon was grately relieved he didn't know how his witch was doing the mind connection thing but he planned on taking advantage of it.

"_Yes, Yes." Damon thought. "I can hear you."_

_Bonnie sounded relieved in her thoughts. "I'm so glad that you're alive."_

_Damon thought in return. "Me too."_

"_Are you okay?" Bonnie questioned. "Are you hurt?"_

He knew the state of himself and he didn't like to hide the truth from her but if he told her the state that he was in then he was worried that it might make her panic some and cause them to lose whatever mind connection thing they had going on.

"_I'm alive." He thought "That's what matters."_

"_What happened to you?" Bonnie questioned._

"_I was kidnapped by a couple of lunatic witches." Damon replied._

_Bonnie thought. "We figured something like that happened after my location spell was blocked where are you right now."_

_Damon thought. "They have me somewhere locked up."_

"_Can you tell where you are exactly?" Bonnie asked/_

"_Not exactly where." Damon answered. "I just know that I'm in some start of building. A warehouse maybe."_

"_I need more than that to go on in order for us to find you." Bonnie thought to him. "Could you think of any kind of clue that will tell us of your exact location."_

"_Let me think." Damon thought to her._

_Bonnie thought. "Hurry please I don't know how much longer I can keep this connection open."_

Damon thought back through everything that had happened since he had woken up in this place any clue that would clue them in on where he was. Because he knew that Bonnie and Stefan and who ever else would come to free of if they knew where he was.

He thought about the sounds that he heard and remembered seeing something written on London's shirt that he hadn't thought much of at the time but the shirt might have clued him in to where he was located.

_Damon thought. "I remember a place written on one of their shirts. Some place called River Mills, Virginia."_

"_That's good, that's great." Bonnie thought hopefully "Anything else?"_

"_And my vampire hearing picked up the sound of a train a couple of times." Damon let her know._

_Bonnie thought. "That will help out a lot. We're going to find you okay Damon you just need to hold on."_

_Damon thought back. "I'll be waiting for you my witch."_

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

As soon as she broke the mind connection to Damon she turned to Gavin and Lucy.

"He's in a place called Rivers Mills." Bonnie told them. "And he's near some train tracks."

"Rivers Mills." Lucy spoke. "That is the town just outside of the Maryland border."

And that was when Gavin got the clue. "That is where the Arc Society is located."

Bonnie was confused. "What in the world is the Arc Society?"

"A organization of troublesome warlocks and witches who have been around for a couple of centuries." Gavin explained. "Their tactics and way of doing things go against how I believe a witch should be allowed to conduct his or herself."

Gavin explained to the two Bennett Witches what the Arc Society was and how they ran things. How they believed that the world should live under the rules and only their rules. How they went to the extremes of making sure that witches especially followed those rules. How they banned vampires and witches from being together.

Bonnie was infuriated "So that's it they kidnapped Damon because they don't approve of vampires and witches dating."

"That is what it sounds like." Gavin returned.

"What you describe doesn't sound like a society." Lucy mumbled. "It sounds more like a cult obsessed with inflicting their way of live on to everyone."

"I don't care who the hell these people are" Bonnie said with anger. "They had no right to kidnap Damon just because he is with me. Who do they think that they are."

Gavin spoke. "As I said they are a troublesome group. Who is often dangerous and reckless and since they decided to come into your life to force their rules on you they will be dealt with. At least the ones that took Damon will be."

Bonnie said "Damn right they will be dealt with. I'll be damned if I let a bunch of strangers tell me who I can or can't love or scare Damon out of my life. If they think that they are going to tear him apart from me then they have another thing coming."

"Then we will go and kick their asses and get Damon free." Lucy said "At least we have a general idea of where he is now."

"And we will all go along to help." Gavin said "And teach whoever the rule of minding your own damn business when it comes to someone's personal life."

Bonnie nodded. "We need to make our move as soon as possible. But I should tell Stefan that he is in Rivers Mills. I know that he will want to come along with us to rescue his brother."

With that she left in search of Stefan who was in another part of the boarding house looking up anything that could help find his brother. Bonnie was furious and she had no idea how this society had learned of her dating Damon. But no one was going to come into her personal life and control who she was with.

And if anyone in that society hurt the man that she loved then there would be hell to pay.

**Appreciate all of your reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

Stefan was already in a displeased mood because of the fact that his brothers had been missing for hours and they had no clue what had happened to him at first. But when he learned from Bonnie that Damon had been kidnapped and the reason that he had been kidnapped for Stefan was super displeased.

"So this society took Damon because they don't agree with who he chooses to date in his personal life." Stefan said as more of a comment then a question.

Bonnie huffed out. "Pretty much yeah."

Stefan shook his head, "My brother may have done a ton of terrible things in his life that he can be judged for. But not for this. He doesn't deserved to be kidnapped off of the fact that he loves you and that you happen to be a witch."

"I get the whole history between vampires and witches and how our two sides were at war. But a lot of that happened a long time ago. I get that there are some people out there who hate vampires." Bonnie said "And it;s their choice to feel that way but when they decide to insert themselves in my life and mess with the people that I love they crossed a line. The society crossed a line when they decided to go after Damon and I intend to make sure that they never lay a finger on him again."

"The Arc society or whoever the hell they are really should have their asses handed to them and they will." Stefan returned. "At least the ones that are standing in our way of getting Damon back."

Bonnie added. "Oh yeah I'm sure that we will get some resistance when we go to rescue him."

"We will defeat them just like we have done all of the others that have come against us." Stefan told her. "Because that is what we do in cases like this we stand together and fight."

Bonnie pointed out. "We will be ready to go soon. Gavin and Lucy are getting themselves ready. We know what town they have him in and know that they have him near some sort of train tracks so we have an idea of where he is. We just need to narrow it down."

Stefan nodded. "Well I'll be ready to fight as soon as we get there."

Bonnie agreed. "Me too."

"You know you wouldn't have to do this." Stefan directed. "You could staying behind and just told me where Damon was being held and I would have gone to save him."

"Damon's expecting me to come for him." Bonnie returned.

Stefan went. "I know but if you decided to stay behind to look out for yourself and to keep yourself out of a dangerous situation I don't think that Damon would hold it against you. I know that he would understand because he's all about putting yourself first."

Bonnie stated. "What I'm doing is putting myself first in a way. I'm going to save the man that I love and want a future with. But it's not just because of me not being able to bear losing Damon it's also because of all that he has done for me."

In understanding Stefan looked on.

"Damon has saved my life and been there for me more than once when I needed someone to be there for me." Bonnie explained. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. He put himself on the line to go back to 1994 to save me. So when he needs someone to rescue him I'm going to use every ounce of myself to do it."

"And that's why I appreciate that my brother has someone like you in his life." Stefan commented.

"We need to get there in time enough before they decide to turn for the worst and decide that they want to kill him." Bonnie muttered.

Stefan said "We'll get there in time enough to save Damon."

Bonnie had a firm expression on her face. "We didn't start this battle with the Arc society."

"But we will finish it." Stefan finished.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They all loaded into a seven passenger van to head up to Northern Virginia where Damon was being held. Stefan decided to drive and Bonnie was sitting in the passengers seat. With Lucy and Gavin sitting in the back as they all prepared for the task at hand.

It was still dark outside but by the time that they had gathered up everything and hit the road it was heading into the early morning hours and it would at least be a couple of more before they reached their destination. Bonnie willed them to get there as soon as possible but she also knew that Stefan could only drive so fast. After all getting pulled over for a speeding ticket would only delay their rescue of Damon.

As Stefan kept his eyes forward on the road with a determined look on his face Bonnie turned her head to the back. She could see that Lucy and Gavin were quietly discussing something with each other.

Bonnie directed at them. "I want to Thank you guys for coming along and agreeing to help Stefan and I with this."

Both Gavin and Lucy turned their attention to her.

Bonnie added. "I know that this might be a risky situation that we are about to go into. So I appreciate you for coming along with us to help save Damon."

Gavin spoke. "When it's the right thing to do you look past the risks. Helping rescue Damon is the right thing to do and we will do whatever it takes to get him out of there."

Bonnie returned. "Thank you Gavin."

"He's right cousin. We will do what we have to do to save him." Lucy told her. "And trust us when we say that we will stand by you and Damon on this. And I'm doing this for you because I know how much you love him."

"I do trust you, Lucy." Bonnie pressed her lips together. "We all need to be ready for when we get there."

"We'll be able to handle whatever fight they give to us." Gavin added.

Lucy shifted in her seat. "How much longer before we get there."

Bonnie looked the clock on her cell phone. "An hour and a half left to go at least."

"Hmmm just the amount of time that we need to show the Arc society just how kick ass us Bennett witches can be." Lucy proclaimed.

Very slightly Bonnie's lips curved. "Yes let's show them not to fuck with a Bennett witch shall we."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile in the building that they were holding Damon in Kevin had approached his wife London.

"I'm going out sweetheart." Kevin let her know.

London raised her head from the makeshift bed that they had made. It wasn't their home and it wasn't privately owned. It was just an old building that used to be a business a decade ago next to the train tracks but had shut down a while ago.

Now the society had transformed the building into something that they used for tactics such as kidnapping vampires and torturing them. It came in handy for their quest to get Damon Salvatore to leave Bonnie Bennett but he still wasn't changing his mind. He still told him that he refused to give in to their demands even when they beat him up some more he simply told them to fuck off.

"You're going out?" London questioned. "This early in the morning."

"Correct." Kevin confirmed. "I have some business to do with Levi."

"Business in relation to what we are doing right now." London wondered.

Kevin shook his head. "No this is something unrelated to getting that vampire to ditch the witch. But it's important and it must be done."

London sat up. "Okay but while you and Levi are gone what do I do with Salvatore."

Kevin pulled on his jacket, "Just leave him where he has been all of this time. Chained up and locked away."

"Alright." London went.

"The vampire he chained. He's weakened from the lack of feeding and he has lost a lot of blood from what we did to him." Kevin added. ""Plus you have some of our most highly trained guards here to be left with you if Salvatore tries to hurt you or escape they will deal with him easily and put them down."

London sighed. "You are right I guess that I will be okay with the guards here to watch over the place and with him being chained and weakened I don't think that he'll be much of a threat while you're gone."

Kevin said "No he won't be. And I'll be back before lunch time I can guarantee it."

"Don't wait any longer. Go meet up with Levi and I'll be here when you get back." London stated to her husband."

"Bye." Kevin leaned in giving London a short kiss.

"Bye." London repeated to him "I'll be here waiting for your return."

Kevin left and London looked at her watch. Maybe she would sleep in a little longer and then after that she would go and see what that filthy vampire was up to. If he wasn't going to give in to the societies demands then London was determined to make sure that he did so soon.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

By the time that they had arrived in the town and located the building that Damon was in the morning sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. Stefan parked the car and all them time got out and approached the building. Since the building was not a privately owned house they figured that Stefan could get in without the need of having to be invited in.

As the four of them Bonnie, Stefan, Lucy and Gavin they were prepared for whatever fight that they needed to win to get Damon out of there. Near the entrance of the building stood five men who appeared to be guarding the place. Which gave Bonnie no doubts that they had found the right building that contained Damon. Especially since the five men seemed to be male witches no doubt put there by the society to either stop Damon from escaping or from someone helping him escape.

The men spotted them approaching and a couple of them stepped up.

"Hey are you folks lost or something?" One of them asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Not lost I believe that we have found the right place for what we are looking for."

"Really?" The guard witch asked. "And just what are you looking for."

"We have a feeling that you already know." Stefan spoke.

The male witch paused for a moment. "Don't tell me that you are here for what I think you are here for."

Stefan said "Oh we are."

The guard wondered. "And just how in the hell did you locate this place we had a cloaking spell put up to block you from finding that vampire."

"There are other tricks that can be used to finding a person." Gavin pointed out. "I would think that a magical person such as yourself would know that."

"So let me guess." The guard looked between the four of them. "You're here to get Mr. Salvatore back."

"That's right." Bonnie confirmed in a not too friendly tone. "You have someone that belongs to me and I would like to have _him _back."

The guard responded. "There is no way that we can give that vampire back to you."

Bonnie returned. "Well you have two choices you could either volunteer to give him back and be spared. Or you could try and stand in our way of getting him back and have your asses handed to you."

The guard told her. "What the four of you should is turn around and leave this place."

"We're not leaving until we have my brother." Stefan put in.

"You better leave right now and think of yourselves." The guard told them.

"So I think it that your answer is no to volunteering to release Damon?" Bonnie questioned.

The guard gestured for the others to come and stand beside him and now they stood five facing four. "Right the answer is no. We didn't go through all of this trouble of capturing him just to release him. So do the smart thing and go before you are the ones who get your asses handed to you."

Bonnie blinked. "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way then."

Lucy said "It sure looks like that way cousin these fools don't know what they are in for."

"Go away all of you." The guard warned. "Before you all get killed. You don't just roll in here thinking that you can threaten the society."

Stefan retorted. "The only ones who are going to get killed here is the people who are standing in the way of us trying to free my brother and that's not a threat it's a promise."

"Come on vampire." The guard stated in an arrogant tone. "You think that you can stand up and fight us witches."

"With our help he can." Gavin put in gesturing to himself and the two Bennett witches. "Seeing that you are too foolish to get out of our way it seems like your arrogance when be your downfall."

The two sides stood off in an intense face off for a moment.

The guard gestured and ordered to the others "Get them."

And the two sides started fighting. Stefan vamped out as two of them came after him. The man male guard took on Bonnie and the other two men took on Lucy and Gavin. The fight went on between the two sides with the witches on the two sides exchanging attack and defense magical moves and spells. Bonnie blocked a whammy spell from the main guard and tossed a counter spell his way that send him flying backwards.

Stefan tried his best to fight two on one but both of the people that were against him were using an aneurysm on him that sent him falling to his knees and clutching his head. Seeing this Bonnie assisted him by flicking her hand at one of them.

The person that she aimed at had to turn from Stefan to dodge her attack. But the distraction was enough to allow Stefan to regain himself and get on his feet. He snapped the man's neck sending him collapsing to the ground before turning his attention to the other one.

Bonnie refocused her attention on the main guard as she had recovered and was coming after her again.

Lucy and Gavin stood back to back fighting the other remaining two with their magic. The magical attacks went back and forth with several attempts being countered or blocked by Lucy and Gavin. After a moment the two of them performed a counter spell against their attackers that had them falling to the ground unconscious.

The main guard grew a fireball from his palm and then tossed the fire ball towards Bonnie way. But she was quick and held up a hand stopping the fire ball a couple of feet before it made contact with her. She felt the heat from the fireball on her skin before she muttered something that had the fireball disintegrating in mid air.

She then tossed an attack of her own which had a bolt of electricity appearing from her fingertips. The attack hit the guard square in the chest and had him convulsing as the electrical current flowed through him. His body shook for a moment from he collapsed to the ground with smoke rising from his close. He was out.

Stefan reached into the chest of his remaining foe and rip out his heart killing the poor fellow instantly.

All of the guards had been defeated on the outside but they all knew that there was more likely more on the inside who would try to stop them from getting Damon out.

"Let's get inside." Gavin said

Together the four of them headed for the inside of the building. Once they were in there they could see that there were about seven more people that no doubt belonged to the society. Whoever had been in charge in kidnapping Damon had tried to surround him with enough guards to make sure that it was impossible for him to escape. Luckily for the dark haired vampire he had people who had arrived to help him out.

One of the society members stated. "Stop them. There are here to help Damon Salvatore get free. Don't let them."

And another battle started. This time seven against four. And while they were outnumbered they weren't out powered. Because the guards were of lower rank in the society and not as powerful or experienced in magic as some of it's leaders were. Bonnie, Lucy and Gavin had all outclassed them as far as magical power with. And Stefan he had no magic of course but all of the decades upon decades that he had lived as a vampire made him an experienced fighter and skilled at least when it came to battling witches sometimes.

But even so the guards provided the four with a good fought battle at first. It took several moments before Bonnie's side began to gain the upper hand. However Bonnie was starting to grow impatient with the battle and she just wanted to find Damon and release him from whatever bounds they had him in.

Using her anger as anger and other emotions could help power up a witch she muttered something in latin that sent three of the witches floating in mid air. With a flick of both of her wrist she snapped all three of their necks snapping at the same time as they fell to the ground dead.

Stefan was some what shocked to see this. He knew that Bonnie was dead set on getting his brother back but had never seen her kill anyone before. But from the look of fury and cold rage on Bonnie's face it appeared that some of Damon had rubbed off on Bonnie or perhaps her time trapped in 1994 had really changed her like that. Not that Stefan was complaining or judging her. If people had to die to get his brother freed then that was what had to happen.

Stefan defeated two of the witches and Lucy and Gavin defeated the other two.

Lucy was breathing slightly hard like she had just got done with a physical workout. Instead it was her body reacting to the magic that she had to create in order to battle the guards but she was okay. With all of the seven guards defeated they could see no one else in their sights.

"That maybe everyone." Gavin said "At least from what I can see from here."

"There maybe more." Bonnie stated. "This is just the front of the building."

Lucy said. "You and Stefan go in further to see if there are any more people and to find Damon. Gavin and I will stay right here to defend this area in case they send reinforcements or something."

Bonnie gave a single nod. "Sounds like a plan to me. You ready Stefan."

Stefan said "I'm right there behind you."

So the two of them moved further into the building while Lucy and Gavin stayed behind. The building was mostly quiet and they had not spot any more guards or resistance. They came upon a long hallway that split off in two different directions.

Stefan stated. "I don't think there are anymore guards here. It might be faster if we split up. We would find him quicker and get out by doing it that way."

"Good point." Bonnie agreed. "You go right and I'll go left and whoever finds him first will meet up back here."

"Will do." Stefan said

So Stefan moved to the right side of the hallway and Bonnie turned left. She moved down the long hallway looking for any signs of Damon. Finally when she reached near the end of the hall she heard Damon's voice. Which relieved her but at the same time made her heart jump in her throat because it sounded like he was going through physical pain of some kind.

Bonnie bursted through the doorway and her eyes immediately landed on Damon and some other woman. He was chained up and covered in blood both old and fresh and he appeared weakened and in pain. Seeing the man that she loved in such a state hurt her to the core.

When she saw that the woman appeared to be torturing him she was filled with anger and outrage.

Over London's shoulder Damon spotted Bonnie bursting into the room. He saw the number of emotions that washed over her face when she saw him. At first it was hurt but then it was anger and the look of a witch really pissed off and he was never more relieved to see anyone in his life. And she looked stunning in her state of pissed off. He would have gone to hug her in a tight embrace if it weren't for the fact that he was chained up.

So he did the only thing that he could do. "Bonnie." He rasped.

"Get the hell away from my man." Bonnie demanded in fury towards London.

With shock on her face London stopped whatever she was doing to Damon to face Bonnie. "Oh it's you Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "So you know my face then not surprising considering that you and yours have been spying on us."

London returned. "Guess that I shouldn't be surprised we knew that you would come for him if you were able to locate him."

"And your admits at blocking me from finding him failed." Bonnie pointed out.

"We had to try." London shrugged. "We wouldn't allow you interfere with our mission at hand."

"Yet I'm here to find you torturing the man that I love." Bonnie said with an icy tone. "Now how do you suppose that I handle that?"

London told her. "Before you get angry let me explain something to you."

Bonnie wondered. "Just what do you have to explain."

"All of this." London gestured to the state that Damon was in. "Was done for your own good."

"My own good." Bonnie snapped.

"Even if you don't know any better." London nodded. "As members of the Arc society it is our job to protect witches every where from vampires. Do you know how tainted being with one of these vile creatures makes you out to be."

Bonnie said "Don't you tell me what is for my own good or that I don't know any better. You don't know any better and you don't know me. I don't give a shit about you or your societies views on vampires. The fact that you decided to kidnap _my _vampire means that you crossed a line and for that you will be dealt with."

London blinked at the anger that she could feel radiating off of Bonnie. "Really so much emotion for a filthy vampire. You are a disgrace to every witch and warlock that ever walked the face of this earth."

"Don't you dare even try to go there." Bonnie held up a hand. "Despite all of that you believe you and your society do not make the fucking rules for every witch on earth. And I'm no disgrace to anyone I'm a Bennett witch one of the most powerful bloodlines on the planet. So it is not wise to fuck with the people that I love. And hell yes I'm in love with a vampire named Damon Salvatore deal with that."

Damon couldn't help but smile a little at his fiery witch proudly confessing her love for him in front of a vampire hater.

"Then you are either with us or against us." London returned. "Seeing as how you dare to love a vampire then you must be against the Arc society."

"No shit." Bonnie retorted sarcastically.

"We would stand for witches such as you disgracing our kind." London spat out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh no you've got it all backwards it's me who won't stand for you hurting Damon. But because you decided to stick your nose into our lives then you will pay and you will regret it dearly."

London narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat."

"That depends." Bonnie said "Are you going to let me release Damon and walk out of here without interfering."

"Hell no." London nearly snorted. "There's no way that I'm letting you get out of here with him."

"Then it;s a threat." Bonnie let the other witch know. "I'm trying to let you off easy but you don't seem to want that so like I said you are going to regret hurting him."

London made a move forward. "You are going to have to go through me before you even think about letting him go free."

Bonnie shrugged. "Going through you ought not be too difficult. Especially for a pissed off girl like my self who has the love for her man as motivation."

"What are you going to do?" London asked "Work up some spell to throw at me because I've seen them all."

The dim lights in the room flickered under Bonnie's anger. "As much as I love to kick your ass with my magic I think that there is another way that I'd rather do it by."

London gestured. "And that is suppose to mean?"

"That I'll whoop your ass woman to woman." Bonnie returned "No magic needed."

"I see." London went. "Are you challenging me to a fist fight."

"That's right." Bonnie sneered. "Although we don't just have to use our fists."

London lifted her chin. "I'm way too much of a lady to get into physical fights."

Bonnie arched a brow. "So I see are you afraid that you are going to get your ass kicked. Is it just that you can torture people who are chained up and unable to fight back."

London pointed her thumb at herself. "I'm afraid of no one."

"Then bring it on." Bonnie side. "This is your last chance to step to the side and let me leave with my man."

"I told you that I'm not letting you leave without him." London said raising her voice.

"So an ass kicking it is then." Bonnie smirked.

London huffed out. "Alright fine. Let this filthy vampire of yours watch as I take you down."

Bonnie lifted her hand and made a bring it gesture. "Enough talk."

Walking up to Bonnie London raised her hand to attack.

Even though she knew it was coming Bonnie made no attempts to step it.

London backhanded her hard against her face,

Even though the backhand sting some Bonnie was hardly phazed. She touched a hand to her cheek and teased "Is that all you got bitch?"

Raising her hand to strike Bonnie again London stung.

But this time Bonnie caught her hand in mid air before it could connect to her face. "Going to have to do better than that."

Quickly losing her composure London swung wildly at Bonnie in an hilarious wheel like motion.

Simply dodging them all Bonnie reached out hard and sent her fist connecting to London's face.

Watching Damon was impressed with the left hook that Bonnie had landed he didn't know that she could hit like that then maybe he should have knowing the fight that his tiny witch had.

Stumbling back slightly London spilt a small amount of blood out of her mouth. "You vampire screwing slut."

"There's more where that came from." Bonnie retorted. "If you think that you can handle it."

London reared up and went after Bonnie again.

Bonnie managed to side stop and delivered a hard elbow to London's gut.

The move had London bending over clutching at her stomach and gasping for air.

"Got to do better than that." Bonnie gloated.

Getting frustrated London swung a fist at Bonnie. The fist grazed the side of Bonnie's face but didn't deliver a full blow. Bonnie delivered another left hook that had the woman spitting more blood out of her mouth.

London glared over at Bonnie.

Bonnie said "I strongly suggest that you stand down."

But instead of standing down London reached for a steel pipe the one that she, Kevin, and Levi had been using to hit Damon with.

The blue eyed vampires eyes widened when he saw what London intended to do. "Watch out Bonnie."

Seeing what was about to happen Bonnie prepared herself.

On a yell London took a wild swing at Bonnie's head that it made a whoosh sound as it passed through the air.

Thanks to her quick reflects do to cheerleading Bonnie ducked out of the way and the pipe missed hitting her head by inches. Something that would have surely down serious damage to her if it had connected.

This pissed her off. She delivered yet another punch to the side of London's jaw that had the woman dropping the steel pipe to the floor. As the loud metal sound echoed around the room Bonnie delivered one more blow to the front of London's face that had blood spattering out of the woman's nose.

Then she kicked London hard in the torso area which sent the woman careening backwards. London crashed into a table and crumbled to the "ground groaning and clutching at her back that had connected with the table.

Satisfied that London was put down for the moment Bonnie turned her attention to her man. "Damon."

"Hey Judgey." Damon returned.

Bonnie quickly approached him with an expression of concern on face at his condition.

Damon said "I didn't quite know that you could fight like that. But watching you kick ass is hot and a turn on."

"Seriously." Bonnie couldn't help but to chuckle a little. "You are chained and beaten up like hell and the first thing that you say is that me kicking ass is a turn on to you."

"Hey that's me." Damon told her with a slight smile before turning sincere. "I knew that you would come for me."

"Damn right about that." Bonnie said "Now we need to gut you out of these chains."

Tugging on the chains Damon went. "I'm not sure where they put the key."

Shaking her head Bonnie went. "I don't need a key." Stepping back she focused on the shackles around Damon's wrist and neck and chanted a few words softly.

Damon felt the shackles upsnap as he was finally free. Stumbling forward he grabbed onto Bonnie.

Bonnie told him in a voice shaky with some emotion. "I've got you."

So overjoyed to see her and that he was free of the shackles. He took her face and planted a kiss on her lips. "Yeah you got me."

Even though he was covered in blood she had returned brief kiss and embraced him so happy to see him. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm with you on that." Damon returned. He took a step forward but nearly fall to his knees.

"You're very weak." Bonnie noticed.

Damon tried to catch his bearings. "They drained a lot of blood from me and I haven't feed in a while."

Her eyes scanned over his body in worry. "That's why you are not healing you need some blood in your system."

"I need to feed." Damon agreed.

"Why not feed on me." Bonnie suggested.

But Damon shook his head. "I don't want to do that I'm starving right now and the only way I'll be able to completely recover with these amount of injuries and he amount of blood that I lost is if I drain someone."

Bonnie understood. "You mean that you can't stop feeding until the person you are feeding from is dead."

"I need something directly from the vein or else I don't think I'll be able to make it out of here unless someone carries me out." Damon let her know.

Bonnie looked back at London who was just getting to her feet rubbing at her back. "Somehow I don't think you'll need to be carried out of here."

The blue eyed vampires eyes fell to London. "Are you saying that I should feed on her."

"If you need to." Bonnie confirmed.

A trail of blood dripped from London's nose and dripped on the floor. London brought up her sleeve to her nose to try and stop the bleed.

The scent of the blood had Damon's mouth watering and veins appearing from under his eyes.

Seeing this made London's stomach twist in sickness of fear. "Now you stay away from me."

"I'm hungry no I'm starving." Damon stated with a deadly tone directed at London. "Seeing as you and your crew drained me of blood and tried to starve me to death I think that it's only karma for me to feed on you."

"I think that he's right." Bonnie said

Before London could react Damon flashed over to her in vampire speed and was suddenly behind her with a firm hold on her neck. London tried to get away from Damon but he was still strong enough to where he could basically hold her.

"Wait." London called out. "Are you just going to stand there and let him feed on me?"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I let him?"

"You can talk him out of this I know that he would listen to you." London returned.

Damon said "She's right Bon-Bon I would listen to you."

Bonnie scoffed at London. "You kidnapped Damon, you chained him up, you had him beaten and tortured and now you expect me to talk him out of feeding on you."

"Good point." Damon muttered.

"So you would just stand by and let him feed from a person and kill them." London went on with raised voice.

There were no doubts that the Bonnie before would have thought about stopping Damon from feeding. She would have been appalled by the fact of him feeding until someone was drained dry. She would have told him that he should just turn the other cheek and let London go.

But of course this wasn't the same Bonnie. This Bonnie was hardened by her ordeal with Kai in 1994 and this Bonnie was in love with Damon Salvatore.

"Correction I wouldn't want to see him feeding from an innocent person. You know someone minding their own business." Bonnie stated. "But you are far from innocent. You put yourself in this situation by kidnapping and beating the man that I love so whatever he does to you you have coming to you."

"Greater point." Damon smirked and extended his fangs.

"No, No don.t" London pleaded.

Damon returned "Sorry I need to feed…..well actually I'm not that sorry."

Bonnie said "Told you that you were going to regret your part in this."

Damon lowered his fangs closer to her neck.

Pancing London could feel his cool breath over her neck and it had her stomach twisting in knots. "I asked you to give me mercy."

"Mercy?" Damon cut off coolly. "Like when I asked you to let me go but instead you refused and you and those two bastards keep beating and torturing me. You mean that type of mercy?"

London's eyes moved frantically from side to side. "I'm asking you not to kill me."

Damon said "You tortured me and you also could have killed my girl when you swung that pipe at her head. So I'm going have to decline you on that not killing you part."

"He's right." Bonnie said "You did try to kill me. All the more reason for me to let him feed off of you. His well being is definitely more important to me then the winch who helped torture and beat him."

"Time to get fed." Damon brushed his fangs over London's neck.

London felt a shudder of fear go up her spine. "I have guards here they will come in and kill you if you don't release me right now."

Bonnie made a tsking sound. "Guess that I forget to mention that all of your guards are dead. They really learned their lesson not to stand in the way of a powerful witch such as myself and the people that she loves and cares about."

"My husband." London's eyes bugged out of her head as she felt Damon's fangs on her neck. "He will make you pay if you kill me."

"Hmmm." Damon said "I think that I will take that risk."

With that he bit into London's neck viciously and started to drink her blood as she struggled in his grasp. He drinked letting the warm blood go down his throat the more blood that he consumed the stronger that he felt. He kept going until the woman was nearly limp in his arms and when he was finished he let her fall to the ground.

Using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth his eyes rose to meet Bonnie's.

Bonnie paused for a moment before approaching him. "It needed to be done."

Nodding Damon understood what she meant. "It's working I'm almost back and full strength and I'm healing."

"Then we should leave now." Bonnie said grabbing onto his hand. "Stefan is out looking for you and Lucy and Gavin are out in the front."

"Lead the way, witch." Damon told her.

The two of them left a bleeding London behind and went out into the hallway where they ran into Stefan.

An overwhelming expression of relief appeared on Stefan's face upon seeing his brother. "Damon, Thank God."

"Glad to see you too Stefan." Damon directed.

Stefan took in his brothers blood covered clothes. "What happened to you? You look like hell."

Damon replied. "They beat me but I'll be fine now because I got the blood that I needed to heal."

Stefan nodded. "Happy to hear that will be alright."

"Yeah." Damon mumbled. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back in Mystic Falls Caroline was with Enzo at the park when she put away her cell phone.

"That was Bonnie just calling." Caroline started "She told me that they rescued Damon and that all of them made it out safely and that they are on their way back here."

Enzo breathed out. "Well Thank goodness for that I was a bit worried when they said that Damon had been kidnapped. And I was going to go along to help rescue him but Stefan said that they all hand it handled."

Caroline said "I volunteered to go along and help for Bonnie's sake but she insisted that I stay back and that her, Stefan , Lucy and Gavin would have things under control."

"Seems that they were right since Damon is now on his way back home." Enzo mumbled.

"You know I just can't believe that out of all of the reasons to kidnap Damon that they decided that it was because they didn't approve of his relationship with Bonnie." Caroline shook her head.

"Does seem like a petty reason to kidnap a fellow doesn't it." Enzo agreed with the blonde.

Caroline stated. "It is a petty reason. Do these people not have anything better to do than to try to play relationship police with someone's personal life. Whoever is behind this sucks obviously."

"Well you know that witches and vampire weren't always fond of each other." Enzo said. "And some still feel that way today."

Caroline said "So who decides to judge all vampires as evil and witches vise versa? Shouldn't we all just be judged as individuals."

Enzo said "Apparently some people in this world do not have the logic to judge everyone as individuals."

Caroline stated. "All I know that whoever took Damon is most likely regretting it right now. Knowing Bon she probably made whoever did it pay for it and I'm totally on her side if she did."

"Yes." Enzo said "That's why I will make sure to never got on Bonnie Bennett's bad side."

"My question is how did they find out that Bonnie dated Damon in the first place?" Caroline wondered. "How did the know that she is a witch and he is a vampire."

"Good question and I wonder about that too." Enzo went. "Do these blokes just randomly go around and stalk a bunch of witches and vampires to see if someone is breaking their rule of the two sides not being able to date."

Caroline shrugged. "Who knows. I just hope that they decide to back off. I mean I would hate to see Bonnie get hurt for something as petty as a group of people hating the fact that she is dating a vampire."

Enzo returned. "If the Arc society decides that they want to go after the two of them then I guess we will have to help make the society pay next time around."

Caroline gave a nod. "Darn right because no one messes with the Scooby doo gang and gets away with it."

"So I'm a part of the scooby doo gang now huh." Enzo was amused.

"Yes you have been a part of our gang for a while now." Caroline returned.

Enzo wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "In that case I'm glad to be part of the most bad ass gang around Mystic Falls."

Little did Caroline or Enzo know that Elena was behind a tree eavesdropping on the conversation for much of the time. She was displeased and almost angry that Damon had been rescued by Bonnie and Stefan.

It wasn't that she wanted Damon to get hurt but she just wanted him kidnapped long enough to where he would agree to leave Bonnie. But it seemed like a wrench had been thrown into the plan by Damon being saved. It was just like Bonnie to jump in and ruin her plans to get herself and Damon to reunite. Now that Damon had been freed Elena knew that he wasn't going to give into the demands of the society and that he and Bonnie were still going to be together.

What she needed to do was talk to Jeremy to see if he could get into contact with the society to see what went wrong. He needed to convince them of coming up with another way to broke Bonnie apart from Damon. Because to Elena it was unacceptable that they still be allowed to be together after all of the trouble that they had gone through to break the vampire and witch couple up. Elena could only hope that Damon escaping would make them that much more motivated to end the relationship between him and Bonnie.

As for Enzo and Caroline they had no idea how the society found out about Damon and Bonnie. Which meant that Bonnie and Damon still didn't know. She knew that there would be hell to pay if the truth ever came out. Especially from Damon Elena did not look forward to having to face an angry Damon Salvatore for her role in sending the society after him. So she held on to the hope that he would not find out.

What Elena knew that she needed to do was get in contact with Jeremy. They had to discuss how they were going to handle Damon escaping. So the brown eyed vampire got out her smartphone to do just that.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

As soon as Kevin arrived back at the building he could see that something was wrong. From the guards that laid on the ground dead or subdued. Quickly he moved to the inside of the building where he could see all around the evidence and the impact of some sort of magical battle that had gone on. The evidence being shown in shattered glass, broken items and flickering lights. The most impactful evidenced showed on the ground where all of the guards laid dead.

And the worst sense of dread filled Kevin's heart.

Kevin ran to the back screaming out. "London."

When he came to the room that Damon had been held in he saw in horror that Damon was no longer there and that the shackles had been broken and that the vampire had escaped and was clearly long gone.

His eyes fell down to the floor where he saw London with a gash in her throat. The clear mark of being bitten and feed on by a vampire. London laid in a pool of her own blood and staring up at the ceiling with lifeless eyes and Kevin knew that Damon had been the one to kill her.

With his heart breaking into a million pieces Kevin fell to his knees and let out a cry of agony that echoed around the building filled with bodies of dead Arc society members.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once they got back home Damon removed all of his bloody clothes and he threw them away. He jumped in the shower washing every inch of his body to get all of the blood off. Once out of the shower he put on a pair of clean boxer briefs. Followed by dark blue jeans and a black v neck shirt.

He walked into his bedroom to see Bonnie standing there waiting for him to get out of the shower.

Bonnie turned to face him. She saw that he was clean off all blood and that all of his wounds had fully healed thanks to the help of blood from London.

"You look so much better," Bonnie told him.

"I feel much better." Damon returned.

"I'm just so relieved that you are back home and safe." Bonnie commented. "When we found out that you were missing I was so worried that something terrible had happened to you."

Moving over to his bed Damon took a seat at the edge of it. "Well I'm alright thanks to you and Stefan and the other two saving the day for me. As I said before I knew that you would come to save me if you could."

Standing where she was Bonnie eyed him. "You know why I had to save you."

"Because you're in love with me." Damon guessed.

"There's that." Bonnie agreed. "But there is also the fact that you saved my life multiple times. You're the reason why I am here. I wouldn't be alive without you. When I needed to heal after my ordeal in 1994 you helped me heal and you were there for me so in return I'll be there for you. I'm always going to be by your side Damon no matter what."

He eyed her with intensity. "Just like I will always be by your side my witch. And I'll be there for you no matter what."

Bonnie shifted on her feet. "I just hate the fact that they did this to you because of our relationship. It's like they tried to punish you for the fact that I love you."

Damon told her. "This is not your fault. It all of the fault of the members of that douchebag society that they belong to. But you know what fuck anyone who doesn't understand our love. All that matters is how we feel about each other."

"I'm with you." Bonnie returned. "One hundred percent with you."

"I'm fortunate that you understood why I needed to feed on London." Damon said "That you knew that feeding on her meant killing her and you weren't turned away from me by it."

"As I said it needed to be done." Bonnie mumbled. "You were injured and hurt and hadn't fed in a while. My concern was getting you out of there. Besides I have no sympathy for anyone who played a part of kidnapping you and torturing you the way that they did."

Damon returned. "I know but still you watched me kill today and didn't judge me for it."

Bonnie moved closer to him. "I also killed today. Those guards that stood in my way of getting to you I killed them because they were trying to stop us from recusing you and if I have to kill to save you then I'll do it. Because I'm not the same girl that I used to be and you have killed before to protect me so why wouldn't I do the same for you. It's not something that I want to do but something that I have to do."

"So I won't judge you for what you did to London Damon. She's not an innocent victim in this she attacked you."

"They tried to get me to leave you." Damon admitted. "They beat and tortured me and tried to force me to say that I would leave you but I refused. No matter what they did to me I refused to give in."

Bonnie frowned. "I don't like the idea of them beating you like that. But I'm touched at how far you are willing to go to stay in my life."

Damon confessed. "Leaving you would break me far more than any physical torture that I could go through. So I'll do everything in my power to stay with you forever."

"We won't leave each other anytime soon." Bonnie told him softly. "Even if the outside world tries to tear us apart they will see that they can't. And we will be stronger for it. Our love and bond will grow stronger just like it did today."

"Nothing is ever going to come between us Bonnie." Damon told her with love in his voice. "I will fight tooth and nail and crawl every corner of the earth just to make sure that we stay together."

Approaching him she ran her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes against her touch and remained seated on the bed

"No nothing will even come between us." Bonnie whispered placed a tender kiss on the top of his head.

**Long chapter I know but I wanted to fit everything in. Thank you everyone for your reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Because she had not gotten any sleep on the day that Damon had gone missing and got kidnapped due to her staying up all night on that night to find a way to rescue him. Due to the fact that she had not gotten any sleep on that night Bonnie made up for it. On the day that she had gotten Damon back she made up for it by changing into her sleeping clothes, brushing her teeth and falling into bed. Minutes after her head had hit the pillow she was sound asleep in a "dead to the world" type of sleep.

She had slept for hours on end only waking up once in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. So when she woke up the next morning she was feeling refreshed and well rested. Looking at the clock she saw that it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning which had showed just how many hours of good sleep that she had.

Turning over she looked over at Damon who was sleeping next to her. He was sleeping next to her with his head turned towards her. His handsome face relaxed in sleep as the morning sunlight shined over it.

Bonnie watched him sleep thinking of how grateful she was to have him next to her. After the scare that she had gotten when he went missing. After finding out that he had been kidnapped by a bunch of overzealous witches she realized all of more how she couldn't lose him in her life. She was so in love with him that she just did not want to imagine a life without him and because she loved him so much she would do anything to keep him in her life even if that meant killing the people who dared to hurt him. She didn't seek out to kill anyone but she would if she had to in order to defend herself and all of the people that she loved and cared about.

And she knew that he felt the exact same thing when it came to the people that he loved and cared about. So she just laid there and kept watching him sleep thinking about how grateful she was to have such a love in her life.

Then minutes later Damon started to stir. He said without opening his eyes. "You're doing that staring at me thing again."

Bonnie was amused. "How do you know that I've been staring at you if you have been asleep?"

"Because." Damon mumbled. "I can feel it when people stare and I can feel you pretty little green eyes on me."

"Oh okay." Bonnie responded.

Opening his eyes Damon looked at her. "Can't blame you for stareing I would too if I were you."

His eyes looked nearly sliver in the sunlight because they were so icy blue and Bonnie couldn't help but think of how gorgeous of a man that he was.

However she rolled her eyes playfully at what he had said. "Maybe I was staring."

Damon winked. "There's no maybe behind it."

Bonnie went. "So what if I was staring. What are you going to do about it."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Damon returned.

"I guess that you could kiss me." Bonnie responded.

"Now that I can do." Damon stated with a grin.

This made Bonnie smile.

Leaning in Damon pressed his lips to hers.

And she automatically kissed him back.

He wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer against his body as he deepened the kiss.

Sighing against his lips she tangled her fingers in his black hair.

The kiss was deep but slow and lazy with no rush behind it. Damon took his time kissing her. As their kiss grew in passion he reached until her shirt to fondle at her bare breasts rubbing her nipple with his thumb which caused her to sigh even louder in content and desire.

Rolling her onto her back he parted his lips from his to pull her shirt over her head. Once it was off he tossed her shirt to the floor and his eyes landed on her bare breasts with how plump they were and seeing how her taut nipples poked out. Desire and need filled his eyes as he just stared at them and couldn't stop eyeing them.

Seeing this made Bonnie smirk. "Who's staring now?"

The blue eyed vampire smiled at her before lowering his mouth to her breasts and taking a nipple in between his lips suckling with greed.

With her back arching up off of the bed she placed her hand behind his neck encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing.

Damon kept suckling on one nipple while using his fingers to play with the other enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure that he heard coming from her lips. He suckled for a while longer before licking her nipple and then gently biting down into the meaty part of her breast.

Bonnie gasped out at the slight pain but more so by the pleasure that entered into her because of his biting.

Humming like a man being well fed Damon took small gulps of her blood. The taste of her blood making him grow harder and more aroused by the minute.

The green eyed witch moaned as his drinking her blood made a wave of pleasure go down between her legs where she grew wetter and wetter with the more that he drunk from her,

When he had enough he disengaged his fangs out of her and kicked the wound before wiping his blood from her lips. Then he removed her boy shorts. He placed his hand on her belly before moving it lower so that it rested on to heat that was between her legs.

She parted her legs wider to give him better access and her breath caught up in the anticipation of what he was about to do.

With his eyes intense on hers he slipped two fingers into her dripping wet heat and began to move them in and out of her.

Her moans grew louder as her hips gyrated against his fingers.

Adding a third finger Damon pumped them in and out of her faster massaging her bundle of nerves with his thumb.

Bonnie thrusted her hips upward her hands clutching at the sheets on the bed as she could feel herself getting close.

He rubbed her clit faster with his thumb without stopping the pumping of his fingers.

This set Bonnie over the edge as she cried out from her release her hot, wet walls clenching around his fingers.

Satisfied that he was able to bring her to completion Damon licked her juices off of his fingers muttering to her about how good she tasted to him.

Wanting to give to him as much as he had given to her Bonnie kissed him rolling him on his back. Moments later she broke the kiss and moved her lips along his jawline and neck in small opened mouthed kisses.

The vampire closed his eyes as the pleasure started to overtake him. He just enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his flesh.

Moving lower with her mouth. She traced the muscles of his abs and pecs with her tongue enjoying the little sounds of pleasure that was coming from his mouth as she did so. She moved her mouth over his nipples sucking on them before biting down lightly on them making sure that she didn't break any skin.

This caused Damon to flinch and gasp out loud.

Bonnie's lips curved and she felt sort of arrogant at the impact that she could have on her man. She kept licking and kissing on his torso until she figured that he was good and ready. Then she reached down between them and grabbed the length of his hard on.

Pulling her warm hand around him caused Damon to groan out in pleasure.

She stroked him slowly with her hand keeping her eyes on his on the while. She ran her hand from end to end over his hard shaft over and over again.

Damon found himself bucking his hips to the movements of her hand as he started to feel the tingling in his balls.

When she sensed that he was half there to spilling his load she straddled him still keeping her hand on his cock. She rubbed the tip of him against her heated, wet sex moaning out in pleasure as she did so.

Groaning again at the contact he thrusted his hips forward desperate to be inside of her.

Removing her hand she lowered herself over him lower and lower until he was deep inside of her and she shuddered at that feeling. For a moment she had to sit there unmoving to compose herself.

But wanting some friction between them Damon placed his hands on her hips.

Taking the hit Bonnie started to move on top of him rolling her hips in a sensual way.

Below her Damon closed his eyes completely overwhelmed with the incredible feeling building in his groin.

Bonnie's rode him faster crying out at the feeling that was building up in her entire body. She rode him like a champion her breasts jiggling with each bounce.

Grasping onto her hips tighter he thrusted his hips forward to meet her downward movements. His toes curled as he moaned loudly.

Overwhelmed by ecstasy her bouncing became more uncontrolled as she was getting close to that glorious orsgasm.

He could feel himself getting close as well so he reached up and pinched her nipples with his thumb and middle finger.

That was all that it took as she cried out mouth wide open as she had an intense orgasm around him.

Damon groaned out her name as he emptied his hot seed inside of her.

Breathing hard Bonnie collapsed onto top of him her nipples brushing against his chest,

Holding her close to him he opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling as it took a moment for the both of them to catch their breath.

Suddenly Bonnie bursted out in soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" Damon furrowed his brow.

Bonnie told him. "Just thinking that this was one hell of a way to start the morning."

Damon chuckled. "There are definitely plenty of worse ways a guy could start his morning."

Bonnie pressed her lips to his chest and mumbled. "Uh hmmm."

He removed her hair from her face. "What me to make you some breakfast?"

She looked over at the clock it was nearly past ten thirty which meant that they had spent almost an half hour on making love.

She replied. "Better yet how about we jump in the shower and get dressed then head down to the Mystic Grill. By the time we do all of that it should be lunch time."

"I'm game for that." Damon agreed.

"Alright then off we go." Bonnie climbed out of the bed and began to work in the direction of his bathroom.

But instead of getting up Damon just laid there enjoying the view of her fit nude body from where he was.

Pausing she looked back at him. "Are you coming."

"Yeah you go ahead and get the shower started I'll be right behind you." Damon let her know.

Bonnie gave him a nod. "Okay." She then disappeared into the bathroom.

Damo rolled onto his back and again stirred up at the ceiling with thoughts of his witch running through his mind. He laid there for a moment before he got up to join her in the shower.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

To say that Jeremy Gilbert was in a pissed off and bothered mood was an understatement. He was in a far beyond pissed off and bothered mood. After hearing from Elena that there plan for breaking Bonnie and Damon apart at least for now had been flautered. Jeremy was pretty sure that once the society kidnapped Damon that they were well on their way to getting what they wanted. He was pretty sure that Damon would give in to save himself and get away from Bonnie and leave her behind.

But somehow Damon had stayed strong. And of course he and Bonnie were still together which meant that the plan had backfired. He was sure that the society would try again at coming between Damon and Bonnie but Jeremy was in a foul mood and he was impatient because he wanted them broken apart now. He wanted to be with Bonnie again and Damon stood in the way. Even if there wasn't a chance for him and Bonnie to get back together Jeremy was so infuriated with Damon that he wanted to make sure that if he couldn't have her that Damon couldn't either.

The thing that irritated Jeremy the most was how Damon always seemed to get out of every situation no matter how sticky or hopeless it seemed. Of course Damon found a way to escape from the Arc Society's grasp and of course it had to be Bonnie the one who helped saved him. Something that Jeremy was sure that Damon was grateful for.

It was like no matter how many crappy things that Damon Salvatore had done in his life he somehow always managed to get what he wanted. Now Damon wanted Bonnie and he got her. For once Jeremy would have liked for Damon to get what was coming to him and he wanted to see the look on his face when he lost Bonnie for once and for all.

For now all Jeremy could do was wait until the Arc Society made their next move. Until then Elena had told him to play it extra safe and not to do or say anything to make everyone believe that he was still caught up on Bonnie. She said that he should not give any signs to anyone that he was still bitter over her otherwise it might draw unwanted suspicion or attention on him after the plan backfired.

So Jeremy played it cool and calm on the outside in front of his friends even though he was still steaming and bitter on the inside. He played it up in front of his friends and acted like he was having fun and was getting over his ex girlfriend.

That was why he decided to attend the Grill with Matt and Tyler as the three of them discussed the typical things that guys at their age discussed. For that moment the conversation was about the latest round of video games that had come out.

For a guy who was almost addicted to video games Jeremy was really into the conversation but his attention got diverted when Bonnie walked into the grill with Damon her hands intertwined in his. Neither of them looked in his direction as they were busy trying to get a table. The somehow came along to seat the two of them.

His eyes followed them as they moved into a booth sitting next to each other. They sat close in the kind of way that two lovers did. And they were all over each other. It wasn't anything overly sexual but more like affection and love. The way that she touched her fingers lightly to Damon's cheek or the way that he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Jeremy couldn't remove his eyes from them even though it was clearly bothered him. He watched as the waiter came over to their table and Bonnie ordered something. Once the waiter left to fill in their order they were back at it behaving like a couple deeply in love. Damon said something in Bonnie's ear that had the witch laughing and playfully slapping at his shoulder.

And Jeremy was filled with jealousy. Then Damon got out his smartphone and the witch and the vampire posed for a selfie with him holding the phone up and Bonnie kissed him on his cheek during the pose and Jeremy was filled with envy. When he saw Damon grab Bonnie's face and plant a quick kiss on her lips the Gilbert boy was angered. Before he became too consumed by his emotions Jeremy had to divert his eyes. He looked forward and noticed that both Matt and Tyler had stopped their conversation and was looking at him.

"What?" Jeremy said clearing his throat.

"Dude if you want to leave then we totally understand." Tyler spoke.

"Why would I want to leave?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler gestured over towards where Damon and Bonnie were. "Because Damon is here having major PDA with your ex girlfriend."

Matt added. "So we would understand if that makes you uncomfortable enough for you to want to leave."

Jeremy put a blank look on his face to play what he was feeling off. "Who says I'm uncomfortable?"

"It's fine if you admit it." Tyler said "I mean we are your friends here. We know that it's not easy watching Bonnie move on."

"We know that you got drunk because you took her breaking up with you so hard." Matt put in.

"I'm fine." Jeremy stated in a defensive tone.

Matt eyed him. "Are you sure about that?"

Jeremy returned. "Why wouldn't I be sure about how I feel."

"Because you were very pissed and upset about the break with Bonnie and had trouble moving on." Matt let him know.

Tyler lowered his voice and added. "You accused Damon of stealing Bonnie from you."

"Okay, Okay I admit it I did have a hard time with Bonnie leaving me at first." Jeremy said "But now I'm getting over it and moving on and I'm fine. So you don't have to worry about me seeing my Ex getting close to her new boyfriend."

"Well alright then dude I'm glad that you are moving on because you needed to." Tyler said

"So glad that you're not pining for a girl who's in love with another guy." Matt said "Good for you Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, Yeah maybe I could find some new chick to fall in love with."

Matt gave two thumbs up. "That's the spirit think positive and look towards the future."

Tyler said "I have to say that Damon looks pretty good for a guy who get kidnapped yesterday he looks like he is handling it well."

Caught off guard by Tyler suddenly bringing that point up Jeremy decided to play it off like he was clueless.

"What do you mean by Damon was kidnapped?" Jeremy questioned.

"Oh you don't know about that?" Matt returned.

"Why would I?" Jeremy shrugged. "That is why I asked you after all."

Tyler spoke. "Caroline told us all about what happened."

Matt added. "Some witches belonging to some kind of society or something kidnapped Damon."

"What awful thing did Damon do this time to piss of some witches." Jeremy said making sure that his tone one of joking.

"Actually for all of the awful things that Damon did in the past this time he didn't do anything to warrant his kidnapping." Tyler said

Jeremy kept playing clueless. "What do you mean by that."

Matt explained. "The witches of that society is completely against vampires being in any type of close relationship with a witch. Somehow they found out that Damon was and they set out to try to break him and Bonnie apart."

Tyler let out a breath. "I haven't always been fond of vampires but with that being said there's a lot of stuff in the world to worry about. The society who went after Damon could be using their powers to save lives and to do good in the world. But instead they use it to try to tear apart people's relationships. Like there's nothing worse than a stranger telling you what you can or can't do or who you can or can't be with. If I were Damon I would tell them to fuck off."

"Knowing Damon I'm sure he told them that or something similar to that." Matt said "I'm just glad that he actually made it out safe."

"Are you and Damon friends all of a sudden?" Jeremy asked.

Matt shook his head. "Of course Damon and I aren't friends. I tolerate him because of Bonnie though. Him being hurt would hurt her so for Bonnie's sake I'm glad that he made it out okay."

Tyler mumbled "Thanks to Bonnie, Stefan and her cousin Lucy going up there and kicking some ass. Wished that I could have kicked ass along with them."

"You would have helped them kick ass." Matt was amused by his friend.

"Hell yeah I would have." Tyler nodded. "Because they messed with Bonnie."

"But they kidnapped Damon and not her." Jeremy pointed out.

Tyler leaned forward. "What I mean by that is when they fucked with Damon they fucked with Bonnie because she loves that dude. And maybe kidnapping Damon was the start. Who to say that they wouldn't have come after Bonnie eventually isn't she going against their rules too? So yeah I would liked to have kicked ass because after what Bonnie has done for all of us we all should look out for her. And those bitches could have ended up hurting her over some stupid rule about who should be able to date who."

Matt said "Tyler makes a excellent point. What if they had gone after kidnapping her instead of taking Damon? She could have been placed in a dangerous situation."

Tyler exclaims. "You know what Bonnie should do she should burn off the balls of anyone who had something to do with the kidnapping that's what she should do."

"Very funny, man." Matt laughed.

"It's true. You know if she has the power to do that." Tyler went on. "I mean if every guy in the world knew that Bonnie Bennett could burn their balls then they wouldn't fuck with her or anyone that she cares about."

Matt said "I guess that's good for me because I'm her friend still ball burning sounds painful."

Tyler said in a joking tone. "Don't worry none of us have to worry about Bonnie burning our balls unless we get on her extreme bad side."

"Well I never get on Bonnie's bad side." Matt said "I mean she's the nicest friend that a guy could have who would want to piss her off like that."

"Not me that's for sure." Tyler put in.

Going extremely uncomfortable and a little nervous with the conversation Jeremy had to divert his eyes to swallow. The thought of Bonnie being pissed at him if she ever found out his part in Damon's kidnapping was unsettling to him.

Taking a chance he glanced over at the booth where Damon and Bonnie was seated. But when he looked again he saw that Damon was sitting at the table alone. He guessed that Bonnie must have gotten up for a restroom break while he was talking to Matt and Tyler.

Jeremy eyed Damon as the vampire was busy flipping through his phone waiting for Bonnie to return from where ever she had gone off to. The thought came to Jeremy's mind that he not only had to worry about how Bonnie would react but how Damon would react as well. He had a first hand view of what Damon could do if his temper was pushed to the edge and he had no desire to see it again not from the truth being exposed.

Damon lifted his eyes from his smartphone and his attention turned to Jeremy's direction as if he had felt the Gilbert's boys gaze on him. Damon eyed Jeremy back with cool indifference in his eyes.

Quickly Jeremy looked away and turned his attention back towards his two friends. Wanting to change the subject to something else beside Bonnie burning of men's balls as payback Jeremy decided to do so.

"So what do you think is the best new shooter game?" Jeremy questioned.

When Matt and Tyler went along with it and started talking about the newest later shooter games Jeremy was very relieved that the subject had been changed.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Levi had rushed to his brother as soon as he heard about the terrible news about London getting killed. London's body had been taken away and Kevin was a wreck in grief. Despite all of his best efforts Levi just couldn't manage to console Kevin about the loss of his wife. For all that Kevin was he had loved London very much and Levi could see that it killed Kevin on the inside.

Although out the night of her death to now Kevin had grieved and Levi had tried his best to be there for him.

"She's gone Levi." Kevin's voice cracked. "I can't believe that she is gone."

"I know and I'm sorry brother." Levi said for the countless time. He had said countless words of comfort but none of them seemed to help ease his brother's emotions.

"They just left her for dead with a hole in her throat." Kevin went on. "They left her to bleed to death."

Levi returned. "I know that too brother."

Kevin spat out. "Damon Salvatore did this to her. He fed on her and nearly drained her dry and let her die."

Levi stated. "Damon Salvatore is a monster. Vampires are naturally monsters and he gave into this true nature. It's why we must continue our efforts to wipe out the vampire race."

Kevin's face was filled with anger. "He must pay for this."

"And he will pay." Levi agreed. "No mistake that Damon Salvatore will pay for what he did to London."

"And I'm going to make him pay today." Kevin said

But Levi held up a hand. "Try to stay calm, Kevin."

Kevin yelled. "Stay Calm Levi my wife is dead."

Levi briefly closed his eyes before opening them again. "What I mean by that is that you can't let your rage take control of you. You need to think before you go in rushing to get revenge on Salvatore."

"All I can think about is making that bastard pay for what he has done to London." Kevin said "She died at his hands."

"You just can't recklessly go after him." Levi returned. "You need a well thought out plan to go after someone like Salvatore."

"I plan to make him suffer and go through the worst pain that he has ever had in his life." Kevin glared "I plan to break him."

Levi stepped forward. "And if you rush in and attack him and he is ready for it he might end up hurting you because you let your anger although it's rightful anger blind you."

Kevin shook his head. "I am a powerful witch Damon Salvatore wouldn't stand a chance against me. Don't you think that I have a right to avenge my wifes death."

Levi returned. "You have every right to avenge London. But we both know that charging into battle without a well thought out strategy and lose you the battle before it started. Salvatore for the creature that he is has lived over one hundred years he has been in plenty of battles with witches if he sees you coming then he'll tear out your heart before you can blink. Then there's the matter of him having the Bennett witch at his side don't you think that she'll use her powers to defend him."

"Well what would you have me to do then." Kevin huffed.

"We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan. One that would be a surprise attack on the vampire and make it harder for him or anyone else to defend him." Levi insisted. "Once we have that plan in place then we will go after him and make him pay for killing London I promise you that brother."

"You promise that he'll pay?" Kevin questioned.

Levi placed his hands on his brothers shoulders. "Yes like I said I promise you. You have to trust me on this."

Kevin nodded. "Okay, Okay."

"Now you have to promise me something in return." Levi added.

Kevin wondered. "What is that exactly?"

"Promise me that you won't go after Salvatore alone. It might be too dangerous if you do." Levi said "So you wait until we go after him together."

"We'll go after him together." Kevin stated "I promise."

"He'll pay for this I can guarantee you that." Kevin returned. "Understand."

Kevin swallowed. "Yes, Yes I understand."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later on in the day Gavin had gone out with Lucy to what was called downtown Mystic Falls. Even though Mystic Falls verson of downtown was much smaller than your typical city. But Gavin got the idea behind it. Downtown Mystic Falls was filled with a bunch of shops, stores and restaurants and because it was plenty of people had gathered around to do either shopping on eating.

Gavin had spent the day going to place to place with Lucy. After the intense battle scene to get Damon free from the grasp of the Arc Society Lucy had wanted to go out and have some fun to counter what had went down the door before. And as long as Bonnie wasn't under any type of immediate danger Lucy was fine with having some fun with her boyfriend.

After a while of shopping and hanging around downtown Lucy told Gavin that she would be ready to go back to their hotel room once she made one more stop. So Gavin sat on a bench and waited for his girlfriend to return from whatever she was doing.

He watched the people on the busy sidewalk until someone came and sat down next to him. He turned his head to see that it was Levi.

"Gavin McKinley." Levi greeted. "It's no surprise to see you here in Mystic Falls."

Gavin returned in a not so friendly tone. "Neither is it a surprise to see you here Levi Hemingway."

Levi said "I see that you are out enjoying your day after assisting Damon Salvatore."

Gavin eyed Levi coolly. ""So then you know about me helping Damon out then. You know that I have teamed up with the Bennett's."

Levi told him. "We keep an eye on our enemies and anyone who comes into contact with them. Right now Damon Salvatore is our enemy and you and Bonnie Bennett's cousin are on his side."

Gavin said "Of course your society members have nothing better to do than to stalk and spy on people."

"It's a sad choice for you to decide to take the side of a vampire." Levi sighed. "Perhaps in another life you and I could have been friends."

"There is no life in which I would ever be friends with a man like you." Gavin returned

"Too bad you would have been an excellent addition to the Arc Society." Levi muttered. "With an immortal witch such as yourself"

Gavin mumbled. "I wouldn't join the Arc Society if it was the last thing left on earth. Your tactics and way of doing things completely go against my beliefs."

Levi frowned. "But you believe in taking the side of a vampire?"

Gavin replied. "I believe in doing the right thing."

Levi questioned. "And was the right thing going along and freeing Damon Salvatore allowing him to kill my brothers wife?"

"The right thing is me balancing a wrong that was done. I don't care who it was done to. I went out to rescue someone who I now consider a friend." Gavin explained. "The fallout from that I cannot control. However what was done had to be done."

"And the killing of London from the fangs of Damon Salvatore had to be done?" There was some anger in Levi's tone.

"What happened to London was the consequences paid for going out and helping in the imprisonment of someone." Gavin pointed out. ""If she had to die then it's the fault of all who played any part in Damon's kidnapping. You all are to blame for putting her in that situation."

Levi became outraged. "Are you saying that it's the fault of her and the society for her murder?"

Gavin retorted. "First of all I don't consider it murder. Second you don't go and provoke a dangerous beast and then be surprised when that dangerous beast decides to fight back."

Levi shook his head. "You're on the wrong side on this one."

Gavin said "No it's you who are on the wrong side. How dare you insist on interfering into someone's personal love life."

"What we do is stand up for what's right. That is what the Arc Society stands for." Levi preached ""To defend the witches and the earth against vile creatures such as vampires."

Gavin scoffed. "Complete horseshit. Your society hides behind the guise of doing good when you are really a bunch of cowardly people who use your powers to try and force your will onto the world. You don't think that people should have the freedom to do what they want to do. You attack or harass anyone who goes against your will and not just vampires either but also witches and humans."

Levi lifted his chin. "Sometimes people don't know what's best for them. We make rules in order to protect them and we enforce the law just like any good government would so over it's people."

"Again horseshit. You have killed before humans and witches who have not bowed down to you and worshipped your rule and law." Gavin said in disgust. "How are you any better then the vampires that you claim that you want to protect the world from?"

Levi shrugged. "What is a few witches or humans dying it that means that the future of the world is guaranteed. If that means that thousands upon thousands of witches will live and continue on the race. Sometimes in a battle collateral damage happens."

"Collateral damage." Gavin repeated "IS that what you consider the lost lives of innocent people?"

"As you said what is done must be done." Levi stated "And you would be wise not to stand in our way of what we are doing. It is a mistake for you to continue taking the side of Damon Salvatore."

"You're not going to intimidate me on this. Your society won't intimidate me." Gavin returned. "I will keep standing united with my friends and my girlfriend against you."

"That's too bad that you will end up on the losing side." Levi retorted.

Gavin gave Levi a humorless smile edged with ice. "The only ones who are going to end up on the losing side is your society and you. Keep pushing and I will use every ounce of magic that I have in me to fight against you."

Levi scowled. "Is that a threat?"

Gavin let him know. "Oh it's a promise. I could use my powers to take you down at anytime."

Levi pushed. "Really? Then why don't you try taking me down right at this moment."

"I'm sure that I could if I wanted to." Gavin challenged.

"What and risk exposing your powers to all of these people around." Levi commented. "I think that we both know that you won't make any attempts on me right now. Not in the middle of the public where innocents could get hurt. You wouldn't want collateral damage to happen as a result of the two of us getting into a magical fight right now would you?"

"Just like you to use innocent people to shield yourself." Gavin responded tone dangerous. "But no I will not hurt innocents in taking you down. But make no mistake about it just because I won't take you down on this day doesn't mean that you are safe from me on other days. Keep going after my friends and you and your society will see exactly what type of powers I am capable of."

Levi stood up. "And you and your friends will see exactly why you shouldn't mess with the Arc Society. I wish that we could talk longer Gavin but I have business to do. I'm sure that we will meet again."

Gavin returned. "I'm sure that we will."

With that Levi turned and walked away.

Lucy approached Gavin just in time to see Levi's retreating back. "What was that all about?" She asked

Gavin explained to her the conversation that he had just had with Levi.

"Sounds like a guy who's looking for trouble." Lucy said "I don't think that the society is going to go away as much as we would like for them to. As a matter of fact they might up things because they are do displeased that we interefered in their plans on breaking Damon and Bonnie apart."

"They are looking for trouble alright and no the Arc Society does not let things go easily." Gavin said ""We have to be careful and look out for when they strike next."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't go back to Ohio knowing that the society is lurking around and possibly waiting to go after Bonnie or Damon. I don't want my cousin getting hurt because of this shit. I have to stick around until I know that the danger of the society is gone."

Gavin agreed. "We will stay in Ohio for as long as we need to in order to make sure that the threat of Levi and his Arc Society are nullified. We won't leave until everyone around here is safe from their grasp especially Damon and Bonnie."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

A cold steady rain made it's way down from the sky on the following day as Kevin went in search of Damon Salvatore. He tried to listen to his brother and wait on avenging London's death. He knew that his brother told him to wait and to not go after Damon alone and Kevin was going to do that at first. However the rage kept building up inside of him.

He kept picturing in his mind how London looked with her lifeless eyes and a hole ripped into her throat. He couldn't eat, sleep or rest without thinking of what Damon had done to her. And he wouldn't be at peace until he made sure that Damon paid for what he did. So that morning he had gone out looking all over Mystic Falls for Damon. He didn't find the vampire anywhere near town so he decided to search the next place that Damon might be which was in the woods.

Kevin walked through the forest as the cold rain came down at a steady pace. After a few minutes of looking throughout the forest he had found the man that he was looking for. It was Damon standing there with his back turned towards him. The vampire was dressed in his usual dark attire that was soaked from the rain as well as his dark hair was being soaked from the rain. But despite it being a cold day the vampire didn't seem at all affected by it. Kevin guessed that was because a vampire could withstand more extreme temperatures then a human could.

But Damon wasn't alone he had Bonnie with him and she had her arms looped in his. Kevin knew that it was her even though she also had her back turned towards him and she had on a thick jacket with the hood pulled over her head. Kevin had no idea as to why they were in the middle of the woods on such a cold and rainy day nor did he care to know. What was on his mind was confronting Damon Salvatore about the murder of his wife.

"Salvatore." Kevin called out from over the sound of the rain.

Both Damon and Bonnie froze on the spot at the sound of his voice.

Kevin called out again. "Why don't you turn around and face me."

Slowly and together both the vampire and his witch turned around facing Kevin.

Damon pressed his lips together. "Kevin we had a feeling that we would be hearing from you."

"Of course you would hear from me you killed my wife." Kevin said steaming with anger.

"Yeah that was me." Damon admitted. "I was the one who killed your wife."

Kevin pointed. "You fed on her and left her for dead."

Damon returned. "Again something that I don't deny. I killed your wife and so now you are angry with me."

Kevin accused. "You murdered London Damon Salvatore."

"Whoa okay that one I have to deny." Damon held up his hands. "It's not really murder when you are kidnapped and held captive and have to kill in order to escape. There is a difference and I didn't murder your wife. I killed her but didn't murder her."

"And do you feel any remorse for what you have done?" Kevin barked out the question.

"Why would I feel remorse." Damon replied honestly. "It was not some innocent chick that I killed it was someone who helped torture me for hours and hours. Someone who refused to let me go and allow me to go back to the people that I love."

Kevin returned. "It was murder. You murdered London."

Beside Damon Bonnie spoke up. "Not murder Self defense."

"What?" Kevin spat out at Bonnie.

Bonnie repeated. "Self defense you know everyone has a right to self defense when their life or well being is put on the line. What all of you had done to him put his well being on the line and very well could have threatened his life. So I get that you are upset over your wife dying but I can't stand here and let you act like Damon committed some cold blooded unprovoked murder because that wasn't what it was."

"How dare you stand and say that to me." Kevin directed at Bonnie. "You blame my wife for what your blood sucking boyfriend did to her."

"I blame everyone who had anything to do with kidnapping Damon and doing to him what they did." Bonnie corrected making sure that she stayed close by Damon's side. "That includes you."

"I don't care about what you think Bennett witch." Kevin raised his voice. "He had no rights to kill her."

As the rain poured down on them Damon narrowed his eyes at the enraged angry witch. "And you and your crew had the rights to interfere in my fucking love life and try to tear me apart from the woman that I love. Did you have a right to chain me up and beat and torture me. Telling me that you wouldn't let me go until I agreed to leave Mystic Falls and Bonnie behind. You didn't have a right to do any of those things to me so don't come here and try to tell me about the damn rights of your wife because I don't care about killing her."

"We were only trying to do what was for the greater good. To protect the blood lines of witches our way." Kevin said

Bonnie stated "And that is the exact type of attitude that got you into the situation that you are in. If only you could have accepted that people love each other and that it shouldn't matter who you love as long as the love is true. But all you choose to see that Damon is a vampire because you are blinded by your hatred for vampires."

Kevin directed. "He should pay the consequences for what he has done."

"Well if you are going to be angry with him then shouldn't you be angry with me too." Bonnie said "I mean I did kill a few guards in helping Damon escape. Some of your society members are dead because of me also. So why not be angry with me too?"

"I do not care about what happened to the others." Kevin spat out. "All I care about was seeing the one who murdered my wife pay."

Bonnie looked ahead at Kevin. "Alright then be upset with me too over the killing of your wife."

Kevin only stared.

Damon glanced at her. "What are you talking about witch?"

"Well I was there." Bonnie explained but kept her words directed at Kevin. "I helped him break free. I didn't stop him from feeding on her even when she asked me to tell him not to. As a matter of fact I kind of encouraged him to feed off of London knowing that it might kill her so if you are going to be angry at him you should be angry at the both of us."

Damon said under his breath to her. "Bonnie what are you saying? You have no blame in London being dead that was all on me."

She glanced sideways at her vampire. "It's not that I'm blaming myself it's just that I'm not going to let you face this guys raft alone."

Kevin snapped out. "Whatever the case is, however it played out. He was the one who killed her and he won't get away with it. He must pay the consequences for doing so."

"Look i get it alright. You hate me you want revenge. But if you want to hear that I'm sorry for what I did I'm not. As far as I'm concerned she had it coming to her for all of those hours of torture that she participated in. SO quit spewing your outrage to me because I simply don't give a crap about how you feel." Damon sneered. "So if you want to try and kill me make an attempt already and get it over with."

Kevin cocked his head to the side. "You think that I came here to kill you."

Damon blinked. "Well that is why you sought me out right. Try to avenge your wife by attempting to kill me."

"Oh at first I admit that I thought about killing you as a way to avenge London." Kavin confessed "But then I thought that it wouldn't be an equal amount of justice for me to kill you."

Bonnie edged closer to Damon having a feeling where Kevin was going she prepared to defend herself and Damon.

"Why not take your heart away like you took mine away." Kevin added.

And Damon felt his blood run cold because he knew that Kevin wasn't hinting at his physical heart. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Why not?" Kevin's tone was bitter. "You killed the woman that I love I think that it's only fair that I kill the woman that you love. Then when you hold your dead Bennett witch in your arms you will know of the heartbreak that I felt."

"No." Damon said through clenched teeth. "You're not going to kill her because I won't let you."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Yes, Yes I take it from your reaction that me taking the life of the woman that you love would be the perfect payback for you taking London away."

Now Damon was angry. "Look if you want to blame anyone for your wife blame me and no one else. You take it out on me and not Bonnie because it's my fault and not hers understand."

A wicked glint came into Kevin's eyes. "Oh I understand." He said and mumbled a quick chant.

Despite doing all that she can to brace herself Bonnie felt a strong, invisible force push her backwards as Kevin had launched an attack on her. She flew back several feet as her back collided hard against a thick tree sending her crumbling to the ground.

"Bonnie." Damon called out in a mixture of anger and worry.

Bonnie laid still on the muddy ground for a moment as her back exploded in pain and as the impact with the tree had knocked the wind out of her she tried to regain her breath back.

Damon rushed to her side to check on her and saw that she was banged up but not seriously hurt.

Watching the couple as Damon attended to her Kevin reached into his jacket. He did not intend to see Bonnie on that day and only sought out Damon to attack him but keep him alive and tell him that he would seek revenge by going after his woman. But now that Bonnie was here it was all the better to Kevin because he could kill her in front of Damon and watch the vampire fall apart.

He pulled out a large knife and held in out as the rain kept rounding.

Once she had caught most of her breath Bonnie got to her feet with Damon's help. She winced at the pain in her back and looked and saw that Kevin was now floating the knife in mid air just above his hand.

"Damon." She gasped.

The blue eyed vampire turned around just in time to see Kevin floating the knife and he knew what was coming next.

Using all of his power and might Kevin tossed the knife towards Bonnie's direction aiming for her heart.

But Damon caught the knife in mid air just before it could hit her. If it had found it's mark it would likely have killed her but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Wow you're a quick one vampire." Kevin yelled angry that Damon had stopped his attempt on Bonnie's life.

Filled with rage and fury that an attempt had been made on the woman that he loved life Damon rushed at Kevin in vampire speed. He let the knife fall to the ground as he wrapped his hands around Kevin's neck and began to choke him as hard as he could.

Before he could feel the air go out of his lungs Kevin delivered an aneurysm to Damon.

Damon cried out in pain as the blood vessels in his head exploded he loosened his grip on Kevin's neck.

"I told you didn't I that vampires are no match for witches." He upped his attack.

The pain in Damon's head increased nearly making his vision got blurry. He closed his eyes. He could feel himself about to lose his upper hand on Kevin when the pain suddenly stopped. Opening his eyes again he saw Kevin bending backwards screaming out in pain and he wondered what had happened until he smelled the blood.

And Bonnie stood behind him with some cold anger on her face. Similar to what she had when she had hit Kai with the ax. "Get away from him." She demanded of Kevin.

With his back bent and standing between Bonnie and Damon now Kevin slowly turned his back to Damon and he turned to face Bonnie and Damon could see the knife that he had tried to kill Bonnie with was now stuck into his back. So deep that the blade couldn't be seen and only the handle.

Bonnie had stabbed him in order to stop his attack on Damon.

Kevin's looked at her with eyes so wide they nearly popped out of his bed. "Bitch." He croaked out to her.

"Yeah I guess that I am." Was her cool response.

Kevin took a step towards her.

But Damon punched a fist into Kevin's back and ripped out his heart from behind.

And Kevin fell to the ground instantly dead.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence and the sound of the rain as Kevin's body laid between them.

Then Damon looked up at her and their eyes connected. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie let out a shaky breath. "I will be."

Reaching out to her Damon grabbed her and embraced her in a tight hug.

And she hugged him back briefly closing her eyes.

Pulling back from the hug Damon told her. "We need to get out of here." And that was what they did.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

When Kevin had disappeared Levi has sent men out to look for him fearing that Kevin may not have heeded his message and let the anger get the best of him by going after Damon. Levi sent men out in hopes to stop Kevin but when they had returned with his body Levi knew that he had been too late.

Now he stared down at Kevin's body on a hard, cold surface. There was a hole in his chest from where Kevin's heart had been ripped out and a knife had been found deep in his brothers back.

"Damn it Kev I told you not to go after him alone." Pausing Levi pulled a sheet over Kevin to cover his brothers body.

Tears brimmed at his eyes as he declared. "They will not get away with this Kevin. This is war."

**Thank you for your reviews. And for a tiny spoiler alert I don't think that it will be much longer before everyone finds out the truth about the Gilberts!**


End file.
